Lady Alice
by Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn
Summary: Spin-Off Serie Princesa en California. ¿Que fue realmente lo que ocasiono el odio de Alice hacia Bella? ¿Su costosa boda? ¿Que Ilaria fuera la dama de honor? Muchas veces, el odio es algo que va creciendo y creciendo hasta que termina con la esencia de una persona... M por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

 _ **Outtake: Lady Alice.**_

 **EL COMIENZO**

Alice Brandon nacio en Jackson, Mississippi; siendo la mayor de dos hermanas, para decepción de su propia madre que esperaba dar a luz a hijos varones que continuaran con el apellido. Solo su padre, Benedict, se mostro complacido con el nacimiento de sus dos hijas. Su familia no tenía grandes riquezas, pero si era una de las más respetadas en Jackson por sus ante pasados. Alice y su hermana Cynthia, que nació tan solo cinco años después que ella, crecieron en un ambiente bilateral, en el cual eran amadas solamente por su padre, mientras que su madre solo las veía como un instrumento para alcanzar las riquezas que en toda su vida había deseado.

Cuando Alice tenía diecisiete años, decidió dejar la preparatoria normal para estudiar teatro en Los Ángeles, California. Sus padres reaccionaron como cualquier otro, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Ella había tomado su decisión y nada ni nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Así que empaco sus cosas y tomo un avión con rumbo a Hollywood, en donde sus abuelos maternos la esperaban con cariño.

Jasper Swan llego al mundo en la casa de sus abuelos paternos, una madrugada de febrero en Washington. Fue el primero de los tres hijos de Charlie y Renee Swan, y el segundo nieto de Albert y Elise Swan, los patriarcas de la familia. Jasper, a diferencia de la que en un futuro se convertiría en su esposa, fue criado en una familia completamente amorosa junto a su hermana pequeña Isabella a quien adoraba con todo su corazón y cuidaba y protegía con su vida.

A la edad de dieciocho años, Jasper fue aceptado en la Universidad de Los Ángeles, por lo que sus padres y su hermanita empacaron su vida entera y lo siguieron a California...

... Pero tan solo pocos meses de su llegada a Hollywood, Jasper tuvo que dejar la universidad y volver a su casa, donde Isabella comenzaba una depresión que le atacaría durante dos años. Jasper no tenía la fuerza para abandonar a su hermanita y comenzó a estudiar a distancia, asistía al campus solo cuando era estrictamente necesario y pasaba sus días acompañando a Isabella y luchando para aliviar su corazón roto.

En el tiempo que duro esa pesadilla, Jasper descubrió que su hermana disfrutaba cantar y bailar, que era lo único que le sacaba una sonrisa, y convenció a sus padres de inscribirla en la escuela de artes de la ciudad. Aunque el primer año se mantuvo en su casa a donde un profesor particular del mismo colegio iba a darle clases y asegurarse de que esa sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro; al siguiente año, cuando Isabella se sintió con las suficientes ganas y fuerzas de salir de su casa, Jasper fue quien la llevo al colegio y quien la acompaño hasta su primer salón, donde Alice también tomaba clase.

Jasper golpeo suavemente la puerta abierta llamando la atención del profesor, quien les sonrió a los recién llegados y les dio autorización de pasar.

—Tu debes de ser Isabella —le dijo el profesor a la chica. Ella asintió en silencio mirando hacia el suelo. Alice, que estaba en la penúltima fila, miraba a la nueva muchacha con curiosidad, algo en su semblante confundido, sereno y tímido le resultaba extraño. Heidi, una de sus mejores amigas, le dio un codazo en las costillas llamando su atención.

—¿No es rara? —murmuro con burla. Alice asintió lentamente.

—Ella prefiere que le digan Bella —dijo Jasper frotando el brazo de su hermana con la mano que tenía sobre sus hombros, mientras que la otra sostenía el bolso de diseñador que habían alistado con las notas que le dio su profesor privado. Alice reacciono a la voz ronca de él y lo miro embelesada, distrayéndose de la rara y melancólica niña nueva. Le parecía estar viendo al hombre más guapo del mundo. Tenía el cabello color miel, ni tan largo ni tan corto, era alto y delgado, pero no huesudo, sus ojos eran muy azules y brillaban cada vez que miraba a su hermanita—. Pero solo hasta que entre en confianza, ¿verdad, Princesa?

Ella asintió otra vez en silencio, pero esta vez se permitió esbozar una pequeña y bonita sonrisa que dejo anonadados a sus nuevos compañeros. Era brillante, el apelativo con el que la había llamado su hermano le quedaba como anillo al dedo, su figura delicada y su rostro suave no daba opción a otro apodo.

—Bueno, Isabella, ¿por que no pasas a tu nuevo lugar? Detrás de Alice esta libre —dijo el profesor. La aludida se puso de pie sonriendole a Bella para que supiera de quien estaba hablando el hombre. Isabella camino hacia allá sin alzar la mirada, Jasper la siguió y le dejo su bolso.

—Volveré por ti más tarde —le prometió. Isabella dejo salir un pequeño sollozo—. Hey, hey. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? El día pasara más rápido de lo que piensas y pronto estarás de vuelta a casa, ya veras. Te quiero mucho, Princesa.

Isabella abrazo a su hermano y no lo dejo ir hasta que le jurara mil veces que lo vería en la tarde. Los profesores estaban al tanto de la situación de Isabella, pero no sus compañeros, así que el intercambio fue lo suficiente extraño para los jóvenes y ocasiono algunas burlas, el profesor los silencio y espero a que Jasper e Isabella terminaran de despedirse, llamo a Jasper y le pidió autorización para dar las razones del comportamiento de la chica, el joven acepto a regañadientes, pero no se movió. No iba a dejar a su hermanita sola mientras esos muchachitos insolentes se enteraban de todo lo que había tenido que pasar la chica en los últimos dos años.

Mientras escuchaba al profesor, Alice entendía por fin por que la tal Isabella se comportaba de esa manera tan melancólica, como si tuviera una nube gris lluviosa sobre ella.

Pero eso no duro demasiado. Para Alice, Isabella era como una estrellita brillante, siempre sonriendo y contagiando su alegría; su melancolía desapareció cuando se sintió cómoda con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, fue Alice quien se gano toda su confianza al ser la primera en hablarle cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo por temor a que en cualquier momento se soltara a llorar. Fue tanta su confianza que comenzó a hacerla de Cupido entre su mejor amiga y su hermano hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y ella fue la más feliz cuando eso sucedió.

 **ELISE SWAN Y CLARISSA BRANDON**

Pasaron pocos meses antes de que Alice y Jasper dieran la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebé. Tyler Alexander Swan nació el veintiseis de abril de 2009 en el hospital privado de Los Ángeles, convirtiéndose en el primer nieto de Charlie y Renee Swan, y en la adoración de su tía Isabella. Sin embargo, la noticia no fue bien recibida por su familia materna. Clarissa Brandon batallo con todas sus ganas para que el pequeño no naciera, pero cuando lo hizo vio cumplidos sus sueños de riqueza infinita. Su hija pario a un varón Swan, el heredero del heredero de Charlie Swan; oficialmente, el peor obstáculo para Clarissa —Isabella— quedaba fuera del foco.

Tres meses después del nacimiento de Tyler, durante la graduación de las chicas, Jasper y Alice se comprometieron.

El primer paso para oficializar el compromiso fue pedir formalmente la mano de Alice, y para eso, los Swan hicieron un viaje relámpago a Jackson en donde se encontrarían con todos los Brandon, una tradicionalista familia sureña que no se imaginaba ni un poco las consecuencias de su decisión de no permitir que los Swan paguen algo de la boda.

—Es ahí —indico Cynthia señalando una casa blanca y pequeña en apariencia. Una ola de terror embargo a Alice cuando Charlie se detuvo frente a esa propiedad que ahora le parecía una insulsa cabaña después de vivir tanto tiempo en la mansión Swan—. Emboscada Brandon —canto Cynthia con incomodidad.

—Dios nos ampare —murmuro Renee.

— _Nos_ me suena a manada —soltó Isabella—. Que Dios ampare a la perra de Clarissa.

—Isabella, esa boca —la regaño Charlie asomándose por la ventana ya fuera del auto.

—¿Mal color de labial?

—Un poco. Le hace falta algo de jabón —respondió Jasper bajando del auto. Bella rodó los ojos y salio del auto siguiendo a su madre. Cynthia saco a Tyler de su asiento y bajo del coche con el en brazos, dejando a Alice sola en el vehículo. Isabella se recargo en la puerta del lado de su amiga.

—¿Tienes bañera? —le pregunto.

—Si. ¿Por?

—¿Y si tu madre cae por accidente en esa bañera llena de agua y de casualidad se cae mi alaciadora, la cual olvide desconectar, dentro?

—¡Isabella! —grito Renee.

—¿Que? Sería un accidente. Además, es cosa de Alice y yo, no se suponía que escucharías.

—Mi vida, tengo una noticia para ti: sacaste la voz chillona y gritona de tu madrina. No me sorprendería que Clarissa haya escuchado algo.

—Bien, así ya sabe lo que le espera si molesta a Alice, Cynthia o incluso a Tyler.

—Charlie, habla con tu hija.

Charlie se acerco a Bella y la tomo de los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

—Prometiste que te comportarías.

—No es cierto. Nunca prometo algo que se que no voy a poder cumplir.

—Cruzaron meñiques —intervino Jasper.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Isabella sarcástica mirando a su hermano.

—Princesa, esto es muy importante para tu hermano y Alice, ¿podrías, por favor, encender tu filtro tan solo por unos días? Nada más. No te pido mucho.

—Claro que si. Mi falta de filtro es tan yo.

Alice rio asintiendo. Palabras más ciertas nunca se habían dicho.

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Jasper—. Lo que le estas pidiendo es que no hable. ¿No quieres ponerle un poco de cinta adhesiva en la boca?

—De acuerdo. Que sea lo que Dios quiera. Vayamos.

La familia camino hacia la casa, cuando estaban por llegar, la puerta se abrió. Clarissa salio y se cruzo de brazos con ojos retadores, mirandolos a todos como si los evaluara. Lo que ella no sabía era que Isabella podía superarla y, de alguna manera, eso tranquilizaba a Alice y Cynthia.

—Señora Brandon —saludo Charlie extendiendo la mano—. Es un placer conocerla al fin. Sus hijas nos han hablado mucho de usted y su esposo.

—Pues más les vale —respondio la mujer. Miro con desdén la mano de Charlie y con desprecio a sus hijas antes de entrar a la casa.

—Oh, las cosas que tengo que decir por eso —mascullo Isabella. Fue la primera en entrar a la casa, taconeando.

—Oh, demonios —murmuro Jasper entre risas caminando detrás de su hermana.

—Que Zeus ayude a tu madre, Alice —le dijo Renee.

—Ni todos los Dioses del Olimpo podrán hacerlo —admitió Charlie—. Ya taconeo. Esa no es buena señal.

Siguieron a Clarissa e Isabella a la sala de la casa donde estaban reunidos todos los Brandon.

—Miren quienes llegaron —dijo Clarissa con desdén.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Isabella con voz dulce.

 _Oh, por favor, Dios. Ayúdanos a salir vivos de aquí_.

.

.

.

Las primeras dos horas fueron un infierno. Isabella y Clarissa se declararon la guerra sin dirigirse una sola palabra, había demasiada tensión en el aire y claramente la mujer y la chica se iban a matar en algún momento. Gracias al cielo que los Swan se iban a ir a un hotel.

—Bien, pues ya que estamos reunidos creo que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que planear —dijo Isabella—. La pedida va a ser mañana en un restaurante que vimos cerca del aeropuerto, es pequeño pero acogedor, muy del estilo de Magnolias de Acero.

—¿Y tu que sabes de esa película? Eres una niña californiana que me sorprende que no sea rubia.

—No soy californiana, nací en Washington. Nos mudamos a California cuando tenía quince años. Jasper fue aceptado en la universidad de Los Ángeles.

Bertha, la abuela paterna de Alice, miro a su nuera con una sonrisa burlona.

—Esta usando mucho la voz dulce —murmuro Alice en el oído de Jasper mientras buscaba el chupón de Tyler.

—Entonces, si tu madre continua como va, Bells va a cumplir la amenaza de la bañera y la alaciadora que olvidara desconectar.

No se lo diría a nadie, pero Alice realmente deseaba que la cumpliera, y que no se quedara solo en una broma.

—La fiesta de compromiso sera en Los Ángeles, en nuestra casa —continuo Isabella, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a pensar algo—. En Seattle mejor, en la residencia de la familia.

Oh, por Dios. Todos los Swan reunidos en su territorio. Clarissa moriría por que moriría... Si es que sobrevive a una semana con Isabella Swan.

—Pues ya que entramos al tema de la boda, yo propongo que sea en el ranchito que tenemos en California —dijo la madre de Clarissa—. Pronto sera de las muchachas, así que es lo más indicado.

—Me gusta esa idea. Mi ardillita ya esta corriendo —exclamó Isabella.

Las dos abuelas, Alice, Cynthia, Renee e Isabella se enfrascaron en una platica acerca de los detalles de la boda, hasta que llego el escabroso tema del presupuesto, y fue cuando el resto entraron a la conversación.

Fue una larga discusión en la que Jasper y Alice no participaron y solamente movieron sus cabezas como si estuvieran en un juego de pin pon. La acalorada platica se desarrollo entre los padres de ambos, los abuelos de Alice... E Isabella. La chica apelaba tener demasiadas ideas y que el corto presupuesto de los Brandon no iba a ser suficiente, por lo que los Swan ayudarían en todo; a pesar de que la oferta fue bastante tentadora, no pudieron aceptar por lo tradicionales que eran. La familia de la novia pagaba la boda, fin.

—¿Y cuanto tenemos? —pregunto Alice.

—Cien —respondió Benedict.

—Nos las arreglaremos —dijo Isabella sonriendole a Alice—. No se si lo sepas, pero soy experta en buscar y encontrar ofertas. ¿Alguien puede abrir las ventanas, por favor? No puedo respirar —dijo abanicandose. Cynthia se apresuro a abrir las ventanas y la puerta, mientras Charlie le tendía el inhalador a su hija—. Odio esta cosa —mascullo tomando el aparatito.

—No me importa.

Isabella rodó los ojos agitando el medicamento y para sorpresa de los Brandon, se lo llevo a la boca y disparo, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y repitió el proceso otras dos veces antes de bajar el objeto morado.

—Disculpen —dijo.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunto Alice.

—Si. Me sofoque un poco, es todo. ¿En que estabamos?

Rápidamente y sin preguntar, Isabella tomó el rol de planificadora de bodas y con una simple llamada arreglo la pedida de mano, aunque hizo pucheros cuando Benedict le entrego el cheque que tenía escrito "Cien mil dolares" y después le dedico una falsa sonrisa a Alice...

 _Ah, que bueno que es experta en encontrar ofertas_.

—¿Por que no pasamos a cenar? —pregunto Bertha, la abuela paterna de Alice. Todos aceptaron y se levantaron para ir al pequeño comedor.

—Cien mil dolares, papá —renegó Isabella.

—Son más que suficientes.

—No es cierto.

—Callate y camina. Después hablamos de esto.

La cena fue otro reto. Isabella estaba en medio de un berrinche por el presupuesto de la boda, y cuando la Princesa tenía ese humor con nada estaba de acuerdo. Que si el pure de papa le causaba dolores estomacales, que si estaba en una dieta libre de grasas... Aunque eso era nada comparado con las caras que le hacia a Clarissa.

Y entonces, Alice pudo ver como se prendía un foquito arriba de Isabella, algo que sin duda no era bueno cuando la Princesa estaba en uno de sus humores.

—Y... ¿Donde vamos a dormir? Digo, para recostar a Tyler, es hora de su siesta.

Ahí estaba, el golpe final. Jasper volteo a ver muy lentamente a su hermanita, al tiempo que esta daba un salto casi imperceptible, producto de un punta pie de su madre en la espinilla. Charlie fue el único de la familia que no se inmuto, como si ya lo hubiera estado esperando.

—Preparamos algunas habitaciones para ustedes —respondió Benedict—. Espero que no les moleste compartir.

—En absoluto —respondió Charlie—. ¿Verdad, Princesa?

—Para nada. Me encantara dormir con Cynthia.

—Y con Alice —dijo Clarissa. Nadie dijo nada.

—Hay espacio suficiente para la cuna —dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. Tomo a Tyler del regazo de Renee.

—Jasper, la cuna —indico Isabella.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Jasper saliendo del comedor.

Alice subió a su habitación en el atico y se detuvo al entrar por todos los recuerdos que la embargaron. Ninguno era bueno, sin duda, todos estaban manchados por algún insulto de Clarissa, alguna discusión con Cynthia, o una platica seria con Benedict; pero ahí no había risas, no había felicidad.

Jasper entro a la habitación con la cuna portatil y comenzo a armarla mientras Alice le daba el biberon a Tyler.

—¿Que esta haciendo Bells? —le pregunto. Jasper rió.

—Haciéndole la vida de cuadritos a tu madre —respondió.

Alice sonrió.

—Tu hermana va a ganar.

—¿Como estas tan segura?

—Por que Clarissa no sabe defenderse, simplemente ataca. Y tu hermana sabe muy bien como atacar y defender.

—Entonces nos espera una buena batalla.

—Sip.

.

.

.

La pedida de mano fue un éxito, Isabella estaba pletórica mientras veía a su padre firmar la cuenta, pero a diferencia de ella, Alice no estaba tan contenta. Jasper no fue tan sentimental como ella pensó que lo sería y dejo mucho que desear en sus razones de por que quería casarse con Alice; había algo ahí que a ella no le gustaba, algo que estaba escondiendo y ella lo averiguaría.

Isabella ya estaba planeando la fiesta de compromiso que, como dijo, sería en la residencia familiar en Seattle, y para eso tuvo que viajar con toda la familia para hablar con Elise Swan, la matriarca y actual ocupante de la residencia. Esa casa no se ocupaba más que para fiestas de cumpleaños y la cena de Año Nuevo, la abuela tenía que dar su permiso, sin el no podrían hacer ahí la fiesta de compromiso y estarían presenciando otro berrinche de Isabella.

Alice y Cynthia volaron de regreso a Los Ángeles después de haber comprado el vestido de Alice, lo cual, contrario a lo que pensaba, salio bastante bien. Había una tradición en la familia Swan que decía que cualquier novia Swan o que se casaría con un Swan debía llevar un vestido tradicional puramente blanco, con hombros y brazos cubiertos y sin un escote revelador, pero Alice no quería eso, ella siempre se había imaginado con un vestido de cualquier color menos blanco, estaba muy en contra del estilo princesa y no tenía paciencia para las mangas y los cuellos altos. Por primera vez en su vida, madre e hija estuvieron de acuerdo.

En Los Ángeles, se reunió con el resto de sus amigas para pedirles que fueran damas de honor, a lo que ninguna pudo negarse. Por supuesto, el puesto principal ya lo tenía Isabella y como tal ya estaba comportándose, tan solo unas horas después los Swan llegaron a la casa. Isabella entro _gritando_ en el teléfono y su otra mano sostenía su bolso y varias hojas con garabatos en pluma morada.

—Voy a cortar algunas cabezas, papá —mascullo ella aventando su bolso plateado con todo y hojas al sillón. Los papeles volaron, Alice alcanzo a tomar uno y leyó lo que estaba escrito. Eran algunos nombres y teléfonos, unos estaban tachados, otros subrayados y muy pocos tenían asteriscos en negro a un costado.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Alice.

—La abuela nos dio un mes para hacer la fiesta y la Princesa no puede conseguir un catering decente que este disponible o que no le recuerde el poco tiempo que tenemos —respondió Jasper tomando a Tyler en brazos.

—Nena, ya te dije que Karla puede encargarse —le dijo Charlie.

—Por supuesto —intervino Karla.

—Nana, no te voy a tener cocinando para setenta personas tu sola —respondió Isabella.

—No voy a estar sola, cielo. Las chicas de doña Elise pueden ayudarme.

—Yo no contaría con ellas, nana —dijo Jasper.

—¿Por que?

Isabella miro a Alice con el teléfono ya en el oído y después miro a su nana. La mujer asintió.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Alice.

Isabella gruño.

—¿Para que demonios van a tener un teléfono si no lo contestaran? —masculló. Se tiro al sillón a lado de Alice—. Cuñada, Elise Swan es una vieja...

—Niña, más respeto —la regaño Renee.

—Esta bien. Es una mujer loca —soltó. Jasper se golpeo la frente riendo—. Tu familia la llamaría tradicional, pero nosotros la llamamos demencial.

—Santo Dios. Gracias que tu abuela no te esta escuchando, si no ya nos habría quitado el permiso.

—Como sea. No esta muy feliz con Jasper por lo que paso y casi tuvimos que rogarle de rodillas para que nos diera permiso de hacer la fiesta en la residencia. No esta de acuerdo con que ustedes dos se casen, quitando de lado su educación tradicional, hubiera preferido que Jasper fuera padre soltero, por que tiene serias dudas acerca de ti y tus intenciones con la familia.

—¿Eso que significa? —pregunto Alice.

Jasper e Isabella se miraron.

—¿Le dices tu o le digo yo? —le pregunto Bella a su hermano.

—Tengo que decírselo yo —respondió él—. Alice, lo lamento de verdad. Yo no quería pero ella me obligo.

—¿De que hablas? —inquirió. Charlie le dio una carpeta negra, ella la coloco en su regazo y la abrió. En la primera hoja, en letras negras y mayúsculas estaba escrito **CONTRATO** **PRE-NUPCIAL**. Alice sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies, pero de puro alivio. Clarissa no podría obligarla a sacarle dinero a la familia—. ¡Oh!

—Lo sentimos, de verdad —dijo Isabella.

—No, esta bien. Lo hace para protegerlos, ¿no es cierto? —respondió—. ¿Donde firmo?

—¿No lo leerás?

—Confió en ustedes.

—Iniciales en cada hoja, firma en la última —le dijo Charlie dándole su pluma negra. Alice firmo sin ningún problema donde le indico su suegro, después de todo, ¿que problemas puede causar un contrato pre-nupcial?

.

.

.

—¡Alice! —grito Isabella. La aludida y su madre brincaron por el grito. La puerta se abrió e Isabella entro taconeando, con su mucama detras, ya llevando la falda beige debajo de la rodilla, el top blanco strapless y los tacones beige de punta, su cabello castaño estaba enredado hasta la mitad en tubos de plástico con una diadema de plata en medio y en su cuello colgaba un lujoso collar de diamantes. La chica miro a Alice que seguía en bata y maquillada con el cabello negro en una media coleta—. ¿Me puedes decir por que demonios no estas lista todavía? ¡Ya no faltan muchos invitados en llegar!

—Por la misma razón que tu sigues en tubos, niña —contesto Clarissa.

—Cállese que no estoy hablando con usted. ¿Que te vas a poner?

—No lo sé.

—¿¡Que!?

—¡Trajiste muchos vestidos para mi!

—¡Todos son del mismo maldito estilo, Mary Alice! —grito Isabella caminando al armario de la habitación. Saco el primer vestido que vio y lo aventó hacia la cama. Era azul con detalles de flores en blanco, tenía mangas hasta los hombros y un escote de barco que solo mostraría su cuello

—Debes estar bromeando —le dijo.

—Quieres la bendición de mi abuela, ¿no?

—Claro.

—Entonces usa eso.

—¡Pero tu estas mostrando el pecho!

—¡Por que yo no me voy a casar! ¿Donde demonios dejaste los zapatos blancos?

—¿Cuales?

—Los encontré —anuncio. Dejo un par de tacones puramente blancos de punta cerrados con un tacón de infarto al pie de la cama—. Levántate ya de ahí —ordeno. Alice se levanto y se quito la bata quedándose en ropa interior. Isabella le ayudo a ponerse el vestido y los zapatos y le arreglo el cabello mientras que la mucama de ella le quitaba los tubos. La paro frente a un espejo haciendola mirarse—. Bueno, impresionaras a mi abuela, eso es seguro.

—¿En buena o mala manera?

—Es Elise Swan, y no le simpatizas mucho por las circunstancias así que nunca se sabe. Bien, ahora quiero saber que lo entiendes. Ahí abajo están todas las amistades de mi familia aquí en Seattle, a muchos los conocemos desde los tatara abuelos, y todos ellos tienen una imagen previa de ti alimentada por mi abuela así que prepárate para los insultos disfrazados que vas a recibir. Mis primas son unas verdaderas perras, así que ellas casi te los van a gritar en la cara y no serán tan disfrazados, mis primos no te hablaran hasta que se aseguren que no eres una bruja, trata de hablar con ellos un poco. Mis tíos son más decentes, pero también están sentidos. Por los Higginbotham no te preocupes, aquí a los que tienes que impresionar es a los Swan y no sera tan fácil.

—De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

—No estés tanto con las chicas, Alice. A mi familia les gusta que hables y convivas con ellos. No mordemos.

—Niña Isabella, el señor Charlie —anuncio la mucama de Alice y se hizo a un lado para que Charlie entrara.

—Papá —saludo Isabella sonriendole a su padre.

—Princesa —respondió Charlie dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Listas?

—Yo si —contesto Bella—. ¿Allie?

—Si.

—Es hora, entonces. Vamos.

Charlie e Isabella salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Clarissa le daba un codazo a Alice y le ordenaba mirar a Bella. Un "imitala" silencioso salio de sus labios y, de pronto, Alice ya estaba estudiando minuciosamente a su cuñada. La manera que caminaba, sonreía, estiraba los brazos, incluso en la que miraba. Así tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma de poder ser aceptada por Elise Swan.

Isabella sonrió cuando vio a su hermano y extendió delicadamente su brazo izquierdo para posar su mano en el hombro de él. Se dieron un beso en las mejillas.

—A la abuela le dará una apoplejía cuando te vea vestida así —le dijo Jasper a su hermanita.

—No muestro las rodillas. Estaré bien. Pero, ¿que opinas de tu novia? Se ve fantástica, ¿no es cierto?

—Vaya que si. Te ves diferente, Allie.

 _¿Diferente? ¿Eso que significa?_

—Gracias —respondió.

—¡Vamos, vamos! A movernos —indico Isabella tronando los dedos—. ¿Donde esta Tyler?

—Dormido —respondió Jasper y mostró el monitor de bebé.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bajaremos nosotros primero y después de que papá los anuncie, bajaran. ¿Verdad, papi?

—Como mi princesa diga.

—Caminando, señores, caminando —ordeno Isabella. Alice no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. A veces la Princesa era demasiado tirana.

Ambas familias bajaron dejando solos a los novios. Alice le sonrió a Jasper, el le regreso la sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo. Era hora. Y estaba más nerviosa que en toda su vida.

Era la primera vez que vería a los Swan todos juntos, su cabeza corría a una velocidad tremenda. Se imaginaba los escenarios más locos, más extremos en los cuales había primas, tías y abuelas con narices largas y verrugas, tíos y primos con colmillos y ojos rojos, y amistades esperando el primer bocado de la infame chica sureña que se embarazo incluso antes de comprometerse. De pronto, sintio un gran nudo en el estomago y comenzó a sudar frió. Jasper percibió su cambio y la miro.

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo suavemente. Alice asintió.

—Joven Jasper, es hora —indico el mayordomo.

—Gracias, Carlos.

—Suerte, señorita —le dijo.

 _Oh, vaya. El mayordomo me deseo suerte. Esto no puede ser buena señal._

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa falsa. Bajaron las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de la enorme residencia. Los aplausos eran potentes y los acompañaron todo su camino, como espectros de gran presión. Alice intento controlar sus temblores, pero era casi imposible, sentía como si toda la casa temblara con ella, el suelo se movía, las escaleras ondulaban y los tacones la traicionaban; terminaría con el trasero en el suelo, de eso estaba segura. Jasper le tomo la mano para un mayor soporte, aunque no detuvo su paso. Llegarían al final de las escaleras por que llegarían.

Y ahí estaban. Eran más de las setenta personas que Isabella le menciono a Karla hace un mes, seguramente, un mar de gente que parecía no terminar. Alice no miro a sus padres y su hermana al pie de las escaleras y a sus suegros y su cuñada del otro lado; ella miro a la mal encarada mujer de edad con cabello blanco a la altura de las mejillas, ojos azules enormes que parecían estar juzgando todo a la vez, traje sastre negro con camisa blanca y solapas que enmarcaban su rostro, medias negras y tacones negros. Elise Swan en vivo y a todo color... _Bueno, no tanto color_.

Estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándola con atención; seguramente buscando algo que criticar, y a pesar del gran trabajo que Isabella hizo hace unos minutos, Alice estaba segura de que la matriarca encontraría algo en ella y no la dejaría en paz con eso.

Jasper sonrió y agradeció mientras caminaban hacia la abuela, pero no se detuvo con nadie. Tenían que saludar a la mujer primero. _Protocolo_.

—Abuela —saludo Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Jasper querido —respondió ella con una sonrisa agradable. La mujer parecía cantar en vez de hablar, su voz no se apegaba a su apariencia serena, imponente y fuerte. Definitivamente la voz chillona que la tía Elizabeth heredo a Isabella, era original de la abuela Elise.

—Abuela, déjame presentarte a mi prometida: Mary Alice Brandon.

 _¿Era necesario el nombre completo?_

—Mucho gusto, señora —dijo Alice.

—Mucho gusto, niña. ¿Tu edad?

—Veinte años, señora.

—Jasper dijo que vienes de Mississippi. Encantador lugar. ¿Tus padres que opinan acerca de esta boda?

—Ellos están de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que me haga feliz.

—Seguro que si. Bueno, bienvenida a mi casa. Jasper.

—Abuela.

La mujer se alejo con gracia del gentío y Jasper soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Después de saludar a la primera abuela, tenían que hacerlo con la segunda. Jasper guió a Alice hacia una señora de rostro y porte más amable. Con cabello rubio y gris a la altura del mentón, ojos verdes brillantes y vestido dorado con zapatos negros.

—¡Aquí esta mi pequeño! —exclamo abriéndole los brazos.

—Nonna —dijo Jasper inclinándose para darle un gran abrazo. Alice se sintió perdida cuando Jasper la soltó.

—Oh, cielos. Cada vez que te veo estas más grande y apuesto. California es definitivamente el lugar para ti. ¿Donde esta mi niña? No la he visto.

—Ya la conoces, nonna, no puede estar quieta por al menos cinco minutos.

—Recuerdo cuando estaban pequeños y hacían de mi vida un torbellino. Los descuidaba un momento y ya destruían todo. ¿Por que tuvieron que crecer?

Jasper sonrió.

—Por que teníamos que darte bisnietos, nonna.

—Oh, claro. No me puedo ir de este mundo sin ver a mis bisnietos. Bueno, ¿acaso no vas a presentarme a esta adorable muchachita?

—Por supuesto, nonna. Ella es Alice, mi prometida.

—Es un placer, señora —dijo Alice.

—Linda, no es necesario ser tan formal. A mi puedes llamarme Marie, el "señora" déjalo para mi consuegra. El placer es todo mio. Mira nada más, eres más hermosa que en las fotografías que me mostró mi princesa.

—Gracias.

—No les quito más su tiempo, niños. Sigan saludando a sus invitados, pronto sera hora de la cena. Vayan, vayan.

—Te veremos después, nonna.

—Eso espero. Anden, caminen.

Fue una larga hora de saludos y presentaciones. Los Swan, los Higginbotham, los Brandon... No había manera de incluirlos a todos, se vieron obligados a salir al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, en primera, para poder liberar el vestíbulo y en segunda, por que Isabella no podía esperar a que vieran lo que había hecho. Y es que era algo increíble.

Bella seguía inspirándose en el sur. Había mesas redondas con manteles blancos y sillas doradas, los centros de mesa eran cubos de metal con diferentes arreglos de rosas y lirios y más flores que Alice no reconocía, la iluminación eran luces de navidad blancas extendidas por todo el amplio jardín. Simple pero elegante. Con la filosofía de "menos es más".

—Bueno, hermanita, lo hiciste de nuevo.

—¿Les gusto?

—Por supuesto, ¿a quien no le gustaría?

—Yo se de alguien —dijo Alice. Los hermanos la miraron al tiempo que señalaba a su madre que estaba mirando todo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella no interesa —dijo Isabella descartandolo con una mano—. Disfruten su fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras ella hablaba, un muy guapo chico caminaba sigilosamente hacia ella; haciendo gestos a Jasper y Alice para que no dijeran nada. Dejaron de prestarle atención a Isabella y solo miraron como el chico se acercaba más y más hasta posar sus manos en la cintura de Bella haciéndola saltar.

—Hola, pequeña —le dijo.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —grito Bella girándose. Le dio varios golpes en los brazos y en los hombros mientras él reía y esquivaba los golpes—. ¡CASI ME MATAS!

—Deja de gritarme y golpearme, mejor dame un abrazo.

—No te lo mereces.

—¿Por que?

—¡Por que me espantaste, idiota! ¡A una asmática no se le hace eso!

—¿Y quien lo dice?

—Yo.

—Entonces es oficial. Hermano —saludo a Jasper.

En una acción que extrañó a Alice, Jasper abrazo y palmeo la espalda de ese chico.

—Mi hermano de otra madre —respondió Jasper—. ¿Como te fue en Londres?

—Igual que siempre, ya sabes. Mi familia nunca cambiara.

Alice decidió intervenir en ese momento. Le dio un codazo a Jasper en las costillas y le indico con los ojos que la presentara.

—Oh, cierto. Edward, ella es Alice, mi prometida. El es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo.

—Mucho gusto. Es un placer conocerte al fin. Bells me ha hablado de ti.

 _¿Solo Bella?_

—Igual —respondió Alice bruscamente.

Bella miro a su amiga y después dio unos rápidos parpadeos y miro a Edward.

—Te sentaras con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que si.

—Pues así debe de ser por que eres mi padrino.

—Sería un honor para mi, Jasper.

—Perfecto. Vamos.

Caminaron a la mesa del centro, donde ya estaban Charlie, Renee, Benedict, Clarissa y Cynthia. Charlie y Renee se pusieron de pie cuando los vieron llegar.

—Hola, cariño —saludo Renee a Edward dándole un abrazo.

—Renee, gusto en saludarte.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, muchacho. ¿Como va todo? —le pregunto Charlie estrechando su mano.

—Bastante bien, Charlie, gracias.

—Hermano, ellos son Benedict y Clarissa, los padres de Alice; y esta pequeña que esta a su lado es Cynthia, mi cuñada.

—Un placer saludarlos. Edward Cullen —se presento con un asentimiento.

—Igualmente, joven —respondió Benedict.

Clarissa no respondió, estaba más sorprendida por la comodidad con la que Edward había tomado asiento entre Isabella y Renee como si fuera parte de la familia. Ella vio algo que Alice no: él sería el que transformaría a Isabella en la peor amenaza para ambas, y debía ser evitado antes de que sucediera.

—Edward es el mejor amigo de Jasper —informo Charlie a sus consuegros—. Tenemos la fortuna de conocernos desde hace poco más de tres años.

—¿Donde se conocieron? —pregunto Clarissa, demasiado interesada como para el bien de Alice.

—En un curso de dos semanas en la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra —respondió Jasper—. Edward estudio ahí.

—Es usted ingles, entonces —dijo Benedict.

—De Berkshire, más específicamente en Windsor, señor —confirmo Edward—. Vivo en California desde hace dos años.

—Su padre lo nombro presidente de la sucursal estadounidense de la empresa familiar en cuanto se graduó —dijo Isabella.

—Bells... —la reprendió Edward. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No seas modesto.

Edward rió extendiendo un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Bella y remato la acción dándole un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole algo al oído. _Oh, Jesús. ¿Que fue eso?_

—Ay, este par —rió Jasper negando con la cabeza-. No se que están esperando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo miraron a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados, Bella le enseño la lengua a su hermano.

—A veces me dan ganas de golpearte.

Jasper rió y le lanzo un beso.

Un mesero comenzó a servir champagne en las copas de todos. Alice odiaba esa cosa, pero una sola mirada de su madre basto para que no la rechazara. _Imitar a Isabella. Imitar a Isabella_. Justo después, la cena comenzó a servirse.

Como esta fiesta fue pagada en su totalidad por los Swan, la cena fue una cosa increíblemente elegante.

Nada de hamburguesas, emparedados o cosas por el estilo. Fue una rápida cena de cuatro tiempos. De aperitivo sirvieron gambas con dip de mango, la entrada consistió en un plato de fetuccini Alfredo con pollo, seguida de un filete de res en vino tinto y vinagre balsámico y finalmente el postre fueron trufas de chocolate amargo, dulce y blanco.

—Buena elección, cariño —felicito Charlie a Isabella.

—¿Lo logré?

—Lo lograste.

—Choca esos cinco —le dijo Edward. Ella rió y choco su mano libre con la de Edward.

—Papi, el brindis —recordó Isabella.

—Oh, claro —respondió Charlie. Se puso de pie golpeando suavemente su copa con el cuchillo llamando la atención de todos los invitados quienes no tardaron ni un minuto en mirarlo—. Damas y caballeros, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer por su asistencia esta noche en la que celebramos el reciente compromiso de mi primogénito, Jasper Theodore Swan, con la adorable jovencita que esta a su lado, Mary Alice Brandon, para quienes pido un fuerte aplauso —dijo. Bella animo a su hermano y su cuñada para que se pusieran de pie. Alice espero a que Jasper se levantara, pero no lo hizo a pesar de las malas miradas que le dirigió Isabella—. Y me gustaría extender ese aplauso para mi hija Isabella que organizo esta cena en un mes. Por favor —pidió Charlie señalando hacia Bella. Ella si se puso de pie y saludo sonriendo.

En ese momento, el mesero se acerco a la mesa para recoger los platos del postre.

—¿Tienes algo más fuerte? —pregunto Alice señalando hacia las copas. Jasper la miro con los ojos como platos.

.

.

.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, aunque no de la manera en la que Alice estaba acostumbrada. Solo se tocaba música de jazz y no había muchos en la pista, solo hablaban y hablaban y hablaban un poco más; Jasper nunca estuvo con ella por charlar con las amistades de sus padres, e Isabella estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con Edward, los únicos que la acompañaban eran sus amigos del colegio y la hacían divertirse mucho más que la misma fiesta.

Una nueva canción comenzó que obviamente Alice no reconoció, vio como Edward e Isabella caminaban a la pista y al llegar, comenzaban a bailar con mucha gracia. Alice rodo los ojos recibiendo un nuevo trago de tequila.

—Bueno, si no lo quieres dámelo —rió Liam.

—No era hacia ti —respondió ella—. A veces Isabella me saca de mis casillas, es demasiado... _Princesa_.

—Cuidado, Alice. Cualquiera que no te conozca pensara que le tienes envidia a tu cuñada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —grito.

—Tranquila. Solo bromeaba. Alice, es Bells, ella es una Princesa.

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¡Ugh! —gruño y se bebió el tequila de un trago. Justo en ese momento, Edward le había dado una vuelta a Isabella, lo que la hizo mirar hacia el bar, desgraciadamente para los jóvenes no fue en el momento correcto y desde ahí Bella no les quito la mirada de encima.

Al terminar la canción, Bella se separo de Edward y taconeo hacia el bar esquivando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

—¿Me pueden decir que demonios están haciendo? —pregunto Isabella con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa contenida.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunto Leah ofreciéndole un vasito de tequila.

—No. Por supuesto que no —respondió Isabella casi ofendida—. Aquí no bebo eso.

—Anda, Bells, diviértete un poco —le dijo Garrett.

Isabella miro a su amigo con molestia y después le sonrió al mesero.

—Dos copas de champagne, por favor —pidió amablemente.

—Enseguida, señorita —respondió el barman. Dejo a medias la preparación del cóctel que pidió Heidi y sirvió las dos copas, se las dio a Isabella.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la chica recibiéndolas. Miro a sus amigos con una ceja alzada y regreso con Edward.

—Uy, que miedo —dijo Heidi con burla. Todos rieron, menos Alice que miraba a la espalda de su cuñada mientras charlaba con Edward y una chica rubia. Estaba punto de voltearse cuando vio a Jasper acercarse a la chica, le envolvió los hombros con un brazo y la abrazo con cariño.

—Oh no. Eso si que no —dijo Alice. Recibió el nuevo vasito con tequila y taconeo a trompicones hacia el pequeño grupo. Sus amigos declararon que ya estaba borracha, no le encontraban otra explicación a sus tropezones—. Hola —saludo a la chica con petulancia. De reojo vio como Isabella se colocaba tres dedos sobre los ojos—. ¿Quien eres tu?

—Allie, ella es Natasha Douglas —le dijo Isabella—. La mejor amiga de Jasper. ¿Como no le contaste de ella?

—Nunca salio el tema —respondió Jasper—. ¿Como te fue en Irlanda, Nat?

—Es un país precioso —respondió Natasha—. Deberían ir allá en su Luna de Miel —sugirió mirando a Alice.

—No lo creo —dijo ella—. Vamos a ir a un mejor lugar, ¿verdad, cariño? —canturreo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

—Alice, ¿cuanto haz bebido? —le pregunto él quitandole el vasito de tequila que ya estaba vacio.

—Poco —respondió ella—. Y es mucho mejor que esa asquerosa champagne que están tomando. Es más, voy por otro trago —soltó. Camino tropezándose hacia el bar.

—Bells, que ya no tome —le dijo Jasper a su hermanita.

—Carajo —soltó la chica. Le dio su copa a Edward y camino rápidamente hacia Alice quien estaba recibiendo un nuevo vasito—. Alice, basta —le dijo quitandole el vaso.

—¿Sabes, Bells? Me caes mucho mejor en Los Angeles.

—¿Si? Pues a mi me caes muy bien sobria. Alice, sera mejor que entremos a la casa. Con ustedes hablare más tarde —advirtió señalando a sus amigos con un dedo.

—No. Quiero quedarme aquí, la fiesta ya no esta tan aburrida —dijo y se soltó a reír—. Lo siento, creí que podría decir eso sin echarme a reír. Bells, creí que podrías hacerlo mejor. ¿¡Por que no cambian la música!? ¡Vamos a bailar!

—¡ALICE! —grito Isabella cuando su cuñada se subió a la barra del bar. Pero ya era tarde, Alice había animado a sus amigas a subirse a la barra con ella y comenzaron a bailar en ella, burlándose de la música y de los invitados que estaban en la pista que en realidad ya rodeaban el bar, mirando el espectáculo que Alice y sus amigas estaban ofreciendo.

—¡MARY ALICE, BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! —grito Benedict.

—¡BÁJENLAS! —ordeno Isabella con voz firme, y ese tono no dio otra opción a los muchachos quienes tomaron a las chicas de la cintura y las bajaron.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres tan aguafiestas, Bellita! —le reclamo Heidi.

—¡Si, Bells! ¿Te da miedo que la vieja bruja de tu abuela te vea ser tu?

—¡ALICE! —reclamo Clarissa.

—¿Como me llamaste, niña? —inquirió Elise cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ya esta sorda, maldita vieja bruja? —soltó Alice.

Desde ese momento las cosas pasaron en cámara lenta. Alice comenzó a sentir nauseas y podía sentir como el vomito subía hacia su garganta, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, este salio agarrando a Elise en pleno giro y grito hacia Jasper y Charlie, pero no solo la matriarca resulto atacada, si no también Isabella. Ambas, abuela y nieta, miraron a Alice con llamas saliendoles por los ojos, mientras ella se tapaba la boca sofocando las risas que le salian sin pudor alguno.

—Saquen de mi vista a esta niña ¡AHORA! —grito Elise.

—¡GARRETT, LLEVATELA _YA_! —grito Isabella, la orden tuvo muchísima más fuerza que la de Elise, algo que nadie esperaba. Garrett tomo a Alice en brazos y la metió a la casa, mientras que el resto se llevaba a las otras chicas. Dos mucamas se acercaron corriendo con trapos y agua para limpiar a Elise e Isabella mientras otras dos se las arreglaban con lo que estaba en el suelo. Elise soltaba una enorme cantidad de insultos hacia Alice, sin moverse un centímetro, pero Isabella, más voluble y neurótica que su abuela, empujo la mano de la mucama y taconeo hacia el interior de la residencia. Edward y la mucama corrieron atrás de ella.

Los invitados miraban paralizados la escena ante ellos, y solamente seguros de una cosa: Alice Brandon nunca sería bienvenida en la familia Swan.

* * *

 _¡SORPRESA! ¿A poco se lo esperaban? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, el segundo vendrá hasta que la Princesa llegue a su fin._

 _Aun continuo escribiéndolo, probablemente tomé el lugar de la Princesa en las actualizaciones, todo dependiendo de la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo y como avance con los capítulos, pero eso ya se los platicare después._

 _¿Que opinan de Clarissa y Elise? ¿Que piensan de primera impresión? Déjenme sus teorías y sus opiniones en un review, me encanta leerlas y sentir sus emociones en esas letras._

 _Un abrazo a distancia para todas._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Alice despertó con la luz del sol pegándole en los ojos. Su cabeza la mataba y el ardor de los ojos la hacía querer arrancárselos, síntomas claros de una fuertísima resaca.

 _«¿Resaca? ¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Qué hice anoche?»_

—Buenos días —saludó Jasper entrando a la habitación. Alice gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con las almohadas—. Vaya, estás peor de lo que creí.

—Cariño, te amo, pero cierra la boca.

—Oye, linda, toma esto —le dijo quitándole las almohadas de la cabeza y dándole dos pastillitas color ámbar.

Alice se sentó en la cama y recibió las pastillas junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se tomó el medicamento junto al jugo, las molestias no comenzaron a disminuir hasta varios minutos después, momento que Jasper aprovechó para ofrecerle el sustancioso desayuno que Karla había preparado para ella.

—¿Qué hice anoche?

—Más bien qué _no_ hiciste anoche.

—Demonios.

—Bebiste demasiado y bailaste con las chicas sobre la barra de bar que Isabella mandó a instalar, le dijiste vieja bruja a mi abuela y vomitaste sobre ella y Bells. Algo que disfruté bastante... Elise e Isabella no tanto.

—Oh, diablos —murmuró Alice—. ¿Están enojadas?

—Mi abuela está eternamente enojada. Bells... ella está furiosa.

—¿Dónde está? Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Antes termina de desayunar. Bells ahora está cabalgando, no le gusta que la interrumpan.

Alice suspiró y asintió.

Después de desayunar, tomó una muy merecida y necesitada ducha, se colocó unos pants rosas con tenis blancos, se recogió el cabello en un moño descuidado y bajó a las caballerizas de la residencia.

Isabella estaba ahí, montando una yegua de color blanco, Edward cabalgaba detrás de ella en un semental negro.

Alice se detuvo al ver a su cuñada. Isabella montaba con una destreza casi olímpica, su cabello, solo sujeto a la mitad con un gran moño color caqui, volaba con cada salto que daba; parecía lista para una competencia por sus leggings beige, las botas de montar café y el saco que combinaba con el moño del cabello. Pero no fue eso lo que la petrificó. Era como estar frente a una princesa por ese porte y esa elegancia que tenía, y supo que ese momento se quedaría por siempre grabado en su memoria como el día que descubrió a la verdadera Isabella Swan. Y no podía creer que tuvieron que hacer ese viaje a Seattle para que la Princesa por fin se destapara.

—¿Señorita? ¿Le ensillo un caballo?

—No sé montar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito hablar con Isabella.

—A la niña Isabella le molestan las interrupciones cuando está cabalgando. Tendrá que esperarla.

Alice bufó pero no hizo caso. Corrió hacia donde estaban Isabella y Edward cabalgando a una velocidad más decente.

—¡Bells! —gritó agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. ¡BELLA!

Isabella giró a la yegua y miró fulminante a Alice.

 _Si las miradas mataran..._

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Lárgate! Estoy ocupada.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Anoche escuché lo suficiente de ti, Alice.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte.

Isabella miró a Edward, quien la convenció de detenerse con una mirada, ella rodó los ojos y miró a Alice señalando con la cabeza hacia los cobertizos.

—Sígueme —le dijo. Volvió a girar a la yegua y cabalgó hacia las cabañas de los caballos. Un entrenador se acercó a ella y la ayudó a bajarse de la yegua al tiempo que Alice llegaba—. El cepillo de mi Estrella —ordenó extendiendo una mano. El entrenador se acercó con un gran cepillo de mango morado y se lo dio. Isabella comenzó a cepillar el largo y sedoso cabello de su yegua—. ¿Qué quieres decirme? —le preguntó a Alice.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, Jasper me dijo y yo... estoy muy avergonzada.

—Deberías. Lo que hiciste no tiene justificación, entiendo que estuvieras nerviosa al punto del pánico pero anoche era muy importante para la familia y arruinaste todo lo que me llevó un mes preparar.

—Bella, entiéndeme un poco. No estoy ni un poquito preparada para esta vida, yo no crecí bañándome en champagne...

—¡Lo sé! Y por eso mismo esperaba que fueras más prudente. Mi madre tampoco creció de esta manera, Alice, y ella no le vomitó a mi bisabuela ni la llamó vieja bruja —le dijo—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Mi molestia por lo que hiciste no es ni la mitad de lo enojada que estoy con tus padres. Tu familia entera te defendió cuando mi abuela estaba matándote con palabras, todos te justificaron y créeme que se cansaron de hacerlo; pero tus padres simplemente se quedaron callados y prefirieron salir huyendo. Elise tomó una decisión contundente, Alice. Mandó a su mucama esta mañana a pedirles, tan amablemente como su enojo se lo permitió, que se fueran de la casa; deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Alice, mi abuela pensó muy seriamente en vetarte de la casa. Tienes suerte de que Jasper y yo seamos sus consentidos y que prácticamente no nos puede negar nada. Pero tus padres... Ellos ni siquiera tienen permitido estar en su presencia —suspiró—. Amm... Nosotros nos vamos en dos días, mi abuela pidió que tú y tu familia se fueran hoy; Jasper ya reservó los boletos de todos. Cynthia y tú volverán a Los Ángeles y tu familia a Jackson. Mi papá hablará con la abuela para convencerla de asistir a las bodas y las cenas, y es todo lo que podemos hacer por ustedes. Perdón, Alice, pero tú provocaste esto —terminó volviendo a subir a la yegua—. El vuelo de tu familia sale en tres horas, el tuyo y de Cynthia en cuatro —informó, después jaló las riendas y la yegua volvió a correr.

Alice entró de nuevo a la casa y subió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Los encontró empacando con gestos de molestia; no había una sola mucama para ayudarlos.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó.

—¿Va a enviarnos a alguna mucama, señorita Alice? —preguntó Clarissa con sarcasmo.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Estarás feliz, ¿no? ¡Te dije que te comportaras! ¡Que imitaras a tu maldita cuñada! Pero como siempre tenías que hacer lo que querías, y te emborrachaste frente a más de ochenta personas junto a las estúpidas de tus amigas, al menos ellas no vomitaron sobre esa vieja que tiene el suficiente poder como para sacarte de su casa y su familia.

—Alice, tienes que comportarte como una señorita decente. Tu madre tuvo razón al decirte que hicieras lo mismo que Isabella. Ella creció en este ambiente, sabe qué es lo que debe hacer y qué no; desgraciadamente nosotros no pudimos darte esa educación porque jamás nos imaginamos que ibas a terminar casándote con una familia como los Swan. Y tal vez esas chicas no sean las amigas indicadas para ti y la nueva vida que tendrás.

—¿De qué hablas? Ellas son tan señoritas de sociedad como Isabella.

—Pero Isabella se comporta mejor que ellas, y la prueba es lo que pasó anoche. Eso jamás hubiera sucedido si te hubieras quedado con Jasper o con Isabella.

 _«Isabella, Isabella. Siempre Isabella. Si supieran que estuvo a casi nada de quedar embarazada en su primer colegio, no la tendrían en un pedestal»_.

—Vete a cambiar, no subirás a un avión vestida de esa manera. Y dile a la inútil de tu hermana que haga lo mismo.

Alice bufó y salió de la habitación, chocó con una mucama que llevaba sábanas para cambiar en las habitaciones.

—Disculpe, señorita Alice —le dijo.

—Fue mi culpa. ¿Has visto a mis amigas?

La mucama la miró confundida.

—Ellas se fueron esta mañana después de desayunar, señorita —respondió—. La niña Isabella y el joven Jasper ya tenían sus vuelos reservados.

—¿Hablas en serio?

La chica no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Alice vio a Jasper salir de la habitación con Tyler en brazos, zapateó hacia él y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —reclamó.

—¿¡Se atrevieron a correr a las chicas de aquí!? —gritó. Jasper suspiró.

—Alice, tienes que entender que lo que tú y las chicas hicieron anoche estuvo mal. Mi abuela está convencida que ellas son una mala influencia para Isabella, y para ti; no pudimos hacer mucho por ellas cuando les pidió que se fueran de la casa... Realmente se trató de una carnicería, Alice, espero que la próxima vez consideres las consecuencias de tus actos y pienses antes de hacer cosas como esa. El chofer los llevará en veinte minutos al aeropuerto, cámbiate y baja.

Alice gruñó y se giró para entrar a la habitación.

—Por cierto, tu hermana ya no es una niña —soltó y entró a la habitación. Dos mucamas hacían su equipaje, algo que demostraba que Elise tenía un poco más de consideración con ella de la que tenía con sus padres, o tal vez fue cosa de Jasper e Isabella; no se imaginaba a la vieja bruja ordenando algo para la chica que la humilló y la insultó frente a más de ochenta personas.

Las mucamas habían dejado una muda de ropa sobre la cama, algo que parecía ser más para "la niña Isabella" que para "la señorita Alice": skinny jeans negros, tanktop blanco, cárdigan rojo y pequeños tacones del mismo color.

 _«¿Tacones en el aeropuerto?»_

Decidió ignorar todo el conjunto. Sacó unos shorts de su maleta, una blusa rosa y sandalias cafés. Las mucamas la miraron sorprendidas cuando terminó de vestirse, y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. A Alice no pudo importarle menos. Isabella se vestía así en casa, ¿acaso aquí no lo hacía? Y entonces recordó los jeans y las blusas casi sin escote que había estado usando desde que salieron de Los Ángeles.

Imitar a Isabella sería difícil si cambiaba de personalidad con cada situación. ¿Qué tenía que ver la recatada señorita de sociedad con la alocada chica que saltaba y brincaba por todos lados? Total, absoluta y tajantemente _nada_. Ella la imitó anoche... No la Isabella que todos esperaban, pero sí la que se divertía sin llevar una copa de champagne todo el tiempo con ella, sin bailar aburridos y simples jazz, sin detenerse a charlar e impresionar a distintas personas, pero sobre todo la que podía andar por la vida sin ser una sumisa.

Isabella daba órdenes, no las seguía. Esa no era ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un azote y Elise Swan dio un paso al interior, tan pulcra como siempre. De pronto, Alice se sintió pequeña. La figura de Elise era tan aristocrática, siempre con los pies bien plantados en el suelo, la espalda recta y cabeza arriba. Isabella había heredado eso de su abuela.

Jasper le había dicho incontables veces que en su familia él era Higginbotham e Isabella era absolutamente Swan. Nadie podía soportar cinco segundos en presencia de Elise e Isabella juntas sin una reverencia o simplemente mirar al suelo, porque ambas tenían esa aura noble que hundía y sometía. Alice no quería ser así... Al menos por el momento.

—Doña Elise —musitaron las mucamas al unísono hundiéndose en una reverencia como si frente a ellas estuviera la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

—Fuera —ordenó con voz firme mirando fijamente a Alice. Las mucamas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación sin darle la espalda a la patrona. ¿Cómo? Dios sabrá—. Jasper e Isabella son los nietos más especiales y queridos que tengo. Mi Albert y mi Elizabeth, que en Gloria estén, adoraban a esos niños. El resto de mis hijos, mis yernos y nueras, demás nietos, los aman, y la verdad, ¿quién no puede amar a ese caballero y a esa princesa?

—Yo los amo, seño...

—¿Acaso te di permiso de hablar? —la interrumpió. _¿Qué?_ —. No, niña, tú no amas a mis nietos, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Ni siquiera amas a mi bisnieto. ¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿No deberías estarlo cuidando?

—Está con su padre...

—Con Jasper, querrás decir.

—Tyler es hijo de Jasper, es un Swan.

—Pues eso está por verse —dijo. Extendió la mano hacia su mucama, quien le dio dos bolsas de plástico con cierre hermético, dentro había mechones de cabello; uno rubio y otro castaño.

—¿Cómo puede ser capaz de...?

—Yo cuido a mi familia, niña. Después de lo que vi anoche, puedo estar convencida de que tú no eres una persona confiable. Quisiste arrastrar a mi nieta a tu espectáculo, a una señorita... Con eso en cuenta, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que el niño que trajiste al mundo es hijo de mi nieto?

—Se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea que lo es, señora. Y mi nombre es Alice.

—Me importa un demonio tu nombre. No desgasto mi tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena, porque tú no estarás demasiado tiempo en mi familia. Algún día, mi Jasper y mi Isabella se darán cuenta de la clase de alimaña que eres y ellos mismos se encargarán de que recibas lo que te mereces —soltó, y la miró de la cabeza a los pies—. Cómo me hubiera gustado que mi nieto se fijara en una señorita que valiera la pena —musitó.

—Alice, ya llamé al taxi —avisó Jasper—. ¡Oh! Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Despidiéndome de esta niña, cielo.

—¡Abu! —gritó Isabella—. ¿Jaime nos puede llevar a Edward y a mí a la...? Amm... Alice, ¿qué estás usando? —le preguntó con una sonrisa que disimulaba su molestia—. Pedí que te dejaran un conjunto en la cama. Obvio no te iba a dejar subir al avión con ese asqueroso pants que llevabas.

—Creí que estaría más cómoda al llegar a Los Ángeles con esto —se excusó.

—¿No podrías ponerte un pantalón, por favor?

—Ya no hay tiempo, querida. El taxi llegará pronto. Y por supuesto que Jaime los puede llevar a ti y a Edward... A donde sea que vayan a ir.

—Genial. Iré a cambiarme.

—¿Un taxi? —preguntó Alice.

—Ya oíste. Mi chofer llevará a mi nieta y a su amigo.

—Pero creí que...

—El chofer es solo para la familia, Alice —dijo Jasper.

—Así es. Y tú todavía no eres una Swan, niña.

La frase "y nunca lo serás oficialmente" salía a empujones de ese comentario. _«_ _¡Dios! Y todo por una pequeña borrachera»_.

—Ya no tardes, Alice. Abuela, papá necesita tu firma en el contrato de la nueva licitación.

—Iré enseguida, cariño —respondió Elise. Jasper sonrió y se alejó—. Por si te lo preguntabas, el niño se irá con Jasper. No puedo permitir que, si es mi bisnieto, le contagies tus malas costumbres —dijo y se fue. La mucama le dirigió una mirada burlona a Alice y siguió a su patrona.

—Nido de víboras —murmuró a la nada. Tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación, no sin antes cambiarse los infames shorts por unos jeans. _«_ _Las cosas que hago por impresionar a la vieja bruja»_.

.

.

.

Alice y Cynthia salieron a la sala de embarque con sus maletas y se encontraron con Julian, quien había sido mandado por Charlie para recoger a las hermanas.

—Señoritas, bienvenidas de vuelta. Permítanme ayudarlas.

Volver a Los Ángeles era tan reconfortante que Alice no pudo evitar sacar media cabeza por la ventana del auto con tal de disfrutar del seco aire de la ciudad, mirar los árboles y el cielo azul. Había vuelto a casa después de dos días en ese infierno que resultó ser la residencia Swan. Definitivamente no volvería a ver a sus suegros, su cuñada y su novio de la misma manera; ellos se... _transformaron_ allá. Se convirtieron en robots de sociedad que solo buscaban alegrar a la computadora central, nada en absoluto que ver con la cálida y amable familia que ella conocía.

—¿Podrías dejarme en Beverly Hills, Julian? —pidió—. Veré a los chicos.

—Por supuesto, señorita Alice.

Antes de abordar en Seattle, Alice llamó a Heidi y le pidió que le avisara al resto que quería verlos en su cafetería favorita, que estaba a solo unas cuadras del colegio. Ellos acababan de aterrizar en Los Ángeles, así que prometieron ir a sus casas a darse una ducha y vestirse. Estaban igual o peor que Alice hablando de resaca.

Julian se detuvo frente a la cafetería y después de pedirle a Alice que llamara cuando quisiera que la recogiera, se fue con Cynthia. Alice entró a la cafetería e inmediatamente fue llevada por la anfitriona hacia la mesa que siempre usaban; no le sorprendió encontrar dos asientos vacíos, seguramente los chicos esperaban ver a Alice y Bella.

 _«Oh, genial. Debí decirles que solo regresamos Cynthia y yo»_.

—Hola —los saludó. Oh sí, debió hacerlo. Sus amigos la miraron confundidos cuando Isabella no apareció a su lado.

—Hola —respondió Angela saliendo de su confusión. Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron a Alice, una mesera se acercó a pedir su orden.

—Un espresso —pidió sentándose. La mesera asintió y se fue.

—Amm... —tartamudeó Garrett—. ¿Dónde está Bells?

—En Seattle —respondió Alice. Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? —le preguntó Leah.

—Porque la vieja bruja de Elise me corrió de su casa, y a toda mi familia.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Heidi. Alice asintió—. Pero Isabella y Jasper...

—Ellos estuvieron "atados de manos" —musitó Alice haciendo las comillas en el aire—. Volverán en dos días, después de que hayan terminado de lamer las botas de Elise.

—Nunca había visto a Bells como anoche —reflexionó Liam, el admirador secreto de Isabella—. Era como... una persona absolutamente diferente.

— _Esa_ es la verdadera Isabella —soltó Heidi, la única que no estaba dispuesta a formar parte del club de fans de Isabella.

—¿Vieron al chico con el que estuvo toda la fiesta? —inquirió Emily—. ¡Era como un sueño! ¡Alice! Estuvo en la mesa con ustedes. ¿Quién es?

Alice suspiró y agradeció a la mesera cuando dejó el café frente a ella.

—Se llama Edward Cullen, es el mejor amigo de Jasper. Británico, por cierto, y empresario. Liam, sin ofender, pero es perfecto para Bella.

Liam no respondió, se llevó una mano a la frente y se la sobó.

—Fue una noche... interesante —dijo Sam—. Claro, debimos darnos cuenta que hacer eso estaba mal desde el momento en el que Bells dijo _no_ y se fue con este tal Edward. ¿Cuándo ha rechazado algo así?

 _Nunca_.

—Como sea. Su familia no me agradó, son tan esnobs —se quejó Heidi—. Yo creía que mis padres lo eran, pero los Swan les ganan. Si hay que convivir con ellos durante toda tu boda, Alice, será demasiado para una vida —soltó haciendo reír a todos.

Los padres de Heidi eran los integrantes inferiores de la Familia Real Griega, de aquellos que no tienen un solo lugar en la Línea de Sucesión, pero eso no les impedía ser unos estirados y creídos. A Heidi le costó muchos días de ruego que sus padres aceptaran a sus amigos, a Alice no la querían en su casa y para descontento de Heidi, adoraban a Isabella. Para la chica era un martirio vivir con ellos y después de la graduación se había mudado con Leah.

—Por lo que entendí, la vieja bruja ya no quería ir a la boda. Charlie estaba hablando con ella para convencerla.

—Alice, va a ir —le dijo Emily—. Es su nieto favorito el que se casa.

—Sí, pero conmigo. Y no le agradé.

Sus amigos le dedicaron sonrisas reconfortantes y la animaron a no cambiar quien era. Si Isabella ya había mostrado su verdadera personalidad, Alice no tendría por qué hacerlo; los Swan ya tenían a su princesa, no necesitaban otra.

.

.

.

—Hola —saludó Jasper, dos días después, entrando a la habitación de Alice con Tyler en brazos.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Bien, gracias. Vine a dejarte al niño porque necesito una ducha. No tardaré. Mi hermana quiere que vayan de compras.

—Acaban de llegar de Seattle.

—Ya tenemos fecha, Alice, y quiere comenzar a planear todo _ayer_.

—¿Ella eligió la fecha de nuestra boda? ¿En serio? Tiene que ser una plática entre nosotros dos, Jasper, ella ni siquiera puede opinar.

Jasper suspiró.

—Alice, te vas a casar con mi familia, y aquí son mi abuela, mi padre y mi hermana quienes eligen las fechas de nuestros eventos. Bells propuso el dieciséis de enero, me gustó esa fecha, y mi abuela y mi padre la aprobaron. Fin.

—Nos vamos a casar el dieciséis de enero y yo no pude opinar.

—Así son las cosas aquí, Alice.

—No sé por qué sospecho que lo que quieren es asustarme y que salga corriendo de aquí.

—No queremos eso, Alice. Nunca. Solo quiero que sepas cómo nos manejamos en la familia. Mi hermana ya entendió que con tus tradiciones no puede hacer nada, ella espera que hagas lo mismo con las nuestras.

Alice suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien. Escogeré los avisos y las invitaciones.

—Bells ya sabe cuáles me gustaron a mí, para que las tengas en consideración.

—De acuerdo, me gusta esa idea. Amm... ¿Cómo le fue a tu hermana con Edward?

Jasper lanzó unas risitas.

—Repito: no sé qué están esperando. Comeré con Edward más tarde y hablaremos de eso. No le digas nada a Isabella, probablemente me matará si se entera.

Alice rio.

—Sí, seguramente.

—Bells se está duchando. Viene en un rato por ti.

—De acuerdo.

Jasper se fue después de darle a Alice un beso en la mejilla, dejándola con sentimientos encontrados y sin saber qué pensar con eso de que ella no tuvo ni voz ni voto en la elección de fecha para la boda. Pero si Isabella ya no había dicho nada de sus tradiciones; ella tenía que respetar las tradiciones tan jerárquicas que tenían los Swan. Se iba a casar con ellos, y tenía que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Dos horas después, Bella apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Alice, de alguna manera que no logró entender, a Alice no le sorprendió ver a su cuñada en un vestido verde a la rodilla y tacones cafés, un clutch de piel sintética del mismo color con apliques metálicos dorados, y el cabello atado en una media coleta. El efecto Seattle aún estaba en ella y Alice sospechaba que nunca se iría.

—Hola, Allie —la saludó—. ¿Lista?

—Claro. ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

—Los avisos, las invitaciones, la platería probablemente, vajilla... Muchas cosas, Alice, así que vámonos.

Alice rodó los ojos sonriendo y siguió a su cuñada.

—Niña Isabella, su auto ya está esperando —dijo Julian cuando lo encontraron en el vestíbulo.

—Muy bien, Julian, gracias. Volveremos a la hora de la cena.

—Por supuesto, niña Isabella —dijo. Le dedicó una reverencia y se retiró. La camioneta de Isabella estaba estacionada frente a la fuente de la entrada, con el motor encendido y la llave en la ignición. Isabella se subió colocándose los lentes oscuros, Alice hizo lo suyo del lado del copiloto dejando su pequeño bolso en su regazo, mientras Isabella apoyaba su clutch entre los asientos, arrancó y presionó el botón del control que estaba en el visor y las rejas se abrieron.

—Y... ¿me vas a hablar de Edward?

Isabella la miró de refilón provocando que Alice rápidamente se avergonzara de su pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

— _Todo_ —respondió con curiosidad casi morbosa.

Isabella suspiró.

—Nos conocemos desde hace tres años. Curiosamente, yo estaba en la sala con mamá y papá cuando Jasper llegó con él. Jasper ya le había hablado de mí, y a mí me habló de él. Edward estaba de vacaciones de la universidad y su padre lo envió a monitorear la construcción de la empresa; nosotros la estábamos haciendo, de hecho, así que Jasper lo invitó a cenar a la casa.

—¿Y...?

—Alice, estaba en medio de una depresión, en lo menos que pensaba era en chicos. Él solo era el amigo de mi hermano, nada más.

—Pero ahora ya no.

—No, Alice, ahora ya no —resopló—. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía estoy un poco abrumada por pasar dos días completos con él.

—Está bien.

—Gracias.

Llegaron a Beverly Hills y se detuvieron frente a una imprenta con diseños elegantes exhibidos en las ventanas.

—Oh, Cristo. Bells, no creo que tenga el presupuesto para esto.

—Lo tienes —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bella, no...

—Alice, fue en lo único en lo que tus padres me permitieron usar mi dinero, por favor, cúmpleme este capricho.

Alice se rindió. Rara vez Isabella admitía que estaba teniendo un capricho y además, estaba rogando. Eso no se veía todos los días.

Entraron a la imprenta y de inmediato se llenaron con un suave olor a hoja vieja y tinta, casi como si se tratara de una biblioteca antigua.

El local era amplio y elegante. Había gran variedad de diseños de invitaciones en repisas colgadas en las paredes, algunos estaban enmarcados y otros solo se veían en fotografía. Una pequeña y regordeta recepcionista las recibió detrás de un mostrador con más diseños dentro.

—Hola, bienvenidas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Hola —respondió Isabella—. Tenemos una cita con Julieta Donaldson, mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

La mujer buscó en un enorme cuaderno que tenía en el escritorio y asintió cuando encontró la cita.

—Sí, aquí está. Búsqueda de avisos e invitaciones, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Para la boda de mi hermano. Ella es la novia, Alice Brandon.

—Mucho gusto. Por favor, tomen asiento, Julieta las recibirá en unos momentos. Si gustan, pueden revisar nuestros libros.

—De hecho, miramos algunos diseños por internet y marcamos los que más nos gustaron.

—En ese caso, haré una rápida búsqueda. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar? ¿Agua, vino?

—Oh, un vino suena tentadoramente bien, sin embargo, aceptaremos solamente agua, muchas gracias.

La recepcionista asintió y entró a otra habitación.

—Hablé con los chicos —dijo Alice mientras se sentaban en los sillones que estaban en la recepción.

—¿Cómo están?

—Algo heridos.

Isabella suspiró.

—Lo sé, Alice, sabes que no fue cosa mía.

—Pero están esperando una disculpa tuya. No hiciste nada por impedirlo.

—Lo dicen porque no me vieron a las doce de la noche, en la habitación de mi abuela rogándole para que no los corriera —casi gritó con una sonrisa molesta—. Y eso te incluye a ti y a los inútiles de tus padres.

—Bella...

—Cállate que este no es el lugar —masculló entre dientes, casi al mismo tiempo que la misma puerta por la que desapareció la recepcionista se abría. Una mujer diferente salió.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó dirigiéndose a ambas.

—Soy yo —respondió Isabella poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano derecha. Alice puso los ojos en blanco ante los repentinos cambios de humor de su cuñada y mejor amiga.

—Mucho gusto —saludó la mujer estrechando su mano—. Soy Julieta Donaldson.

—¿Qué tal? Ella es mi cuñada Alice. La novia.

—Un placer. Por favor, síganme. Tengo entendido que han elegido algunos diseños...

—Así es. Mi hermano y yo estuvimos revisando su sitio hace unos días y elegimos unos que realmente nos gustaron. Aunque, mi cuñada tiene la última palabra.

—Claro. Por favor, tomen asiento. Por lo que vi en sus elecciones, será una boda en el sur...

—No. Ambientada como el sur —corrigió Isabella.

—Nos casaremos en el rancho de mis abuelos aquí en Los Ángeles.

—Pero sí hay que enviar invitaciones al sur.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Además de sus elecciones, les mostraré otros diseños que aún no tenemos disponibles en internet —dijo Julieta y sacó una enorme carpeta blanca que tenía escrito "ESTILO SUR" en la tapa—. Amy está buscando las muestras de sus elecciones, mientras tanto pueden ver estas.

—Jasper me va a matar —cantó Isabella abriendo la carpeta—. Fue muy específico acerca de no ver más y quedarnos con las que escogimos.

—Debió haber sabido que no le harías caso —rio Alice mirando los diseños de invitaciones.

—Gracias, Amy —dijo Julieta—. Sus muestras —anunció entregándoselas a Isabella.

—Oh, Dios. Sus modelos en internet no les hacen justicia —dijo Isabella—. Esta es la favorita de Jasper —le informó a Alice dándole una invitación _preciosa_. Aunque le sorprendió ver que era rosa. Los hermanos tenían muchas cosas en común, y una de ellas era el disgusto que le tenían al color rosa. No lo usaban, a veces ni siquiera soportaban verlo, y eso era un problema.

—Es rosa —rio Alice mirando a su cuñada.

—Es el color de la boda, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Le gustó el diseño, y está dispuesto a aceptar el color. Claro, no tuvo otra opción porque lo amenacé con obligarlo a usar una camisa rosa en la boda...

Alice rio.

—Eres mala —le dijo.

—Lo sé —aceptó con orgullo—. Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

—Es hermosa —dijo Alice. La invitación estaba conformada por un sobre rosa con detalles interiores en dorado que simulaban al encaje, la tarjeta era blanca con orillas doradas y rosas, y caligrafía cursiva en dorado, los avisos eran rosas y estaban sobre una tarjeta blanca; las tres tarjetas estaban juntas gracias a un listón rosa en moño.

—Podemos agregar un pequeño detalle que vaya más con ustedes, como un sello o un monograma —dijo Julieta.

—Eso sería excelente porque Jasper y yo tenemos la idea de enviar a hacer un sello con el monograma que Edward mandó a hacer para ustedes.

—¿Un monograma?

—Tradición familiar. ¿Quieres ésta, entonces?

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente haciendo reír a Isabella y Julieta.

—Nos la llevamos —confirmó Isabella.

—Bien. Necesito los nombres de los padres, los novios, la dama de honor y el padrino, así como la lista de invitados y las direcciones que quieren en las invitaciones.

—¿Direcciones? —preguntó Alice.

—De la boda religiosa, civil, cena de ensayo...

—La cena de ensayo todavía estamos pensando en dónde hacerla, pero de las bodas ya las tenemos —dijo Isabella sacando cuatro hojas de su clutch y dejándolas sobre el escritorio—. En la primera hoja están los invitados organizados por familias, en la segunda son los individuales, en la tercera las direcciones: la primera es de la boda religiosa y la segunda de la civil, y la última hoja tiene los nombres que necesitas.

—Perfecto —exclamó Julieta—. Entonces en el destinatario se pondrá el apellido de la familia.

—Así es.

—Una dama de honor organizada, pocas veces se ve eso. Hiciste bien en elegirla para ese puesto —le dijo Julieta a Alice.

—Bueno, una de las dos tiene que serlo, y está claro que esa no soy yo.

—Tienes suerte de que sea perfeccionista.

—No. Tú eres obsesiva compulsiva.

—Eso también —rio Isabella.

—Bueno, si no tienen más dudas, ¿me acompañan?

—Claro —respondió Isabella. Las tres mujeres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina, Julieta las dejó con Amy para dar el anticipo de las invitaciones.

—Los avisos estarán listos en dos semanas —dijo Amy—, llegarán a su domicilio ya empaquetados para el envío. Las invitaciones llegarán en tres meses.

— _Perfecto_ —exclamó Isabella dándole su tarjeta de platino.

.

.

.

De alguna manera, Isabella se enteró de la comida que Jasper tuvo con Edward, y de todo lo que hablaron ahí. Estaba de más decir que la Princesa explotó y le gritó de todo a su hermano mayor, algo que Alice nunca había visto y que la impactó; tan fuerte fue el regaño que Jasper aceptó que había hecho mal y se disculpó con su hermanita como por dos horas seguidas hasta que ella le dijo que se callara.

Pero sin duda, Jasper hizo algo bien, porque al día siguiente Edward e Isabella _se convirtieron en pareja_.

.

.

.

 **UNA PRINCESA Y UN PRÍNCIPE**

Edward e Isabella eran la pareja más hermosa que se hubiera visto, ambos estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro y eso se podía ver con una simple mirada. Isabella estaba más feliz que nunca y rara vez se separaba de Edward, aunque algunos días no tenían opción por el trabajo de Edward y los deberes de Isabella como dama de honor de Alice.

Ese día, Bella y Alice tuvieron que ir al rancho para concretar los espacios de la ceremonia, los cocteles, las sesiones de fotos y la recepción.

—Alice, no sabía cómo decirte esto y ya pasaron dos semanas, pero...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Solo prométeme que lo tomarás con calma, conmigo al menos, cuando lleguemos a casa puedes gritarle a Jasper todo lo que quieras.

—Bells, estás asustándome.

—En los días que nos quedamos en Seattle después de que tú y Cynthia regresaran —comenzó. Alice la miró mal—. De nuevo, no fue mi culpa, fue tuya, acéptalo y vive con eso —soltó, Alice rodó los ojos—. Bueno, el chiste es que Jasper cenó con algunos de sus amigos de la escuela y hablaron sobre la boda y todo eso, el asunto es que Jasper quería a más amigos aparte de Edward en el cortejo y bueno, o sea, solo eran dos más, digo, por tus... amigas, esas, zorras —balbuceó haciendo reír a Alice—, más bien tres...

—No tengo a más chicas en el cortejo —dijo Alice. Bella la miró torciendo el gesto y Alice se imaginó por dónde iba la cosa. El único nombre que se le ocurría era...—. ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no!

—¡Es su mejor amiga! —lo excusó Isabella.

—Aunque le haya salvado la vida, no voy a tener a _esa_ como mi dama de honor.

—Alice, por favor, solo estaremos Edward, sus tres amigos y yo de su parte en el cortejo, y yo soy tu mejor amiga. Por favor.

—¿Por qué nunca piden mi opinión? Tú, Charlie y tu abuela eligieron la fecha de _mi_ boda y Jasper mete a otra dama de honor y yo me entero dos semanas después. Eso no es justo.

—En sí todavía no es dama de honor. La invitamos junto a sus padres a cenar hoy a la casa —soltó y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Así que por eso me lo dijiste hoy...

—Antes de que te vuelvas a portar con ella igual que hace dos semanas.

—Estaba ebria, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Pero la recuerdas bastante bien...

—¿Cómo voy a olvidar a esa "amiga" de Jasper?

—Alice, solo pídeselo, ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo por Jasper, por favor.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

—Gracias. Ahora... —dijo, antes de ser interrumpida por una canción muy cursi. No había que ser genio para adivinar quién era. Isabella respondió—. Hola, guapo —saludó. Alice rodó los ojos.

Natasha Douglas era la "mejor amiga" de Jasper, la clase de chica que Elise Swan hubiera escogido para él, que no se habría embarazado antes de siquiera comprometerse, que jamás habría tomado de más y vomitado sobre Elise e Isabella... Simplemente la chica perfecta para Jasper.

Pero si algo había aprendido de su madre era lo siguiente: _Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca_. Si para asegurarse de que Natasha no intentara nada con Jasper debía tenerla en el cortejo, entonces eso haría. Mantendría a esa zorrita de clase alta en su lugar.

Después de escoger los espacios de la boda, regresaron a Hollywood donde ya casi estaba todo listo para la cena con los Douglas.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Jasper cuando entraron a la sala.

—Bien —respondió Alice.

—Ogro, alguien tiene muchas cosas que gritarte —dijo Bella tecleando en su teléfono y tirándose al sillón.

—Le dijiste —acusó Jasper mirando a su hermanita.

—Por supuesto que le dije, de otra forma hubiéramos tenido otro episodio de _Zorra, apártate de mi hombre_ —soltó Bella sin quitar la vista de su celular.

—Cariño, ¿Edward va a venir? —preguntó Renée saliendo de la cocina.

—Sipi —respondió Isabella—. Ya viene para acá.

—Deberían subir a cambiarse —dijo Renée quitándole el celular a su hija.

—Eso es mío —renegó la chica.

—Te lo daré cuando te cambies esos shorts.

—Pero... —comenzó a reclamar. Renée le dirigió una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones—. Está bien. Allie, vamos —ordenó poniéndose de pie. Alice la siguió hacia las escaleras—. Si necesitas ayuda, me avisas —le dijo Bella abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Claro —respondió Alice entrando a la suya. Estuvo de pie frente a su clóset bastante tiempo y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que no tenía una remota idea de cómo vestirse sin que Isabella irrumpiera y arrojara prendas a su cama.

Se decidió por algo que sabía le iba a gustar a su cuñada: un top rosa strapless, jeans blancos ajustados y tacones bajos beige. _«_ _Nada mal»_ , pensó antes de salir de su habitación para ir a la de Bella y mostrarle su atuendo. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

—Pasa —dijo. Alice abrió la puerta y encontró a su cuñada frente al tocador arreglándose el cabello. Llevaba un vestido corto color verde menta de cuello alto con encaje en la cintura y sandalias altas nude, el cabello suelto y una pulsera de diamantes. Simple, bello y adorable.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Es apropiado? —preguntó dando una vuelta.

—Síp —respondió Bella sonriéndole—. Me gusta esa combinación. Ven, te arreglaré el cabello —le dijo. Alice caminó al tocador y se sentó frente a éste—. Alice, otra vez te agradezco que hagas esto por mi hermano. Ya sabes cómo es, le molesta sentirse excluido.

—¿Se estaba sintiendo así?

—Un poco. Vio que en el cortejo solo nos tenía a Edward y a mí de su parte, y bueno, yo a medias porque soy tu mejor amiga.

—No había pensado eso. Él no me decía nada y yo pensé que no tenía problema. La verdad, no creí que tuviera amigos.

—Bueno, eso es grosero, Alice. En serio.

—Perdón.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Edward asomándose por la puerta. El rostro de Isabella se iluminó cuando vio a su novio, dejó el cabello de Alice y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso—. Guau —exclamó mirándola de la cabeza a los pies—. Estás hermosa.

—Yo siempre, amor —respondió ella arreglándole el cuello de la camisa.

—Y modesta —rio él dándole un piquito en los labios.

—Ya me conoces. De acuerdo, dame un segundo mientras termino de peinar a Alice, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, princesa.

Minutos después, Isabella soltó el cabello de su cuñada el cual caía lacio enmarcando su rostro de una manera suave y delicada. De alguna manera pasó de ser una chica del sur a una dama, que era justo lo que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Natasha Douglas y demostrar que ella podía ser la chica que se esperaba que fuera.

Edward, Isabella y Alice bajaron a la sala, donde ya estaban los Douglas saludando a los Swan. Los recuerdos de la fiesta de compromiso se agolparon en la mente de Alice, borrosos e inconclusos, pero ahí estaban. Recordaba haber visto a Jasper hablar animadamente con Natasha y cómo vomitó sobre Elise e Isabella, sabía que eso era real, sin embargo, había algo que no tenía la certeza de si había sucedido o fue producto de su paranoica y borracha mente: cuando Garrett se la llevó, de reojo vio cómo Natasha abrazaba a Jasper, no reconoció consuelo en ese abrazo y no alcanzó a ver si Jasper la rechazaba. Había olvidado ese abrazo, pero al ver a Jasper saludar a la rubia abrazándola, éste volvió haciéndolo ver como algo que sí sucedió.

 _«Voy a morir al tenerla tan cerca de Jasper»_ , pensó mientras la saludaba. Y no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a lo que llevaba, comparándolo con su atuendo. _«_ _¿Había un código de vestimenta y no me enteré?»_

Natasha, al igual que Isabella, Renée y la misma Cynthia, llevaba un vestido veraniego en color blanco y azul marino, con sandalias altas blancas y un brazalete de oro. Alice sintió el impulso de subir a cambiarse, porque se sintió menos apropiada que cuando se mostró ante Isabella.

—Señora, la cena está servida en el jardín —dijo Karla. _«_ _Por supuesto. A eso se deben los vestidos»_.

—Enseguida vamos, Karla —respondió Renée. La ama de llaves le dedicó una reverencia y se fue—. Bueno, vayamos —dijo.

Jasper se acercó a Alice.

—Voy a morir de calor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella.

—Está refrescando un poco, creo que estás bien. ¿Qué te dijo Bells?

—Que es apropiado.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Vamos.

—¿Dónde está Tyler? —le preguntó mientras seguían al resto hacia el jardín.

—Dormido. Karla estará con él.

—¿Ya comió?

—Por supuesto —respondió Jasper sonando casi ofendido.

Durante la cena, nadie habló de la boda, se esperaba que fueran Jasper o Alice quienes sacaran el tema, pero Alice no estaba lista para hacerlo y Jasper estaba esperando a que ella lo hiciera.

La costumbre de siempre estar detrás de Isabella y su chispeante personalidad lo había hecho casi inmune a la atención, algo que desde el compromiso había estado recibiendo a montones, y no era que le disgustara, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado. Eso era todo.

Cuando las mucamas sirvieron el café, Isabella le dio un puntapié a Alice en la espinilla que hizo que ésta mirara a su cuñada con el ceño fruncido, Bella le indicó con los ojos que ya era hora, y por la manera en la que lo hizo, no dejaba lugar a la negativa. Alice suspiró.

—Natasha —llamó a la rubia, todos la miraron—, supongo que tú y tus padres ya saben el motivo de esta cena —le dijo.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Natasha con amabilidad—. Renée solamente nos pidió que viniéramos, y Jasper no me dijo nada cuando hablamos hace dos días.

 _«¿A quién de los dos ahorco?»_

—¿Hablaron hace dos días? —preguntó Alice con tono acusatorio. Isabella volvió a patearle la espinilla. Alice la miró y articuló " _gol_ " a lo que Isabella respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ese no es el tema, Alice —presionó Jasper con incomodidad.

 _«¿Por qué simplemente no nos fugamos? Prefiero eso antes de tener a esa mosquita muerta en mi cortejo»_.

—Natasha, como eres la mejor amiga de _mi prometido_ , me preguntaba si quisieras formar parte del cortejo —casi escupió metiéndose un pedazo de tarta a la boca.

 _«Las cosas que hago por ti, Jasper Theodore Swan»_.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Natasha con emoción. Alice asintió con una falsa sonrisa. Isabella y Cynthia se golpearon las frentes con las manos—. Me encantaría, claro que sí —dijo la rubia. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Alice, Isabella hizo que se levantara. De la nada, Alice recibió un abrazo de Natasha—. Gracias, Alice. No te arrepentirás.

 _«Ya lo estoy haciendo»_.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar —dijo Alice separándose de ella.

—Genial —exclamó Isabella—. Entonces tenemos al cortejo completo, ¿no es emocionante?

 _«Habla por ti»_.

.

.

.

—¿¡Hablas en serio!? —gritaron las chicas. Alice asintió.

—Ese es el golpe más bajo en la historia de las bodas —dijo Heidi—. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?

—No lo sé. Debieron haber visto las caras que tenían. Se iluminaron como un maldito árbol de navidad.

—Cállense que aquí vienen —dijo Garrett mirando hacia la entrada del restaurante.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué Bella está de la mano del tal Edward? —preguntó Lauren.

—¿No sabían? Ya son novios —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Isabella.

—¿Qué hay? —respondió Garrett.

—De acuerdo, ellos son George y Jared, amigos de Jasper, y ella Natasha, su mejor amiga. ¡Oh! Y él es mi novio, Edward Cullen. Estos mastodontes que ven aquí son Garrett, Liam, Sam y Alec, y las chicas son Angela, Emily, Leah y, bueno, ellas dos —dijo señalando a Lauren y Heidi.

—Princesa... —la regañó Edward.

—¡Está bien! La de la cara de pocos amigos es Lauren, y la que parece que le explotó algo en la cara por las greñas que trae es Heidi. ¿Contento?

—Sí —respondió Edward entre risas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No cambias, hermanita —dijo Jasper riendo.

—Has vivido con esa boca con patas diecinueve años, Jasper, supéralo —le dijo George.

—Gracias por lo de "boca con patas" es nuevo, ¿sabes?

—Sabes que te quiero, preciosa —soltó George aventándole un beso.

—Detén tu carro, hermano. Que así como la ves de atrabancada y bocona, mi hermanita ya tiene novio.

—Y estoy justo aquí —dijo Edward. Natasha y Jared se rieron de George.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo George.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Natasha.

Alice y sus amigos se miraron con sonrisas que contenían risas burlonas. Jasper con sus amigos era un idiota, y no de buena manera.

—Muy bien —comenzó Isabella—, paremos con esto y hablemos de lo importante, ¿de acuerdo? Los colores de la boda serán marfil, rosa y dorado, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —preguntó mirando a Alice y Jasper.

—Siempre y cuando no me hagas usar una camisa rosa, Princesa, estaré bien —respondió Jasper.

—¡Ohh! El pequeño niño le teme al rosa —cantó Jared.

—Nat —dijo Isabella. Natasha le dio un sape en la nuca a Jared—. Gracias. Chicas, iremos a buscar el vestido en estos días, Natasha tiene que regresar a Seattle...

—Bells, de hecho, Alice tiene algo que decirles acerca de los vestidos —interrumpió Jasper.

Isabella miró a su cuñada.

—¿Ya lo elegiste? —le preguntó.

—Eehhmm... No —respondió Alice.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo otros planes, quiero decir, hay personalidades muy diferentes aquí y no quiero obligarlas a usar el mismo vestido.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió. Alice miró a Jasper en busca de apoyo—. Alice, no tengo todo tu tiempo. Di lo que tengas que decir _ya_.

—Que... Ustedes... Ustedes elegirán sus propios vestidos.

—Oh. Oh —exclamó Jasper mirando a la cara de shock de su hermanita. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, hasta que las risas histéricas de Isabella lo rompieron.

—Que buena broma, Alice. Me encantó. De acuerdo, ¿mañana está bien para...?

—Isabella, estoy hablando muy en serio —interrumpió Alice. Isabella la miró con molestia.

— _No_ —declaró Bella.

—Es _mi_ boda —dijo Alice.

—Es la boda de _mi_ hermano. Y no voy a permitir que sea un desastre, ¿entendiste?

—Bells, en realidad es una buena idea. Incluso hasta puedes usar morado, ¿verdad, Alice?

—Sí, por supuesto. Eres mi dama de honor, tienes que destacar.

—Bells destaca, use un color diferente o no —declaró Jared.

Bella sonrió ligeramente, después suspiró y miró a Alice con dureza.

—De acuerdo, Alice, este es el trato: permito que usemos vestidos diferentes, pero los zapatos, peinado y accesorios serán iguales para todas. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Pregúntales a ellas —dijo Alice, con la esperanza de que sus amigas se rebelaran ante Isabella.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti porque _tú_ eres la novia y tenemos que respetar lo que _tú_ quieras. De nuevo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió la novia.

—¿Las condiciones? —preguntó Natasha.

—Largo y rosa —respondió Alice.

—¿Es todo? —inquirió Angela.

—Si doy más condiciones, terminarán todas con el mismo vestido, _y no quiero eso_ —dijo Alice mirando a su cuñada. Isabella rodó los ojos.

* * *

 _Hola otra vez. ¿Como ven a este par? Por lo que han leído, ¿quien resulto más perra, Alice o la Princesa?_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Gracias a Beastyle, Yoliki, Tecupi y Pili por sus reviews en el primer capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso y un abrazo a todas._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LOS DEBERES DE LA PRINCESA**

Dos semanas después, Isabella se mudó con Edward, y ese mismo día los directivos del colegio anunciaron un concierto para abrir el taller de música a los nuevos estudiantes, y la noticia llegó en el momento indicado para Alice. Isabella seguía muy molesta con ella por los vestidos y Alice ya no sabía cómo contentarla; había intentado de todo pero nada funcionaba, sin embargo después del anuncio se le ocurrió nombrarla vocalista del grupo... Y _magia_.

Isabella cada vez estaba más alegre con Alice y accedía a cualquier cosa, como teñirse el cabello de negro y morado para el concierto y usar un vestido descaradamente pequeño que, sin duda, Elise Swan no aprobaría para su nieta favorita.

El concierto fue un éxito. La fiesta por otro lado... estuvo interesante. Y era algo que Alice no quería recordar. Al día siguiente fue a visitar a Isabella al penthouse donde vivía con Edward. Para su sorpresa, la encontró sola, y ya que los Cullen habían viajado desde Berkshire para ver a Isabella en su debut como vocalista del grupo; esperaba encontrar al menos a las hermanas de Edward, pero lo que encontró fue a Isabella recostada en el sillón con los audífonos puestos y escribiendo en una libreta morada.

—Adelante, señorita Alice —le dijo la cocinera del penthouse caminando hacia Isabella. Le colocó una mano sobre la rodilla, la chica brincó y la miró quitándose los audífonos—. Lamento molestarla, señorita, pero tiene visitas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó girándose sin ponerse de pie—. Ah, Alice. Hola. Ven, siéntate.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —inquirió sentándose al lado de ella.

—No, para nada —respondió Bella bajando los pies al suelo para ponerse sus tacones—. Estaba ultimando detalles del aniversario de la empresa. ¿Te dije que Edward me dejó planearlo?

—No, ¿cuándo será?

—En un mes, pero ya casi tengo todo listo. ¿Sucedió algo con la boda?

—Solo vine a ver cómo seguías. Ayer las cosas terminaron algo... Ya sabes.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Edward, mis suegros y mis cuñadas, por otro lado...

—Hablé con Lauren y le pedí que no lo vuelva a hacer. Pero... sigue en el cortejo.

—Por supuesto que sigue en el cortejo, es tu amiga. No vamos a hacer un drama en tu boda por algo que no tiene relevancia.

—Y hablando de la boda... Hice una cita para mañana, iremos a probar el peinado de ustedes.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. Mañana.

—Oh, Alice. ¿Olvidaste que mañana temprano salgo a Londres?

—¿Era mañana? ¡Creí que te ibas pasado mañana!

—No. Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve de la mañana.

—Oh, carajo. Entonces Jasper se equivocó.

—O más bien tú escuchaste mal, pero no importa. ¿Hiciste la cita con Peter?

—Amm... No. Heidi me recomendó un estilista que dice que es uno de los mejores.

—Pues mi Pet es el mejor. Le llamaré en este momento, las atenderá a la hora que sea.

—¿Hoy?

—No —rio tecleando en el teléfono de la casa—. Ya tiene todo lleno a esta hora, si lo llamo ahorita tendrá un lugar para mañana, y sobre todo si es para mí —dijo llevándose el teléfono a la oreja—. Hola, Shelby. Habla Isabella Swan, ¿se encuentra Pet ahí? Muchas gracias, espero. ¡Cariñito! Sí, sí. Yo también te extraño. Pet, necesito que me hagas un favor, mi cuñada necesita probar peinados para las damas y obvio tiene que hacerlo el mejor entre los mejores, ¿crees que la puedas recibir mañana con algunas de las chicas? No, mi vida, ya sabes que mañana me voy a Londres, es lo mismo que le acabo de decir a mi cuñada. ¡Por eso te quiero! Haz que nos veamos bonitas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Oh! Y si puedes también hacer la prueba para mi cuñada te lo voy a agradecer con el alma. Gracias, bello, te quiero. Adiós —cantó y colgó apoyando el teléfono de nuevo en su soporte—. Listo.

—¿A qué hora?

—A la hora que quieran, te lo dije. Todavía no hay accesorios, ¿verdad?

—No. Queremos esperar a ver qué peinado nos gusta.

—Me avisan, por favor. No importa que esté al otro lado del mundo.

—Está bien —respondió Alice entre risas.

—Por cierto, le envié a Jasper una lista de lo que ya tengo listo para que sepan qué hacer mientras no estoy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Solo dos semanas, y después tengo que hacer el aniversario y la cena de Navidad... ¡Oh! ¿Y te contó mi mamá que voy a hacer la Cena de Año Nuevo de este año?

—¿De verdad?

—Síp. Es una fiesta muy importante en la familia y que mi mamá me deje organizarla es el sueño de mi vida. No creo tener tiempo para seguir con la boda.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es momento de que yo me haga cargo de algo.

—Genial. Voy a intentar ayudarte en algo, es la boda de mi hermano y quiero que sea _perfecta_.

 _Yo solo quiero casarme, perfecta o no_.

.

.

.

Alice y sus amigas entraron a la mansión después de la prueba de peinado y maquillaje con Peter, se encontraron con Jasper bajando las escaleras con Tyler en brazos.

—¿Cómo les fue? —les preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bien —respondió Alice—. Logramos decidir.

—Qué bueno. Ven un segundo, por favor. Karla, ¿llevas a las chicas a la sala, por favor?

—Por supuesto, joven. Señoritas, acompáñenme.

Jasper no dijo nada hasta que se aseguró que las amigas de Alice se fueran a la sala.

—No sé si Bells te dijo acerca del coctel que los Cullen prepararon para ella y Edward...

—Seguro algo mencionó.

—Vamos a ir, pero como una sorpresa para ella.

—¡Genial! ¿Quiénes vamos?

—Aparte de nosotros... Emmett, Rosalie y el grupo... Pero Lauren y Heidi no.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad?

—Después de lo que sucedió hace dos días, Alice, no es de sorprenderse. No queremos a Lauren cerca de Bells.

Alice suspiró rodando los ojos.

—No fue tan grave, Jasper.

—¿No? Alice, se burló de lo que le pasó a mi hermanita, y no lo hizo en privado, sino frente a cerca de cien personas. Tienen suerte de que no la haya sacado de aquí. Si puedes, separa a Angela, Emily y Leah para avisarles porque tienen que comprar vestido. Diles que yo tengo sus invitaciones.

—De acuerdo. Oye, Jasper, ¿tu abuela irá?

Jasper sonrió con diversión.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

—No es miedo. Es un infinito respeto.

El lanzó unas risitas.

—No, Alice. Mi abuela no conoce a la familia hasta que ocurre el compromiso, así que tranquila.

—Está bien.

—Por favor, que Lauren y Heidi no se enteren. Ya atacaron a mi hermanita lo suficiente.

Cuando Jasper se fue con Tyler, Alice se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerles a Lauren y Heidi, y todo por Isabella, sus caprichos y sus traumas. Lauren y Heidi fueron sus primeras amigas en California, siempre habían estado con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, las fundadoras del grupo al que posteriormente se unieron Angela, Emily, Leah e Isabella; mejor conocidas como Las Tres Mosqueteras en el colegio. El corazón se le rompió cuando Lauren y Heidi expresaron públicamente su desprecio hacia Isabella, llegó al punto de que Heidi la amenazó con salir del grupo si Isabella no lo hacía, semanas después lo cumplió, y solo dos fundadoras quedaron dentro. Por primera vez en el año y medio que llevaba de conocer a Isabella, Alice se preguntó si el desprecio y odio que Heidi y Lauren le tenían a Isabella no era una señal.

Tardó unos minutos más en entrar a la sala, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. No podía ocultarles nada a ellas, pero entendía a Jasper, él simplemente quería cuidar a su hermanita y ambos sabían que ellas dos no tenían escrúpulos cuando se trataba de Isabella...

 _¿Qué hago?_

Renée iba pasando y vio a su nuera caminando de un lado a otro.

—Alice, mi hija tardó meses en encontrar ese mármol, si sigues caminando así terminarás haciendo un hoyo en él y yo no me haré responsable de la lluvia radioactiva que provocará el ataque de ira que le dará a Bella, así que, por favor, detente.

—Lo siento, Renée. Es que yo solo...

—Te lo dijo Jasper, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Linda, en esta casa no tenemos secretos. Te contaré algo, Alice. Tú me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando me comprometí con Charlie, yo no venía de una familia millonaria como él y Elise... Bueno, ya la conoces, tuve que demostrarle que yo merecía estar en la familia y para eso tuve que hacer sacrificios. Así como tú, viví con los Swan para educarme en etiqueta y protocolo, pocas veces vi a mi madre y a mis amigos; dejé atrás una vida tranquila en el pueblo por casarme con el amor de mi vida. Contigo estamos siendo muy condescendientes, Alice, sobre todo Bella; ella se parece mucho a su abuela, ¿sabes? Pero no te ha obligado a tomar clases de modales, no ha intentado cambiarte y tampoco te obligó a sacar a Lauren y Heidi del cortejo. Eso, viniendo de Isabella, es mucho, y creo que tenemos derecho a pedirte que en todo lo relacionado a ella no las involucres. Puedes tomarlo como un capricho de su parte y de la nuestra, pero ese coctel es muy importante para ella y Edward, no queremos que nada ni nadie manche su día, y esas chicas son un problema para mi hija. En la vida hay que sacrificarse, Alice, si ellas son tus amigas de verdad, entenderán que esto lo haces por tu familia política y porque no quieres problemas.

—¿Y si salen del cortejo?

—Entonces no son tus amigas —soltó y le guiñó el ojo—. Hazlo y ve cómo reaccionan. ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?

—Sí, por favor —pidió con voz lastimera. Renée asintió y entró a la sala con Alice pisándole los talones.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, señora Swan, sin problemas —respondió Leah.

—Me alegro. Bueno, chicas, como saben Bells se fue hoy en la mañana a Londres con Edward y los padres y hermanas de él; se quedará allá dos semanas. Antes de irse, los Cullen nos avisaron que estaban preparando un coctel por el segundo mes de los muchachos y que esperaban a los amigos y familia allá.

—Indirecta para "Lauren y Heidi no están invitadas" —rio Angela.

—Como si eso fuera importante, Angela. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que lamerle las botas a esa estúpida —soltó Heidi.

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi hija, niña?

Heidi no se notaba ni un poco avergonzada cuando respondió.

—Usted no conoce a su hija, señora Swan.

—Sé quién es Isabella, niña, yo la crie. Sé cómo es en casa y fuera de ella, porque mi hija es una Swan y los Swan no somos hipócritas, ni doble cara. Agradece a tu amistad con Alice que no te saque de mi casa, niña, pero espero que sea la última vez que escuche algún insulto hacia mi hija porque la próxima no me tentaré el corazón. Chicas, las invitaciones las tiene Jasper; nos vamos el diecinueve en la tarde para llegar el veinte en la mañana —dijo y se fue, no sin antes dedicar a Heidi y Lauren una mirada dura.

—Soy capaz de ir nada más para arruinarle la fiestecita a Bella —soltó Lauren.

—No me metan en más problemas, por favor. Suficientes ya tuve con lo que hiciste en la fiesta después del concierto.

—Perdón —se disculpó Lauren.

—No es conmigo. Es con Bells.

Lauren rodó los ojos.

A la hora de cenar, las chicas se fueron después de recibir las invitaciones. Alice se disculpó con Lauren y Heidi por no llevarlas, ellas simplemente negaron.

—Tú no, Alice —le dijo Heidi y se fueron.

Alice suspiró y se giró para ir al comedor encontrándose con Charlie.

—Suegro, me asustó.

—Discúlpame. Renée ya me dijo lo que pasó en la tarde —contó. Alice torció el gesto—. Sé que son tus amigas, Alice, pero si no es para algo de la boda, no las queremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, suegro.

—Vamos a cenar.

Caminaron al comedor y se sentaron en sus lugares, Jasper entró detrás de ellos con el monitor de bebé en la mano por si Tyler se despertaba.

—¿Ya llamó tu hermana? —le preguntó Renée.

—Todavía no —respondió él sentándose. Miró su reloj—. Pero ya no debe tardar.

—¿A qué hora salieron?

—A las diez porque se fueron en el jet de los Cullen. Por cierto, dijeron que lo iban a enviar para nosotros.

—¡Genial! Nunca he viajado en un jet privado —dijo Cynthia.

—Es lo mismo que viajar en un avión comercial, solo que con más espacio —le dijo Seth.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó la chica a Charlie.

—Sí, algo así.

.

.

.

A las tres de la tarde del diecinueve de octubre ya estaban todos los invitados de Isabella en el aeropuerto, listos para subir al jet privado de los Cullen. Isabella no sabía nada, y querían mantenerlo así al menos hasta aterrizar. Su equipaje ya había sido recogido y llevado al avión, mientras ellos seguían esperando que el piloto los dejara abordar.

—Chicos, si durante el vuelo les da sueño, duérmanse —les dijo Renée—. Vamos a llegar a Londres cerca de las nueve de la mañana de allá y será un día muy ocupado así que necesitamos estar muy despiertos.

—Debimos irnos antes para poder acostumbrarnos al horario. Bells nos va a matar si nos dormimos durante el coctel —rio Jasper.

—Los Cullen querían que fuera una sorpresa para tu hermana, si llegábamos antes no sería una sorpresa.

—Cierto. Tendríamos que quedarnos en un hotel sin salir —dijo Rosalie—. La Tinky me ha contado que han salido todos los días.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —le preguntó Alice.

—Desde que se fueron.

Alice suspiró y se sentó junto a Angela.

—Rosalie y Bella han hablado todos los días desde que se fue, y yo solo le envié las fotos del peinado y el maquillaje sin obtener respuesta. Y yo soy su mejor amiga.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados y solo la miraron torciendo el gesto.

Minutos después, dos azafatas se acercaron a ellos y les pidieron abordar. Todos las siguieron hacia la pista donde ya estaba esperando el jet con el copiloto al pie de las escaleras y otra azafata.

—Señor y señora Swan —saludó el copiloto con una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Charlie estrechando la mano del hombre.

—Por favor, suban —les dijo. Charlie, Renée y Jasper se adelantaron y subieron las escaleras hacia la puerta del jet, Alice iba a seguirlos pero el copiloto y la azafata se interpusieron en su camino, así que el resto tuvo que seguirlos.

El jet de los Cullen era como un avión absolutamente normal, pero con menos asientos. Charlie y Renée ya se estaban poniendo los cinturones mientras Jasper aseguraba a Tyler a su asiento.

No sabía si era cosa suya, pero la presencia de Isabella se sentía ahí aun después de una semana y que el jet no tenía nada del anterior viaje. Su esencia estaba ahí en la manera que los Swan eran tratados, como si diez horas con Isabella hubieran sido suficientes para convencerse que de verdad era una Princesa.

—¿Qué hizo tu hermana? —le murmuró Renée a Jasper cuando todo el equipo los dejó solos. Jasper rio.

—No lo sé —respondió entre risas. Renée torció el gesto. _Así que no es cosa mía..._

—Seguramente un berrinche —soltó Garrett.

—Probablemente —respondió Charlie—. Aunque ya se estaba comportando mejor.

 _«Sí, claro. Mejor»_ , pensó Alice mirando a Jasper.

—Bueno, ha tenido sus momentos —aceptó Jasper.

—Y vaya momentos. Todavía tengo en la cabeza sus ojos el día que le dijiste que íbamos a usar vestidos diferentes —dijo Emily—. En un momento pareció como que te iba a lanzar rayos por ahí.

Charlie, Renée y Jasper rieron.

—Esa es su hija —les dijo Jasper a sus padres.

—Esa es nuestra pequeña —respondió Charlie.

Alice le sonrió a su suegro y después rodó los ojos cuando Charlie no la veía. Sí, esa era Isabella, la mimada y caprichosa Isabella que no sabía respetar las decisiones ajenas si no eran lo que ella quería...

El viaje duró poco más de diez horas y cuando aterrizaron se encontraron con camionetas en la pista, una atrás de la otra, los choferes de estas se acercaron casi corriendo para recibir las maletas de todos y llevarlas a los vehículos mientras iban a policía migratoria a arreglar sus papeles.

Después de recibir sus pasaportes sellados ya pudieron subir a las camionetas. Leah llamó a Bella una vez que caminaban por la pista hacia las camionetas, Jasper se dio cuenta y le quitó el teléfono, pero no pudo evitar hablar con su hermanita. Todos rieron hasta que estaban a medio camino entre el aeropuerto y la casa de los Cullen.

—Mañana haremos un poco de turismo —prometió Jasper—. Les va a encantar esta ciudad, yo sigo enamorado.

—Es preciosa —dijo Alice mirando por la ventana. Había un aire antiguo ahí que no se comparaba con nada, y no solo eso, también la gente parecía ser más unida, amable, solidaria... Sin duda sentía un poco de envidia hacia Isabella por su conexión a la ciudad, ella podía entrar y salir de ahí como le diera la gana.

—Bienvenidos a Berkshire —dijo el chofer—. Estaremos en Windsor en pocos minutos.

—Oh, por Dios. Esto es... increíble —exclamó Alice mirando hacia las casas que pasaban como un borrón, todas cada vez más grandes.

—Ahí es —indicó el chofer señalando hacia el frente.

—¿Esa es la casa de los Cullen? —preguntó Seth.

—Es la residencia principal de toda la familia Cullen —respondió el hombre—, la habita la familia del presidente del emporio. Después de ésta, se encuentra una pequeña villa en Gales para el heredero y su familia. Si el joven Cullen se casa con la señorita Swan, vivirán en esa villa hasta que hereden el emporio.

—Guau —articuló Alice mirando hacia la casa sin escuchar lo que el chofer decía. A eso no se le podía llamar casa, era un insulto. Palacio probablemente era el término adecuado. Ante ellos se alzaba una maravilla de construcción hecha de ladrillo con techos oscuros y bastantes chimeneas. Al llegar, vieron que estaba celosamente resguardada por una reja enorme de hierro forjado con el monograma de la familia en cada lado, la cual se abrió justo antes de que el chofer se estampara contra ella. Alice no pudo evitar pensar en la casa de los Swan en Hollywood, o en la residencia de Seattle, solo que a diferencia de esas, ésta tenía un río en vez de fuente, este fue esquivado por el chofer para detenerse frente a la puerta en donde esperaban las suficientes mucamas para pensar que, como en Seattle, cada quien tendría la propia.

Alice bajó de la camioneta y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, ellos bajaron mirando la fachada de la casa y caminando hacia Alice.

—El imbécil es más que millonario —masculló Liam.

—¿Y esto será de Isabella cuando hereden? —preguntó Angela. Alice asintió.

—Si Lauren y Heidi estuvieran aquí, ya habrían muerto.

—Chicos —los llamó Renée. Se acercaron rápidamente, juntándose con la familia, Emmett y Rosalie.

El mayordomo y el ama de llaves se acercaron y les dedicaron una reverencia a los Swan.

—Bienvenidos —dijo el mayordomo—. Los señores y las señoritas Cullen los están esperando, por favor, síganme —pidió, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión siendo seguido por los visitantes.

—Casi me siento como en un tour por algún castillo —dijo Angela mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia? —inquirió Liam señalando hacia la pared de retratos al óleo.

—Oh, carajo —rio Emily—. ¿Es malo decir que en este momento envidio demasiado a Bells?

—¡Justo iba a decir eso! —gritó Alice y chocó manos con Emily.

Encontraron a los Cullen terminando de desayunar en el jardín.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Esme, la madre de Edward.

—Linda casita que tienen —elogió Renée dándole un beso en cada mejilla a su consuegra.

—¿Casita? —articuló Angela. Alice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ahora saben por qué Edward se decidió por el penthouse en Malibú? —rio Kate, una de las dos hermanas de Edward.

—Y hablando de los muchachos, ¿dónde están?

—Se fueron temprano a Londres a desayunar. Parece que tienen hormigas en los zapatos, no se han quedado quietos desde que llegamos.

—Ciertamente podemos decir eso de Bells —dijo Jasper.

—Una señorita encantadora —elogió Carlisle.

Esme animó a sus invitados para que subieran a sus habitaciones a refrescarse y cambiarse la ropa de viaje, asegurando que Edward e Isabella todavía se tardarían un poco.

.

.

.

El coctel estaba tan o más aburrido que la fiesta de compromiso, lo único interesante había sido la recepción donde Isabella y la ex de Edward, Tanya, se habían conocido. Fue divertido ver la cara de reto que Isabella le dedicó a la rubia, pero hasta ahí, no hubo más. Muchas veces se le pasó por la cabeza beber más que el agua que tenía en la copa, pero sabía que eso le daría más problemas y esta vez Isabella sí explotaría y destruiría al mundo de un solo grito...

 _No, gracias._

Jasper la sacó a bailar y ella simplemente no pudo negarse, ni siquiera en su fiesta de compromiso bailaron así que...

Edward e Isabella estaban en el centro de la pista, mirándose mientras se balanceaban en su lugar. Era casi empalagoso mirarlos. ¡Ni siquiera parpadeaban! ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? Jasper la tomó de la cintura y la aferró a él, Alice no pudo evitar sonreír; era algo lindo saber que él la amaba.

Pero entonces, sucedió en cámara lenta. Jasper se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Isabella desvanecerse en los brazos de Edward, el peso le ganó y él cayó junto a ella gritando su nombre; en el suelo, Edward le palmeó las mejillas llamándola por su nombre y pidiéndole que despertara. Los prometidos miraron todo el proceso en shock, reaccionaron segundos después, Jasper corrió hacia la pareja mientras Alice iba a la mesa.

—El bolso de Bella —exigió con premura. Garrett le lanzó el clutch plateado.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —gritó Angela al ver como los invitados se arremolinaban en la pista.

—Bells se desmayó —respondió Alice sacando el inhalador del pequeño bolso de su cuñada.

—¡UNA AMBULANCIA! —gritó Edward. Alice se tensó.

—Carajo —murmuró y corrió de regreso a la pista con todos sus amigos pisándole los talones. Ella le lanzó el inhalador cuando lo pidió. Isabella era como un fantasma para ese momento. Más blanca de lo normal en su brillante vestido morado, los brazos flojos a sus costados y la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados; parecía dormida y se veía adorable pero la realidad era otra. Alice podía ver cómo se le escapaba la vida a su mejor amiga, ya no había sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban azules, nada que ver con el rosa que siempre había ahí... Era algo duro ver eso y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Garrett y voltear hacia el otro lado.

Jasper y Edward estaban desesperados tratando de reanimarla, todos miraban en shock, sin moverse ni parpadear; los paramédicos entraron en ese momento, se apresuraron con la camilla, tomaron a Isabella en brazos y la subieron en ésta, los blancos brazos de la chica caían flojos por los bordes, uno de los paramédicos los tomó y los apoyó sobre el regazo de ella. Alice jadeó llevándose las manos a la boca al ver eso. _Dios, por favor, por favor, que esté bien_. Los paramédicos se la llevaron corriendo y Edward fue detrás de ellos, cuando los homenajeados de la noche dejaron el lugar, todo el ambiente se transformó. Los Cullen y los Swan salieron corriendo, mientras que los invitados tomaban sus cosas y se iban. La fiesta había acabado y no hubo manera de recuperarla.

—Váyanse a la casa —les dijo Jasper.

—¡NUNCA! —respondió Alice.

—Alice, por favor, váyanse. Yo les llamaré cuando sepamos algo.

—Es mi mejor amiga, Jasper.

—¡ES MI HERMANA, ALICE! —gritó él con desesperación—. Mi hermanita —murmuró. Alice lo abrazó y él se aferró a ella sin llorar, algo que le sorprendió.

—Ella estará bien, Jasper —le dijo Garrett palmeándole la espalda. Jasper asintió separándose de su prometida.

—¡Jasper, vámonos! —le gritó Seth.

—Váyanse a la casa —ordenó mirando fijamente a Alice antes de salir corriendo detrás de su primo.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Liam. Las chicas fueron por sus bolsos y sus abrigos y siguieron a los chicos a la salida del salón, encontrándose con Rosalie y Emmett.

—¿Van a la casa de los Cullen? —les preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí —respondió Alice.

—¿Podemos irnos con ustedes? No ha pasado un solo taxi.

—Claro. Vamos —dijo Cynthia.

Se subieron a la camioneta que los Cullen dejaron para ellos y fueron directo y sin escalas a la casa. El servicio ya los esperaba con un té de tila caliente que tomaron en la sala después de cambiarse los vestidos y los esmóquines por sus pijamas o unos simples pants. Iban a esperar hasta que los llamaran o alguien llegara, lo que sea que pasara primero, además de que no tenían sueño producto del _jetlag_.

Era la una de la mañana cuando el teléfono de la mansión sonó. El ama de llaves, que estaba esperando con ellos, respondió.

—Residencia de la familia Cullen —saludó—. Buenas noches, joven Swan. Sí, claro que sí, enseguida. Señorita Brandon —indicó extendiendo el teléfono hacia Alice. Ella se levantó y contestó.

—¿Cómo está?

—Inconsciente, pero estable. Todavía la tienen en terapia intensiva.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Jasper suspiró.

—Sobredosis.

—¿Sobredosis? —inquirió sorprendida. Todos la miraron confundidos—. ¿Qué?

—Mira, no lo puedo explicar por teléfono. Carlisle, Esme, Seth y yo vamos para allá; mamá, papá, Edward y sus hermanas se quedarán esta noche.

—Está bien. Aquí los esperamos —dijo y colgaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rosalie confundida.

—No lo sé, me dijo que no podía explicarlo por teléfono. Viene con Seth y los padres de Edward.

—¿Cómo está la Tinky? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estable. Sigue en terapia intensiva.

—Sobredosis... —meditó Garrett—. ¿Estaba tomando un medicamento?

—Si estuviera tomando un medicamento, Garrett, no habría bebido todas esas copas de champagne. Bells _ama_ esa cosa.

Una hora después, Carlisle y Esme entraron a la sala con Seth y Jasper siguiéndolos, este último llevaba la pajarita del esmoquin deshecha y colgando del cuello, los primeros tres botones de la camisa estaban sueltos y el saco desabotonado.

—Te ves fatal —le dijo Emmett.

—Me siento fatal —respondió Jasper tirándose al sillón junto a Alice, ella lo abrazó.

—¿Qué paso con Bells?

—Una sobredosis de antidepresivos —respondió Carlisle encorvado en el sillón.

—Bella no toma antidepresivos —dijo Alice—. Pasó dos años de su vida tomándolos, dice que ya no quiere más.

—Es que no fue Bella —dijo Seth.

—¿Entonces?

—Tanya, la ex novia de Edward —informó Esme—. Ella sí los toma desde que mi hijo canceló su boda, sobornó a uno de los camareros para que echara algunas gotas en las copas de Bella... El alcohol y los sedantes son una combinación letal.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Emily llevándose las manos a la boca.

—El médico dijo que está viva de puro milagro —murmuró Jasper mirando a Alice. Ella fue la única que vio los ojos llorosos de su prometido, lo tomó de la cabeza y lo aferró a su pecho.

Jasper Swan había sido criado para ser fuerte, no debía mostrar una sola emoción ni una debilidad, pero esa noche él lloró. Lloró por su hermanita que estuvo a un paso de morir, por esa chiquilla que el prometió cuidar cuando tan solo tenía nueve años y su hermanita entraba a la primaria; no solo la cuidó con su vida en el colegio, sino que lo llevó a la vida normal, no soportaría perderla.

Carlisle palmeó la rodilla del joven y se levantó.

—Iré a avisar al piloto que esté listo en la mañana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmett.

—Si en la mañana ya está en piso, nos la llevaremos a Estados Unidos —respondió Jasper separándose de Alice—. Tal vez será mejor que yo también avise en el hospital.

Nadie pudo reclamar, a pesar de que él le había prometido a Alice que harían turismo, simplemente supieron que en ese momento la prioridad era la salud y la vida de Isabella. Si trasladarla a su hospital era necesario, entonces todos cooperarían.

Charlie, Renée y las hermanas de Edward llegaron en la mañana con la noticia de que regresarían a Estados Unidos, Jasper y Alice los relevaron en el hospital llevando una muda de ropa para Edward, y Carlisle y el doctor que atendió a Isabella se encargaron de que el jet estuviera perfectamente equipado para trasladar en él a Isabella. La chica seguía inconsciente, pero sus signos vitales eran mejores por lo que se decidió que una enfermera y el director de los residentes viajarían con ellos para asegurarse ante cualquier eventualidad.

El plan, en caso de una crisis, era aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano y llevar a Isabella en helicóptero al hospital. Todos rogaban para que no se utilizara.

Afortunadamente, diez horas después de abordar, estaban llegando a Los Ángeles donde un helicóptero ya los esperaba para llevar a Isabella a su hospital.

.

.

.

—¿Nada? —murmuró Alice entrando a la habitación en donde Bella estaba internada.

—No —respondió Jasper. Edward cabeceó por enésima vez en el día, pero esta vez estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla en donde estaba. Jasper alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo—. Hermano, deberías ir a dormir un rato. Date una ducha y descansa. Alice y yo nos quedaremos aquí, te llamaremos en cuanto despierte.

—Estoy bien —respondió Edward.

—¿Sabes, Edward? En realidad no nos estás haciendo ningún favor —le dijo Alice—. Estuviste a punto de golpearte la cabeza, no nos hagas preocuparnos también por ti.

—No has dormido desde que llegamos, debes estar muriéndote.

—¿Y si despierta y no estoy aquí?

—Créeme cuando te digo que se va a molestar más por verte con cara de zombi que no verte. Cuñado, por favor, Alice tiene razón, no nos hagas preocuparnos también por ti.

Edward lo pensó, pero finalmente asintió y se levantó de la silla acariciando el cabello de Isabella, se inclinó para besarle la frente y susurrar un «Te amo»...

Los tres vieron cómo el pecho de Isabella daba una gran subida y bajada, y sus ojos parpadeaban ligeramente antes de abrirse por completo.

—Hola —saludó con voz suave mirando a su novio.

—Hola, princesa —respondió él riendo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital, cariño —le dijo Jasper. Miró a Edward en busca de apoyo, pero no pudo hablar porque un ligero estornudo lo interrumpió—. Oh, demonios —murmuró mirando a su hermanita.

—Debe ser una alergia —dijo Alice.

—No lo es —corrigió Edward tocando la frente de Bella.

—No. No lo es —dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados.

—Ve por Marcus —ordenó Jasper a Alice. Ella salió casi corriendo. Los padres de Bella estaban en la sala de espera y se levantaron cuando vieron a su nuera salir apresurada de la habitación.

—Ya despertó —les dijo—. Pero estornudó y creo que tiene fiebre. Jasper me mandó a buscar al médico.

—Por supuesto —soltó Charlie y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación.

—Vamos a buscar a Marcus.

—¿Es tan grave que se enferme? —le preguntó Alice a su suegra.

—Por el asma, sí. ¡Marcus! —exclamó cuando encontraron al médico de Isabella—. Fiebre.

—Les dije —masculló el doctor y casi corrieron a la habitación de Isabella—. Tú no nos dejas salir de una antes de entrar a otra, ¿verdad? —inquirió acercándose a Isabella. La chica rio suavemente sin abrir los ojos—. Bienvenida de vuelta, pequeña, ahora sé linda conmigo y déjame revisarte.

—Tengo sueño —dijo Bella con la voz constipada más graciosa y adorable del mundo.

—Prometo que dormirás todo lo que quieras después de que te revise. Necesito saber qué tan fuerte está el resfriado para el tratamiento.

Alice alzó las cejas después de escuchar las palabras "fuerte" y "resfriado", y entendió lo primero que el médico le había dicho a Isabella. Realmente esta chica no dejaba nada a medias.

Después de muchos análisis, el médico confirmó lo que la familia ya sabía: gripe con inicios de influenza. En lo primero que pensaron fue el cambio de clima, pero ellos también tuvieron que someterse a estudios para descartar un posible contagio. Isabella fue aislada, aunque ni eso pudo separar a Edward de ella, se mantuvo en la habitación con tapaboca; Alice rodó los ojos cuando lo vio dormido en el sofá de la habitación. No había manera de que siguiera viendo eso.

—Edward —murmuró sacudiéndolo por el hombro, él se despertó sobresaltado—. Ve a tu casa, ya estamos aquí.

Edward solo asintió y se levantó del sillón, pasó el plástico que mantenía aislada a Isabella y le besó la frente antes de irse. Alice miró a su cuñada dormida, estaba muy entubada y parecía muy tranquila a pesar de tener dos intravenosas en los brazos, el electrocardiograma conectado y una máscara de oxígeno.

Isabella había hecho un torbellino por simplemente enfermarse, Alice no entendía cómo había sucedido eso, era casi de no creer la rapidez con la que había caído otra vez en el hospital aun sin siquiera salir.

Jasper entró a la habitación con el médico, ambos llevaban tapaboca para protegerse y proteger a Isabella.

—La epidemia sigue fuerte —le decía el doctor a Jasper—, afortunadamente logramos detener el avance de Isabella y puede que en unos días ya estemos peleando solo con el resfriado.

—¿Crees que tuvo que ver en algo el cambio de clima?

—No lo descartaría. Sabes lo propensa que es tu hermana a enfermarse —le dijo. Jasper asintió—. Voy a revisarla.

—Por favor —respondió Jasper. Se acercó a Alice y le envolvió los hombros con un brazo.

—Así que esto ya ha sucedido... —aventuró ella.

—Cuando vivíamos en Seattle, sí. Cae en el hospital por dos semanas, a veces un mes, dependiendo de lo mucho que esté enferma.

—No puedo imaginarme estar un mes en el hospital.

—Inténtalo una vez al año.

—¿En serio?

Jasper asintió.

—Más o menos en estas fechas, cada año, se enfermaba. Así que ya casi terminábamos viviendo en el hospital.

—Qué horror —soltó Alice mirando a su cuñada ya despierta asentir a las indicaciones de su doctor.

.

.

.

 **EL COMPROMISO REAL**

La Cena de Año Nuevo fue la presentación oficial de Alice, ya que el año anterior estuvo en Mississippi con sus padres, y no solo ella, también Cynthia y Edward harían su primera aparición en la familia Swan. La presión estaba sobre ellos tres, pero a diferencia de Edward, las hermanas Brandon no estaban nada preparadas para eso. Renée las acompañó a comprar sus vestidos, las entrenó un poco en modales y protocolo... Pero no se sentían lo suficientemente confiadas.

Isabella se encargó de planear la cena, algo que la familia tomó como indicador de que perdería formalidad... se equivocaron. Las invitaciones exigían un código de vestimenta de corbata blanca, rompiendo la costumbre de solicitar corbata negra; se elaboró un costoso menú de cinco tiempos y se organizó una recepción formal en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Isabella no había escatimado en gastos y la cena se convirtió en un evento casi de estado.

Alice se miró al espejo mientras se colocaba los aretes de cristales. Llevaba un vestido azul marino de espalda descubierta con tiras de cristales; su cabello estaba suelto y acomodado detrás de sus orejas para dejar libre su rostro. Jasper detrás de ella se anudaba la corbata blanca dándole la espalda. Él no se notaba ni un poquito nervioso, quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrado o era un máster en esconder emociones... Lo que fuera, su tranquilidad ponía más nerviosa a Alice y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó extendiendo el brazo que ya llevaba el brazalete de cristales sin asegurar. Jasper lo cerró sin decir palabra—. ¿Me veo bien?

—Sí, claro —respondió.

—No quiero avergonzarte. Intenté averiguar lo que usaría Bells, pero no encontré el vestido, ¿crees que lo haya tenido en Malibú?

—A nadie le dijo nada. Con lo ocupada que ha estado, probablemente salió a comprarlo hoy.

—¿Tú crees? Tu hermana no es de esas.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

Salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Charlie y Renée que estaban preparándose para bajar las escaleras.

—¡Oh! Aquí están —exclamó Renee acercándose—. El vestido se te ve mejor de lo que pensaba, cariño. Jasper, ¿y los aretes de Elizabeth?

Alice frunció el ceño confundida y miró a su prometido.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Un par de aretes que tía Elizabeth me dejó —respondió—. Creo que se quedaron en Seattle, madre. No los he visto.

—Tu hermana los tiene —dijo Renée—. Se los iré a pedir.

—¡No! —gritó Jasper. Se aclaró la garganta cuando se percató de su desliz—. Si entras ahora a su habitación probablemente te gritará. No te arriesgues.

—Tienes razón. Subiremos por ellos antes de la cena.

—Pero la foto es antes de salir.

—La atrasamos.

—Eso no le gustará a tu hija.

—Jasper tiene razón, Renée —intervino Charlie—. La niña se enfurecerá si atrasamos la foto por unos simples aretes. Tienen la boda para utilizarlos.

—Cierto. Bueno, bajemos.

 _«De acuerdo, eso fue raro»_ , pensó Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras del brazo de Jasper y detrás de Charlie y Renée.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno y fueron recibidos por fuertes aplausos. Alice sonreía encantada y agradecía con movimientos de mano. Jasper rodó los ojos sin que ella lo viera y negó con la cabeza mirando a su tía Sue; la mujer se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

Jasper presentó a Alice a todos sus invitados, la chica se encontraba disfrutando de la atención que le otorgaba ser la prometida del heredero. Pero esta fue rápidamente retirada cuando, mientras saludaba a las abuelas de Jasper, dos golpes en el suelo callaron repentinamente las conversaciones.

—Los anfitriones —anunció el maestro de ceremonias—. La señorita Isabella Swan y el señor Edward Cullen.

Y ahí estaban. Los grandes anfitriones de la noche. Bajaron tomados del brazo, Edward mantenía el brazo libre firme en su costado e Isabella sostenía la falda de su enorme y precioso vestido; ambos sonreían un poco y agradecían los aplausos con discretos asentimientos, nada que ver con la efusividad de Alice.

Si ya había pasado el nerviosismo, al ver a su futura cuñada, éste regresó.

Ni en un millón de años podría ser igual que ella que nació en una cuna de oro, que creció para ser una princesa, y esta era su gran noche. ¿Nochebuena? Ese fue solo un mísero calentamiento. Esta era la noche de estreno.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, nadie tuvo oportunidad de quejarse porque no había motivos. Isabella era una anfitriona ejemplar. Hablaba con sus invitados, se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien y lo que no, lo solucionaba con un simple chasquido. Sin embargo, a nadie le sorprendió cuando Edward e Isabella desaparecieron de repente.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se formara un alboroto en una de las entradas de la carpa, nadie más se dio cuenta, solo ella; miró a sus espaldas y se encontró con Jasper abrazando a su hermanita y dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro a su cuñado; pero lo que llamó su atención fue el extraño brillo en su mano izquierda. No. No se trataba del brazalete de diamantes ni de las luces reflejándose.

 _Maldita sea_.

—Damas y caballeros, pido su atención por favor —habló Charlie por el micrófono. Alice se acercó corriendo después de que Jasper le hiciera una señal casi invisible, el resto de los Swan se unió a ellos. La música se detuvo así como las diversas conversaciones que rondaban en el aire—. Antes que nada, como cada año, mi familia y yo agradecemos su presencia esta noche. Como saben, esta es una tradición que se remonta a varios años antes de que incluso mi padre naciera. Este año es aún más especial que años anteriores pues tuvimos el honor de presentar a miembros nuevos de la familia, algo que siempre es una dicha... Y voy al grano porque ya me están presionando —soltó. Las risas de los presentes rebotaron en la carpa—. Siento gran alegría al anunciar que mi hermosa hija Isabella y este noble muchacho que está a su lado, a quien sus padres tuvieron el atino de llamar Edward, acaban de comprometerse.

Nadie se quedó sin aplaudir y todos formaron una fila para felicitar a los futuros esposos.

Las felicitaciones duraron mucho tiempo, cuando los liberaron, Isabella corrió hacia Alice y la abrazó.

—¡Me voy a casar! —gritó saltando.

—El anillo. Déjame ver el anillo —pidió Alice. Bella extendió su mano izquierda y le mostró su sortija. Era preciosa, y única—. Oh, por Dios.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es hermoso?

—Felicidades. Yo... no lo puedo creer. Solo han estado juntos cuatro meses.

—Cuando es el indicado, simplemente no importa el tiempo. ¡Dios! Estoy tan feliz en este momento. ¡Nos vamos a casar el mismo año! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Es increíble.

—¡Sí!

—¡Tinky! —gritó la voz chillona de Rosalie. Bella se giró y abrazó a su amiga rubia.

Mientras veía a los invitados felicitando a los próximos esposos, Alice sentía cómo su propia boda comenzaba a pasar a un segundo plano cuando aún faltaban dos semanas para que ocurriera. Poco a poco los Swan se olvidaban de que el heredero se casaría en escasos dieciséis días y todos, incluido Jasper mismo, se concentraban en una boda que, a parecer de Alice, era apresurada y ridícula...

A menos que... a menos que, como era su costumbre, Isabella hubiera presionado a Edward, o estuviera embarazada.

 _«Oh, sí. Definitivamente está embarazada mi mejor amiga, la mustia de California. ¿No que muy Princesa?»_

* * *

 ** _Hola, chicas. Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a_** _Yoliki, Tecupi y Pili **por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente o en Sobreviviendo... ;)**_

 _ **Annie. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LOS ÚLTIMOS DETALLES**

Alice miró por la ventana cómo los flamantes recién comprometidos Edward e Isabella bajaban del coche de él y entraban a la casa, donde las mucamas ya se encontraban quitando los adornos navideños. Era un caos allá abajo, razón por la cual Alice se refugió en su habitación. No quería estar en la sala, ni en el vestíbulo donde el ruido de luces, cables, esferas cayendo y voces lanzando órdenes a diestra y siniestra era insoportable.

Cuando ella se hiciera cargo de la casa obligaría al servicio a ser absolutamente invisible. No quería ni escucharlos respirar.

—Vámonos —le dijo Jasper, provocándole un saltito por el susto.

—Falta media hora —renegó la chica.

—Ya estamos atrasados. Recuerda que salir de Hollywood es un caos.

—¿Y no pudieron ellos llegar más temprano?

—Tenemos suerte de que hayan llegado, Alice —soltó Jasper, cansado ya de las reclamaciones de su prometida. Había estado así desde Año Nuevo—, no olvides que ahora planearán su propia boda. Te juro por Dios que no están jugando.

—Pues eso parece —respondió Alice.

—Vámonos ya.

—¿No te molesta ni un poco que no hayan podido esperar hasta después de que nos casáramos para empezar con su planificación?

—Lo que me molesta, y bastante, es que mi hermana, que bien podría estar concentrada en su boda, esté perdiendo el tiempo allá abajo porque tú tienes una clase de crisis pre-nupcial justo antes de nuestra cita con el catering que ella tardó meses en concretar. Después de ti.

Alice rodó los ojos, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación sin dirigir una sola mirada a su prometido. Bajaron al vestíbulo donde una inusualmente nerviosa Isabella taconeaba de impaciencia.

—¡Vaya! Creí que querrían que les trajeran las malditas pruebas —reclamó—. Muévanse.

—Qué humor —dijo Jasper. Su hermana le dirigió una mirada mordaz—. ¿Qué mosco te pico?

—El mosco de "vamos a perder la bendita cita y tendrán que conformarse con la comida del rancho".

Alice suspiró contando hasta diez mientras Isabella salía de la casa con las llaves del coche.

El resto la siguió y se fueron rápidamente.

Edward manejó hacia Beverly Hills donde se encontraba la mejor compañía de catering de la ciudad, la misma que Isabella contrató para el aniversario de la empresa y la cena de Año Nuevo. Al llegar, Alice observó el establecimiento que parecía más una pequeña mansión que un restaurante, con la bandera de los Estados Unidos ondeando en el tejado. Isabella los anunció en la recepción y enseguida fueron llevados hacia un privado absolutamente vacío a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo.

—Esta es la zona de degustación, por favor, pónganse cómodos —indicó la recepcionista. Un mesero los esperaba con copas de champagne. Alice se contuvo de hacer gestos de desagrado. En verdad, en verdad, _en verdad_ odiaba esa cosa—. Nuestro chef los atenderá en unos segundos.

—Gracias —dijo Jasper. La recepcionista y el mesero les dedicaron unas reverencias antes de retirarse—. Isabella Marie, ¿qué hiciste?

Bella rio encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Creyeron que iba a permitir que contrataran un catering común y corriente? Que poco me conocen.

—¿Mis padres saben sobre esto?

—Lo que ignoran no les hará daño. Obviamente ocupamos la parte que asignaron, pero mamá, papá y nosotros contribuimos _un poco_. El día de su boda me lo agradecerán.

Jasper y Alice no pudieron evitar reír ante la confianza que demostraba Isabella. Después de todo, ya estaban ahí y Alice no podía negar que le hacía muy feliz el hecho de que no tendrían comida simple de cualquier restaurantucho de quinta que sus padres pudieran conseguir con el minúsculo presupuesto que dieron.

El chef llegó con cuatro meseros llevando dos platos cada uno.

—Buen día, señores —saludó. Los meseros colocaron los dos platos frente a ellos—. Soy el chef Nicholson y es un placer atenderlos hoy. La señorita Swan me habló acerca de la temática de su boda, así que hemos adaptado un menú especialmente creado para ustedes. Frente a ustedes tienen nuestras sugerencias de entrada, en un plato les presentamos una serie de espárragos frescos cultivados aquí mismo en Los Ángeles cubiertos por masa de hojaldre cuidadosamente barnizada con aceite de trufas; el siguiente platillo se trata de los tradicionales huevos endiablados con un especial toque de hierbas de olor y aceite de trufas. Por favor, disfrútenlo.

Comieron en silencio, deliberando en cada bocado y dando sus opiniones. Las sugerencias fueron presentadas en su respectivo tiempo y después de una rápida discusión entre los cuatro, llegaron a una decisión y definieron un menú de cuatro tiempos tanto para la boda civil como para la religiosa.

Estaban saliendo del restaurante cuando el celular de Alice sonó en su bolso. Era de la boutique donde compró el vestido que le avisaba que estaba listo para la primera —y única— prueba.

—¿Ya lo tienen? —le preguntó Isabella. Alice asintió—. Bien. Descubramos por fin el misterio. Diles que estaremos ahí mañana.

—¿Se van a teletransportar o qué? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ojalá —escupió Bella.

—Hay un vuelo, pero llegarían justo a tiempo para ir a la boutique.

—¿Alice?

—Hagámoslo.

.

.

.

Renée, Bella, Alice y el resto de sus amigas viajaron a Mississippi, llegando justo a tiempo para refrescarse después del viaje e ir a la boutique. Alice estaba nerviosa porque no había tenido la valentía de mostrar a su cuñada y su suegra una foto del vestido, fue en el probador mientras se colocaba el vestido cuando se dio cuenta de ese terrible error.

Pero su vestido le encantaba, era todo lo que soñó de niña y no iba a permitir que Isabella la hiciera dudar de él.

Salió del probador con la asesora sosteniendo la larga cola de tul. No le sorprendió para nada la cara de shock que hizo Isabella al verla.

—Guau —exclamó Heidi mientras Alice se subía al pedestal frente al espejo—. Te ves espectacular.

—Gracias —respondió Alice con una sonrisa. Todas sus amigas la elogiaron, pero Renée e Isabella seguían calladas mirando el vestido en shock—. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Madre e hija suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se asintieron.

—¿Qué velo usarás? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Amm... No usaré velo.

Bella lanzó una risotada y miró a su madre quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo divertida—. Es lindo. Diferente. Te ves bien.

—¿Sí les gusta?

Ambas asintieron dubitativas.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—Eso no es cierto —rio Alice.

—No, lo siento —dijo Bella—. Pero es tu vestido, te ves increíble en él y nosotras nos tenemos que callar.

—Eso es nuevo —dijo Heidi—. Tú quedándote callada cuando algo no te gusta...

—Sí, no se acostumbren —soltó haciéndolas reír a todas.

.

.

.

 **LA BODA DEL SUR**

Sus últimos días de soltera fueron un frenesí con los Swan preparando maletas y la casa en proceso de estar presentable para la boda civil. Isabella y Edward no se habían aparecido en lo que restaba de la semana, debido a que, en vista de que Charlie y Renée pagaron la fiesta de compromiso y la pedida de mano, los recién comprometidos se encargaron de la cena de ensayo en sus papeles de hermana y futuro cuñado del novio. Jasper decía que su hermanita estaba a punto de explotar por la presión de terminar la planificación de una boda e iniciar la de otra, y bromeaba sobre que seguramente Alice entraría a la ceremonia detrás de un tanque de oxígeno que Isabella llevaría arrastrando. Se ganó un buen golpe en la nuca por parte de su madre.

El día de la boda civil llegó en un parpadeo.

Jasper estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando su hermanita entró a la habitación.

—Gracias al cielo —exclamó al verla. Ella rio.

—Me imaginé que necesitarías algo de ayuda —le dijo.

—De hecho, creo que sí. —Le mostró la corbata azul sin anudar. Isabella asintió y se acercó a su hermano—. Nunca puedo hacer un nudo decente, y no sé dónde está Alice.

—Salió a la estética con las chicas.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con ellas?

—Porque para mí era más importante estar aquí contigo, apoyarte.

Jasper suspiró.

—No dejo de pensar en que estoy cometiendo un error. Sé que es por Tyler y por la misma Alice, pero...

—Lo sé. Solo piénsalo de esta manera: le estás dando a Tyler la familia que cualquier niño se merece, quizás no debimos llegar hasta esto, pero me siento orgullosa de que estés afrontando las consecuencias de tus actos. No dejaste a Alice sola con Tyler, los pusiste por encima de ti, y eso hace un hombre de familia. ¿Recuerdas las veces que hablábamos sobre el buen ejemplo que mamá y papá nos habían dado? Lo estás demostrando ahora, y no solo yo, toda la familia está orgullosa de ti.

—¿No creen que estoy terminando con mi vida?

—La abuela sí.

Jasper rio.

—Descartando a la abuela.

—Quién sabe, Jasper. Tal vez en unos meses descubras que en verdad amas a Alice no solo por ser la madre de tu hijo, o tal vez no, y podrás odiarnos todo lo que tú quieras por condenarte a una vida tan infeliz.

Jasper abrazó a su hermana.

—Nunca podría odiarlos, Princesa. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo —dijo, y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Horas más tarde, Alice volvió de la estética con sus amigas y encontró el vestíbulo de la mansión hecho un alboroto. Isabella estaba ahí, ya usando su vestido corto de encaje color morado y sus tacones negros, absolutamente lista para la boda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice.

—Está llegando el catering.

—Creí que llegarían mientras yo estaba en la estética.

 _Por eso me fui_.

—Pues ya viste que no —respondió de mala manera.

—Uy. Alguien está de malas —se burló Heidi.

—La verdad es que sí, Heidi. Me pone de mal humor tener que ver tu cara y la de Lauren en casa de mis padres —soltó. Las aludidas la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Princesa, ¿en qué quedamos? —la regañó Edward bajando las escaleras. Isabella rodó los ojos suspirando pero no respondió.

—¿Señorita? —la llamó un hombre vestido de blanco—. ¿Dónde quiere las mesas?

—Oh, cierto. Por aquí, por favor. Ustedes suban a cambiarse. Amor, ¿te puedes quedar aquí? Por, ya sabes, las maletas.

—Claro, preciosa.

Alice y sus amigas subieron a las habitaciones.

—¡No la soporto! —masculló Lauren. Pero Alice no respondió porque en ese momento, Natasha salía de su habitación perfectamente arreglada con un vestido azul corto de tirantes, tacones beige, una pulsera de perlas y el cabello en una estirada coleta alta.

—Hola, Alice —la saludó. Alice le sonrió y Natasha bajó.

—¿Tú no soportas a Bella? Pues yo no soporto a esa mosca muerta.

Lauren torció el gesto. Entraron a la habitación de soltera de Alice y se cambiaron los jeans y las blusas por vestidos. Así fue como Alice terminó con un vestido de encaje antiguo corto color marfil y sandalias altas de encaje.

—Alice —la llamó Cynthia golpeando la puerta. Heidi abrió—. Es hora.

Todas las chicas gritaron y salieron de la habitación.

Abajo, Jasper se frotaba las manos mientras esperaba la llegada de su prometida. Los hermanos compartieron una mirada cargada de significado, él vio la intención de su hermana para impedir la boda, pero negó. No, debía hacerlo, por Tyler.

Alice llegó a la sala en donde ya la esperaban para dar comienzo a la boda.

—¿Ya se encuentran todos? —preguntó el juez.

—Sí —respondió Isabella tomando la mano de Edward que se encontraba en su hombro.

—De acuerdo. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Jasper Theodore Swan y Mary Alice Brandon. Si alguien conoce un motivo por el que estos jóvenes no deban unirse, por favor que hable ahora o calle para siempre —dijo. Natasha se adelantó un paso imperceptible para todos, menos para Isabella y Jasper. Ella articuló un «no» mientras él se disculpaba con un gesto—. Bien. Antes de continuar es mi deber preguntar a los contrayentes si están aquí por voluntad propia.

—Así es —respondió Alice con emoción.

—Sí —dijo Jasper después de unos segundos.

El juez comenzó con la lectura que ya se había aprendido gracias a las múltiples bodas que había oficiado. Alice, emocionada, escuchaba atentamente las recomendaciones del juez, pero Jasper no, él se repetía mil veces que lo estaba haciendo por Tyler y por la reputación y honor de Alice. Ellos no tenían por qué pagar por sus errores.

—Jasper Theodore Swan-Higginbotham, ¿aceptas a Mary Alice Brandon como tu legítima esposa?

—Acepto —respondió Jasper.

Alice le sonrió enredando su brazo con el de él, Jasper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mary Alice Brandon, ¿aceptas a Jasper Theodore Swan-Higginbotham como tu legítimo esposo?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó. Isabella negó ante el excesivo e inoportuno entusiasmo de Alice.

—Sus firmas, por favor —pidió el juez. Le dio una pluma a Jasper quien se soltó de Alice recibiendo el objeto y se inclinó para firmar en donde le indicaba el juez—. Señorita —llamó el hombre, Jasper le dio la pluma a Alice y se retiró dos pasos. Alice firmó con la ilusión de una mejor vida, se separaba por fin de su madre, de sus reclamos y sus humillaciones. Estaría en un lugar donde sería respetada y tratada como se lo merecía, después de todo, era la madre del primogénito del heredero y la esposa del heredero—. Testigos del novio, por favor —pidió el juez. Isabella y Edward firmaron para Jasper, y Lauren y Garrett lo hicieron para Alice—. Los padres —indicó el juez. Charlie y Renée firmaron seguidos por Benedict y Clarissa—. Por el poder que me confiere el estado de California, los declaro legalmente unidos en matrimonio. Pueden besarse.

La sala estalló en aplausos mientras Jasper y Alice se daban un pequeño beso.

.

.

.

Era el día antes de la boda y Alice era un manojo de nervios mientras se arreglaba para la cena de ensayo. Estaba sola en su habitación, ninguna de sus amigas se había pasado por ahí, solo Bella que estuvo unos cuantos minutos acompañándola antes de tener que salir corriendo por una emergencia en la cena y se quedó sin compañía, intentando no morir de nervios. _¿¡Dónde demonios está Jasper!? ¡DEBERÍA ESTAR CONMIGO!_

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, él entró con una cajita de terciopelo negro en una mano.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó. Alice se miró los jeans y la blusa y después se dirigió a Jasper con ironía.

—¿Te parece que lo estoy? —soltó. Jasper rodó los ojos—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Arreglándome, también. Apresúrate, ya vamos tarde.

—No pueden comenzar sin nosotros —le dijo Alice con petulancia.

—Ah sí. Toma esto —indicó Jasper y le lanzó la cajita, que ella atrapó con destreza—. Cuídalos, eran de mi tía Elizabeth.

Alice abrió el objeto negro con entusiasmo, esperando encontrar unas joyas exquisitas. Pero su emoción se evaporó en cuanto vio lo que era: un par de pequeños diamantes tan simples que aburría el tan solo mirarlos. _¿En serio esas fueron joyas de la famosa tía Elizabeth? Parecen sacadas de un mercado de pulgas_.

Disimuló su desagrado tanto como pudo y le sonrió a Jasper.

—Lindos —le dijo.

—Lo sé —respondió Jasper, mirando sonriente los aretes que aún descansaban sobre el raso negro de la caja—. Los dejó para quienquiera que fuera mi esposa, así que son tuyos.

—Ah. ¿De verdad? Gracias —musitó Alice.

Jasper asintió y salió, dejándola sola de nuevo. Alice se desparramó en la silla, mirando los insulsos diamantitos blancos que resaltaban del raso con pequeños destellos a la luz. No eran la gran cosa, pero Jasper los presentó como si fueran las joyas más preciadas del mundo, ni siquiera le parecían bonitos y ni se diga hermosos, había visto bisutería más linda. Sin embargo, se los colocó, lo menos que quería era que los Swan siguieran teniendo una mala imagen de ella. La santa tía Elizabeth tendría que ayudarle.

Se metió en el mini vestido negro sin mangas ni escote y con falda tableada, se subió a las sandalias negras y le dio una última revisión a su maquillaje y peinado antes de salir de la habitación con un clutch negro en la mano.

—Por fin —masculló Clarissa. Alice rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya estás en tu papel de la madre amorosa?

—¿Y tú en el de la niña bien? Mucho cuidado con lo que haces en esa maldita cena, Alice, no quiero otra escenita como la de Seattle, ¿entendiste?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Alice, es hora —dijo Isabella, de pie a varios centímetros de ellas—. Vámonos.

Y, como siempre, Alice se sintió mal vestida cuando vio a su cuñada gracias a ese vestido asimétrico morado que se aferraba a su cuerpo como si estuviera malditamente pintado, con un ala que partía del único tirante y se extendía por todo el brazo, ¿y los vertiginosos zapatos negros? Solo ella era capaz de usarlos con éxito. Un suspiro se le escapó, junto a un gesto de labios. _Maldita genética Swan_.

Alice asintió y siguió a Isabella hacia la capilla para el ensayo. Este aún no estaba listo, pero ella estaba segura de que sería lo primero que atenderían a primera hora.

Atendieron a las indicaciones del padre, que les dijo cómo entrar, dónde mantenerse de pie y cómo salir de la ceremonia, lo cual fue repetido unas cuantas veces hasta que todos supieron perfectamente bien lo que tenían que hacer. Al terminar, regresaron a la casa, donde un escenario lleno de elegancia y glamur estaba montado en el rústico comedor del rancho.

No era para nada lo que Alice esperaba. Ella se imaginó —y deseó— algo que combinara con el estilo sureño que habían elegido para la boda. Una solitaria y amplia mesa se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación, vestida con un mantel en rayas blancas y negras, con pequeños arreglos de hydrangeas blancas, los tres platos —dos blancos con bordes dorados y el último completamente de oro— ya estaban colocados perfectamente sobre el mantel, centrados ante las sillas negras, con el menú y la servilleta negra hecha moño sobre el primer plato, los cubiertos de plata a los costados y las copas de cristal detrás. Los meseros ya llenaban de agua la copa correcta. La respectiva y ya conocida tarjeta de asignación se encontraba junto a las copas.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, aunque para Alice fue más la molestia por no ver nada rosa que el agrado.

—No es rosa —reclamó.

—Lo sé —respondió Isabella—. Nos diste unas cuantas pistas de como _tú_ querías la boda cuando veíamos las invitaciones en Seattle: elegante y lujosa, una boda Swan —continuó, mirando a Jasper—, así que nos dejamos llevar un poco...

—Creímos que sería una manera de incluirlos a ambos —dijo Edward.

—Chicos, es increíble —los felicitó Jasper—. Gracias, en serio. No sé qué hicieron para mañana, Princesa, pero si se parece en algo a esto, entonces estaré feliz.

—No tendrás una sola pista, Theodore, ni aunque me hables bonito.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, hermano, yo tampoco sé nada.

—Oh, genial. Bien, entonces. Esperaré hasta mañana. Eres insoportable, monstruita.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella con diversión—. ¿Tomamos asiento?

Con todo y la anticipación por la boda, la cena resultó ser tranquila y familiar, aunque rápida y un poco incómoda por la poca relación que los Swan y los Brandon habían formado. Las tensiones por la fallida fiesta de compromiso estaban vivas entre ellos y Alice supo que definitivamente sus padres no serían invitados a las cenas de Año Nuevo, no como los Cullen.

La cena terminó tres horas después sin mucha efusividad. Alice esperó una despedida especial, pero solo recibió un _«_ _buenas noches, que descanses»_ antes de que Jasper volviera a su habitación al otro lado de la casa que él mismo eligió. Alice, confundida y desilusionada, lo vio alejarse rápidamente con su familia, llevando a Tyler en brazos.

.

.

.

Alice veía por la ventana de su habitación cómo llegaban camiones de carga membretados en las cajas, uno tras otro se detenían en las rejas para registrarse y poder entrar. Ella estaba en bata, recién bañada y terminando de desayunar, sin poder creer que el día que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo por fin había llegado, ese día se convertiría oficialmente en la señora de Jasper Swan, el heredero de la Constructora Swan. ¡Y estaba feliz!

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, dio la entrada y la puerta se abrió.

—Alice —la llamó Isabella entrando a la habitación también en bata y con el cabello sostenido en una coleta baja lateral—. Buenos días —la saludó.

—Hola —respondió Alice.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Emocionada —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Deberías, hoy es el día de tu boda. Bueno, déjame presentarte a unas personas —dijo y se asomó hacia afuera de la habitación. Tres chicas y Peter entraron a la habitación—. Ella es Kebi —comenzó señalando a una mujer morena en jeans, blusa y tenis, con el cabello alzado en un moño descuidado—, está planeando mi boda. Hoy nos ayudará con la logística de los espacios mientras yo me arreglo. A lado de ella está Betty, tu dama de compañía —continuó señalando a una mujer de baja estatura con el cabello naranja muy rizado y lentes de pasta blanca, estaba vestida de negro y parecía recién levantada—. Y para arreglarte están Shelby y, por supuesto, mi Pet.

—Hola, Alice —saludó la tal Kebi—. Un placer conocerte.

—Igual.

—Kebi y yo estaremos abajo, cualquier cosa que necesites lo consultas con Betty.

—¿Dónde estarán arreglándose ustedes?

—Cada quien en su habitación. Vendremos cuando sea hora de ponerte el vestido, ¿de acuerdo? El equipo de fotografía y video llegará en unos minutos. Chicos, trátenla bien.

—Claro, Bells —respondió Peter—. Voy contigo cuando termine.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella sonriéndole a su estilista—. Kebi, vamos.

Isabella y Kebi se fueron dejando a Alice a solas con su equipo.

—Bien, Alice, toma asiento. Esto será rápido gracias a la prueba que hicimos —parloteó Peter mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas de su maletín—. Oh, carajo —exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alice.

—Shelby, ver por Monica, _rápido_ —ordenó. Shelby salió corriendo—. Me equivoqué de tinte —le dijo a Alice—. Tengo el que le vamos a retocar a Isabella, me imagino que Monica tiene el tuyo.

—¿Tinte?

—Solo unos reflejos, nada de qué preocuparte.

—Está bien.

—Aquí está Monica —dijo Shelby entrando a la habitación.

—¡Jefe! —exclamó la chica—. También te quedaste con las extensiones —le dijo dándole el tinte castaño para Alice.

—¿Sabes dónde colocarlas?

—Sí, jefe.

—Bien. ¡Adiós! —exclamó. Monica se fue con las extensiones y el tinte negro. Peter comenzó a separar el cabello de Alice mientras Shelby preparaba el color.

Fue una larga mañana, todo lo que Alice olía era tinte y fijador y maquillaje... Peter cumplió su promesa, tan pronto terminó de peinar a Alice, se fue a arreglar a Isabella dejando que Shelby hiciera su trabajo maquillando a la novia mientras que la tal Monica le arreglaba las uñas. Las dos asistentes de Peter hablaban de cómo lo único que faltaba hacerle a Isabella era el peinado y el maquillaje.

—¿Viste su vestido? —le preguntó Alice a Monica.

—No —respondió—. Pero sé que es fantástico.

—¿Y cómo sabes?

—Bueno, es Bella. Ella nunca decepciona. Cuando Edward llegó con protector me imaginé algo muy grande y espectacular.

—Eso lo guardará para su boda —dijo Shelby—. Peter ya está pensando qué hacer con ella.

Alice sabía una cosa: que de eso no debían hablar enfrente de ella. ¿Acaso no sabían que era de mal gusto hablar de otra novia delante de la novia a la que arreglaban? Y peor aún, la otra novia era dama de honor de la primera novia... Era algo irónico, a decir verdad, casi divertido.

Al terminar con su maquillaje y sus uñas, las damas aún no llegaban, Alice aprovechó para espiar por la ventana, quizás podía ver algo de la recepción, pero lo único que logró vislumbrar fue... la carpa.

—Kebi e Isabella se aseguraron de que nadie pudiera ver nada desde las ventanas —le dijo Betty.

—¿Por qué?

—Quieren que sea una sorpresa para ti y Jasper.

—¿No veré nada hasta...?

—Hasta después de la ceremonia y la sesión de fotos.

—Carajo —escupió y se separó de la ventana.

—¿Quieres almorzar?

—Sí —respondió.

—Bien. Iré a pedir algo.

Betty fue y regresó con una bandeja llena de comida. Alice no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que Betty colocó los platos frente a ella.

—De acuerdo, eso era antes del maquillaje —dijo Monica.

—Lo retocamos —replicó Shelby.

—En ese caso... Alice, come.

Alice rio tomando con el tenedor un poco de la pasta que Betty le llevó, y almorzó con mucha tranquilidad, disimulando los nervios y la emoción que sentía por dentro. El que Isabella y Kebi mantuvieran todo en secreto era un punto extra, estaba entusiasmada por ver lo que su cuñada había logrado con la excusa de presupuesto que le dieron sus padres.

Media hora después, Alice se había lavado los dientes y Shelby le había retocado el maquillaje, justo a tiempo para recibir a las damas.

—Alice, tus damas están aquí, ¿te gustaría verlas? —le preguntó Betty.

—Claro —respondió Alice con emoción.

—Chicas, pasen —indicó Betty. En fila india entraron una tras otra.

En realidad, seguir el trato con Isabella no fue tan difícil y en ese momento entendió por qué su cuñada se molestó cuando se enteró que no estarían uniformadas. En verdad se veía como un desastre, que habría sido más grande si no llevaran el mismo peinado, tocado y tacones. _Gracias al cielo por la compulsión de Isabella_.

Todas llevaban el cabello suelto en rizos con un tocado de rosas y lirios artificiales color rosa palo y perlas que tenían a un costado, el maquillaje era ligero y juvenil; Isabella le había pedido a Peter que las hiciera ver bonitas, y así lo hizo. Se veían bonitas, adorables, tiernas... Unas perfectas damas sureñas.

Angela llevaba un vestido demasiado veraniego y ligero para el gusto de Alice gracias a la delicada tela y las tablas que llenaban todo el vestido. Emily usaba una versión más pesada por la tela y el largo del vestido, tenía un solo tirante y una trenza a modo de cinturón. Heidi llevaba un diseño con la misma tela de Angela, pero tenía tirantes spaguetti, escote redondo y dos aperturas para las piernas, por las cuales se veían los zapatos que eligieron: cerrados con cintas para las pantorrillas color rosa palo. Lauren era la siguiente, su vestido se parecía un poco al de Heidi, pero en vez de dos aperturas solo tenía una y el escote era en V. Leah llevaba un vestido parecido al de Emily pero menos pesado, sin el cinturón de trenza y el tirante estaba del otro lado. Natasha había marcado pauta con un vestido más elaborado que el de sus compañeras: tenía dos tirantes, escote en V, bordados de hilo y cristales y un listoncito en la cintura que remataba con un moño. Isabella... Bueno, era Isabella. Su vestido sin duda alguna era el más elaborado de todos, tenía forma de sirena que enmarcaba perfectamente su cuerpo y una pequeñísima cola que la seguía como una sombra, los tirantes de perlas rosas partían desde adelante hasta atrás terminando en un pequeñísimo moño justo en el derriere dejando la espalda descubierta.

—Guau. Me encantan —dijo.

—De acuerdo, Allie, es tu turno —le dijo Bella. Alice se quitó la bata revelando la ropa interior del vestido. Natasha descolgó el vestido y lo abrió bajándolo al suelo para que Alice pudiera meter los pies, entre la rubia e Isabella lo subieron por el cuerpo de la novia—. No respires.

—Respirar está sobrevaluado —dijo Alice haciendo reír a todas sus damas.

—Nat, apriétalo —le pidió Bella. Natasha tomó los costados del vestido y los juntó para que Isabella pudiera subir el cierre—. ¿Cómo demonios subiste de peso desde que lo sacaste de la boutique? —le reclamó apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo.

—Tal vez estos platos tienen algo que decir... —cantó Heidi señalando a la mesita de la habitación donde estaban los platos del almuerzo de Alice.

—Tenía hambre —se excusó la novia.

—Pues no cenas, mi vida —le dijo Emily.

—Listo —anunció Isabella soltando el aire—. ¡No se te ocurra respirar! Vas a reventar la cremallera y ahora sí vas a sufrir.

—Yo opino que la hagamos correr de aquí hasta que comience la ceremonia —propuso Angela.

—No es mala idea. Uff. Se te ve un cuerpecito de infarto —soltó Isabella.

—Pero si tú no vendes piñas. Mírate nada más.

—Vamos a volverlos locos, amiga.

Colocaron a Alice frente al espejo para ponerle las joyas que se pasaron de mano en mano hasta que llegaron a Isabella: una pulsera de perlas, diamantes y cristales azules, un collar de diamantes que perteneció a la tía Elizabeth y combinaban con los aretes de cristales que ella le había heredado a Jasper pero que no pertenecían al mismo juego, el collar estaba entre el tesoro que le había dejado a Isabella, así que en teoría era el objeto prestado, y los aretes lo viejo.

Bella salió de la habitación y entró con una caja de zapatos.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó Alice.

—Prestados —advirtió Bella sacando los zapatos. Eran de tacón alto, cerrados color beige con apliques en dorado.

—Está bien —rio Alice. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y dejó que Isabella y Natasha le pusieran los tacones. _¿Está mal disfrutar de la visión de ese par arrodilladas frente a mí?_ Alice se miró al espejo una vez que estuvo totalmente lista. Detrás de ella estaban Isabella y Natasha arreglando la larga cola del vestido color maquillaje, de corsé tipo lencería con apliques en blanco y falda de tul con más apliques blancos. El cabello estaba sostenido en un tradicional moño alto adornado con una flor del mismo color del vestido y el maquillaje era un smokey eyes muy nupcial.

Rompiendo de esa manera con las normas que hacía más de cincuenta años estableciera Hellen Swan, bisabuela de Jasper e Isabella, para toda novia Swan o que se casara con un Swan: vestido pura e inmaculadamente blanco con mangas para cubrir hombros —si eran lo suficientemente largas para los brazos, mucho mejor— y sin escote pronunciado. No podían llevar peinados elaborados, el cabello suelto o medio recogido con velo largo y tiara o diadema era una imagen que se veía en todas las fotografías de boda de la familia.

—Seguía teniendo mis dudas acerca del vestido, pero ahora ya viéndolo todo junto, debo decir que me empieza a gustar —dijo Isabella.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Tomaste una buena decisión, Alice, aunque el velo...

—No empieces.

—Lo siento. De acuerdo, chicas, es tradición que la familia del novio se encargue de los regalos para el cortejo. Cuando estuve en Inglaterra vi esto en una joyería de Londres y mande a hacer más para todas. Espero que les gusten y, en nombre de mis padres y Jasper, muchas gracias por toda su ayuda y su apoyo —dijo Isabella y comenzó a repartir unas cajas blancas de terciopelo. Era nada más y nada menos que un collar de oro rosado con un gran diamante en forma de gota y otro más pequeño ovalado con aretes a juego. Angela, Emily y Leah no podían usar el collar por el escote, pero se colocaron los aretes y Alice pudo notar como Isabella estaba con los nervios de punta. _Dios, ¿qué he hecho?_ Betty comenzó a servir champagne rosado en copas que habían estado ahí desde quién sabía cuándo—. Hagamos un brindis —propuso Bella recibiendo su copa—. Por Alice, que me sacó suficientes canas verdes como para toda una vida. Que tengas una hermosa boda y gracias por pedirme ser tu dama de honor.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar. Sin duda alguna, esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti, eres lo más cercano a una Súper Mujer, Bells, lo lograste sin sudar.

—¿Aun sin ver la recepción?

—Bueno, tú la diseñaste...

Bella lanzó unas risitas.

—¡Salud! —exclamó la dama de honor. El resto la imitó y golpeó sus copas.

Jasper, en el otro lado del pasillo, comenzó a arreglarse quince minutos antes de salir. Edward y el resto de los padrinos entraron justo a tiempo, llevando un traje beige con camisa blanca y corbata rosa.

—Hermano —lo llamó Edward. Jasper salió del baño con los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca de su traje.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Casi —respondió George—. ¿Listo?

—Me falta poco.

—Manos a la obra. Corbata —pidió Edward, Jasper le dio la prenda y él se la colocó alrededor del cuello que ya estaba levantado, la anudó y arregló las solapas de la camisa, Jared le colocó el chaleco que Edward le abotonó y George hizo lo suyo con el saco, para terminar, el mismo Jasper se colocó los gemelos de plata y negro. Todo ese proceso fue inmortalizado por otro fotógrafo que había estado con Jasper todo el día. Edward le sacudió las inexistentes pelusillas de los hombros y dejó caer los brazos—. Estás listo —le dijo. Jasper asintió—. ¿Nervioso?

—Un poco, sí —mintió, en deferencia a los amigos de Alice, que habían sido comisionados por Clarissa para asegurarse que el novio no se arrepintiera al último minuto.

—En ese caso... Bells dijo que solo un trago para calmar los nervios, así que... ¿Tequila, whisky o vodka? —preguntó George mostrando las tres botellitas.

—Uhm, yo quiero un whisky —dijo Edward quitándole la botellita.

—¿Jasper?

—El vodka —respondió. El resto tomó la bebida que quiso y se reunieron en un círculo.

—Brindemos por hoy —dijo Edward—. Porque el día al fin llegó y Jasper no huyó —soltó haciéndolos reír—. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —exclamó Edward. Caminó a la puerta de la habitación donde había una enorme bolsa de compras color blanca—. Como padrino y futuro cuñado de Jasper, les doy las gracias por estar hoy con este hombre —dijo palmeando la espalda de Jasper—, y por supuesto, en nombre de Charlie, Renée e Isabella les doy estos regalos, que espero les agraden. Isabella los eligió.

Jasper rio.

—Tú no estás hecho para esto, hermano. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando sea tu turno?

—Le preguntaré a Bella o a mis hermanas —respondió repartiendo las cajas blancas—, así que mejor ve pensando en lo que quieres.

—¿Ya oyeron? —preguntó Jasper. Entre todos se miraron.

—Sin duda se dirige a ustedes —dijo Jared señalando a los amigos de Alice—. Esto es fantástico —exclamó al ver el interior de la caja.

Los regalos eran bastante simples, en realidad. Consistía en un tarro de cerveza con el nombre de cada quien grabado, dentro tenía un puro, una botellita de Jack Daniels y un llavero, además de una tarjetita que Jasper había escrito en puño y letra para agradecer a cada uno de sus padrinos. Pero el otro enigma era el estuche negro que acompañaba el tarro, lo sacaron y lo abrieron descubriendo unos gemelos de oro con detalles en negro.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Garrett asintiendo hacia Edward y Jasper.

—¿Los usamos hoy? —preguntó Liam.

—Sí, sí. Para eso son —respondió Jasper. Los muchachos se colocaron los gemelos en las muñecas de las camisas y cuando terminaron, el fotógrafo les pidió unirse en una foto solo mostrando los accesorios.

—Muchachos, es hora de bajar —dijo Kebi entrando a la habitación. Todos palmearon la espalda de Jasper al salir de la habitación, Edward fue el último y chocó sus puños con los de él.

—Justo ahí, justo ahí —dijo el fotógrafo. Hizo la fotografía—. Perfecto.

—Edward, caminando, caminando —ordenó Kebi dando unas palmaditas. Edward salió y justo después de él, Jasper caminó. Isabella y el resto de las damas, bajaron al vestíbulo en donde ya esperaban Jasper y los padrinos, posando para algunas fotografías. Ellas mismas hicieron un poco de eso en las escaleras.

—Hermanita —saludó Jasper al ver a Isabella, la niña de sus ojos y por la que daría la vida mil veces.

—No dejo de decirlo, Princesa: Estás más que hermosa —le dijo Edward.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, sonriéndoles a su hermano y a su prometido—. ¿Listo?

—Claro —contestó Jasper. Bella asintió, tomó la mano que Jasper le ofrecía y terminó de bajar las escaleras, se acercó a Edward soltando a su hermano y le dio un beso.

Jasper sonrió mirando a su hermanita y a su mejor amigo, era algo maravilloso para él verla tan feliz después del tiempo que pasó deprimida. Se sentía más tranquilo al saber que al menos uno de los dos iba a casarse con quien amaba.

—Vámonos —dijo Bella con voz suave entrelazando su brazo con el de su hermano. Salieron de la casa y caminaron a la capilla. Era parte del estricto protocolo que el novio, la dama de honor, la madre y hermanos de la novia recibieran a los invitados en la entrada a la ceremonia, e Isabella hizo que eso se cumpliera al pie de la letra. Jasper e Isabella fueron los primeros en llegar, minutos después lo hicieron Clarissa y Cynthia. La joven usaba un vestido largo de corpiño negro con escote de corazón y amplia falda rosa fuerte, como accesorios usaba un juego de collar y aretes de diamantes que Renée le había prestado de su tesoro personal. Clarissa... Oh, Clarissa era otra cosa. Empezaron con el pie izquierdo gracias al vestido blanco, que estaba prohibido por pura cultura social, con detalles en negro, dos transparencias nada decentes en los costados, un profundo escote adelante y atrás y una apertura en la pierna izquierda, quiso mostrar modestia con las mangas pero eso la hizo ver incluso más vulgar. Un verdadero desastre—. ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en un concurso de vulgaridades? —inquirió Bella con tono mordaz sin mirar a Clarissa cuando ésta se paró al lado de ella.

—Bella... —la regañó Jasper mientras Clarissa reía audiblemente.

—Desde que tú decidiste organizar esta boda, niña —respondió Clarissa.

—Hágame el tremendo favor de dirigirse a mí y mirarme cuando tenga la suficiente clase y decencia, no me vaya a contagiar lo corriente y vulgar —soltó aún sin mirar a la mujer a su lado. Jasper gimió conteniendo unas risitas. Su hermanita era terrible.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todos empezaban saludando a Cynthia, pero ignoraban a Clarissa cuando la veían en su vestido blanco, para continuar con Isabella y Jasper. La dama de honor era la encargada de entregar los programas en pesado papel de pergamino con el monograma de los novios, los nombres de los padres y el cortejo, y el minucioso orden de los tiempos de la ceremonia.

Los familiares directos fueron los últimos en llegar, cuando los abuelos hicieron su arribo, Cynthia entró a la capilla para que el cortejo, los padres del novio y la novia pudieran llegar.

—Nos vemos en unos minutos —se despidió de Isabella y Jasper, los hermanos le sonrieron a la chica.

—De acuerdo, ogro, te quiero de espaldas —ordenó Bella girando a su hermano y le colocó las manos sobre los ojos. El cortejo entero y la novia llegaron tan solo segundos antes de que Charlie, Renée y Benedict lo hicieran—. Mamá, con tu hijo —indicó Bella llamando a su madre. Renée miró a Clarissa como si fuera un bicho raro cuando pasó a su lado y alzó las cejas en dirección a su hija—. Yo no sé nada —dijo la chica—. A mí ni me mires.

—Tú nunca sabes nada, Princesa —le dijo Jasper.

—Cierra la boca. ¡Muy bien! Como lo ensayamos el jueves, no quiero fallas, ¿entendido? —exclamó Bella mirando hacia atrás. Se aseguró de que la vista hacia Alice estuviera lo suficientemente cubierta para que Jasper no pudiera verla ni de reojo. Aunque no sería un problema, el pobre novio no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo.

Alice estaba hasta el final de la fila, del brazo de su padre, cuando Isabella corrió a su puesto recibiendo el ramo de hydrangeas rosas que le daba Kebi.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó la planificadora a la novia. La chica asintió—. Bien. Música a mi cuenta. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... —indicó por el pequeño radio que llevaba en la muñeca.

Cuando comenzó a sonar el Canon de Pachelbel, la procesión comenzó a entrar liderada por el sacerdote, tan solo pasos atrás iban Renée y Jasper, seguidos de Edward con el pequeño Tyler en brazos y Charlie con Clarissa. El contraste entre las madres era marcado, mientras Clarissa llamaba la atención por su atrevimiento, Renée era ejemplo de elegancia con su vestido rosa con mangas francesas de encaje. Muchos de los Swan no esperaban gran cosa de Alice, y eso se lo podía agradecer a su madre. Pasos detrás, el cortejo hizo su entrada, siendo Angela y Garrett los primeros, seguidos de Emily y Sam, Leah y Alec, Heidi y Liam, Jared y Lauren, y por último, lo más alejada de Jasper que se pudiera, estaba Natasha con George. Y aun así, Jasper tuvo una pequeña fantasía en donde la novia era Natasha y no Alice.

Con pasos delicados, casi como si estuviera flotando, entró Isabella, con la cabeza en alto y un porte de princesa. Alice miró a su cuñada caminar y la estudió detenidamente para entrar de esa manera. Kebi le dio entrada. Mientras que todos los invitados murmuraron acerca de lo adorable que Isabella se veía, de Alice no pudieron decir lo mismo. Quizás fue su vestido, o sus rápidos y bruscos pasos, pero nadie la vio como una _princesa_.

Justo al entrar, Alice casi se detuvo al ver la decoración de la ceremonia, que era fabulosa: la alfombra era blanca con peonias rosas en la orilla y velas en jarrones de vidrio colocados en el suelo, las sillas chiavari eran negras, en el techo había luces colgadas y justo en el altar se encontraban flores de cerezo en sus ramas. De nuevo, Isabella lo logró.

Los Swan quedaron indignados al ver que la novia no había respetado su arraigada tradición del vestido blanco y modesto, y los Brandon se avergonzaron al notar que Alice y Clarissa se parecían más de lo que se pensaba, y estuvieron a punto de decirle a Jasper que no se casara porque no esperaban gran cosa de Alice.

El pasillo se le hizo eterno a Alice, no podía caminar lo suficientemente rápido ni acercarse más. Su vida estaba a punto de comenzar y ella solo veía a Jasper esperándola junto a Edward y el sacerdote.

Al llegar al altar, Benedict estrechó la mano de Jasper justo antes de entregar a Alice, la novia le dio su ramo de rosas blancas a la dama de honor y se giró hacia el novio.

—Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión matrimonial de Jasper Theodore y Mary Alice —comenzó el sacerdote.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y los votos muy emotivos, pero lo que terminó por encantar a todos fue el momento en el que Tyler, el hijo de Alice y Jasper, entregó los anillos de oro acompañado por sus padrinos Edward e Isabella, y el beso que les dio a ambos fue demasiado para todos, en especial para su madrina quien decidió que no lo soltaría en ningún momento de lo que restaba de la ceremonia, teniendo que hacer malabares con los dos ramos de los que era responsable. El sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, y los nuevos esposos se dieron un beso tímido mientras todos los aplaudían; demasiado pronto ambos se separaron y se tomaron del brazo para salir de la capilla.

Volvieron a la casa donde se tomaron las fotos post-boda, comenzando con la tradicional de las escaleras, que para la familia Swan simbolizaba el inicio de una nueva vida para los novios acompañados por sus familias. Se suponía que los padres debían estar en los primeros peldaños, pero Charlie y Renée sugirieron que esta vez, Edward e Isabella eran los que tenían que estar al principio por su próxima boda. Alice y Clarissa miraron con desprecio como la pareja se acomodaba sonriente en el escalón y posaba con ese porte real que ambos poseían naturalmente.

Continuaron con unas tomas de los Brandon, otra de los Swan, los novios a solas, con las hermanas y, para terminar, con el cortejo. Después de posar todos juntos, Alice se unió a los padrinos posando muy formales y Jasper a las damas con Isabella y Natasha apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del novio, seguida de unas cuantas fotografías del cortejo solamente, caminando o posando.

Tardaron media hora en terminar la sesión de fotos y fueron a la recepción donde ya los invitados los esperaban. El cortejo y las familias entraron por separado, como si fueran invitados más y se mantuvieron de pie dando una silenciosa orden para que el resto hiciera lo mismo. Isabella alzó un dedo hacia Kebi, que estaba plantada en un rincón esperando la indicación para dar entrada a los novios.

—Ahora —murmuró Kebi, inmediatamente después fueron anunciados a los invitados quienes los recibieron con fuertes aplausos y vítores.

La fiesta fue en el jardín del rancho donde se alzaba una carpa de la que colgaban tres arañas de cristal. Las mesas de los invitados eran redondas con manteles blancos, los centros de mesa eran pequeños floreros blancos con rosas color rosa; cada plato blanco de porcelana tenía debajo una servilleta de satín color rosa palo, las sillas eran de estilo chiavari doradas con el respaldo cubierto por satín rosa palo hecho moño en la parte de atrás.

La mesa de los novios era rectangular, tenía frondosos arreglos de flores rosadas y blancas, velas y faroles. El mantel era de un beige claro y las sillas blancas hacían un contraste casi perfecto con el resto de la decoración.

Inmediatamente después de la gran entrada, sirvieron la comida: espárragos con jamón hojaldrados como aperitivo, espirales verdes a las finas hierbas con crema de entrada, el plato fuerte fueron costillas a la barbecue y de postre les sirvieron tres mini pies de nueces pecanas. En la primera mesa del lado del novio se encontraban sus padres, su hermana, el prometido de ésta, su primo y sus dos abuelas, sin olvidarse del pequeño Tyler que tenía su sillita alta entre sus abuelos y sus padrinos; por parte de la novia estaban sus padres, su hermana y sus cuatro abuelos. De nuevo, los asientos fueron rigurosamente asignados por la dama de honor.

Mientras se desarrollaba la comida, eran entretenidos por un video montaje con fotos de los novios desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad. Alice y Cynthia rieron cuando apareció una foto de ambas disfrazadas de orugas, mientras que Jasper e Isabella luchaban por no escupir el trago de vino al ver esa imagen en la que Isabella aparecía vestida de princesa —con tiara y vestido— y Jasper usaba un disfraz de dragón; la mesa del lado del novio estalló en carcajadas cuando Edward y Jasper —dos años más jóvenes— aparecieron tomados de los hombros y sosteniendo una botella de cerveza cada uno; y cerca del final del video, el cortejo y la novia hicieron lo mismo después de ver una de las últimas fotografías que les tomaron como grupo.

Cuando se proyectaron los nombres de los novios, Renée ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas que eran secundadas por su hija. Edward consoló a su prometida apretujándola contra su costado y besándole la frente. Jasper no pudo evitar acercarse a su madre y su hermana y abrazarlas.

—Par de lloronas —masculló Clarissa, lo suficientemente alto como para que Renée e Isabella la escucharan. Alice bajó la cabeza con vergüenza mientras Isabella se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Momia insensible —respondió la chica mirando a la mujer con desprecio. La mesa Swan sonrió—. Ups. ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?

Todos los invitados, exceptuando a Clarissa, lanzaron unas risitas, algunos incluso aplaudieron un poco. Clarissa hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Benedict la detuvo.

—Esa niña me insultó —murmuró entre dientes.

—Tú empezaste así que cierra la boca.

El episodio se olvidó a los cinco minutos de que ocurrió y después de eso la fiesta se desarrolló como en seda. Jasper y Alice hablaron con tantos invitados como pudieron y jugaron con su bebé en sus minutos libres. Si Alice se sentía decepcionada por la sencilla boda que tuvo, no lo demostró en ningún momento. Ella no podía parar de sonreír cuando presumía su anillo de compromiso y su vestido de novia, y recibía las felicitaciones de los invitados que probablemente solo se acercaban por puro compromiso; sin embargo, Alice guardó celosamente el secreto de su desagrado ante la sencilla boda que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero la imagen que creó Jasper en su mente con la cena de ensayo la emocionó a tal extremo que la hizo fantasear con ella. Encontrarse con su verdadera recepción fue una decepción terrible.

 _¿Por qué me hacen esto?_

Isabella fue la encargada de organizar a sus amigos para el primer baile, pues el grupo sería el encargado de cantar para los novios. Mientras el maestro de ceremonias —ex coreógrafo de los muchachos— pedía la presencia de Jasper y Alice en la pista, Liam y Alec colocaban los micrófonos frente a la mesa principal a falta de escenario.

La canción que los novios eligieron fue _At The Beginning_ , de la película favorita de Jasper "Anastasia". El tema fue interpretado por Isabella y Liam con el resto del grupo haciendo los coros. Alice bailaba mejor que Jasper, pero eso no se notó cuando ambos se movieron con gracia en la pista. Definitivamente el novio había tomado clases en secreto, no tenían ninguna duda.

Cuando el número concluyó, no se sorprendieron de ver que los invitados pedían más participación del grupo, pues todos se habían preparado para eso con el tiempo y las canciones suficientes para hacerlo. Alice los hizo entrar a la casa para cambiarse los vestidos y los trajes, por el vestuario que solían usar en todas sus presentaciones de la escuela: un conjunto de camisa y pantalones negros con corbata dorada para los muchachos y un vestido de lentejuelas y tul dorado que se transformaba de largo a corto.

Terminaron haciendo un concierto al completo, convirtiendo el vestido y mostrando las plataformas doradas en la tercera canción. Fue a mitad del espectáculo cuando Isabella dio una muestra de su verdadero carácter después de que Clarissa, harta de ver a la hermana de su yerno en el centro en vez de su hija, tomó a la chica de los brazos y la sacó de la pista; Isabella no se quedó sin defenderse —algo que no sorprendió a su familia y amigos— y junto a Alice, se subió a la mesa de los Brandon con toda la intención de molestar a Clarissa. Alice disfrutó con alegría la cara de shock de su madre que definitivamente no se esperaba la respuesta de la menor de los Swan. Aunque estaba más impactada por ver a sus propias hijas, su marido y sus padres reír y animar a la chica.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos del espectáculo cuando Clarissa siguió a Isabella al interior de la casa. Bella ya lo esperaba y le detuvo la mano antes de que se impactara contra su rostro. Le presionó la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas y le dirigió la mirada más severa. Clarissa trató de zafar su mano del fuerte agarre de la pequeña y delgada muchacha, sin mucho éxito obtenido.

—Suéltame, niña —le dijo.

—No quiero —respondió con una voz muy dulce, casi de niña pequeña—. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque soy un adulto, y tú apenas estás comenzando tu juventud.

Isabella fingió pensarlo unos minutos hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No parece ser suficiente. Y no te culpo por no saber qué me haría convencerme de soltarte, es obvio que aún no conoces todos mis límites, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que en algún momento los conocerás. Digo, no serías capaz de provocarme hasta tal extremo, ¿verdad? Sé que tienes sentido de supervivencia, o al menos eso espero —dijo. Le soltó la muñeca dándole un pequeño empujón, pero se acercó a ella a tal punto de que sus respiraciones ya se entremezclaban—. Eso fue por Alice y Cynthia —advirtió con voz más severa—, y no quieres saber hasta dónde puedo llegar por mi hermano y mi sobrino. Respeta, para que a ti te respeten. Y de paso, recuerda quién puede arruinar tu vida... _En un santiamén_ —concluyó de vuelta en su voz de niña. Le dedicó una sonrisa adorable y se giró haciendo revolear su cabello, las puntas le pegaron a Clarissa en el rostro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió justo a tiempo para ver a Isabella alejarse con aire y pasos de princesa.

El golpe de gracia fue la reverencia que el entrenador de los caballos dedicó a Isabella y la manera en la que ignoró a Clarissa, la hija de los patrones. La mujer se revisó la muñeca encontrando los delgados dedos de la chica y su brazalete de plata sterling marcados en un vivo rojo.

—¡Oh, señora Brandon! —exclamó Charlie encontrándose a la mujer de espaldas. Ella se giró—. ¿Ha visto usted a mi hija?

—Acaba de irse —respondió—. Y hablando de ella, es una muchachita de lo más insolente, debió educarla mejor, Charlie. ¡Mire lo que me hizo! —exclamó mostrándole la lastimada muñeca. Charlie miró las marcas con algo parecido a la diversión—. Esa niña no sabe respetar.

—Isabella sabe respetar, Clarissa...

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo —interrumpió la mujer—. Si supiera hacerlo, no me habría hecho esto.

—Alice y Cynthia no le han hablado para nada sobre ella, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Por qué querría saber yo sobre su malcriada hija?

—Por su propia seguridad —respondió Charlie—. Mi hija es una niña bien educada y disciplinada, con un temperamento fuerte pero paciencia limitada. No le voy a negar que tanto como mi esposa, mi hijo, ahora mi yerno y yo mismo nos hemos equivocado en permitir que haga lo que quiera, pero ¿qué aprendería de eso? Ella sabe defenderse y a los que ama, y lo que hizo usted hace unos minutos fue faltarle al respeto a una chica de diecinueve años que no se queda con los brazos cruzados y no está acostumbrada a mantenerse callada. Antes le dije que mi hija tiene una paciencia limitada, pues lamento decirle que usted terminó con ella. No la provoque más porque no sabe de lo que es capaz —le dijo. Alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a Isabella—. ¡Ahí está mi Princesa! —exclamó alejándose de Clarissa—. Es hora del brindis, nena.

—Genial. Justo después de que me retoque el labial. Dejé todos mis cosméticos de larga duración en casa, papi.

—Te ves preciosa. Me atrevo a decir que mejor que la novia.

—De acuerdo, eso es malo —jadeó—. ¿La que dijo eso fui yo?

Charlie rio.

—Muy bien, pequeña, hora de salir. Espero que ya tengas tu discurso preparado.

—¿Quién crees que soy? ¿La tía Sue?

—No hablará, te lo prometo.

Sus voces se fueron apagando conforme se alejaban, dejando a Clarissa sola y cada vez más convencida de que contra Isabella Swan... _ni Alice ni ella iban a poder luchar_.

* * *

 **Listo, llego la esperadisima boda, ¿que les parecio? ¿Justifico el enojo de Alice? Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden pasarse por Sobreviviendo y nos vemos dentro de quince días.**

 **Gracias a** _Yoliki, Tecupi y Pili_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Annie. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LA BODA DEL SUR: SEGUNDA PARTE**

Alice vio el intercambio entre su madre y su dama de honor, sorprendida por la manera tan apasionada con la que Isabella las defendió a ella y Cynthia, jamás había tenido tanto miedo de su flacucha y pequeña amiga. Ella sabía que era de armas tomar en un buen día, pero en ese momento salía humo por sus orejas y sus ojos flameaban debajo de esa máscara de mesura.

Isabella y Charlie se acercaron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le preguntó Isabella.

—El suficiente —respondió ella. Isabella la tomó del antebrazo y la hizo girarse.

—Muévete —ordenó aflojando el agarre cuando comenzaron a caminar. Y lo hizo con la voz y la fuerza que había empleado con Clarissa.

—Bells, me estás asustando —murmuró Alice dejándose llevar por su cuñada.

—Culpa a tu madre —soltó la chica—. No la quiero cerca de Tyler, Alice, ¿entendiste?

—Sí —contestó Alice inmediatamente.

Isabella y Liam interpretaron _Butterfly, Fly Away_ de Miley y Billy Ray Cyrus para el baile de padre e hija justo después de los brindis. No hubo lágrimas, y muchos invitados de Alice simplemente rodaron los ojos y los ignoraron. Conocían la historia de la aparentemente perfecta familia Brandon, y no eran más que patrañas para mantener el buen renombre del apellido que ya había sido pisoteado y burlado demasiadas veces por sus mismos portadores. ¿Sería Alice la siguiente en escupir en su árbol genealógico? Todos esperaban que no. Ahora era la Brandon más importante y todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, preguntándose sus métodos para no solo ser la matriarca en su familia, sino también en la de los Swan.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Benedict a su hija, al notarla distante en el baile.

—¿Por qué sigues con Clarissa? —soltó. La pregunta sorprendió a su padre a tal punto que no reaccionó hasta que la canción terminó y los aplausos lo despertaron.

—Esa no es una pregunta para este momento —respondió con brusquedad. Dejó a su hija en la mesa principal y regresó a su lugar. Ella no lo dejó ahí. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su padre.

—Pues yo creo que sí lo es —murmuró en su oído antes de alejarse de la fiesta.

Benedict suspiró y siguió a su hija.

—Tienes que volver para el baile con el padrino.

—Si no estoy ahí, lo tienen que retrasar. Habla.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Creo que lo merezco. Clarissa ha hecho de nuestra vida un infierno y necesito saber por qué tú no le has pateado el trasero a pesar de todo.

—Es complicado de explicar.

—Papá, solo dilo.

El hombre respiró hondo caminando de un lado a otro y buscando la mejor manera de darle a su hija recién casada las razones por las que continuaba con su madre. Lo que más quería Benedict para sus hijas era una relación feliz, absolutamente diferente a la de ellos, no le daba ningún placer hablar esos asuntos en la boda de su hija.

—Por la herencia de tu abuelo.

—¿Qué?

Él suspiró.

—La única condición para que ustedes hereden este rancho y nosotros tengamos el mando en la familia es que no nos divorciemos.

Alice miró a su padre, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar y sin poderlo creer en realidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que para ustedes es más importante una maldita herencia que nuestra felicidad?

—Ya lo tenemos planeado, Alice. Nos divorciaremos en cuanto tus abuelos mueran, venderemos esta casa y nos repartiremos el dinero entre los cuatro.

Alice suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Este no era un tema para hoy —dijo y comenzó a alejarse de su padre—. Pueden quedarse con mi parte. Ya no la voy a necesitar.

 **ILARIA Y LA EXPLOSIÓN**

Jasper y Alice volvieron de su luna de miel el mismo día que Edward e Isabella fijaron día para su boda, contrataron el lugar y ella eligió vestido. Todo eso en un solo día... ¡Oh! Y ese día también volvió la hermana gemela de Isabella, lo que les dio un pasaje directo a Urgencias. Isabella no pudo resistir la impresión y se desmayó, algo que ya era común en ella.

Días después, Bella apenas podía ver a Ilaria sin hacer pucheros o caras de desagrado, para sorpresa de todos, Ilaria se mostraba paciente y no parecía que se sintiera herida por las acciones de Isabella. La reacción de Isabella le convino a Alice para colocar a Ilaria de su lado ahora que Bella parecía más insoportable que nunca y odiando al mundo; si bien no se había comportado de mala manera con su familia, el que Jasper le diera su espacio a su hermanita era alerta suficiente para que nadie la hiciera enojar.

En la mansión Swan de lo único que se hablaba era sobre la boda de Edward e Isabella, tanto que Alice comenzó a sentir que su propia boda había sido olvidada tan pronto como ella y Jasper salieron del rancho con rumbo a su luna de miel, ni siquiera la entrega de las fotos y el video de la boda hizo que la familia se enfocara en ella más que el tiempo que requirió colgar el cuadro con la imagen principal de los novios en la gran pared del vestíbulo de la mansión. Alice se quedó mirando la fotografía en la que aparecía ella sentada y él de pie a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro. No le gustaba lo que le transmitía esa foto, había cierta distancia en la manera que Jasper le tocaba el hombro...

No se permitió seguir pensando en eso, pues debía irse en unos minutos. Rosalie había convocado a una reunión de damas urgente, ya que debían viajar a Seattle en dos días para la fiesta de compromiso y tenían que hablar acerca de sus actividades como las damas de honor de la Princesa. Resultaba confuso para Alice que fuera Rosalie la que las coordinara y no ella, después de todo sería la dama de honor principal, ¿cierto?

Iba predispuesta al fracaso de esa reunión. No le agradaba Rosalie en lo absoluto, había aprendido a detestarla durante su viaje a Windsor en octubre gracias a las incontables veces que presumió cómo hablaba a diario con Isabella. No esperaba realmente mucho de su parte.

Alice llegó al club de campo presentándose como Alice Swan ante la pretenciosa recepcionista quien le indicó dónde la esperaban, no sin antes hacerle una rápida inspección para asegurarse de que tenía el nivel adecuado para ser recibida en el club. Alice se dirigió al restaurante.

—¿Sí? —inquirió el maître cuando Alice dio un paso al interior.

—Tengo una reunión —respondió Alice.

—¿A qué nombre está su reservación?

—¿Rosalie Hale? —preguntó. El maître revisó en su lista y asintió.

—Sígame —le dijo. Alice rodó los ojos y siguió al estirado hombre hacia la mesa donde la esperaban.

La mesa ya estaba ocupada por todas las damas del cortejo, con Rosalie en la presidencia y las hermanas de Edward a sus costados, el único lugar libre era hasta la orilla, en la esquina junto a Emily, y esta no era precisamente la mejor amiga de Isabella.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó Alice, ignorando deliberadamente al trío de rubias frente a ella. Sus amigas negaron en señal de que no sabían el paradero de la novia—. Necesitamos hacer esto con ella, ¿qué si tomamos una decisión y a ella no le parece?

—¡Oh, Alice! No debes preocuparte por eso —le dijo Rosalie—. Y gracias por la introducción para nuestro asunto principal. Bella está con Renée, Esme y Kebi mirando flores.

—Disculpa, estoy confundida —la interrumpió Alice—. ¿Tú eres su dama de honor?

—Solo estoy coordinando todo lo del cortejo.

—Ese es el principal deber de la dama de honor.

—Si lo que preguntas es si me lo ha pedido, no. No lo ha hecho. Simplemente me pidió ayuda para hacerme cargo de esto mientras ella decide quién será su dama de honor. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse?

—Debes estar bromeando —le dijo Alice—. No hay nada más importante para una novia que elegir a su dama de honor... Claro, lo sabrías si ya te hubieras casado o, al menos, comprometido —se burló.

—Alice, cállate —murmuró Angela en su oído.

—Bueno, Alice, podrás expresarle tus opiniones a Bella cuando la veamos durante su fiesta de compromiso. Muy bien, señoritas, nos vamos a Seattle en dos días y a Bella le está matando no tener noticias de nosotras todavía. El diseñador de los vestidos de Bella nos envió unos bocetos —dijo Rosalie mostrándoles los dibujos donde se mostraban diseños de exquisitos vestidos en diferentes tonos de morado, escotes y siluetas, pero todos del mismo largo—. Dos vestidos.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Emily.

—Habrán dos bodas: una civil en Reino Unido y la religiosa aquí en Los Ángeles, o para ser más exactas, Bel Air.

—¿Bel Air? —exclamaron Emily, Leah y Angela. Irina las calló mirando a todos lados.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió Angela.

—¿Qué es Bel Air? —preguntó Alice. Todas la miraron sorprendidas—. ¿Qué?

—Bel Air es el barrio más costoso de toda la ciudad —le dijo Leah—. No sé por qué nos sorprende que Bella haya escogido ese lugar para hacer su boda.

—Estoy de acuerdo —rio Rosalie—. Entonces, este es el caso: por el nivel que tendrán ambas bodas tenemos que elegir muy bien los vestidos que usaremos. Recuerden que ella nos quiere iguales en todo, así que... chicas, ¿decidimos?

Justo cuando iba a comenzar la discusión sobre los vestidos, el maître volvió a la mesa, esta vez acompañado por Edward. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó con su acostumbrada y deslumbrante sonrisa torcida.

—En lo absoluto. ¿Qué ocurre? —le cuestionó Rosalie.

—Necesito hablar con Alice, Leah, Angela y Emily. Solo cinco minutos, te lo prometo.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Las cuatro aludidas se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Edward hacia el otro lado del restaurante.

—¿Pasa algo? —murmuró Alice en deferencia a las muchas orejas que se levantaron cuando los ojos vieron a Edward, el novio más famoso del año.

—Solo estoy preparando una sorpresa para Bella que quiero darle en la fiesta, y necesito su ayuda.

—A menos que sea una canción, no veo cómo podemos ayudarte. —Edward le sonrió cómplice—. ¿Le darás una canción? —inquirió Alice, sorprendida. El resto de sus amigas miraron al joven con emoción.

—Algo así, intenté escribir algo pero todo lo que conseguí fueron rimas con morado y, la conocen, no tendría reparos en mandarme al demonio en cuanto la escuchara. Hablé hace unos días con los muchachos y estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarme.

—¿Y tú la cantarás o...?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ya elegiste una? —le preguntó Angela. Edward asintió—. ¿Cuál?

— _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_ , de Michael. ¿La conocen?

—Obvio —respondió Leah—. Cuenta con nosotras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tus hermanas y Rosalie nos pregunten? —inquirió Alice.

—Jasper lo sabe, así que no hay problema. Solo no quiero que Bells se entere, por favor.

—No te preocupes, de nosotros no va a salir nada.

—Gracias, en serio. Ahora, debo volver a la oficina, tengo una junta en cinco minutos. Me atreví a venir porque sabía que Bella no iba a estar en la reunión y Emmett me dijo dónde estaban...

—Edward, ¿sabes entonces quién va a ser la dama de honor? —le preguntó Alice. Él torció el gesto.

—No tengo idea, Alice, disculpa. Lo único que sé es que continúa pensándolo, pero apenas tiene, _tenemos,_ tiempo para respirar. Les aseguro que en cuanto tome una decisión, todas ustedes serán las primeras en enterarse. Ahora sí, tengo que irme. Gracias, chicas, de verdad.

Después de unas despedidas, el novio se fue tan rápido como llegó.

.

.

.

—Estírala —ordenó Isabella, de pie detrás de su estilista que probaba el peinado y maquillaje de las damas en Emily—. Más. _Perfecto_.

Alice rodó los ojos al escuchar esa palabra. Solo llevaban unas horas en Seattle y ya la había escuchado más de diez veces.

—Lo será para ti —masculló Emily—. Me está doliendo la cabeza.

—Bien, suéltala un poco —respondió Bella—. La llevarán toda la noche, así que quiero que se sientan cómodas. Rose —la llamó, y le indicó con un dedo que se acercara—. Suéltalas. Natural —indicó hacia la asistente de Peter.

—Me encantan las novias que saben lo que quieren —dijo Peter.

—Me conoces. Solo necesito confirmación gráfica.

—Doña Elise —anunció la mucama de Isabella.

Alice se envaró cuando escuchó el nombre de la abuela que aún habitaba sus pesadillas y que le hacía temblar.

—Abuela —saludó Isabella con una sonrisa.

—Mi preciosa nieta —respondió Elise dándole un abrazo rápido antes de separarla y tomarla de los brazos—. Mira lo radiante que estás. He escuchado al servicio todo el día hablar sobre ti y definitivamente no te hacen justicia. El compromiso ha hecho maravillas.

Isabella lanzó unas risitas.

—Gracias, abuela, aunque hemos estado un poco estresados.

—Pues no se les nota. Acabo de ver a Edward y no hay ninguna diferencia. ¿Tus damas, cariño?

—Así es. Ya conoces a Angela, Emily y Leah...

—Las recuerdo, claro que sí —respondió. Las tres chicas se tensaron mirando a Alice. Claro que las recordaba, por supuesto, y también la escena de la barra y el vómito inoportuno—. Alice —indicó con un asentimiento.

—Buenas tardes, señora —saludó Alice con voz nerviosa. No podía creer el nivel de miedo que le daba la vieja bruja. Era solo una anciana, por el amor de Dios, no permanecería mucho más en este mundo, ¿por qué todo el tiempo estaba pensando y temiendo el momento en que la volviera a ver? La amenaza que Elise le hizo hacía meses golpeó su mente sin pedir permiso. Sí, definitivamente era por eso.

—¿Quiénes son las hermanas de Edward? —preguntó Elise, mirando al trío de rubias sentadas en la enorme cama de Isabella. Kate e Irina se pusieron de pie.

—Kathrine Josephine e Irina Evangeline —presentó Isabella.

—Mucho gusto, señoritas —les dijo—. Y tú debes ser Rosalie, la dama de honor.

Emily, Angela y Leah miraron a Alice con sorpresa. Todas habían asegurado que Alice sería la dama de honor, después de todo ya eran hermanas y les parecía correcto que Isabella devolviera el favor.

—Rosalie Hale —se presentó la rubia, sin corregir a Elise.

—He escuchado maravillas acerca de ti. Mi nieta merece a una perfecta dama de honor y estoy segura de que tú lo serás.

Alice rodó los ojos al reconocer la indirecta en la última frase y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Jasper estaba en su suite jugando con Tyler, sentados en el suelo. Alice entró zapateando y azotó la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿Voy a ser la dama de honor sí o no? —soltó. Jasper rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué?

—Eso no importa, Alice.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! ¿Qué tan mal tienen la cabeza para no darse cuenta que es lo más importante para una novia? ¡La dama de honor pasa más tiempo con la novia que el novio!

—Bella y Edward están haciéndolo perfecto sin una dama de honor, dudo mucho que incluso la necesiten.

—Edward solo estorba —soltó Alice—. Los hombres siempre estorban durante la planificación de una boda. ¿No aprendiste nada después del desastre de nuestra cena de ensayo?

Jasper suspiró.

—Echando a perder se aprende. Lo recordaré la próxima vez.

—¿Eso qué se supone que significa?

—Olvídalo. Tengo que ir a la constructora con mi padre, ¿te quedas con Tyler?

—Tiene una niñera. Necesito volver con Isabella y ejercer presión.

Jasper lanzó unas risas amargas.

—Como quieras. Sigue perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—No serás la dama de honor, Alice, acéptalo de una vez por todas. Si ella quisiera que lo fueras, te habría puesto a ti a cargo desde el principio en vez de a Rosalie.

—Te equivocas. Sí quiere que sea su dama de honor, solo no quiere ser grosera con Rosalie.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma Isabella que ha rechazado a su propia hermana gemela?

—¡Llegó de sorpresa! ¡No la puedes culpar!

—Conozco a mi hermanita, Alice, y creo que Ilaria tiene más posibilidades de ser la dama de honor que tú, tienes que comenzar a aceptarlo y vivir con eso.

Jasper tomó a Tyler en brazos y salió de la habitación con él, dejando a Alice sola con la bilis subiéndole por la garganta.

¿Cómo que ella no sería la dama de honor principal?

.

.

.

Alice y Jasper se arreglaban para la fiesta en silencio, sin más sonido que la acompasada respiración de Tyler mientras dormía. Jasper se las arreglaba con la corbata y Alice se colocaba el vestido corto con hombros caídos, mangas francesas y un cinturón y zapatillas a tono.

Las cosas comenzaban a estar tensas entre ellos, y todo por Isabella, que seguía sin pedirle a Alice que fuera su dama de honor, como si disfrutara hacerla sufrir y de paso separarla de Jasper, porque era obvio que estaba celosa. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Isabella odiaba el hecho de ya no ser la consentida de Jasper y se descargaba con Alice como venganza. _Uuhm, no creí que me tuviera envidia, pero es obvio que lo hace. Me apena. Pobre niñita mimada._

Alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente y Jasper dio permiso para entrar.

—Hola —saludó Jasper con una sonrisa cuando vio a Ilaria al otro lado. Alice se giró sorprendida, mirando a la chiquilla rubia en un vestido de rayas azules y blancas y stilletos rojos, y con el sedoso cabello dorado en una media coleta hecha moño y acomodado a un costado, justo como Isabella solía hacerlo. Eran idénticas, lo cual era sorprendente, casi espeluznante, ni siquiera el color de su cabello ni de su ojos podían marcar una diferencia. Ilaria fácilmente podía teñirse el cabello y colocarse lentes de contacto cafés y pasaría sin problemas como Isabella.

—Hola —saludó ella—. Ahmm... ¿Está bien esto? —preguntó, mirando su atuendo.

—Claro —respondió Jasper—. Te ves preciosa.

—¿En serio? Tomé clases de etiqueta, pero me confundieron todos los códigos de vestimenta y no sé si...

—Oye, oye —la interrumpió Jasper—. Estás perfecta.

Ilaria miró a Alice.

—¿Puedo creerle?

—Seguro —dijo Alice—. Te ves tan simple que Isabella terminará amándote por fin, odia que la opaquen —soltó con amargura.

—¡Alice! —reclamó Jasper—. No le hagas caso, Ilaria. Bells es algo especial, pero no basa su relación con una persona en su manera de lucir a su lado —remató mirando a Alice.

—Ups —se burló esta.

—Te ves excelente —le aseguró Jasper a su hermanita.

—Bueno, gracias. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó, señalando la corbata azul.

—Sí —respondió Jasper, sin ocultar su sorpresa en su voz ni en su sonrisa—. Sí, por favor —pidió. Ilaria se acercó y tomó los extremos de la prenda, comenzando con el intrincado nudo—. Papá quiso enseñarme, pero mejor aprendió Bella que yo.

—No te sientas mal. Es más típico de lo que crees, y tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en un simple nudo de corbata.

Alice rodó los ojos. Resultó aduladora la gemelita.

Ilaria giró a Jasper hacia el espejo y le ajustó el nudo, siendo ese el último toque que le dio a la corbata.

—Gracias —le dijo Jasper.

—No hay de qué —respondió Ilaria, sonriendo.

El mayordomo carraspeó fuera de la habitación.

—Señor Jasper, señorita Alice, niña Ilaria, es momento de bajar —indicó.

Jasper tomó a su esposa y a su hermana del brazo y bajaron al vestíbulo, donde los esperaban todos los invitados. Se colocaron junto a Charlie y Renée para esperar a Edward e Isabella. Los Cullen estaban del otro lado, también preparados para recibir a los homenajeados del día.

Rosalie bajó apresurada y se colocó junto al resto del cortejo que no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos familias. ¿Esa era acaso otra señal?

—Damas y caballeros, la señorita Isabella Swan y el señor Edward Cullen —anunció el mayordomo.

Los aplausos se alzaron por todo el vestíbulo y se intensificaron cuando los futuros esposos aparecieron en escena. Eran todo sonrisas mientras bajaban y murmuraban entre ellos, viéndose perfectos. Con el ya conocido retortijón en el estómago, Alice contempló los atuendos de su cuñada y su concuñado. Edward lucía un traje tradicional en gris, que acompañaba con camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros, ¿su mejor accesorio? Esa enorme sonrisa torcida y esos destellos en los ojos que se formaban cuando miraba a Isabella.

Cuando Alice miró a su cuñada, no vio a la Isabella actual, la real. No. Con ese vestido corto de princesa color lila, con bordados de hilo de oro, sandalias altas plateadas y el cabello al natural coronado por una discreta tiara de plata y diamantes, Alice volvió a ver a la niña deprimida que un día entró a su salón de clases, tan triste y apartada del mundo; la niña que se sentaba sola a la hora del almuerzo, con los audífonos puestos y una charola llena de comida que probablemente no tocaría ese día. Y es que se veía tan inocente y pura. Desde ese día, Alice atesoraría ese recuerdo con llave, pues le traería memorias de un buen tiempo en el que su cuñada no era un peligro entre ella, Jasper y la autoridad en la familia Swan, cuando Isabella era solo Bella y no la princesa que le haría la vida imposible.

Y Alice desearía que esa niñita depresiva y solitaria nunca hubiera desaparecido. Ella nunca habría encontrado a alguien como Edward, y eso a Alice le parecía perfecto.

Edward e Isabella saludaron a sus invitados antes de hacerlos salir al jardín de la residencia. Dos meseros los recibieron en las puertas del jardín con charolas que llevaban vasos de limonada lavanda. El lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado con telas blancas cayendo de una enorme estructura que formaba una carpa en todo el jardín. Las mesas eran cuadradas, a excepción de la principal que era larga, todas con manteles blancos, floreros a rebosar de peonias y rosas blancas, malvas y lavandas, platos de cristal con servilletas color lavanda y cubiertos de plata, y sillas chiavari plateadas con cojines blancos. A las orillas de la carpa había una mesa de postres, todos en suaves tonos de morado y blanco, un pequeño bar —que les trajo crudos recuerdos a Alice y a sus amigos— y una mesa con fotos de Edward e Isabella formando una línea de tiempo desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, la cual estaba siendo atacada por todos los invitados que querían mirar de cerca a los novios en su crecimiento.

Jasper se acercó a saludar a unas personas mientras Alice se apresuraba al bar por una verdadera bebida, ignorando olímpicamente las limonadas.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Podemos esperar otro espectáculo hoy, _prima_? —inquirió una voz mordaz detrás de ella. Alice se giró encontrando una niñita (que fue el primer adjetivo que le llegó a la mente cuando la vio) pelirroja con un vestido verde esmeralda y altísimos stilletos negros—. Comenzaste temprano.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Alice con petulancia. El tono no le pasó desapercibido a la niña, pero le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó—. Olvidé por completo que no nos presentaron el día de tu fiesta, y que mis padres, mi hermano y yo decidimos no ir a tu boda porque no nos agradaste —soltó—. Soy Brenda, una de las primas de Jasper y las gemelas. Y es excelente por fin ver de cerca a la chica que le vomitó encima a mi abuela y a mi prima. Debo decirte que fue una gran escena la que nos ofrecieron tus amigos y tú ese día, estuvo realmente divertido, claro, antes de que tu porquería lo arruinara todo. ¿Sabes que después de eso nadie de la familia iba a ir a tu boda? El tío Charlie convenció a algunos. Jasper se casó, muy lindo y todo, pero nos desagradaste bastante, y mi primo sabía desde que nos enteramos de su... desliz nuestra opinión acerca de ti. Aunque dudo mucho que nos extrañara, Natasha estaba ahí, así que...

—¿Natasha?

Brenda lanzó unas risitas.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Mis primos y mis tíos te tienen demasiada consideración. Te lo diré, solo porque tienes que saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi primo y Natasha tuvieron historia antes de que a él lo aceptaran en UCLA, imagínate qué tan profunda fue, que toda la sociedad en Seattle los veía casados en un futuro. Pero no te sientas mal. Al final eres tú la que tiene los anillos en el dedo y el apellido, así que ganaste —le dijo y tomó un vaso de limonada de la barra y dio un sorbo por el popote transparente—. Me encanta. Mi prima es la única capaz de lograr una perfecta limonada morada. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella —declaró y después se echó a reír—. ¿De qué hablo? Nadie puede ser como Isabella Marie Swan, ni siquiera una mismísima Swan. ¿Me permites un consejo? Ni lo intentes, porque no eres más que una chica sureña venida a caza fortunas. Diviértete.

—Tú y tu boca, Brenda —la regañó Jasper que había escuchado el remate del discurso.

—Aprendí de los mejores —respondió la niña—. Hola, Teddy, qué guapo te ves.

—Y tú, niña, lo Swan se te sale por los poros. Ve a saludar a Ilaria, ándale; y deja de llamarme Teddy, por amor a todos los santos.

—¡Oh! Pero si es un nombre precioso, _Teddy_.

—Adiós, Brenda.

—Adiós, Teddy. Adiós, _prima_.

Brenda se fue tan de repente como llegó, dejando un sabor amargo detrás de ella.

—Adorable —dijo Alice con ironía—. Me agradó tanto como yo a ella.

—Lo sé. Nunca gana por simpatía. Y está de buen humor, siempre me llama así en esos casos. Vamos a sentarnos.

—¿Es cierto que no toda tu familia fue a la boda? —preguntó. Jasper asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Chicos, vengan a sentarse —los llamó Renée. Caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, Alice quedó entre Jasper e Ilaria, y esta se encontraba junto al padrino. Tomó asiento y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a los Douglas en una mesa bastante alejada a la principal. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que le hizo sonreír. La zorrita de clase alta estaba sola, justo como debía ser, ese tipo de perras merecían mirar desde lejos como todos eran felices y ellas no.

Porque Jasper era feliz a su lado, ¿cierto?

Edward e Isabella fueron los últimos en llegar a la mesa, él separó la silla de ella y se sentó después de que su prometida lo hiciera. Como si esa hubiera sido una señal, los meseros comenzaron a entrar con los platos de los aperitivos: bocadillos de espinaca con queso crema. Seguidos de espagueti a las finas hierbas, codorniz bañada en vino blanco sobre una cama de pimientos caramelizados y de postre panna cotta de uvas y vainilla.

Como lo hiciera en la fiesta de Jasper y Alice, Charlie se puso de pie en pleno postre y se dirigió a los invitados.

—Amigos, familia, de todo corazón les agradecemos su presencia esta tarde en la que celebramos el compromiso de mi preciosa hija Isabella y su encantador novio Edward, para quienes pido un aplauso —dijo. Edward e Isabella se pusieron de pie, agradecieron los aplausos con ligeros asentimientos y volvieron a sentarse—. Y, por favor, extendamos ese gesto para la señorita Rosalie Hale por tomarse el tiempo de planear esta maravillosa fiesta —pidió. Rosalie se levantó un poco de la silla y saludó a los invitados con una sonrisa tímida que hizo que Alice rodara los ojos—. Por favor, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta y, de nuevo, gracias por acompañarnos. Y me parece que mi yerno quiere decir unas palabras.

Edward asintió poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Charlie volvía a sentarse.

—Gracias, Charlie. Aunque creo que "decir" es el término equivocado. Por favor —indicó hacia Alice. Ella asintió y se levantó de la silla, lo que fue una señal para el resto de sus amigos. Mientras caminaban hacia la banda, Alice dirigió una mirada a Isabella que sonreía confundida hacia ellos. Liam entregó las partituras de la canción a los integrantes del conjunto y los demás prepararon los micrófonos. Garrett corrió a entregarle uno a Edward—. Princesa, no canto ni la mitad de bien que tus amigos, pero haré mi mejor intento.

Alice lanzó unas risitas cuando vio la reacción de su cuñada. La pobre chica tenía cara de que no podía creerlo, y en cuanto Edward comenzó a cantar la novia no pudo hacer más que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Cada vez que el viento sopla_

 _Escucho tu voz así que_

 _Digo tu nombre_

 _Susurros en la mañana_

 _Nuestro amor está amaneciendo_

 _El cielo está agradecido de que viniste_

 _Sabes cómo me siento_

 _Esto no puede ir mal_

 _Estoy orgulloso de decir que te amo_

 _Tu amor me tiene loco_

 _Anhelo pasar_

 _Este tiempo es para siempre_

 _El amor es la respuesta_

 _Escucho tu voz ahora_

 _Tú eres mi elección ahora_

 _El amor que tú brindas_

 _El cielo está en mi corazón_

 _En tu llamado_

 _Escucho arpas_

 _Y a los ángeles cantar_

 _Sabes cómo me siento_

 _Esto no puede ir mal_

 _No puedo vivir mi vida sin ti_

 _Solo no lo puedo soportar_

 _Siento que pertenecemos_

 _Mi vida no merece ser vivida_

 _Si no estoy contigo_

 _Solo no puedo dejar de amarte_

 _Solo no puedo dejar de amarte_

 _Y si me detengo_

 _Entonces dime solo lo que debo hacer_

 _Porque solo no puedo dejar de amarte_

 _En la noche cuando las estrellas brillan_

 _Rezo en ti encontrar_

 _Un amor tan verdadero_

 _Cuando la mañana me despierta_

 _Vendrías y me tomarías_

 _Esperaré por ti_

 _Sabes cómo me siento_

 _No pararé hasta que_

 _Escuche tu voz diciendo_

 _"Acepto"_

 _"Acepto"_

 _Esto no puede ir mal_

 _Este sentimiento es tan fuerte_

 _Bueno, mi vida no merece ser vivida_

 _Si no puedo estar contigo_

 _Solo no puedo dejar de amarte_

 _Solo no puedo dejar de amarte_

 _Y si me detengo_

 _Entonces dime solo lo que tengo que hacer_

 _Solo no puedo dejar de amarte_

 _Podemos cambiar todo el mundo mañana_

 _Podemos cantar canciones de ayer_

 _Puedo decir, oye adiós a la pena_

 _Esta es mi vida y yo,_

 _Quiero verte por siempre_

 _No puedo dejar de amarte_

 _No puedo dejar de amarte_

 _¡Si me detengo!_

 _Y si me detengo_

 _Entonces dime solo qué tengo que hacer_

 _No puedo dejar de amarte_

 _No puedo dejar de amarte_

El jardín entero estalló en aplausos, mientras Isabella y Edward se daban un beso casto y un abrazo, pero en tanto Alice solo podía pensar: _Jasper nunca me ha dedicado una canción_.

.

.

.

Después de volver a Los Ángeles, un sentimiento muy extraño comenzó a embargar a Alice cada vez que veía a Isabella. No le gustaba, pero no lo podía controlar. Comenzó cuando la novia llevó a sus damas al taller del diseñador para tomarles medidas, y vio a lo lejos en tres maniquíes los vestidos que, de acuerdo a las miradas que Isabella les dirigía, eran los de la novia. Con una apariencia tan bella, tan exquisita como ningún otro que se haya visto. Aunque no, no fue solo eso. Rosalie continuaba coordinando al cortejo y siendo la que acompañaba a Isabella justo como Alice le había dicho a Jasper.

Y eso siguió así, hasta días después del cumpleaños de su marido, cuando Rosalie llegó a la mansión sin Isabella y con una carpeta morada con una etiqueta que decía _CORTEJO_.

—Hola, Rose —la saludó Jasper.

—Hola —respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa—. Reunión de emergencia.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya harás el cambio?

Rosalie sonrió.

—Sí. Bells me acaba de avisar. ¡Es excelente!

—Lo sé —respondió Jasper sin caber en sí de pura felicidad. _«_ _¿De qué hablan?»_ , se preguntó Alice mirándolos confundida—. Mis padres están encantados. ¿Bells vendrá?

—En un rato llegarán todos. ¿Puedo hablar con ella? —preguntó Rosalie dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Alice.

Un retortijón en el estómago mucho más placentero de los que solía sentir la embargó cuando entendió el trasfondo de la pregunta, y es que esa mirada no se podía malinterpretar. _¿Por fin voy a ser la dama de honor principal?_

—Por supuesto. ¡Karla! —llamó Jasper. La nana llegó en dos segundos y le sonrió a los tres jóvenes—. Por favor, ¿puedes pedirle a Ilaria que baje?

 _¿Ilaria?_

—Claro que sí. Enseguida.

 _¿Por qué Ilaria?_

Después de unos minutos, Ilaria bajó y saludó a Rosalie, sentándose a su lado.

—Todo tuyo —le dijo Rosalie dándole la carpeta.

 _¿Qué?_

—Oh, vaya. Es grande.

—Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Ilaria, tienes una gran obligación.

—Lo sé. En verdad lo sé.

El golpe de gracia había sido aplicado. No solo Alice no sería la dama de honor, sino que al final Jasper tuvo razón y fue Ilaria la que terminó con el puesto, la hermana gemela perdida, a la que rechazó en cuanto llegó...

¿Acaso la podía humillar más?

* * *

 **Hola, hola. Ya estamos aquí sin falta con un nuevo capítulo. Como pueden ver, ya entramos a Realeza y los problemas han comenzado, ahora si veremos que pasaba por la mente de Alice en esos momentos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Annie. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LA DECISIÓN**

Los Swan dejaron muy en claro que Heidi y Lauren no eran bienvenidas en la mansión y eso era un gran problema para Alice porque cuando quería verlas tenía que salir. Y no lo entendía. Isabella ya no vivía en Hollywood y era ella la que estaba enemistada con sus amigas. Así que ahí estaba, a punto de entrar a una cafetería después de verse obligada a cambiar el lugar de la cita cuando Cynthia le recordó la ligera restricción de los Swan.

Pero Lauren y Heidi estaban en una mesa exterior, riendo sobre unas hojas que Lauren sostenía. Alice se acercó y las saludó.

—¿Qué miran? —les preguntó sentándose frente a ellas.

—Las fotografías de tu cuñada —respondió Lauren entre risas—. Son ridículas. ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió mostrando una de las fotos en la que aparecían Edward e Isabella sentados en el pasto, ella apoyándose en él con los brazos sobre su regazo, ambos mirando a la cámara con alegres pero pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro, y atuendos casuales, muy contrario a como solía verlos siempre—. ¿Desde cuándo es romántico sentarse en el pasto? ¿No saben que la ropa se mancha de verde y es imposible limpiarla? Idiotas.

Alice miró a Lauren, herida. Ella misma estuvo presente mientras tomaban esa fotografía. Fue en Seattle, un día después de la fiesta, y ella propuso esa toma, porque no podían tener una sesión de fotos en pasto sin sentarse en él. Ambos la aceptaron de inmediato, y por supuesto sus ropas claras y finas quedaron hechas un desastre, pero no había visto un rastro de molestia en sus rostros cuando tuvieron que cambiarse por esas manchas; al contrario, estaban de lo más risueños mientras pensaban en qué usar para el resto, incluso aceptaron el consejo del fotógrafo de continuar en otro set, como Malibú o la misma ciudad de Los Ángeles.

—Fue mi idea —dijo, apenada. Lauren y Heidi decidieron ignorarla para poder seguir burlándose de Isabella.

Una mesera llegó a tomar sus órdenes y volvió con los cafés y los bocadillos, entre tanto, Lauren y Heidi hicieron sus burlas más mordaces, hasta que Alice terminó uniéndose a ellas. Porque tenían razón. Edward e Isabella eran un par de idiotas.

—Esto es estúpido —escupió Heidi, al cabo de media hora, refiriéndose a una toma esta vez en Malibú, en la que aparecían a la orilla del mar, tomados de las manos, mirándose y sonriéndose—. Nadie está tan enamorado. Y menos Edward de esa maldita y hueca zorra. ¿Acaso no la conoce?

Alice sonrió.

—Yo creo que no. Y eso explicaría por qué se comprometieron tan pronto. Seguramente no quería arriesgarse a que él viera la clase de víbora que es.

—Me da pena Edward. Está por amarrarse de por vida a una bruja. Alice, ¿está embarazada?

—Seguramente —respondió, mordaz—. ¿Quién más se casaría a los cuatro meses de noviazgo?

Sin darse cuenta, Alice había dado la perfecta explicación que la prensa amarilla necesitaba para el repentino y apresurado compromiso de Edward e Isabella.

.

.

.

Los gritos inconfundibles de Isabella la recibieron al regresar del almuerzo y quiso huir, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que esa no era la mejor opción, así que siguió la dirección de esa chillona voz, terminando en el comedor donde todo el cortejo estaba reunido con Edward e Isabella. Su ruidosa entrada interrumpió lo que sea que Isabella estaba cacareando y se ganó su mejor mirada asesina.

—Como les decía, los vestidos y los trajes estarán listos el siguiente mes para la primera prueba, es muy importante que todos estén presentes, ¿de acuerdo? Será la única vez que podremos mandar a hacer ajustes, recuerden que estamos muy apretados de tiempo. En otro asunto, hicimos esto —dijo mostrándoles un papel donde aparecían los nombres de todos en dos filas—. Agilizaremos el ensayo.

—En verdad lo hiciste —rio Jasper—. ¡Era solo una broma, _Bridezilla_ *!

—Nada es una broma cuando se trata de mi boda.

—Para los que no entienden qué ocurre: ese es el orden en el que se colocarán en la ceremonia —dijo Edward. Alice frunció el ceño cuando encontró su nombre detrás de Ilaria, Irina, Kate... Y Rosalie—. Como dijo Bella, es solo para agilizar el ensayo y no perder el tiempo que no tenemos discutiendo sobre qué posiciones son las mejores y todo eso.

—Irina, nos tocó juntos —dijo Jasper.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Alice—. No.

—Nada está a discusión, Alice —le dijo Isabella—. Las posiciones y la disposición de parejas fueron hechas meticulosamente. Jasper e Irina son los primeros después de Ilaria y Eric porque son nuestros hermanos.

—Pero es mi esposo.

—Y te sentarás junto a él en la recepción. De hecho, tenemos que comenzar con la asignación. _Ya_.

—Por si no entendimos la indirecta: la reunión se terminó —rio el padrino. Se llamaba Eric, ¿no?

—Y yo que ustedes me iría en los próximos diez segundos porque aquí está por arder Troya —agregó un chico enorme que intimidaba aun con esa sonrisa divertida—. Nos vemos, Tinky, Edward.

—Nos vemos —rio Edward.

—Chicas, no olviden que mañana tenemos una cita con el zapatero —dijo Ilaria, colocando alguna clase de basura sobre la mesa, frente a Edward y Bella—. Sean puntuales, por favor —pidió, dirigiendo una mirada a Alice que a ella no le pasó inadvertida mientras se ponía de pie, siguiendo el consejo del Hulk blanco.

—No sabía que habría reunión.

—Te lo dije ayer, Alice —intervino Jasper—. ¡No! Las abuelas no soportan a los Miller. Ponlos con los Douglas.

—¿Y tener a Esther y Louisa lanzándose insultitos en plena cena? Mejor los Douglas con las abuelas y mando a los Miller a la mesa donde estarían los Douglas.

—¿Qué es de una boda sin insultitos disfrazados? —inquirió Eric.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Irina.

Alice rodó los ojos y se fue, encontrándose con sus amigas en el vestíbulo hablando entre ellas.

—No soy la dama de honor por una maldita y estúpida niña rubia, me colocó por detrás de otra rubia que no vio por cuatro años, y ahora, ¿ni siquiera puedo estar junto a mi esposo en la ceremonia? —masculló—. ¿Qué clase de bruja egoísta es?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —le dijo Emily—. Es una arpía.

—Esperen un segundo —intervino Angela—. ¿Realmente están diciendo lo que escuchamos? Porque es la cosa más tonta que ha salido de sus bocas desde que nos conocemos.

—¿Disculpa? —musitó Alice, ofendida—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Y en _mi_ casa?

—Primera: no es tu casa, tú solo vives aquí. No tienes el apellido Swan, así que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada que sea propiedad de la familia. Segunda: recuerden de quién están hablando y en dónde lo están haciendo. Tercera: es _su_ boda y ella decide qué hacer y qué no. Tú hiciste lo que quisiste en tu boda, Alice, elegiste tu propio vestido sin mostrárselo sabiendo que ni a ella ni a Renée y mucho menos a Jasper les iba a gustar, y decidiste que usáramos vestidos diferentes creando un increíble desastre porque lucíamos como si fuéramos a diferentes eventos; y Bella te dejó, claro, no sin antes reclamar, pero al final aceptó que era tu boda y se ocupó de su propia vida. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa más, ¿sabías que Rosalie y Emmett estuvieron con Bella durante el tiempo que estuvo deprimida? Ella no lo recuerda, y Charlie y Renée les pidieron que no le dijeran nada y que se alejaran por un tiempo por el bien de ella.

—Ella no es su mejor amiga, Leah —le dijo Alice—. ¡YO LO SOY! ¡YO SOY SU HERMANA! ¡Y YO DEBÍ SER SU DAMA DE HONOR!

—¿Porque ella fue la tuya?

—¡Obvio!

Angela y Leah se rieron, incluso Emily soltó unas risitas.

—Sabemos que Bella no es de regresar favores, ella en realidad te está haciendo uno al mantenerte en el cortejo después de cómo te comportas. Y date cuenta de una cosa: es su hermana gemela, no puedes competir contra eso. El que tú hayas dejado fuera a tu propia hermana, no significa que Bella lo hará. Ubíquense —les dijo Angela.

Alice vio como sus amigas se iban y las anotó mentalmente en su lista. Eso no se quedaría así y les demostraría que ella era la única y legítima dama de honor. ¿Ilaria? Tendría suerte si seguía en la mansión y en la familia.

.

.

.

Comenzó manipulando a Renée, haciendo que se sintiera mal de su situación, y en medio de eso anunció su renuncia al cortejo, dando el golpe de gracia al corazón de pollo de Renée. Su suegra habló con Charlie y metió a Jasper en el juego, consiguiendo que todos buscaran la manera de solucionarlo.

—Iré a ver a Bella hoy, cariño —le dijo Renée un día de marzo—. Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar y las cosas van a ser lo que eran antes.

—Gracias, Renée, realmente lo espero. Ojalá no decida aplazar su boda, eso sería lamentable.

—Pues fue el compromiso lo que nos llevó a esto, yo creo que sería lo mejor. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella.

—Ve con cuidado, Renée —le deseó. Tyler comenzó a llorar.

—Uhm. Creo que alguien necesita un cambio.

—Es mi turno —dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Se despidió de Renée en la puerta de la habitación de Tyler y la vio desaparecer en el pasillo, justo cuando una mucama pasaba a su lado—. Oye, tú —la llamó con petulancia.

—Chloe, señorita.

—¿Te pregunté tu nombre? —inquirió—. Sirve de algo y cambia a mi hijo —le dijo. Chloe la miró, sorprendida—. Hazlo, o te largas. Ya —ordenó, chasqueando los dedos.

—Sí, señorita —respondió.

—No he visto la reverencia.

La mucama respiró hondo y se hundió en una reverencia antes de entrar a la habitación del bebé que continuaba llorando desconsolado. Alice sonrió con felicidad y se giró, encontrando a Jasper girando por el pasillo con semblante de angustia.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué Tyler lloraba así?

—No lo sé —mintió—. Supongo que necesitaba un cambio. Chloe fue lo bastante amable para ofrecerse a hacerlo.

Jasper dirigió miradas entre ella y la resignada muchacha que le daba la espalda en su uniforme azul rey y blanco. Asintió.

—Bien —respondió—. Chloe —la llamó, entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

—Señor —dijo la chica, hundiéndose en otra reverencia.

—Deja eso. Yo me encargo.

Alice se apresuró a hablar antes que la mucama.

—Cielo, ella casi termina. Deberías dejarla.

—Para mí no es ningún problema, señor.

—Y para mí tampoco. Ve a almorzar, anda

—Sí, señor. Permiso —dijo, se hundió en una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Alice rodó los ojos y se fue, dejando a Jasper solo con Tyler. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiar su autoridad de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Como sucedía cada día, sentía el impulso de salir de ahí. Llamó a Heidi y Lauren para quedar a almorzar, pero ninguna de las dos podía salir, así que se vio obligada a llamar al resto, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Tenemos otra cita con Peter —le dijo Emily, y Alice simplemente terminó la llamada. Eso era estúpido. Todo era estúpido. Y no lo merecía.

Tuvo que quedarse en la casa, mirando los minutos pasar y preguntándose qué tan bien había manipulado a Renée. Tenía que funcionar. Isabella debía perder y Alice no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Jasper y Charlie estaban en el despacho, haciendo algo acerca de esa licitación que consiguieron... No le había puesto atención a lo que su marido le decía, la verdad, no le interesaba; ella y su hermana estaban en la sala, jugando con Tyler, mientras que Ilaria leía un libro y Seth jugaba con el Xbox. Era un día normal en la mansión Swan...

Hasta que fuera de la residencia, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y aporreos en las rejas. Todos se sobresaltaron y detuvieron sus actividades, Tyler comenzó a llorar y no estuvo tranquilo ni en los brazos de la nana Karla. Charlie y Jasper entraron a la sala, el patrón gritaba órdenes para dar y recibir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice.

—Nos cayó la prensa —respondió Jasper.

—¿A la casa? —inquirió Seth. Jasper asintió.

—Quiero que todos se mantengan aquí en la sala, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Charlie.

—¿Dónde están Bella y mamá? —preguntó Ilaria.

—Deben estar llegando a Malibú, ahí estarán más seguras.

—Señor —lo llamó una de las mucamas—. Es la señora Renée.

Charlie y Renée hablaron por pequeños minutos que parecieron una eternidad, cuando en realidad no fueron ni cinco minutos. Cuando colgaron, Charlie anunció que su esposa y su hija pequeña irían a Hollywood ya que Malibú también estaba a reventar con reporteros y fotógrafos. El patriarca fue a su despacho para hablar con Carlisle mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala sin poder ir a otra parte de la casa. Jasper y Seth reanudaron el juego en la consola y Cynthia distrajo a Tyler ahora que ya estaba más tranquilo.

Una hora más tarde, Karla informó que Isabella y Renée ya habían llegado antes de subir y bajar con una de las mantas moradas de Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa, Karla? —preguntó Jasper con desesperación.

—Denle unos minutos. Está pálida y temblando. Probablemente se desmayaría si los ve a todos de una sola vez —dijo la regordeta mujer.

Nadie se pudo sentar después de eso, era tanta la ansiedad que Charlie y Jasper sentían, que la contagiaron al resto; Cynthia tuvo que subir con Tyler porque el pobre bebé comenzaba a desesperarse. Fuera de la casa, el escandalo era ensordecedor, lo que empeoró la tensión dentro de la gran sala de estar de la familia Swan.

Y, entonces, Isabella apareció envuelta en la manta que Karla llevó y dentro de un vestido azul cielo que se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo casi a la perfección, pero solo porque la falda era en forma de A y se abría a partir de su cintura. No la había visto en días y olvidó lo impasible que era, siempre con un semblante de paz y tranquilidad incluso en los momentos más turbios. Con el inhalador en la mano se dejó mimar por Charlie y por Jasper, hasta que ella la confrontó frente a toda su familia preguntándole si eso era lo que quería para su boda. Claro que no. Ella no quería ser acosada ni objeto de rumores.

No se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, su coraje hacia Isabella no era por el desaire que le hizo, si no por lo grande y espectacular que iba a ser su boda, por el anillo y el vestido diseñados especialmente para ella, por ese aire de realeza que comenzaba a desprender, algo que Alice sabía que no obtenía yendo a clases de etiqueta, o de modelaje.

Eso la llevó a pensar en su madre y en el poco cariño que le tenía. Si a Alice le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que a Isabella, estaba segura de que su madre nunca la hubiera apoyado; Clarissa le habría gritado por quejarse y la hubiera obligado a sonreír y dar hasta el último detalle de la boda, probablemente hasta la hubiera vendido con tal de tener dinero para reemplazar lo que ella y Benedict "mal gastaron" en la boda. Sí, no le quedaba duda de eso.

Edward llegó a la mansión con la mugrosa perra de Isabella, la dejó en el suelo y se apresuró a abrazar a Bella, fue ahí cuando Alice aprovechó para irse ya que todos estaban distraídos hablando de las razones que ocasionaron que la prensa se plantara frente a las dos casas y la empresa. Fue en el momento que escuchó la palabra _embarazada_ cuando por fin le cayó el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella les había dicho a Heidi y Lauren que Isabella estaba embarazada aun cuando sabía que eso no era cierto. ¡Por favor! Isabella era una mustia, demasiado interesada en lo que se dijera de ella, por supuesto que no se casaría por un embarazo. Seguro alguien la escuchó, probablemente esa mujer de cabello castaño claro que estaba demasiado concentrada en la conversación que mantuvieron las amigas. _Demonios_.

El publicista de la familia estaba por llegar, así que Renée envió a todos a sus habitaciones, menos a Edward e Isabella. Alice debía decírselo a Jasper, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se moría de nervios y pensó en la mejor manera de dejarlo salir mientras él iba a revisar a Tyler. Cuando él volvió, con el bebé en brazos, Alice se dijo que ese no era el momento indicado. Y aun así lo hizo, porque no podía ocultarle algo a él.

—Papá está pensando en demandar a los Denali —decía Jasper, hincado en el suelo frente a la cama y jugando con Tyler. Alice se tensó—. Están difamando la imagen de mi hermanita, después de todo, y no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero es la primera razón que todos encuentran, Jasper —excusó ella.

—Cualquiera que conozca a ese par sabe lo tradicionalistas que son, Alice, incluso con lo distraída que es Bella.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Jasper.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Primero, por favor, déjame explicarte todo y después dices lo que quieras.

Jasper la miró seriamente, tomando a Tyler en brazos otra vez.

— _¿Qué hiciste_? —le preguntó él entre dientes.

Alice torció el gesto.

—Creo que fue mi culpa —confesó. Jasper no cambió su inexpresivo rostro—. Estaba hablando de eso con Heidi y Lauren en Beverly Hills y...

—¿Tú comenzaste el rumor?

—No estoy muy segura.

—¿No estás muy segura? ¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Lo hiciste sí o no?

—Lauren me preguntó si tu hermana estaba embarazada y yo le dije, en broma, que era seguro. ¡Pero no fue en serio, Jasper! Yo lo dije para tenerlas contentas, era lo que ellas querían escuchar.

—Lo que ellas querían escuchar —repitió con tono de burla—. Y mientras tanto que a mi hermana la acusen de querer amarrar a Edward con un bebé, ¿no? Después de todo Heidi y Lauren tienen lo que querían y, de paso, la prensa.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Por supuesto que no, Alice, ¿quieres más razones para que te coloque permanentemente en su lista? —respiró hondo—. No puedo permitir que papá demande a los Denali, por primera vez no fueron ellos quienes pusieron el nombre de mi hermana en tela de juicio. ¿Estás feliz?

Alice suspiró, viendo a Jasper salir de la habitación con Tyler. Ahora sí metió la pata... y hasta el fondo.

.

.

.

Los planes de la boda se reanudaron a marchas forzadas. Ese mismo día, Isabella pidió la presencia de todas sus damas para hablar sobre la prueba de vestidos; Alice hubiera querido quedarse en esa reunión pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. La única que estaba de su lado era Emily por lo que comenzaba a evitar las reuniones que convocaba Ilaria por pura lealtad; ambas creían que si Isabella veía a otra dama irse, las traería a las dos de regreso y colocaría a Alice como dama de honor sacando a Ilaria del cortejo...

Eso aún no ocurría.

Alice tuvo la idea de mandar a hacer el vestido por su cuenta y Emily investigó todo lo que se decía en esas reuniones de damas, pero Jasper las detuvo cuando encontró el boceto del vestido escondido en un cajón de la habitación. Le advirtió a su esposa que no debería meterse en donde no le llamaban y aceptar que Isabella tenía derecho de elegir su propio cortejo sin sentirse culpable por no incluirla a ella. Días después, él se apareció en la casa con cuatro protectores de ropa, cada uno incluía un vestido plateado para cada mujer de la casa: Renée, Ilaria, Cynthia y Alice.

—Los mandó Bells —dijo colgando los protectores en el perchero de la sala donde estaba toda la familia. Cynthia lanzó un gritito y se apresuró a ver los vestidos.

—¿Ya están los vestidos? —preguntó Ilaria al ver la cantidad de protectores. Jasper negó con una sonrisa.

—Tú, Kate e Irina se van a cambiar el vestido en la recepción.

—Qué buena idea —dijo Seth.

—¡Me encanta el mío! —exclamó Cynthia sacándolo del protector.

—¿Los eligió tu hermana? —preguntó Charlie.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jasper tomando en brazos a Tyler. Cynthia le dio su protector a Alice, ella lo dejó en el sillón y le bajó el cierre encontrándose con un vestido plateado con lentejuelas de cuello redondo, sin mangas ni escote. No era feo en absoluto, estaba bastante decente y eso no le gustó. Esperaba que fuera feo para regresárselo a Isabella y encontrarlo ella sola.

—Es lindo —dijo asintiendo hacia la familia.

—¿Sí te das cuenta que aunque no te gustara lo tienes que usar, verdad? —le preguntó Cynthia. Alice asintió.

No tenía otra opción. Isabella daba una orden y se tenía que cumplir si no la querían ver explotar.

Dos semanas después, Isabella, Edward y el cortejo tuvieron pruebas de trajes y vestidos en la mansión. Alice tenía demasiada curiosidad de ver cómo quedaron los vestidos, así que se mantuvo en la sala, sintiendo cómo el estómago se le retorcía por cada minuto que Isabella pasaba metida en su vestido de la boda civil, el perfecto adelanto del vestido más importante.

Isabella pidió ver a Renée, Ilaria, Cynthia y Alice con sus vestidos, por supuesto les quedaron perfectos; ella tuvo una idea bastante acertada de sus tallas, incluso de su hermana.

Ese mes fue totalmente de pruebas. Jasper y Charlie iban casi todos los días a la boutique donde estaban haciendo los trajes de los hombres, Seth los acompañaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo iba quedando el propio. En esas semanas, Alice y Emily decidieron dar el golpe de gracia y esta última renunció al cortejo a pesar de que Jasper les dijo que no ganarían nada al hacerlo, y así fue. Pasaron dos semanas y lo que esperaban que sucediera nunca pasó. Isabella continuó con la planificación como si nada hubiera pasado y donó el vestido de Emily a la caridad.

 **EL BEBÉ REAL**

Si bien la situación entre Alice e Isabella no hacía otra cosa que empeorar, ambas decidieron dejar todo su drama de lado en la fiesta de cumpleaños número uno de Tyler.

Isabella la planeó incluso desde antes de que el pequeño naciera, lo que les ahorró mucho tiempo en esos meses caóticos. Si había algo que Alice admiraba de su cuñada era exactamente eso, cómo tomaba en sus manos la tarea menos glamorosa y divertida de las fiestas y la hacía parecer como el trabajo más sencillo del mundo. Cuando Alice pensó solo cinco segundos en el cumpleaños de su hijo entró en pánico y decidió que con un desayuno especial y un pastel hecho por Karla bastaría. El niño cumpliría un año, no recordaría si tuvo fiesta o no, pero Jasper llegó con una carpeta llena de planes hechos por Isabella y no pudo hacer más que dejar que se encargaran de todo.

Así que ese veinticuatro de abril, dos días antes de que el pequeño Tyler Alexander cumpliera un año, Jasper y sus hermanas vigilaron con ojo crítico como en el jardín de la mansión se montaba la fiesta con tema de construcción.

—Señorita, la ropa del niño Tyler —le dijo Karla.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Ve a vestirlo —ordenó sentada frente al tocador comenzando a arreglarse—. ¿O es que esperas que lo haga yo? —se rio al ver la inactividad de la nana—. ¡Por favor! ¿Para qué estás aquí, entonces? Hazlo. Tengo que arreglarme.

—Con permiso —respondió Karla, impasible.

—¡Eh! ¿No te falta algo? —inquirió.

Karla suspiró.

—Con permiso, señorita —musitó con una reverencia.

—Así me gusta —le dijo Alice—. Todos ustedes necesitan saber quién manda aquí. Vete.

Jasper volvió a los pocos minutos y se vistió en silencio, mientras Alice continuaba maquillándose, tomándose su tiempo como si no hubiera prisa alguna, ni invitados que recibir en pocos minutos. Jasper se desesperó y comenzó a apresurarla, pero nada que le dijera funcionaba, al contrario, Alice lo hacía aún más lento, burlándose de él. Pero cuando escuchó el rugir de los motores entrar a la propiedad, supo cuál sería el argumento perfecto.

—Tenemos que recibir a los invitados —musitó.

Y por arte de magia, el proceso se aceleró.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —reclamó ella.

Jasper rodó los ojos. Alice estuvo lista en diez minutos, en un mini vestido con el que estaba segura que llamaría la atención: de color rosa pálido y cinturón dorado, stilletos dorados y el cabello suelto.

—Estoy lista.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jasper—. Vamos por Tyler.

Karla se había quedado con Tyler, entreteniéndolo mientras sus padres se arreglaban. Fue Jasper quien lo tomó en brazos después de que Alice apelara a su manicura para no poder hacerlo.

—Lo podría rasguñar —dijo.

Jasper se estaba empezando a cansar de eso. Alice no mostraba ningún compromiso con su hijo, siempre delegando sus responsabilidades con él a otras personas como si no fuera su madre. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ella acerca de eso.

—¡Aquí está mi precioso niño! —exclamó Isabella, tan perfecta como siempre en su vestido color azul cielo, stilletos plateados y el cabello negro casi castaño y morado en una coleta muy estirada. Tyler se fue con su tía, gritando su nombre y le dio un mojado beso en la mejilla—. ¿Quién está listo para la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo?

Tyler lanzó un gritito y luchó para bajarse de los brazos de su tía, quien lo dejó de pie en el pasto para que corriera hacia sus abuelos.

—Tenemos un problema —les dijo Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La pastelería tuvo un... contratiempo —vaciló Isabella, torciendo el gesto.

—Bueno, no has entrado en pánico, así que no puede ser tan malo —dijo Jasper. Edward y Bella se miraron—. Oh, lo hiciste.

—Tenemos que ir a recogerlo. No será tan espectacular como lo que teníamos primero en mente, pero al menos habrá pastel.

—¿Irán ustedes?

—Ustedes tienen que estar aquí, atendiendo a los invitados. No se preocupen, no nos tardamos.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, chicos.

Isabella le sonrió a su hermano y volvió a la casa, seguida de Edward. Y desaparecieron después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Karla.

—Voy con los chicos —le dijo Alice a Jasper. Él miró hacia la mesa que los amigos de Alice acapararon, suspirando cuando vio a Heidi y Lauren. Asintió a regañadientes—. ¿Algún problema? —reclamó ella.

—Ninguno —respondió él con una falsa sonrisa amistosa—. Solo mantén a Heidi y Lauren lejos de mi hermana y con las bocas cerradas.

—¿Sabes, Jasper? Para que tu hermana no esté embarazada, todos ustedes tienen una severa sensibilidad a ese tema.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa, Alice?

Ella se tensó.

—¿Les dijiste?

—No. Pero están investigando quién realmente fue la fuente, y tú y yo vamos a estar en enormes problemas si lo descubren, así que no les des motivos para incluirte en su lista. ¡Oye, Ty! ¡Ven a ver lo que hizo la tía Bella para ti! —gritó alejándose de su esposa. Alice resopló y caminó hacia sus amigos.

—¡Gracias! Ustedes dos y sus malditas burlas me metieron al hoyo —masculló señalando a Heidi y Lauren.

—¿Qué hicimos?

—¿Qué hicieron? No lo sé, solo hacerme decirles que Isabella estaba embarazada cuando yo sé que no es cierto. Alguna clase de periodista nos escuchó y lo publicó hace un mes. Nos atrincheraron aquí por horas.

—¿No se supone que eso es ilegal? —preguntó Lauren.

—¿Es lo único que dirás?

—De acuerdo, Alice, lo sentimos. No volveremos a hacerte eso. Pero...

—Pero nada, Lauren. Charlie ya me había dicho que ustedes no podían estar aquí, sin embargo lo permitieron siempre y cuando se alejaran de Isabella y mantuvieran la boca cerrada. Y fueron órdenes de Jasper.

Heidi rodó los ojos.

—Tu maridito es un blandengue, Alice, pero está bien. Nos alejaremos de Isabellita y cerraremos la boca. No seremos nosotras quienes arruinemos el cumpleaños de tu hijo.

—Gracias.

—Lo que sea por ti, amiga. Quiero decir, nosotras no somos unas traidoras, como ciertas personas que estoy viendo, que aun y con que Isabella te está tratando como vil cucaracha continúan en su cortejo.

Angela, Leah, Liam y Alec rieron.

—Como sea. No hablaremos de eso hoy, porque no venimos como damas y caballeros de Isabella, sino como amigos de Alice —declaró Liam.

Las fiestas infantiles nunca habían sido el fuerte de Alice, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, siendo anfitriona de una y atendiendo a personas que conocía y a otras a las que ella no les agradaba.

Los Swan al completo asistieron a la celebración, al contrario de los Brandon que no se aparecieron por ahí ni por equivocación.

—¿Llamaste a mamá y papá? —le preguntó Alice a su hermanita, después de pasar minutos buscándolos por el atestado jardín.

Cynthia le frunció el ceño.

—¿Jasper no te dijo? Ni siquiera los invitaron. Algo sobre que él y Bells no querían la enorme boca de mamá cerca de Ty. No es que los culpe, con lo linda que está la fiesta seguro la tendríamos diciendo cada cosa...

—¿Al menos invitaron a alguien?

—A los abuelos y algunos de nuestros tíos y primos, pero ninguno confirmó. Jasper está adentro intentando localizarlos.

Alice suspiró. Su familia la había dejado sola en el primer cumpleaños de su hijo. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Hasta los parientes de los Swan que vivían en Europa estaban ahí. No tenían excusas. Entró a la casa y fue al despacho de Charlie, donde Jasper presionaba violentamente las teclas del teléfono.

—¿Nadie? —le preguntó. Jasper negó.

—Ni siquiera responden. Tu tía Beatriz ya mejor descolgó el teléfono —suspiró—. Estoy intentando otra vez con tus abuelos... Sí. Nada. Como sea, salgamos. Si Bells se entera que estuve media hora llamando a tu familia me matará por estar rogando.

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Alice estuvo de acuerdo con Isabella. Jasper no podía rebajarse a eso.

Al volver al jardín se toparon con Charlie y Renée que solo le dedicaron sonrisas apenadas.

—Lo sentimos, Alice. Pero no te preocupes, a Tyler no le faltará amor hoy.

Alice asintió y les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco después, el servicio salió con charolas llenas de comida que colocaron en una mesa con todo lo necesario para servir y mantener caliente lo que tuviera que permanecer así.

—De acuerdo, todo mundo, a comer —avisó Isabella. Alice se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó, ni siquiera la había visto llegar. Edward salió al jardín con las mangas de la camisa azul enrolladas hasta sus codos. El hombre realmente era guapo y Alice no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada mientras él caminaba con su sonrisa torcida y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans, y llegaba con Isabella, la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en...

 _De acuerdo. Despierta_.

Parpadeó y se encaminó al bufet, sin despegar su vista de la feliz pareja de futuros esposos. Faltaban cuatro meses para su boda y ellos apenas podían quitarse las manos de encima. Estaban pletóricos, radiantes, felices y muy enamorados. Y eso la llevó a pensar en Jasper. Él no era de los que mostraban sus sentimientos tan a menudo —más bien nunca— pero ella no dudaba que él la amara porque si no lo hiciera, simplemente no se hubieran casado, ¿cierto? Lo habrían hecho aun si Tyler no estuviera. Él estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? Aunque él no le sonreía como a las gemelas, porque el amor que les tenía a ellas era diferente, ¿no?

Jasper llevó a Tyler al bufet y le sirvió todo tipo de comida para niños, sin embargo el pequeño estaba más emocionado por volver al juego de construcción que comer. _Obvio_. Alice estuvo a punto de decirle que lo dejara regresar a jugar, pero sabía que el niño tenía que comer y Jasper no iba a ceder, así que solo los dejó y se sirvió comida en un plato.

—A comer, Ty —le dijo ella al niño con su mejor voz de mamá.

—No —masculló el pequeño cruzándose divertidamente de brazos.

—No me respondas así. Come.

—No _queyo_.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

—Oye, Ty —lo llamó Ilaria—, ¿quieres regresar a jugar?

—Sí.

—Entonces, come porque los constructores necesitan fuerzas para hacer esas casas. Como papá, ¿verdad?

Y eso fue todo. Tyler aceptó comer, incluso con entusiasmo. Alice le rodó los ojos a la rubia y pasó a su lado, golpeándola con el brazo. Ilaria se quedó callada y se sirvió comida. A Alice no le había gustado que ella se atreviera a desafiar su autoridad como madre, no sabía cómo serlo en primer lugar y en segundo ni siquiera conocía a Tyler así que hubiera preferido que se quedara callada.

Tyler se comió todo lo que Jasper le dio, pero no se fue hasta que su papá lo llevó. Alice prefirió quedarse con sus amigos, que seguir siendo la anfitriona perfecta, porque era obvio que no lo era.

Comenzaba a aburrirse y molestarse por no tener algo verdadero que beber además de ese asqueroso vino espumoso que adornaba las mesas con las miniaturas de remolcadora. No tenía el suficiente alcohol que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir a esa fiestecita que se arruinó incluso antes de que comenzara, ¿por qué? Obvio. Isabella la planeó.

Estaba anocheciendo y la hora de dormir de Tyler se estaba acercando. Jasper y Edward fueron a la casa y volvieron con el pastel. Isabella había dicho que no sería tan espectacular como lo habían pensado, pero ese pastel era... fantástico. Simulaba una zona en construcción, incluso tenía el montacargas con su cuchara recogiendo tierra, o más bien galleta oreo triturada. El montacargas en realidad era la vela y Jasper la encendió cuando todos se reunieron frente a la mesa principal, Alice y Jasper a los costados de Tyler mientras todos le cantaban el Feliz Cumpleaños al pequeño, que apenado lanzaba unos grititos y se cubría la carita con las manos.

—Sopla la vela, Ty —le dijo Isabella, con una pequeña cámara digital color lila en las manos y Edward detrás de ella. Tyler hizo su mejor intento para soplar, pero no sirvió de mucho, hasta que el mismo Jasper lo ayudó. Todos gritaron un "bravo" entre aplausos y el pequeño los imitó muy a su infantil manera, haciéndolos reír.

.

.

.

Un día, la familia acompañó a Isabella en la primera prueba de su vestido para la recepción. Alice obviamente no acudió a la cita y prefirió quedarse en casa con su hijo, atormentándose por no verlo en persona y no haber conseguido regresar al cortejo como dama principal.

Ilaria y Jasper entraron a la sala con sus padres pisándoles los talones. Los cuatro reían y hablaban al mismo tiempo. Alice los miró confundida, sabía que algo había pasado por la manera en la que estaban hablando.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó.

—Bells está embarazada —soltó Jasper entre risas.

—Jasper, no es seguro —dijo Renée.

—Mamá, a tu hija se le olvidó tomarse sus pastillas por dos meses y ese par ha andado como conejitos en primavera todo el año. Está embarazada.

— _Muy_ embarazada —rio Charlie. Los cuatro se soltaron a reír otra vez y Alice corrió al vestíbulo para subir a su habitación.

Después de todo lo que hicieron para evitar esas especulaciones, de todas las molestias que le causaron a ella y sus amigas... ¿Isabella estaba embarazada?

Jasper subió a los pocos minutos, encontrándola hecha un manojo de nervios. Frunció el ceño, pero no pensó demasiado en eso.

—Vamos a Malibú, mamá quiere ver a Bells. ¿Vienes?

—Por supuesto. Quiero darle un abrazo a mi amiga —dijo con un toque sarcástico que Jasper no escuchó.

Edward e Isabella seguían afuera cuando todos llegaron al edificio, el portero ofreció dejarlos pasar a la casa y esperar a la pareja, pero Charlie negó por toda la familia; seguramente los muchachos seguían en el hospital o se habían ido a comer, los dejarían regresar a su casa y estar solos para sopesar sus nuevas noticias.

Volvieron a Hollywood y retomaron sus actividades. Jasper fue hacia el despacho donde había dejado su portátil; sobre ésta encontró una hoja mal doblada. Frunció el ceño tomando entre sus manos la hoja, la desdobló y leyó su contenido. Salió corriendo del despacho gritando por toda su familia y terminó en el comedor donde ya se estaban preparando para la cena.

—¿Qué son todos esos gritos? —preguntó Renée.

—Isabella es una bruja —soltó—. No se cómo aún no nos damos cuenta de cuándo entra y cuándo sale.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Ilaria entre risas.

—De esto —respondió mostrando los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que Isabella se hizo ese mismo día—. ¿Tú la viste? —le preguntó a Karla, la mujer negó riendo—. ¿Y tú? —señaló a otra mucama, la chica también negó. Jasper azotó la hoja contra la mesa frente a Ilaria. Ella la tomó y leyó lo que tenía escrito—. Yo digo que se convierte en mosca la muy bruja.

—Está embarazada —informó Ilaria sonriendo. Seth le quitó los resultados y los leyó él mismo, después los pasó a Cynthia y así hasta regresar a Jasper.

Así que ya era oficial. Isabella y Edward estaban esperando un bebé mientras planeaban su boda, algo que ya no dejaría tan mal parada a Bella en el círculo social como a Alice que no se comprometió hasta que Tyler había nacido.

Los doctores de Isabella habían sido muy claros con sus instrucciones para asegurar la salud y el bienestar del bebé en camino y de la misma Isabella. Ambos sabían de lo tensa que era ella, propensa a explotar en cualquier segundo por la más mínima provocación y las situaciones en las que estaba en ese momento tampoco ayudaban mucho. El bebé parecía estar muy bien, la doctora decía que iba en un desarrollo perfecto y lo programó para la segunda semana de enero; Isabella estaba como si nada, continuaba con mucha energía a pesar de que nadie la dejaba hacer nada para que no se estresara o se alterara. Renée contaba cómo lo único que indicaba el estado de Isabella eran las náuseas matutinas y los antojos tan extraños que tenía. Definitivamente era un embarazo casi perfecto.

* * *

 _*Bridezilla: Combinación de las palabras Bride (novia en ingles) y Godzilla. Suele llamarse de esta manera a las novias que tienen comportamientos irracionales durante la planificación de su boda._

* * *

 **Hola, hola. Aquí yo de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué opinan de esas cositas que no vimos en Realeza?**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows** _Tecupi, Yoliki y Pili_ **. Nos vemos en el siguiente o en Sobreviviendo ;)**

 **Annie. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LA CUENTA REGRESIVA**

Los Cullen mandaron su jet privado por ellos, justo como lo hicieron en octubre pasado, lo que resultó afortunado por todo el equipaje que llevaban: desde todo lo que necesitaban para Tyler durante un mes lejos de casa, hasta protectores de ropa con vestidos y trajes, cajas con zapatos y cajas fuertes con joyas.

Alice se aseguró el cinturón en cuanto tomó asiento y no se movió de su lugar por ninguna razón. Fue hasta que la puerta del jet se cerró que se dio cuenta que faltaban dos personas dentro de él. Le frunció el ceño a Jasper.

—¿Dónde están Emily y Sam? —le preguntó.

—Emily renunció al cortejo. Deberías saberlo. Lo hizo por ti.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—¿Y Sam?

—Edward habló con él.

Alice lo miró inexpresiva, esperando el momento en el que riera dando la broma por terminada. Pero no sucedió.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Habló con él y ya?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué creías? Bella no soporta los impares. Edward dice que le estaba matando pensar que habría un padrino de más.

—¿Y yo estoy pintada?

—Tú renunciaste también, Alice, no lo olvides. Ella no te iba a traer de vuelta nada más porque le sobraba un hombre en el cortejo.

—Pudiste renunciar también. Eres mi esposo.

—Pero soy su hermano. Y no la voy a dejar _nunca_. Ni a ella ni a Ilaria.

 _«Gracias por la aclaración»_ , pensó Alice con amargura.

Mientras despegaban y Jasper mantenía una absurda conversación con Tyler acerca de algo estúpido seguramente, Alice pensó en las mejores palabras para enfrentarse a sus amigos, esos que resultaron ser lame botas de Isabella y capaces de traicionar a Alice quien, por cierto, los hizo _alguien_ en la escuela. ¿Isabella qué hizo por ellos?

En cuanto estuvieron estables en el aire, Alice se quitó el cinturón y caminó por el avión hacia sus amigos.

—¿Cuándo me iban a decir que Emily y Sam fueron expulsados del cortejo? —inquirió, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Leah estuviera diciendo.

—Creímos que ya lo sabías. Uno de los pretextos de Emily fuiste tú, ella debió decirte —respondió Angela.

—¿Pretextos?

—Ella estaba menos dispuesta que tú, Alice, a todo decía que no, incluso aunque le gustara. Solo necesitaba una excusa y te usó a ti.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Pues es la verdad. Ella misma nos lo dijo. Y, bueno, Sam fue un efecto colateral. Edward no tiene amigas y Bella no conoce bien a sus primas, así que no había forma de que Sam se quedara. Fue muy atento por parte de Edward ser él mismo quien le informara la decisión y que no enviara a Eric o a Ilaria.

—Sí. Son la amabilidad encarnada, por supuesto. Ustedes no viven con ellos.

—Tú tampoco —escupió Garrett—. Y te caen tan mal, Alice, que incluso si tus berrinches hubieran funcionado seguirías diciendo que son unos estúpidos, acéptalo.

—O en realidad estás demasiado influenciada por Heidi y Lauren, que están muy resentidas _contigo_ por incluir a Bella en el grupo y son capaces de hacer y decir cualquier cosa en contra de ella como si fuera su culpa. Un consejo como tus amigos que somos, Alice: _supéralo_. Bella no va a cambiar, y menos ahora que se va a casar y a tener un bebé.

Alice resopló y regresó a su asiento, ignorando por completo el consejo de Leah. _¿Que Isabella no va a cambiar? ¡Oh! Claro que lo hará, si es que quiere seguir siendo una Swan._

.

.

.

El vuelo a Londres duró diez horas, quedándose ahí el tiempo suficiente para registrar su llegada al país en migración. Volvieron a subir al avión, esta vez para volar a Gales, a donde llegaron dos horas después, encontrándose con los autos que los Cullen enviaron por ellos para llevarlos a la casa de Edward e Isabella en el mismo Glamorgan.

El pueblo era callado, tranquilo y... desesperante. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la calma eran los autos y el viento que soplaba también con tranquilidad. _«_ _Nada como Los Ángeles»_ , se dijo Alice mirando a su alrededor al bajar del auto.

—Oh, siento como que viajamos en el tiempo —dijo Renée. Y no se equivocaba. Era como estar en el medioevo, no le sorprendería ver pasar una carreta o un rebaño de ovejas con su pastor a caballo.

Y fue justo lo que vio al mirar a lo lejos. Un gran pastor alemán ladraba correteando entre las ovejas que comían de la vegetación del lugar, su pastor, a pie, las miraba y regresaba al rebaño cuando unas se alejaban.

—Eso no se ve en Los Ángeles —soltó Alice, mordaz.

—Lo sé. ¿No es maravilloso? Toda esta naturaleza es justo lo que mi niña necesita en este momento de su embarazo.

—¿Señores? Por favor —indicó uno de los choferes.

En ese momento, Alice miró la casa de ladrillo que se alzaba orgullosa ante ellos. Tenía un estilo Tudor, con altos techos de ladrillo y amplias ventanas relucientemente limpias, puertas dobles de madera y una chimenea de la que salía humo. El jardín era de un pasto tan verde y perfectamente cortado, con pequeños arbustos cerca de la fachada y un toque de color gracias a las buganvilias; el jardinero se encontraba trabajando con devoción ahí, solo cambiando su atención cuando los huéspedes pasaron por su lado para dedicarles una reverencia.

Un hombre de uniforme de pingüino y una mujer con un largo vestido completamente negro los recibieron en el vestíbulo. Ambos con postura rígida y rostros solemnes.

—Señores, bienvenidos. Soy Sebastian, el mayordomo de la casa. Ella es Mildred, nuestra ama de llaves. Es un honor recibirlos. El señor bajará en unos minutos, mientras tanto los invito a pasar a la sala. Por favor.

Lo siguieron hacia la estancia, que le sacó un _guau_ inmediato a Alice. Estaba pintada completamente de blanco, con vigas en el techo de madera de las que colgaba un candelabro de estilo antiguo, sillones en tonos neutros, con mesas de madera oscura, repisas en la pared, una chimenea y, arriba de esta, una pintura al óleo basada en una de las muchas fotografías de compromiso de Edward e Isabella.

—Por favor, Sebastian, felicite al artista de parte de mi familia.

—Lo haré, señor Swan. Por favor, tomen asiento. Volveremos con bebidas y bocadillos.

Ocuparon todos los sillones, incluso algunos se quedaron de pie, solo hablando entre ellos. Dos mucamas llegaron con lo prometido y lo dejaron sobre la mesa de café principal, retirándose en silencio, tan solo segundos después Edward hizo su aparición, con un semblante cansado que a nadie le pasó inadvertido.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Renée, cuando lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Edward asintió.

—Ahora ya lo está. El médico del pueblo la revisó.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Se complicaron las náuseas. Nos despertó temprano y estuvo dentro del baño cerca de media hora. El doctor le dio un medicamento y ahora está dormida.

—¿Ha comido algo?

—Hice que desayunara pan tostado y su té, pero no lo pudo retener. Veremos más tarde. Si sigue igual, la llevaremos a Cardiff.

—Bien, eso suena tranquilizador para mí —dijo Charlie—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Estoy cansado, es todo. No es nada que me inhabilite por el día. ¿Quieren que les muestre la casa?

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Jasper—. ¿No te quedarás dormido a medio recorrido?

—Realmente espero que no. Vamos. Hay que despertar.

—No me caes muy bien en este momento, Edward —masculló Ilaria, siguiéndolo hacia el vestíbulo.

.

.

.

Antes de viajar y mientras preparaban las maletas, Jasper les dijo a Alice y Cynthia que empacaran más de un cambio por día. Al principio eso les resultó confuso, pero en esa primera semana viviendo de acuerdo a las costumbres de los Cullen entendieron el consejo de Jasper.

Si bien el nivel de aristocracia de los Cullen no era tan considerable —Carlisle había dejado de utilizar el título, pero aún lo tenían— mantenían un modo de vida extrañamente real. Todos los huéspedes de la casa debían sentarse juntos en la mesa para el desayuno, unas horas después —y de acuerdo a las indicaciones de la señora de la casa, es decir Isabella— se servía en el jardín un pequeño almuerzo, al que le seguía el té de la tarde y posteriormente, la cena para terminar el día con una pequeña merienda en la sala. Y debían cambiarse de ropa para el desayuno, la hora del té y la cena, eso si no se salía a la calle, pues si ese era el caso se encontrarían frente a cuatro cambios _por día_. Y los fines de semana no eran diferentes.

Ese domingo, Jasper la levantó temprano. Alice frunció el ceño al verlo con ropa formalmente casual.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

—Dirás _vamos_ —respondió—. Tienes solo veinte minutos.

—¿Para qué?

—Es domingo. Vamos a ir a misa.

Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Nunca vamos a misa.

—Los Cullen sí, y nos invitaron. Tenemos que ir a Windsor. Levántate. Te dejé tu ropa en el sillón.

Alice respiró hondo y se levantó para correr a la ducha. No había manera de que estuviera lista en veinte minutos, pero haría parecer que lo intentó, así podría mostrarse apenada cuando finalmente Jasper le dijera que se quedaría. Sin embargo, cuando bajó en el modesto vestido rosa y los stilletos cerrados que Jasper le eligió, se encontró con toda la familia esperándola, incluyendo a Isabella, siendo esa la primera vez que la veía desde que llegaron a Gales. Estaba bien, con un aspecto un poco ceniciento lo que le hizo darse cuenta que su malestar no fue de un solo día. Tenía un termo en las manos y un pequeño paquete de galletas saladas, que mordisqueaba con cansancio, algo dentro de Alice le dijo que eso era lo primero que comía en el día y que probablemente sería lo único que tendría en el estómago hasta el almuerzo.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse haciendo que lo tomara del brazo y salieron de la casa hacia los autos que los llevarían al aeropuerto.

—¿Aeropuerto? —preguntó Alice cuando se encontraron ahí.

—Iremos en el jet. Mi hermana no puede soportar un viaje en auto tan largo en este momento.

—¿Tan mal está?

—Pues sí.

Edward e Isabella aún no llegaban cuando subieron al avión. Jasper y Charlie los esperaron en las escaleras. Minutos después, ellos regresaron al avión, seguidos por los novios. Alice jadeó cuando vio a su cuñada. Estaba verde en medio de su palidez y un poco de sudor recorría su frente. Alice recordaba poco del comienzo de su embarazo, pero sabía que las náuseas matutinas no llegaron tan lejos. Isabella realmente estaba enferma.

El avión despegó, todos mirando la reacción de Isabella, que alzó el dedo pulgar cuando estuvieron en el aire. Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició distraídamente el vientre. Era hipnotizante verlos, porque irradiaban amor por los poros. No había ninguna duda de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Poco antes del aterrizaje, Isabella desapareció en el baño, con un mejor aspecto y una pequeña caja en las manos; minutos después regresó, ahora con un nuevo accesorio en su cabello suelto con sus rizos naturales: un tocado morado. Ilaria fue la siguiente, mientras el resto se colocaba diademas con adornos exagerados. Alice estuvo a punto de negarse cuando Jasper le tendió el sombrero rosa, pero supo que no era muy buena idea. Al parecer había más tradiciones que respetar. Se colocó el pequeño sombrero, asegurándolo con horquillas que Rosalie le había facilitado y se miró al espejo. No se veía mal, pero resultaba estorboso.

El avión aterrizó en Londres y Edward los hizo bajar casi corriendo y caminar a los autos que los esperaban para llevarlos a Reading, donde se encontraba la iglesia de los Cullen. Sorprendidos, se encontraron con la prensa frente a las puertas de la iglesia y a la familia al completo esperándolos. Edward e Isabella fueron los primeros en salir. Saludaron a todos los Cullen siguiendo con el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia, quien finalmente los hizo entrar al recinto.

La misa resultó larga. Edward e Isabella se encargaron de las lecturas, recitándolas con voz suave pero clara, mirando entre los libros frente a ellos y los asistentes con una naturalidad envidiable. Volvieron a sus lugares para escuchar el resto del servicio, que terminó casi media hora después. Salieron con sus programas en los brazos y volvieron a los autos, esta vez para ir a la residencia principal.

Alice había olvidado lo magnifica que resultaba la mansión, con sus altos techos y sus pesadas rejas de hierro forjado, sin olvidar los extensos pasillos estrechos de estilo victoriano y los rostros severos que la miraban desde los retratos al óleo. Cualquiera se intimidaría, pero los Swan se movían como peces en el agua, por supuesto, la residencia en Seattle no era más pequeña, aunque sí menos imponente.

En su viaje relámpago en octubre pasado en ningún momento se paró por el comedor. Y vaya que se había perdido de mucho. Frente a ella tenía una larguísima mesa de roble con más de veinte sillas, perfectamente alineadas una frente a la otra, con sus respectivas tarjetas de asignación. Casi rodó los ojos. Casi. Porque eso le recordó tanto a Isabella, pero esta vez no fue ella y eso le recordó de golpe en donde estaba. No era Hollywood y tampoco la casa de Isabella, y ella no era maleducada. Solo estaba enojada.

.

.

.

Jasper y Charlie tomaron prestado uno de los despachos de la casa para no abandonar su trabajo en la constructora, mientras Edward ocupaba el otro, el que se suponía que pertenecía a Isabella. Los tres se la pasaban metidos ahí todo el día, saliendo solo para comer y cuando Isabella necesitaba su ayuda con algo pertinente a la boda, porque no dejaban de aparecer detalles.

Mirando desde lejos Alice se impresionaba por la cantidad de cosas que implicaba una boda de ese calibre, sobre todo porque en su propia boda solo se dejó llevar y, además, Isabella había hecho bastante antes de que se desentendiera al mudarse con Edward, por lo que Alice no hizo más que cerrar acuerdos, así que no sabía de primera mano lo que era planificar una boda.

Ese día les tocó elegir la vajilla y la cubertería. Como la masoquista que era, Alice los acompañó junto a Ilaria, Eric y Renée... Y todo el tiempo estuvo preguntándose por qué estaba ahí, al igual que Eric, es decir el padrino no tenía por qué estar en la planificación, sin embargo se encontraba con ellos, solo estorbando, seguramente. Al igual que Edward. Los hombres no tenían lugar durante el proceso de planeación.

—Pensamos en incluir su monograma en el centro del plato base solo para crear la sensación de exclusividad —dijo el proveedor, tembloroso y sin despegar la vista de los rostros inexpresivos de los novios, que caminaban alrededor de la mesa mirando las vajillas, con Ilaria y Eric como sus sombras. Edward movió un dedo distraídamente hacia su padrino, él asintió.

—¿Tiene muestras? —preguntó Eric.

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre. Tomó un portafolio y sacó una carpeta, ofreciéndosela al padrino. Él la tomó y se la entregó a Edward al mismo tiempo que Bella le daba unos golpecitos a la vajilla de cristal, justo donde detuvieron su paseo.

—Deja eso —le dijo Isabella a su prometido—. Justo en el centro, ni un milímetro más ni menos y tiene que ser el mismo que hizo Eric, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí, señorita.

—Me gustan las líneas de esta —comentó. Edward asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo con su novia—. Que partan de los lados del monograma.

—Tenemos menos de un mes, joven —le recordó Renée al proveedor.

—Estarán listos —prometió.

—Bien —asintió Bella—. ¿Amor?

—Lo que quieras, Princesa.

Alice rodó los ojos. Por eso Isabella era de esa manera, no estaba acostumbrada a que no se hiciera lo que ella deseara. Aunque, si era totalmente sincera, no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de que _absolutamente nadie le negara nada_. Y nadie era nadie. Charlie, Renée, Jasper, Edward y los Cullen le dieron un maldito presupuesto ilimitado para que tuviera la boda que quisiera, aunque era obvio que a ese paso terminaría con ambas fortunas y ninguno de ellos se inmutaba, todo lo contrario, la animaban a continuar contratando los servicios más costosos y tener pequeños detalles que aumentarían los ceros en los cheques. Y eso ya era ridículo.

Edward propuso intercambiar las copas de la vajilla elegida por las pertenecientes a otro juego que tenían el cáliz de cristal y el poste y base de plata. Alice frunció el ceño al ver la extraña combinación que su concuñado había hecho, resultaba extraña, y todo por los detalles que los diferenciaba: el templado de los platos y la plata de las copas, pero eso mismo hacía que de alguna manera calzaran a la perfección.

Quizás los hombres no estorbaban tanto. Solo quizás.

Con los detalles totalmente claros, el proveedor tomó sus cosas y se retiró. Edward se disculpó un momento y volvió al despacho. Alice lo siguió, aprovechando que todos se habían distraído en una plática. No sabía qué era realmente lo que la había impulsado a ir detrás de él, pero ahí estaba, entrando a la pequeña oficina e interrumpiéndolo a media llamada y ganándose un ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Edward alzó una mano con un bolígrafo plateado entre los dedos, el director general de Cullen's INC LA a pleno, y terminó la llamada después de unos minutos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Alice? —le preguntó él con voz cansina. No le había dicho nada y él ya la había mandado al demonio solo con su tono.

—No, solo estaba buscando el baño —mintió.

—No hay baños aquí abajo. Creo que les dije eso cuando les mostré la casa.

—Lo olvidé —se excusó.

Edward suspiró.

—Entra y cierra la puerta, por favor —le dijo. Alice dio un paso al interior y cerró la puerta con suavidad—. Siéntate —musitó gesticulando hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio de roble. Alice tomó asiento mientras Edward dejaba el bolígrafo a un costado en una perfecta alineación junto a la libreta que se encontraba justo en el centro del escritorio. Lo peor es que él ni siquiera se percató de que lo hizo, solo la colocó y ya. ¿Cómo? Dios sabrá. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el teclado de su computadora—. Tengo entendido que Emily renunció al cortejo por ti.

—Yo no sabía nada, Edward, me enteré en el viaje hacia aquí.

—Se escuchará grosero, Alice, pero eso no me interesa —soltó. Alice dio un respingo. Guau, sí fue grosero, y era extraño en el siempre amable Edward—. Te voy a confesar algo y espero que no te ofendas. Desde que te conocí en tu fiesta de compromiso vi algo en ti que... no me gustó. Mi familia y yo hemos hecho nuestra fortuna gracias a una habilidad extraña que tenemos de leer a las personas con solo una primera impresión. Aunque yo en tu caso no la necesite, quiero decir, Isabella me habló mucho de ti y tu situación con Jasper. Me resultó curioso saber que con solo dos meses de salir con Jasper resultaste embarazada; llámame esnob y elitista si quieres, Alice, porque lo primero que pensé fue "esta chica es lista", sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no? Y es que, cuál sería otra razón realista en nuestro círculo —comentó. Se puso de pie y la enfrentó—. Tú misma me diste la respuesta en marzo.

Alice se tensó. _Por Dios, lo sabe_.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió con voz severa.

—¿Vamos a jugar a la demencia? Porque lo odio. Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando y te voy a pedir que seas totalmente honesta conmigo.

Alice suspiró.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Nadie tuvo que hacerlo. Solo sumé dos más dos. Hace unas semanas Eleazar Denali vino a confirmar su asistencia a las dos bodas y supe que, si su esposa hubiera sido la responsable de esos rumores, simplemente no se atreverían a pararse por aquí sabiendo que la persona a la que difamaron es la señora de la casa. Los Denali son viles, no hipócritas ni estúpidos. Y pensé que si la prensa retomaba el tema después de dos meses de darlo por perdido entonces la fuente debía ser una persona cercana a nosotros. ¿Nuestros padres? Por supuesto que no. ¿Jasper y mis hermanas? Recuerda cómo reaccionó él cuando se enteró y mis hermanas tampoco la pasaron mejor. Eso me dejaba a nuestros amigos, exceptuando a Eric, Mike, Emmett y Rosalie, porque les pregunté, restaban los tuyos, pero más que una ligera sorpresa su reacción fue buena cuando Isabella les contó. Y así llegué a Heidi y Lauren, que también quedaron descartadas porque la prensa sabe lo lejanas que son. ¿Quién me quedaba? —inquirió. Señaló a Alice—. Su mejor amiga y la esposa de su hermano, una integrante de la familia que estaría completamente enterada de lo que sucede con nosotros y de los primeros en saber una noticia como esa. Y, además, una chica enojada.

—Yo no sabía que nos estaban escuchando, Edward, te lo juro.

—Eso está de más. El daño fue hecho y esta vez estamos escondiendo este embarazo porque sabemos que terminarán asociándolo con la boda _otra vez_ y todo gracias a tu desliz. Te voy a decir una cosa y espero que me escuches atentamente: Isabella ya no está sola y los Swan ya son mi familia y los protegeré de quien sea, incluso de alguien del nido. No permitiré que nadie juegue con ellos solo porque son demasiado nobles. _Nadie_.

Alice le sonrió mordaz.

—No olvides que soy la esposa del heredero, Edward, y que tú te casarás con el segundo repuesto. ¿Quién crees que tendrá más derecho?

—¿Necesito recordarte _quién_ te presentó al heredero, Alice? ¿Y la opinión de _quién_ importa más para él? No lo olvides.

 _No hay duda. Son tal para cual_.

.

.

.

Jasper estaba enloquecido. Demasiado.

El día al fin había llegado y Alice era testigo en primera fila de los nervios y la ansiedad de su marido.

—Mi hermanita se casa, Alice, por supuesto que estoy nervioso —le había dicho horas atrás cuando apenas si tocó algo de la comida que les subieron.

Estuvo caminando de un lado a otro, tronándose los dedos hasta que decidió que era momento de vestirse y desde entonces se encontraba lidiando con la pajarita del esmoquin negro. Ya le había pedido ayuda, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—¿No se supone que esas son cosas que deberías saber? —inquirió ella con burla. Jasper no respondió.

—La señorita Ilaria —anunció la mucama dejando entrar a Ilaria, aún en bata pero ya maquillada y con el cabello lacio cayéndole sobre los hombros con las puntas ligeramente levantadas y una lisa diadema hecha con su propio cabello apartándole el resto del rostro.

—Gracias al cielo —musitó Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, sí. Soy un ángel. Estate quieto —ordenó comenzando a trabajar en el intrincado nudo que tuvo listo en menos de dos minutos—. Faja —pidió.

—¿Planeas vestirme?

—En vista de que pareces ser un completo inútil hoy... sí. Bells está casi lista y nos necesitan para las fotografías.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—¿Tú?

—Un poco.

Alice lanzó una carcajada. Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Yo también. Y no sé por qué. No tengo nada que hacer más que pararme junto a ella y firmar las actas. Estoy aterrada.

—Nuestra hermanita se casa, Minny —le dijo Jasper, con la emoción desbordándose por su voz.

—Lo sé —respondió Ilaria entre risitas. Y, entonces, los hermanos se abrazaron.

—¿No tienes que ir a ayudar a Isabella? Si yo fuera la dama de honor...

—Si tú fueras la dama de honor mi hermana en este momento sería un desastre porque no sabrías cómo calmarla. Ni cerrar la boca. Nos vemos en un rato.

Alice miró a Jasper, que comenzaba a preparar a Tyler.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque tiene razón. Nunca has sabido lidiar con los nervios de Isabella, o la ignoras o le gritas que se calme, y esas no son maneras de tranquilizar a una asmática con ansiedad.

—Ella solo quiere llamar la atención, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de eso?

—¿Y acaso no merece hacerlo o es que te molesta que lo logre cuando tú no puedes hacer ni que tu hermana te mire cuando estás en uno de tus berrinches? Pareces una niña pequeña, Alice, en verdad. Y es patético.

Alice miró a su esposo, quien le hacía caritas graciosas a Tyler para hacerlo reír, como si nada hubiera pasado. Frente a sus ojos, Jasper vistió al niño con un pequeño esmoquin y le acomodó el cabello revuelto con un poco de gel para niños y se fue, dejándola sola para terminar de arreglarse. La mucama sacó el vestido color terracota del clóset y la ayudó a meterse en él, acomodándole los tirantes halter que rodeaban su cuello, para lo que decidió recogerse el cabello en una coleta anudada en la nuca.

Jasper volvió por ella y bajaron al jardín. Esta sería la boda que la prensa cubriría, por lo que no les sorprendió encontrarse con las cámaras por todo el lugar. Todos los invitados se encontraban ahí, esperando a los novios, siendo Ilaria y Eric los últimos en salir. El vestido que eligieron para esa noche seguía pareciéndole precioso, hecho en seda morada con tirantes y escote en V, además de una modesta apertura en una pierna, dejando ver los stilletos negros, ¿sus accesorios? Un set de collar y aretes de diamantes y perlas. Todas con el mismo peinado y maquillaje que había visto minutos atrás en Ilaria. Los padrinos usaban el mismo esmoquin negro con solapa brillosa y pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo.

Los jueces ya estaban detrás de la mesa principal, preparando sus actas y plumas sobre esta. Ahora ya solo quedaba ser pacientes porque, a juzgar por los destellos que salían del interior, los novios aún tardarían.

Alice se ubicó rápidamente en la mesa de los Swan, justo donde su nombre se encontraba en la ya conocida tarjetita de asignación, junto a Cynthia y Seth, los tres tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de cristal.

Finalmente, los padres de los novios comenzaron a moverse y Jasper los hizo ponerse de pie. Edward e Isabella aparecieron tomados de las manos, con enormes sonrisas en el rostro. El novio llevaba un esmoquin tradicional de tres piezas, con su acostumbrado cabello revuelto. La novia usaba un vestido strapless con silueta de trompeta y escote de corazón, el top era plateado y la falda inmaculadamente blanca caía con delicadeza enmarcando perfectamente la delicada figura de Isabella; su cabello se encontraba recogido en un moño apretado en la nuca, con el flequillo lateral resbalándose en su frente, dándole un toque juvenil al remilgado arreglo, un collar y aretes de diamantes y perlas y un cinturón le daban un brillo perfecto, coronado por la tiara de los Cullen, el toque final para el primer look de la novia.

—¿No se supone que tienen ciertas reglas? —inquirió Alice, sin dejar de mirar a los novios mientras saludaban a sus invitados.

—Los Cullen son más permisivos, su única exigencia es el uso de la tiara —respondió Cynthia—. Supongo que Bells quiso diferenciar ambas bodas.

Algo había sucedido con unos invitados, porque Jasper, Carlisle y Charlie apartaron a los novios y los cinco comenzaron a hablar con rostros tensos. Alice, Seth y Cynthia comenzaron a acercarse para saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero fueron detenidos justo en la mesa principal cuando los novios caminaron hacia allá sin soltarse de las manos. Los invitados comenzaron a tomar sus lugares, atentos a las familias que estaban acomodándose frente a la mesa, listos para comenzar.

La planificadora de la boda se acercó con dos micrófonos y le dio uno a cada juez.

—Familia, amigos —comenzó uno de ellos hablando por el micrófono—, nos encontramos esta noche reunidos con motivo del enlace matrimonial del señor Edward Anthony Cullen y la señorita Isabella Marie Swan-Higginbotham. Antes de empezar es nuestro deber preguntar si los contrayentes se encuentran aquí por voluntad propia —dijo. Los novios asintieron, respondiendo al juez.

Los jueces ofrecieron una plática sobre lo que significaba la institución del matrimonio, robando risas y sonrisas, así como asentimientos, mostrando su entendimiento.

—Edward, ¿aceptas a Isabella como tu legítima esposa? —preguntó el otro juez.

—Sí, acepto —respondió Edward.

—Isabella, ¿aceptas a Edward como tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, acepto.

—Sus firmas, por favor —pidió el primer hombre, tendiéndoles un bolígrafo dorado. Edward lo recibió y firmó en donde el juez le indicó, entregó el bolígrafo a Isabella y ella colocó su firma con un suave movimiento de manos. Regresó el objeto al juez, quien posteriormente lo ofreció a Eric y él a Ilaria—. Por el poder que nos confiere la nación de Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido, los declaramos marido y mujer. Edward, puede besar a su esposa.

Edward tomó a Isabella del rostro y se acercó a ella, ambos sonriendo enormemente, y se dieron un besito casto, los aplausos resonaron en el amplio jardín. Los invitados se acercaron a felicitarlos, mientras Charlie y Carlisle agradecían a los jueces estrechando sus manos.

Como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado ahí, la mesa ya tenía los platos, cubiertos y copas, incluso las tarjetas de asignación ya estaban colocadas junto a las servilletas negras de raso.

Poco a poco los invitados volvieron a sus lugares, esta vez seguidos por los Cullen y los Swan; minutos después, los meseros salieron con cacerolas plateadas en los brazos y de ahí mismo sirvieron la crema de judías verdes, a la que le siguieron rollos de espinaca, feta y ricotta, todo acompañado por el mejor _prosecco_ * del país, a excepción del postre en el que sirvieron _porto_ *. Con duda, Alice miró a la mesa de los novios, solo para encontrarlos bebiendo agua natural, a ambos.

—¿Ya viste? —murmuró en el oído de Jasper.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su esposa. Maldijo por lo bajo—. Perdí la apuesta.

—¿Ahora qué? —inquirió Renée con voz cansina.

—Tu nuevo hijo ha estado las últimas dos semanas fanfarroneando con que no tomará nada de alcohol ni hoy ni en agosto, yo le dije que no iba a soportarlo. Ahora tendré que bailar _Everybody_ en la recepción.

Todos rieron.

—Ustedes dos y sus apuestas —regañó Charlie—. ¿Cuándo van a aprender?

—¡Oh, vamos! Somos divertidos.

—Eso es muy cierto. Papá, si no fuera por esa apuesta tendríamos a Angela, Leah y Alice aullando las notas altas de Bells —soltó Ilaria. Alice la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes tres y sus bocas terminarán conmigo —dijo Charlie.

—Por si dudabas que tus hijos fueran Swan —rio Renée palmeándole un hombro.

—Oh, no. Cada día recuerdo que son totalmente Swan —respondió él.

.

.

.

Era el día de la cena de ensayo. Por orden de Jasper, Alice había acompañado a las gemelas y a su suegra a ver los arreglos de las mesas. Y sí, definitivamente los Swan habían tirado la casa por la ventana para que Isabella tuviera la boda de sus sueños, ahora el "no escatimará en gastos"de Jasper comenzaba a tener sentido. Pero la pregunta persistía: _¿Por qué no hicieron lo mismo para mí?_

Para cuando Renée, Ilaria y ella volvieron a la mansión, Alice estaba furiosa con toda la familia y no le entusiasmaba ir a la cena, pero no tenía otra opción. Debía congraciarse con los Swan y para eso, tenía que mostrar una sonrisa y asistir a la cena.

Pero no tenía la más remota idea de lo que debía usar. Isabella había especificado en la invitación el tipo de vestuario que requeriría el ensayo y la cena; por supuesto, lo hizo solo para molestarla porque ella sabía muy bien lo poco que Alice conocía sobre etiqueta. La cena de Año Nuevo no fue difícil, solo un simple vestido largo que acompañara al esmoquin de Jasper, al igual que la boda de Londres, pero cuando leía _"_ _media etiqueta_ _"_ se volvía loca. _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Debo cortar la etiqueta del vestido?_ Después de buscar en su clóset, encontró el vestido que usó el día de la graduación, era rosa, corto hasta los muslos, muy juvenil y divertido. Además, ese mismo día, Jasper le pidió matrimonio. Ese vestido haría que nadie se olvidara de su boda aun durante la ceremonia de Isabella. _Perfecto_.

—Alice, ¿necesitas...? —comenzó a preguntar Ilaria entrando a la habitación, llevaba colgando en sus brazos una chalina morada, que combinaba bastante bien con su vestido azul marino hasta la rodilla y sus tacones blancos y negros. _Demonios, ella sí sabe y ha vivido en el Bronx más tiempo que aquí_. Se detuvo al verla con el vestido—. Oh sí. La necesitas. Espera un minuto, no te muevas.

 _¿Necesito? ¿Qué necesito?_

Ilaria volvió rápido cargando un vestido verde esmeralda de encaje, unos zapatos beige y un blazer del mismo color.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Quítate el vestido —ordenó. No tenía la misma fuerza de orden que Isabella, pero sí la suficiente para que Alice se desvistiera—. Si Bells se entera de que pretendías ir con ese vestido a su ensayo y su cena, nos mata a todos después de matarte a ti —le dijo ayudándola a meterse en el vestido.

Alice bufó.

—¿Cómo es que sabes lo que tenemos que usar?

—Antes de mudarme tomé algunas clases y la profesora ocupó una semana para explicarme toda la etiqueta... Creí que tú también habías hecho eso.

—Claro que no. Sé cómo comportarme.

—Pero no cómo vestirte y eso es tan importante como el comportamiento. Sobre todo cuando hablamos de Bella —le dijo subiéndole el cierre del vestido.

—¿No crees que está demente?

—Pesada, más bien. Pero ¿puedes culparla? Es su boda, ella decide lo que quiere hacer, tú ya pasaste por eso.

—Mi boda no fue ni de cerca tan grande como la de ella lo será —soltó con rabia. Ilaria la miró sorprendida.

—Así que ese es el problema... —aventuró—. Por eso le tienes tanto coraje a mi hermana...

—Sal de mi habitación. _AHORA_.

Ilaria le sonrió y se giró para salir de la habitación, en ese momento Jasper entró.

—Vaya, Ilaria —le dijo—. Te ves muy bien.

—¿Lo logré?

—Lo lograste. Bells estará orgullosa de ti.

—Eso espero. Amm... Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Sí, justo eso venía a decirle a Alice. ¿De dónde salió ese vestido? —le preguntó a su esposa.

—Ilaria me lo prestó.

Ilaria sonrió.

—No tarden —les dijo y salió de la habitación.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ayudarte? ¿Cuál te ibas a poner?

—El de la graduación.

Jasper simplemente la miró. Por supuesto que había hecho mal, no iban a una discoteca, era la cena previa a la boda de Isabella, de estricta media etiqueta.

—Vámonos —le dijo. La dejó pasar primero y después salió él. Se reunieron con el resto en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Renée, que llevaba a Tyler en brazos, recorrió a Alice de la cabeza a los pies y asintió a modo de aprobación, pero Alice no la miraba a ella sino a su hermanita que llevaba un coqueto vestido de chifón rosa y lila y unos zapatos altos plateados con una correa alrededor del tobillo. Se veía adorable.

—Bien, ya estamos todos. Hora de irse —dijo Charlie. Salieron de la casa y subieron a la camioneta negra de Charlie.

El ensayo y la cena serían en el mismo resort de la boda pero en diferentes áreas. Los invitados eran solamente familiares y amigos más cercanos de ambas familias, una muy minúscula parte de los invitados a la boda y aun así se veían demasiadas personas.

La prensa estaba del otro lado de la calle, siendo controlados bastante bien por la policía del barrio. Después de rápidos saludos a las cámaras, todos entraron al resort; Alice posó un poco antes de que Jasper casi la arrastrara a la puerta.

—Señor Swan, señor Cullen —dijo uno de los guardias de la puerta haciendo una ligera reverencia—. Bienvenidos. En la tercera puerta de lado izquierdo salen al segundo jardín para el ensayo. Ahí los recibirá mi compañero.

—Muchas gracias.

—¡Ya llegaron mis familias favoritas! —exclamó Kebi, la planificadora de la boda. Saludó a ambas familias—. Vayan al jardín, los muchachos ya llegaron —dijo comenzando a correr, pero se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la oreja izquierda. Volvió la vista hacia las familias que ya estaban llegando al jardín—. ¡Charlie, Renée! —gritó. La pareja la miró—. Tienen que venir conmigo —dijo. Los padres de la novia no dudaron ni un poco y corrieron hacia Kebi. Los tres fueron a la entrada dejando al resto confundidos. Volvieron a los dos minutos con Edward e Isabella, Charlie y Edward la sostenían de los dos brazos, ella se veía casi transparente en su ajustado vestido negro de coctel, dejando a todos en shock.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Bella! —gritaron Kate e Irina. Edward las calló con un gesto de mano.

—Estoy bien —dijo la novia con voz ronca. Kebi hizo una seña hacia uno de los mozos, el chico se acercó y dejó una silla detrás de Isabella. Charlie y Edward la sentaron y Renée se acercó con su inhalador.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jasper.

—Los paparazzi nos cayeron encima —respondió Edward.

—Démosle un minuto. Estará bien —dijo Renée acariciando el largo y lacio cabello de su hija, ella asintió dando otra calada a su inhalador.

Todos esperaron ansiosos a que Isabella alzara la cabeza y asintiera. Se levantó como un resorte con una brillante sonrisa, había recuperado el color y respiraba con normalidad.

—Lista. Vamos —dijo con esa voz chillona que comenzaba a exasperar a Alice.

—Está bien —dijo Seth.

—¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Andando, andando! —gritó Isabella dando unas palmaditas.

—Dios. Es singularmente estresante después de una crisis —masculló Alice, pero nadie la escuchó pues ya seguían a Bella hacia el jardín. Cuando los alcanzó, uno de los asistentes de Kebi la envió a sentarse—. Pero...

—¿Es parte del cortejo? —le preguntó.

—No. Pero soy...

—Sé quién es usted, pero si no es parte del cortejo le pido por favor que pase a sentarse junto al resto de la familia.

Alice miró con desprecio hacia Isabella que escuchaba atenta las instrucciones del sacerdote junto a Charlie, Bella sintió la mirada de su cuñada y volteó, dedicándole una petulante sonrisa.

* * *

 _*Prosecco: Es un vino blanco italiano, generalmente espumoso, seco o extra seco._

 _*Porto: Generalmente conocido como oporto, de origen portugués. Se caracteriza por su fuerte aroma, su dulzura y la presencia de alcohol y puede ser muy dulce, dulce, seco o extra seco._

* * *

 **Hola, ¿como están? Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a** _jovipattinson y Tecupi_ **por reviews en el capítulo anterior y al resto de ustedes por sus favs y follows. Hace dos semanas fanfic volvió a tener otro de sus berrinches y no estaba avisando de las actualizaciones, pero si esta el sexto capítulo y lo pueden disfrutar cuando quieran.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente o en Sobreviviendo a Hollywood.**

 **Annie. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LA BODA REAL**

Al estar mirando el ensayo desde fuera, Alice se dio cuenta que la chalina morada que Ilaria llevaba era la misma que el resto de las damas usaban, como una manera de uniformarse entre el "desorden" —según Isabella— que representaban los atuendos diferentes. Si ella fuera un poquito más desalmada las hubiera obligado a usar los mismos vestidos, los mismos zapatos y los mismos peinados, pero era perfeccionista, no obsesiva compulsiva...

¿O sí lo era?

Isabella hizo que el ensayo se alargara una hora hasta que le pareció que quedó perfecto. Alice estaba cansada de estar sentada, los pies le dolían por los zapatos y el blazer comenzaba a hervirla viva por el calor clásico de la temporada, y peor aún, Jasper no la dejó levantarse ni para ir al baño, así que tenía una urgencia muy humana que su perfecta cuñada seguramente no iba a entender porque se sentía creada por Zeus.

Isabella, Edward, Charlie y Carlisle despidieron al padre, lo que Alice tomó como señal de que el ensayo había terminado. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el interior del salón.

—Señora, la cena será en la otra ala —le dijo el guardia del jardín.

—Estoy buscando el tocador.

—¡Oh! Subiendo las escaleras, la última puerta del lado izquierdo.

—Gracias —respondió. Caminó rápidamente hacia el tramo de escaleras y subió casi corriendo. Por supuesto, no iba a ser tan fácil encontrarlo, el guardia jamás le dijo en qué ala—. Si fueras un baño en un resort de la realeza, ¿dónde estarías? —se dijo.

—A la derecha —respondió una mujer detrás de ella. Se giró sobresaltada encontrándose con la señora que hacía la limpieza en el resort, a juzgar por su uniforme negro y blanco tan común.

—¿Disculpe?

—En el ala oeste, última puerta a la izquierda.

—Bien —respondió. Siguió las instrucciones de la mujer hasta llegar a su objetivo. Ahí había otra chica sentada junto al lavamanos. Alice la ignoró y entró al primer cubículo. Durante todo ese rato, maldijo a Isabella por todo el tiempo que se llevó y deseó nunca más volver a pasar por esa experiencia. En verdad los hermanos Swan necesitaban calmarse un poco.

No tardó mucho en salir del tocador cuando recordó a Jasper. Se lavó las manos rápidamente y salió de la habitación, siguió el mismo camino hacia las escaleras, al pie de estas se encontraba Jasper, buscándola con la mirada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó.

—¿Siendo humana? —respondió con ironía—. Sé que eso toda la familia y tú no lo entienden porque se sienten creados por dioses, pero el resto de los mortales tenemos necesidades.

—No me hables de esa manera. Solo debiste avisarme. Vamos —le dijo con calma. Inmediatamente, Alice se sintió mal por su tono de voz; él no tenía la culpa de los ataques de su hermana. La llevó hacia el saloncito de la cena que ya estaba a reventar... Y tremendamente exquisito con sus candelabros y luces doradas y puramente blancas, los discretos arreglos de rosas blancas y la ambientación de jardín.

—Vaya —murmuró sin poderlo evitar. Jasper la miró sonriendo.

—Impresionante, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es hermoso.

 _Demonios._

Pasaron a sentarse, siguiendo las asignaciones de Isabella y quedando entre Renée e Ilaria. El pequeño saloncito estaba resonando con las voces de los presentes y la suave música del arpa. Alice ya estaba aburrida. Y hambrienta. _¿Por qué tardan tanto?_

—Jasper —llamó Charlie palmeando el hombro de su hijo—. Presenta a Frederick con los muchachos. Bella lo está mirando con _esos_ ojos.

Alice rodó los suyos mientras Jasper reía.

—Te dije que debía conocerlo antes, papá —respondió poniéndose de pie—. O al menos debimos avisarle que iba a venir.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Ve.

Jasper le hizo una seña con los ojos a Alice para que lo acompañara. Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió hacia el tal Frederick —ella tampoco lo conocía—.

—Frederick —lo saludó Jasper extendiendo su mano.

—Jasper —respondió el aludido estrechando su mano.

—Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

—No podía rechazar su invitación. Aunque me siento un poco incómodo al no conocer todavía a tu hermana y su prometido.

—Una disculpa, Frederick. Hemos estado con el agua hasta el cuello y, honestamente, lo olvidamos. Pero vayamos a corregir ese error. Antes, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa, Alice.

—Un gusto conocerla al fin —le dijo Frederick a Alice. Ella le sonrió.

—Igual.

—Sígueme, Frederick —le pidió Jasper. El hombre los siguió hacia Edward e Isabella, que ya estaban sentados hablando con Kebi. La planificadora los vio acercarse y se disculpó con los novios dando pasos hacia atrás—. Oigan, tortolitos —los llamó él. Isabella lo miró con una ceja alzada—. ¿Estoy en problemas?

—¿Crees que estás en problemas?

—Por esa cara, sí.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi cara? No tengo otra, supéralo —le dijo haciendo revolear su fleco que era lo único de su cabello sobre su rostro ya que el resto estaba sostenido en una sencilla pero elegante media coleta con crepe.

Jasper suspiró.

—¿Náuseas?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Su champagne —dijo con diversión.

—Amor —lo miró con ternura—, cállate.

—Como digas.

—Bueno, ya que supimos cuál es el verdadero problema de la Princesa... Hermanita, él es Frederick, nuestro nuevo cliente. Fred, ellos son mi hermana Isabella y su esposo Edward.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Bella y extendió su mano—. Es un gusto conocerlo después de tanto tiempo, señor Jones —le dijo estrechando su mano.

—El placer es todo mío —miró de refilón a Jasper quien articuló un ligero "señorita" para que Isabella no se diera cuenta. Alice se dio cuenta de cómo Isabella había intimidado al pobre hombre—, señorita. Señor Cullen.

—Buenas noches —respondió Edward amablemente—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—Al contrario. Gracias por invitarme.

—A usted por darnos la oportunidad de trabajar en su construcción. Espero que no lo haya pensado demasiado.

—En absoluto, señorita. No podría rechazar a la constructora Swan ni en un millón de años.

—Chicos, la cena —avisó Kebi antes de correr hacia una de las puertas del saloncito.

—Fue un placer, señor, señorita —dijo Frederick dedicándoles una reverencia. Asintió hacia Jasper y regresó a su lugar. Bella miró a su hermano con ironía.

—Gracias por el aviso —masculló.

—Confirmó cuando estábamos en Gales, Bells, nos enteramos hasta que llegamos aquí.

Bella suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo agitando una mano—. Vayan a sentarse.

—Claro.

Jasper tomó a Alice del antebrazo y se giraron para irse.

—¡Alice! —la llamó Bella de repente. Jasper torció el gesto mientras su esposa se acercaba a Bella. Alice la miraba desafiante, lista para responder a cualquier insulto que estuviera a punto de decir.

—¿Sí?

Bella, de pie, la miró de arriba hacia abajo, reconociendo el vestido ya que ella había acompañado a Ilaria cuando lo compró. Suspiró.

—Te dije que debías tomar esas clases —le dijo con amabilidad, como si nunca hubieran dejado de ser las amigas de la preparatoria.

—Lo sé, lo siento. — _¿Por qué me estoy disculpando_?—. Me confundí.

—Tienes que comenzar a acostumbrarte a las etiquetas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Bella le sonrió y se volvió a sentar. Jasper se llevó a Alice a sus sillas.

—Gracias al cielo —murmuró Jasper.

—Creí que me iba a gritar.

—Yo también. Tenía toda la intención en los ojos.

—Seguro no quiere quedar mal con sus invitados —masculló con voz amarga.

—No, Alice, por primera vez estoy convencido de que lo hizo porque lo sintió. De verdad la vi bajar la guardia y no por fuera.

Alice hizo gestos burlones mientras el mesero colocaba el plato de crema de puerros frente a ella. A partir de ese momento, el salón se llenó con el sonido de los cubiertos tintineando en los platos y entre ellos, las pláticas habían hecho una pausa y ahora todos disfrutaban de las suaves melodías tocadas en el arpa.

.

.

.

Edward e Isabella tardaron más de quince minutos en despedirse al salir de la cena. La boda era al día siguiente y los novios tenían que pasar la noche separados. Isabella estaba colgada del cuello de Edward y él tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de ella; no querían separarse pero tenían que hacerlo. Alice los miraba por la ventana de la camioneta, cansada, aburrida y fastidiada, Charlie y Renée hablaban animadamente en sus asientos delanteros, Jasper e Ilaria estaban fuera esperando por su hermanita, y Seth y Cynthia comenzaban a dormitar, cada uno al lado de Alice. Finalmente, Bella besó la mejilla de Edward comenzando a soltar su cuello, Edward le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios —seguramente en deferencia a la severa vigilancia del hermano mayor— y la dejó ir, pero antes se arrodilló y plantó otro beso en la barriga de Bella. Ilaria subió a la camioneta y se sentó frente a Alice, Jasper dejó a Bella subir antes, cuando él lo hizo, Alice esperó que se sentara con ella, pero en vez de eso se quedó entre sus hermanas, Ilaria cerró la puerta y Charlie arrancó; Edward seguía de pie en la acera, despidiéndose con la mano. Él se quedaría en Bel Air esa noche mientras Bella regresaría a la casa de sus padres.

—Tengo sueño —soltaron Ilaria e Isabella al unísono haciendo reír a sus padres y su hermano.

—Vengan aquí —les dijo Jasper envolviéndolas con un brazo a cada una, las llevó hacia sus hombros y las abrazó. Alice sentía un ojo temblar al ver a las dos acurrucadas en los costados de Jasper; él nunca lo había hecho con ella, no la abrazaba cuando se quedaba dormida en su hombro, podía jurar que a veces la intentaba apartar de él.

 _«Está bien, basta»_ , pensó mientras sentía un retortijón en el estómago. ¿Celos? ¿Por las hermanas?

Jasper comenzó a despertar a las gemelas cuando entraron al fraccionamiento. La primera en despertar fue Ilaria, Isabella se resistió un poco pero despertó minutos después. Ya era tarde así que todos fueron directamente a las habitaciones cuando llegaron a la mansión. Karla estaba medio dormida en la mecedora de la habitación de Tyler, el pequeño ya estaba dormido en su cuna. Jasper y Alice le dieron un beso a su bebé y fueron a dormir.

No pasaron dos horas antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera. Ambos gruñeron abriendo los ojos por la luz que se metía por la puerta.

—¿Jasper? —murmuró Isabella con voz de niña pequeña, el alzó la vista inmediatamente al escuchar el suave susurro de su hermanita.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—No puedo dormir —dijo haciendo un puchero. Jasper rio suavemente y se quitó las sábanas de encima levantándose. Alice miró perpleja y completamente despierta como Jasper caminaba hacia su hermanita.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo a Alice y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Pero no volvió en toda la noche y ahora fue ella la que no pudo dormir. Jasper se había quedado con Isabella, de nuevo prefirió a su hermana sobre ella. _«_ _¿Por qué sigo permitiendo esto? ¿Por qué no es capaz de darme mi lugar?»_ Para ella, ambos hermanos eran como una fuerza del universo, cuando se unían nadie en el mundo tenía posibilidad de escapar a la lluvia radioactiva de su locura; pero ahora "Jasper e Isabella, juntos contra el mundo" no era más que una molestia para ella.

Al principio de su relación con los Swan, comparaba a los hermanos con ella misma y Cynthia, pero con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta que no eran en absoluto parecidos. Alice tuvo que ser la hermana mayor y la madre de Cynthia por obligación. Clarissa fue totalmente desobligada con sus hijas, no les prestaba ninguna atención y continuamente las negaba, por lo que Alice se vio cuidando a su hermanita con tan solo cinco años.

La relación de Jasper e Isabella era absolutamente diferente. Renée le había contado que, en cuanto Jasper tuvo a las gemelas en sus pequeños brazos propios de un niño de tres años, quedó hechizado por ambas y comenzó a llamarlas "mis niñas"; cuando Ilaria se fue, Jasper canalizó todo su amor hacia Isabella —pero sin olvidarse de la otra gemela—, la misma Isabella adoraba a su hermano, solo Charlie lo superaba, pero su hijo estaba pisándole los talones. Eso le encantaba, ahora solo la enfurecía.

Sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando Jasper volvió. El sol lanzaba su dorada luz por las cortinas grises y el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana en punto.

—Creí que no te demorarías —reclamó con voz suave viéndolo tomar una toalla del clóset.

—Se sentía muy nerviosa. Ilaria logró calmarla para que se durmiera y ninguno de los dos lo hicimos hasta que estuvimos seguros de que no volvería a despertarse. Simplemente no tuvimos el corazón para dejarla.

—No es una niña pequeña, Jasper —renegó antes de que Jasper levantara su palma abierta.

—No quiero comenzar discutiendo el día de la boda de mi hermanita, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que bañarme y vestirme antes de que mis padres vengan. Quieren que despertemos juntos a Bella. Duerme otra vez, si quieres.

No pudo hacerlo. Se quedó despierta y esperó a que Jasper saliera de la ducha para entrar, sabía que el día iba a ser una locura, no estaba nada emocionada por eso pero tenía que cooperar. Cuando terminó de bañarse, Jasper ya no estaba en la habitación y no se escuchaba ni pío de Tyler. Se vistió y cepillándose el cabello bajó al comedor. Ahí estaba la familia Swan al completo, todos la miraron fijamente; Elise bastante enojada. Alice bufó.

—¿Te sirvo el desayuno, Alice? —le preguntó Karla.

—Sí —respondió dándole su cepillo rosa sin mirarla—. Sube eso —ordenó sentándose junto a Jasper, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Tyler no estaba con él—. ¿Dónde está Tyler?

Jasper señaló hacia el frente donde estaba Isabella con Tyler en su regazo. El pequeño estaba feliz masticando los pedacitos de fruta que su tía le daba.

—Bella, dale el niño a su madre —ordenó Elise. Isabella, que por primera vez no tenía ganas de discutir, asintió hacia su abuela paterna, besó la mejilla de su sobrino y se levantó para dejarlo en los brazos de Alice, el bebé lloriqueó un poco pero se calló cuando Alice le metió el chupete a la boca.

Fue un desayuno terrible, no por la comida —Karla cocinaba delicioso—, sino porque toda la familia estaba reunida, alabando a Isabella como si fuera Dios; la niña se iba a casar, no a erradicar el hambre del mundo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Rosalie, Leah y Angela llegaron a la mansión acompañadas de una chica pelirroja en traje negro, la misma que fue su dama de compañía en su boda. Y eso fue todo, un simple comentario de Jasper hizo que Alice respondiera con amargura, y pudo ver en los ojos de Elise que su bendición oficial nunca iba a llegar. Debió disculparse, Dios sabía que debió hacerlo.

Alice tomó a su hijo en brazos y se levantó de la mesa sin pedir permiso o perdón. Leah y Angela la siguieron hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —le preguntó Angela.

—Déjenme tranquila.

—Alice...

—Dije que me dejen tranquila, Leah. Vayan a besarle el trasero a Isabella.

—Esa boca... —regañó Jasper llegando a la recámara. Alice rodó los ojos—. Chicas, los masajistas llegarán en unos minutos, ¿por qué no van a la habitación de Bells para prepararse?

—Está bien —respondió Angela. Tomó a Leah del brazo y la sacó a rastras cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Jasper se aseguró de que estuvieran absolutamente solos, se plantó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, mirando severo a su esposa.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto. ¿Es la misión de tu día arruinarle la boda a mi hermanita?

Alice le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? No suena tan mal. A ver si así se le bajan esos humos que tiene.

Jasper rio.

—Hazlo —dijo. Alice lo miró sorprendida—, y veremos cuánto tiempo duras aquí después de eso. No por mí, ni por mis padres. Por Isabella —amenazó y salió de la habitación.

Alice miró enojada la puerta por varios minutos, hasta que se rindió y se recostó en la cama con su hijo. Alguien había sacado su vestido y el traje de Jasper y ahora ambos estaban colgados en la puerta del vestidor, como un recordatorio de su lugar en la familia. Ese vestido, que había sido elegido para ella por Isabella, seguramente sacado de una pila de basura, porque lo que menos quería Isabella era que alguien luciera mejor que ella.

Aún tenía en su cabeza el vestido de dama de honor que le seguía causando pesadillas. Aún recordaba los "te ves hermosa", "estás espectacular", etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, y los "estás linda" y "bonito vestido" que solo escuchó. Isabella merecía probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate, y ese vestido no le iba a servir.

Dejó a Tyler con Jasper y se llevó a Cynthia a la estética para que las arreglaran. Tomó el coche de Jasper y salió de la casa acelerando para alcanzar lugar, la prensa no paraba de decir que los estilistas hollywoodenses iban a tener un día demasiado ocupado con la boda.

—Voy a hacer algo y espero que guardes el secreto —le dijo llegando a Beverly Hills.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cynthia con fastidio.

Alice le sonrió y se estacionó frente a su estética favorita que estaba a reventar, pero, como siempre, el apellido de Jasper hacía magia. Cynthia fue la primera en ser atendida, Alice esperó sentada detrás de su hermanita hasta que la llamaron. La estilista comenzó con el maquillaje que consistió en un muy suave smokey eyes que Alice complementaría más tarde con un labial rojo. Con el peinado comenzó a rizar todo el cabello de Alice y hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando lo empezó a enrollar en un moño despeinado, Alice protestó.

—Ni siquiera me preguntaste —dijo apartando la mano de la estilista—. Lo quiero suelto.

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió la pobre chica—. Tu cuñada lo usará así.

—¿Y cómo sabes?

—Todos los estilistas de la zona hicimos nuestro trabajo e investigamos lo que Peter haría para no hacer lo mismo con las invitadas.

Alice lo sabía, pero esperaba que Isabella no fuera tan mezquina como para prohibir que el resto de las invitadas llevaran el mismo peinado que ella. Al parecer, sí podía serlo y ahora no tenía otra opción más que aceptar el peinado recogido. Solo esperaba que el vestido fuera suficiente para destacar más que ella.

Cynthia terminó con un maquillaje muy juvenil y una coleta baja de lado, Alice no tardó mucho más y después de pagar la cuenta, salieron de la estética y volvieron al coche.

—¿En verdad pensabas que Bella iba a permitir que imitaran su peinado? —le preguntó Cynthia.

—Pensamientos infundados.

—Síp.

Alice se detuvo frente a una tienda de vestidos. Cynthia la miró con ironía.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del secreto?

—Estás loca.

—No, solo enojada. Isabella merece sentir lo que yo sentí cuando la vi en ese vestido rosa.

—Esa fue tu culpa, Alice. Te dije que no se iba a conformar con un vestidito simple.

Alice rodó los ojos. No era su culpa, Isabella debía entender que ella no era la estrella y que por ende, un vestido como el que utilizó no era aceptado.

Ambas bajaron del coche y entraron a la tienda. Ella conocía a todas las vendedoras, quienes se sorprendieron de verla ahí.

—¡Alice! —exclamó una pelirroja—. ¿Todavía no tienes vestido?

—Ya tengo, pero lo eligió Isabella.

—Aysh —masculló la vendedora—. Debe ser horrible.

—Lo es. No sobresale.

—Te voy a mostrar uno que impactará a todos y dejará a esa niñita como un simple gusano a tu lado.

A Alice le encantaba esa tienda porque todos detestaban a Isabella tanto como ella. Su cuñada había ido cuando recién llegó a Los Ángeles y fue debut y despedida; quiso comprar un vestido para el baile al que la iba a llevar Jacob en el colegio, y como la capitana de las porristas debía ser el mejor, sus padres habían propuesto llevarla a París y comprarle un vestido de diseñador, incluso Jasper estaba negociando unas vacaciones en la universidad para acompañarlos, pero Isabella quería intentar con Beverly Hills. Encontró ahí un vestido morado fantástico que sin duda hubiera dejado a todos con la boca abierta, sin embargo, cuando se lo estaba probando, una de las vendedoras —que era literalmente nueva, ese fue su primer día— la dejó encerrada en el probador por error. Cuando lograron abrir la puerta, Isabella —que tenía tan solo quince años— gritó hasta el cansancio y le lanzó el vestido a la pobre vendedora que estaba temblando. Toda la familia terminó tan indignada que le hicieron mala fama a la tienda y ninguno de ellos se había vuelto a parar por ahí. Aunque la única que no era grata en el establecimiento era Isabella.

El vestido que le mostraron era perfecto. Plateado, porque quería hacer enojar a Isabella, pero no perder su lugar en la familia; de silueta de trompeta y escote asimétrico, del tirante que cruzaba de costado a costado salía un poco de organza, tenía detalles de hilos de plata y cristales por todo el talle, gran parte de la falda y el tirante... Sí, Isabella con su vestido de princesa quedaría pisoteada a su lado. Justo lo que quería.

Cynthia negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hermana pagar por ese vestido con la tarjeta de Jasper, pero Alice estaba encantada. Nada de pasar desapercibida. Todos recordarían la boda de Isabella como el día que Alice se vio mejor que nunca, de eso estaba segura.

Le pidió a Cynthia distraer a toda la familia para que pudiera entrar y esconder el vestido, así nadie lo vería hasta la hora de irse. Se escuchaban risas desde la habitación de Isabella, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran cuatro damas de honor, un equipo completo de estilistas, un camarógrafo y un fotógrafo, además de Isabella y Renée, obviamente.

Iba a pasar a enseñarles el vestido, pero cambió de opinión sabiendo que Isabella no se iba a tentar el corazón para hacerle usar el vestido que eligió para ella.

.

.

.

Más temprano que tarde comenzaron las prisas. Jasper y Alice se vistieron en su habitación, Jasper se quedó callado cuando vio el vestido nuevo de Alice, lo que ella malinterpretó como su aprobación. No. No lo aprobaba en absoluto.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta, Jasper abrió y le sonrió a Betty, la asistente de Kebi.

—El fotógrafo los necesita abajo. Isabella ya está lista.

—Claro —respondió. Regresó a la cama para tomar a Tyler en brazos, el pequeño ya usaba el trajecito negro que la tía Bella mandó a hacer para él—. Vámonos —le dijo a Alice bruscamente, ella dio un respingo al escuchar su tono de voz. Lo siguió alzando la falda del vestido con una mano mientras que la otra se prendaba del antebrazo de Jasper. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, alertando al resto de la familia por el sonido de los tacones. Ignoraron el vestido de Alice para no hacer escándalos en el día de Isabella, pero no lo olvidarían.

—Señoras, ¿podrían pararse detrás de mí, por favor? —pidió Betty. Renée asintió por ella y Alice y con una mirada la obligó a salir del cuadro.

—Dame al niño —le dijo Renée a Jasper, él sonrió y pasó a su hijo a los brazos de su mamá.

—Ya viene —anunció Rosalie. A Alice le dio un retortijón en el estómago cuando la vio. Llevaba el vestido morado largo de chifón y crepe con tirantes spaguetti, escote en V y cinturón trenzado negro que había visto dibujado hacía tan solo unos meses; su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo pulcra y elegante. Su joyería era un sencillo collar de cristales y aretes a juego. Estaban perfectamente uniformadas, tal y como Isabella quería.

Los camarógrafos enfocaron sus cámaras y el fotógrafo comenzó a disparar, capturando la emoción en los rostros de Charlie y Jasper que estaban dando la espalda a las escaleras. Y entonces, apareció, haciendo sentir a Alice como el gusano que le mencionaron esa mañana.

Su vestido era magnifico, puramente blanco, con una abultada falda de organza y una larga cola muy de princesa que era acomodada por Ilaria y Rosalie. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Alice se dio cuenta del inmaculado maquillaje que llevaba y como su cabello caía suelto delicadamente sobre sus hombros, enmarcado por un fantástico velo de tul, encaje y cristales, la tiara... La famosa tiara que Edward diseñó solo para ella le daba el toque perfecto al look más importante de su vida. Leah bajó corriendo con el enorme y frondoso ramo blanco de rosas, lirios del valle y stephanotis en cascada y se lo entregó a Jasper para que él se lo diera a su hermanita, que ya estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras con una mano sosteniéndose del barandal y la larga cola siguiéndola.

—Hola, feos —saludó al llegar a los últimos peldaños de la escalinata, la señal que su padre y su hermano esperaban para poder girarse. La expresión de ambos sería algo que se quedaría en la cabeza de Alice para siempre. Charlie llevó sus manos a su boca y Jasper se agarró el cabello. Fue el momento más especial y hermoso del mundo, y solo logró que Alice se preguntara por qué no lo tuvo con su padre el día de su boda, pero entonces recordó que él no estuvo muy de acuerdo por cómo se dieron las cosas y supo que no hubiera obtenido una reacción como las de Charlie y Jasper.

Isabella se detuvo en el último peldaño porque comenzó a llorar, Charlie no lo dudó ni un segundo y se apresuró hacia ella para abrazarla, Jasper lo siguió y juntos formaron un abrazo demasiado especial. Renée dejó a Tyler con Alice e Ilaria bajó corriendo las escaleras, ambas se unieron, convirtiéndolo en un asunto familiar.

—¡Mi maquillaje! —gritó Isabella cuando el abrazo se rompió.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Jasper—. Nunca habías estado mejor.

—Bueno, gracias —masculló Isabella.

—¡Nada te tiene contenta! Uno te hace un cumplido y tú te enojas.

—Solo agradecí tu cumplido, ogro —le dijo arreglándole el nudo de la corbata blanca.

—Que hermosa estás —intervino Charlie—. No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido.

—Pero siempre seré tu niña chiquita, ¿verdad?

—Siempre vas a ser la bebita que me robó el corazón —declaró acariciándole la mejilla con una mano mientras que la otra tomaba la barbilla de Ilaria. Alice escondió el rostro en el pequeño cuello de su hijo, deseando que pararan todo ese sentimentalismo.

—Tengo un regalo para ustedes —dijo Isabella. Betty se acercó con dos cajas plateadas, se las dio a Isabella y ella, después de revisar los nombres, le dio una a Charlie y la otra a Jasper, ambos abrieron las cajitas al mismo tiempo soltando unas risitas al unísono cuando vieron su contenido. Eran unos llaveros de bronce con la inscripción: _Sobreviví a la boda de la Princesa_ , además de unos cuadros enmarcados en negro con una foto y un mensaje en morado con la letra de Isabella.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —le preguntó Jasper sorprendido. Isabella asintió—. ¿Cuándo?

—En Gales, mientras me recuperaba de los vómitos.

Jasper y Charlie rieron.

—Es precioso, Princesa. Gracias —le dijo Charlie. Isabella sonrió—. Yo también tengo algo para ti —comentó. Betty recogió los regalos, dejándole las manos libres al padre de la novia y devolviendo el ramo a su hermano. Charlie sacó una caja de joyería blanca del bolsillo de su saco y la abrió, mostrando el contenido a su hija. Bella se llevó las manos desocupadas al vientre—. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar: no, no es de tu madrina. Mi padre, tu abuelo, realmente amó a todos sus nietos, pero en especial a ustedes tres; muchos aseguran que se debía a su condición en la línea, y él murió haciéndole creer eso a toda la familia. Pero a mí no me engañaba. Ustedes tres significaban mucho más que el futuro de la constructora, sino el futuro de la familia y lo más importante: eran lo que mis hermanos y yo no pudimos ser de niños; no me refiero solo a la felicidad, sino a la libertad, y eso el viejo lo atesoró hasta el final. En su testamento dejó algo para cada uno de ustedes con instrucciones precisas de que no fuera entregado hasta el momento en el que supiéramos que estaban por hacer un verdadero cambio en sus vidas que les traería solo bien —contó. Alice no se perdió la reacción de Jasper, porque fue una mirada hacia ella. ¿Todavía no recibía su regalo? ¿Eso qué significaba?—. Esto fue lo que dejó para ti.

—Un crucifijo —musitó Isabella, extrañada.

—¿Sabes por qué tienes tus nombres, cierto?

—Bueno, por la abuela Marie.

—¿Y...? —inquirió. Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Tu nombre significa _la que ama a Dios_ y el abuelo lo eligió. Creyó que era perfecto para la menor de los tres, y por eso es el crucifijo. Pero no es uno cualquiera. Él mismo lo pidió solo para ti. Y es momento de que lo tengas.

Bella sonrió y asintió. Ilaria se acercó y le quitó el velo, haciendo más fácil que Charlie apartara el cabello de su hija para poder colocar el pequeño dije de plata en forma de cruz con diamantes incrustados y un símbolo de infinito acomodado en todo lo largo.

—Es precioso. Gracias —le dijo la novia a su padre mientras la dama de honor volvía a colocar el velo.

—Ha sido un placer, cielo.

Jasper fue el siguiente en acercarse.

—Creo que esto es para ti —le dijo, entregándole el ramo visiblemente emocionado. Isabella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por ser un bocón.

—Gracias por darme razones para ser un bocón —respondió él.

—Idiota.

—Eso también.

—Niños... —regañó Renée.

—Hermanita, te vas a casar, y creo que como tu hermano mayor debo darte un consejo: controla tu genio —soltó. Isabella le dio un manotazo en el brazo, mirando a Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió—. Esa es mi chica. Ven aquí —le dijo y le dio un abrazo acompañado de un beso en la frente. Isabella se aferró a su hermano.

—Te quiero, ogro.

—Te quiero, Princesa.

Alice miró a otro lado porque se le hacía difícil ver cómo Jasper sí era demostrativo con su hermana, pero a ella no le podía dar ni un beso de buenas noches. Eso no le parecía justo.

Les dieron unos segundos antes de que Betty comenzara a ver desesperada el reloj. Charlie dio unas palmaditas.

—Vayamos a tomar las fotografías. Chicas, ¿por qué no se adelantan? Nos veremos allá.

—Claro, Charlie —respondió Rosalie. Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa para ir a Bel Air mientras que la familia iba al jardín para tomar las fotos.

Isabella ni siquiera había mirado a Alice a pesar de que ella se ponía en su camino cada vez que podía, y eso la estaba frustrando. Compró un nuevo vestido para darle una lección y ella no le hacía caso... O tal vez eso era lo que Isabella quería, frustrar a Alice hasta obligarla a cambiarse el vestido. Realmente nada de eso le sorprendería.

Una fotografía de Isabella mirando por encima del hombro y con el rostro cubierto por una capa del velo mientras caminaba a la puerta de la mansión fue la última del set. Ilaria alzó en alto la cola del vestido y Jasper tomó a la novia de la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. Charlie se subió a la limusina antigua que los esperaba con el ramo de su hija en una mano, Isabella lo siguió con ayuda de sus hermanos, quienes fueron los que lidiaron con la cola para acomodarla dentro del auto.

El resto de la familia se fue en otro auto y salieron antes de la novia y su padre. Alice tuvo que soportar las miradas de Renée e Ilaria que le reprochaban el cambio de vestido sin aviso ni permiso, pero fue Jasper quien recibió las peores.

—¿Betty se llevó tu vestido? —le preguntó Jasper a Ilaria para aligerar el ambiente.

—Me lo llevé ayer y Kebi lo dejó en una de las habitaciones —respondió—. No iba a tener cabeza para eso hoy.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —soltó Alice interrumpiendo a Ilaria.

—Sí —contestó Jasper. Minutos después, el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del resort. Renée, Ilaria, Cynthia y Seth bajaron y saludaron a la prensa que estaba ahí antes de entrar—. No poses, solo saluda —le dijo a Alice. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Que no eres a la que quieren ver —soltó y se bajó del coche. Tomó a Tyler en brazos y ayudó a Alice a bajar, ella lo tomó del brazo y con la mano libre saludó a la prensa mientras Jasper asentía hacia los fotógrafos y musitaba varios "gracias". En la puerta los recibió el gerente del resort.

—Señor Swan —dijo estrechando la mano de Jasper—. Bienvenidos. De lado izquierdo, por favor.

—Gracias —respondió Jasper. Siguieron las flechas que indicaban el camino hacia la ceremonia hasta que salieron a un jardín blanco. No invernal. Edward estaba recibiendo a los invitados junto a Ilaria, quien entregaba los programas de la ceremonia—. Cuñado —vociferó Jasper.

—Jasper, cálmalo, que está insoportable —dijo Ilaria.

Jasper rio.

—Ya vienen, hermano. Salieron antes que nosotros pero tomaron el camino largo.

—Sí, me dijo Ilaria —respondió Edward.

—Entonces cálmate —lo regañó Ilaria. Por primera vez en el día, posó los ojos en Alice que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, imaginándose a sí misma usando ese sencillamente elegante vestido morado, al lado de Isabella, sosteniendo su ramo y la cola del vestido, caminando detrás de ella a la salida... Pero Ilaria le robó ese puesto, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ilaria gritó su nombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Alice parpadeó y la miró.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó bruscamente. Jasper suspiró y miró a Edward a modo de disculpa, el novio asintió.

—Ve a sentarte —respondió Ilaria tendiéndole el pesado pedazo de papel blanco y un abanico de encaje con un listón en el mango para colgarlo de la muñeca. Alice la miró con total rencor y le arrebató los objetos. Ilaria le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva que, al igual que la de Isabella, decía muchas cosas. _Las gemelas, las gemelas..._

—¿Solo yo? —preguntó Alice confundida.

—Como hermano de la novia, Alice, tengo que recibir a los invitados, y no puedo entrar aparte del cortejo.

Alice suspiró. Jasper sí era parte de la corte, por supuesto.

—Está bien —respondió. Dio media vuelta y entró a la ceremonia. Un mozo la recibió y la llevó hacia su silla. _Alice Brandon_ decía el letrero que estaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Los Swan habían dejado muy claro que no iban a obligarla a cambiar su apellido si no quería, pero ella supuso que, al menos en la boda, sí la iban a dejar como una Swan. Obviamente se equivocó, porque en el mundo de Isabella, si no cambiaba su apellido oficialmente, no lo usaría. Fin.

Entre su silla y la de Renée —que sí tenía el apellido Swan escrito—, había una silla más pequeña para Tyler. El pequeño estaría contento en cuanto la viera, pero eso sucedería hasta que entrara llevando los anillos junto a Camille y Stephanie. Alice aprovechó ese tiempo para mirar el jardín. Era una locación preciosa, sin duda, amplia y divina, la luz del sol que alumbraba sin ningún pudor le daba un toque magnífico. Todo estaba en blanco: las sillas chiavari perfectamente ordenadas a los lados de la alfombra blanca tapizada en pétalos de rosa blanca, las mismas que estaban frente a las sillas en floreros altos de cristal. El altar brillaba gracias a los cristales que caían del arco de rosas blancas, en este había dos sillas estilo Luis XV, blancas y plateadas, para los novios. Con pesar, Alice aceptó que todo estaba hermoso, perfecto, nada que ver con su propia boda que no había sido ni la mitad de esta.

Mientras los invitados continuaban llegando, una orquesta sinfónica al completo los entretenía con melodías preciosas de los más talentosos compositores de siglos pasados. Definitivamente todos se habían esforzado para que la boda fuera como Isabella la quería: magnífica, inolvidable y _real_.

Los asientos de los padres y del cortejo eran los únicos vacíos cuando la orquesta cortó una canción abruptamente, Alice alcanzó a ver a alguien corriendo hacia la recepción de la ceremonia, fue un solo parpadeo que desapareció cuando los invitados comenzaron a mirar a todos lados. Entonces, comenzó el famoso Canon de Pachelbel. Todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron como el sacerdote ingresaba, el hombre asentía y sonreía a todos; detrás de él entraron Edward y Esme, el novio vestía un tradicional esmoquin negro con camisa, chaleco y pajarita en color blanco, Esme dejó a su hijo en el altar y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, él le sonrió y le devolvió los besos; Eric, el padrino, llegó al altar y se colocó junto a Edward, quien le sonrió y asintió a modo de agradecimiento.

Algunos pasos atrás, iban Carlisle y Renée, lentamente Jasper e Irina caminaban por la alfombra; Alice solo pudo rodar los ojos ante las lágrimas reprimidas que mostraba su esposo. _«_ _No es para tanto»_ , pensó mientras lo veía acomodarse en una silla después de la que estaba vacía, detrás de ellos entraron Mike y Kate, seguidos por Emmett y Rosalie; Garrett y Angela y Liam y Leah fueron los últimos. No solo Sam tuvo que pagar los platos rotos de la decisión de Alice, Alec fue el primer efecto colateral. Atrás iba Tyler junto a Stephenie, el pequeño sostenía orgullosamente la caja blanca con las dos argollas de oro blanco y diamantes y la niña sostenía su manita, seguramente para que no corriera o se detuviera.

Ilaria los seguía, sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente con todo el porte de una Swan. Por supuesto, es la hermana de la Princesa y se estuvo preparando para esto. Detrás iba Camille, tirando los pétalos de rosa blanca por la alfombra, más concentrada que Tyler, obviamente.

Se escucharon unas fanfarrias para avisar que la novia estaba por entrar. No quedó una sola persona sentada, todos se pusieron de pie. Al tiempo que comenzaba la Marcha Nupcial de Wagner, las cortinas se abrieron, revelando a Isabella y Charlie; pero Alice no los miraba a ellos, sino a Edward, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a Isabella, _¿esas son lágrimas?_

La novia y su padre caminaron lentamente por la alfombra tomados de la mano, acompañados por las suaves notas de la tradicional composición, todo el tiempo sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente. Charlie e Isabella subieron al altar, donde Edward y Eric ya estaban, después el sacerdote hizo que el resto se sentara con un gesto de manos.

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio? —preguntó el sacerdote.

—Su madre, sus hermanos y yo lo hacemos —respondió Charlie orgullosamente. El sacerdote asintió con una sonrisa. Charlie besó la mano de Isabella y la dejó sobre la de Edward, a quien le sonrió y le palmeó la mejilla. Charlie retiró el velo del rostro de su hija y junto a Eric volvió a su lugar al tiempo que Edward e Isabella tomaban asiento. Ilaria se apresuró y acomodó la cola del vestido en el piso, fueron cinco segundos y después, como de rayo, volvió a su silla.

La ceremonia fue larga. Todo el tiempo, Alice intentó recordar si la suya había sido así de prolongada, pero no podía hacerlo... No, más bien fue bastante rápida. Procesión. Bienvenida. Votos. Anillos. Adiós. En cambio, esta... Bueno, todavía no decían los votos, y el libro que estaba sobre la silla que incluía todos los cánticos y las lecturas estaba a dos páginas de la mitad. Se le ocurrió mirar el programa, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando vio que la ceremonia iba a durar poco más de una hora... ¡Y aún no iban ni a la mitad!

Después de un muy largo discurso, el sacerdote pidió que Ilaria tomara el ramo de Isabella. Tomó la mano de la novia y la colocó sobre la de Edward.

—Repita después de mí. Yo, Edward Anthony...

— _Yo, Edward Anthony, te acepto, Isabella Marie, como mi amada esposa. Para sostenerte y respetarte de este día en adelante, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Los novios soltaron sus manos y miraron al padre. Ahora tomó la mano de Edward y la colocó sobre la de Bella, le asintió y comenzó a hablar.

—Yo, Isabella Marie...

— _Yo, Isabella Marie_ —repitió Isabella con voz suave— _, te acepto, Edward Anthony, como mi amado esposo. Para sostenerte y respetarte de este día en adelante, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe._

—Los anillos, por favor —pidió el sacerdote.

Ilaria animó a Tyler a acercarse. El pequeño hizo las delicias de todos cuando corrió con sus pequeñitas piernas hacia el altar llevando la cajita blanca de terciopelo.

—Bien hecho, amiguito —lo felicitó Eric después de recibir los anillos. Tyler regresó corriendo y se volvió a sentar en su silla como un mini caballerito. La digna imagen de su padre.

El sacerdote santiguó las argollas y después las ofreció al padrino y a la dama de honor. Edward tomó la sortija de Isabella que Eric le entregaba y la metió en su dedo, no quitó la mano ni sus dedos mientras decía:

— _Con este anillo, yo te desposo_.

Isabella tomó el anillo de Edward de la mano de Ilaria y lo colocó en el dedo de él, repitiendo:

— _Con este anillo, yo te desposo_.

Mientras Edward e Isabella se hincaban, Jasper e Irina se acercaron, ella con una caja transparente que parecía tener cientos de cristales dentro. Eric recibió la caja y dejó que fueran ellos quienes sacaran su contenido. Un lazo hecho de puros cristales apareció frente a todos, Jasper tomó el lado de Isabella e Irina se hizo cargo del de Edward y los metieron dentro del lazo. Jasper tomó a Irina del brazo y la escoltó a su lugar, al tiempo que Kate y Mike se acercaban con moneditas de oro dentro de otra cajilla transparente y Edward e Isabella se ponían de pie, aún dentro del lazo. El padre hizo el ritual acostumbrado, Bella devolvió las moneditas a la caja y volvieron a sentarse para el resto de la ceremonia.

Estaban por terminar cuando Jasper e Irina regresaron y les quitaron los cristales, resguardándolos en su caja. Los novios se pusieron de pie tomados de las manos. A Alice se le escapó un suspiro de alivio cuando reconoció el fin de la ceremonia.

—Lo que Dios ha unido hoy, que no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puedes besar a tu esposa —concedió el padre. Los novios tenían sonrisas enormes que contagiaron a todos los que los veían, e Isabella no pudo evitar reír cuando Edward la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él, sus manos libres se lanzaron a sus hombros, respondiendo al beso con una sonrisa. En algún momento, ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron el uno al otro sin dejar de sonreír ni de darse pequeños piquitos. Isabella bajó sus manos a los antebrazos de su ya esposo y Edward acarició su mejilla con la punta de la nariz, aún sonriendo, y Alice juró por Dios que nunca había visto a una pareja más enamorada, y por la misma razón su corazón le dolió mientras veía a su esposo vitorear y aplaudir hacia su hermanita y su ya cuñado. Edward e Isabella se dieron un beso casto y después se giraron hacia los invitados. Ilaria se acercó al altar y le regresó el ramo a su hermana—. Damas y caballeros, es mi honor y mi placer presentarles al señor y la señora Cullen-Swan —dijo el sacerdote.

Edward e Isabella bajaron del altar tomados de la mano y salieron de ahí con el cortejo y sus padres siguiéndolos

Alice, Seth y Cynthia se mantuvieron en sus puestos mientras el cortejo salía y finalmente abandonaron el jardín junto al resto de los invitados.

—Tomaremos primero las fotografías del jardín —le decía Kebi al fotógrafo cuando ellos se unieron al resto de la familia—. ¡Oh! Por fin está el resto del clan Swan aquí. Isabella, ¿dónde los quieres?

—No lo sé. Hay fondos preciosos aquí... Oh, de acuerdo, necesito unas en ese arbusto de jacarandas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jasper entre risas—. Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto antes, hermanita.

—¿Por qué crees que elegimos este lugar, Jasper? —le preguntó Edward.

— _Touché_.

—Vayamos, entonces —dijo el fotógrafo.

—Illy —dijo Isabella.

—En eso estoy —exclamó Ilaria tomando la cola del vestido. El fotógrafo los acomodó frente al arbusto de lilas, los novios en medio y sus familias a los lados; Ilaria y Kebi extendieron la cola y el velo en el pasto verde.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas. Vengo con prisa :D Ya llegamos a la boda, ¿que les parecio? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Gracias como siempre a** _Yoliki, y Tecupi_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y al resto de ustedes por su lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente y no olviden pasarse por Sobreviviendo ;)**

 **Annie. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **LA BODA REAL: SEGUNDA PARTE**

Edward e Isabella se quedaron en la pequeña sala para tomar las fotografías que se divulgarían mientras ambas familias se dirigían —por fin— al coctel. Fueron recibidos por un mesero que sostenía una charola con copas de martini morado, la bebida especial de la boda. Alice aceptó de buena gana. Necesitaba algo de alcohol en la sangre para soportar esa tortura...

—Eso se ve delicioso. Estúpida restricción de edad —masculló Brenda. Alice rodó los ojos al ver a la pelirroja, recordando su último acercamiento en febrero.

—Tú, otra vez —masculló.

—Oh, qué lindo. Me recuerdas —alardeó la niña.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Alice. La última vez descargó toda su verborrea contra ella y la había dejado con muchas dudas acerca de su vida entera. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse?

—Solo hablar, Alice. Estás tan solita aquí, ¿dónde está Jasper? ¿Y tu hermana?

Y ahí estaba, el golpe de una Swan. ¡Dios! _Todos son tan parecidos a Isabella..._

—No te importa —respondió.

—Déjame adivinar. Mi primo y mis tíos están con tu hermana, presentándola, ¿no es cierto? La pregunta real aquí es... ¿Por qué no eres tú a la que están paseando? Yo te diré por qué: no estás dando el ancho, Alice.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todos sabemos que Jasper solamente se casó contigo por Tyler. Mi primo es un caballero, no te iba a dejar sola con el niño, a pesar de que la abuela le dijo que peleara la custodia, pero no todos somos tan desalmados como Elise. Jasper se quiso casar, lo hizo y no te quitó al niño... Aunque, si sigues como vas, no dudo que en algún momento te pida el divorcio, la anulación y se quede con Tyler, porque tú, yo y todos aquí sabemos que lo más importante para él, ahora después de Tyler, es Isabella y ya no estás en tan buena estima con ella como antes. Permíteme recordarte quién fue la que te llevó a la mansión y te presentó a Jasper... Así que si no quieres perder todo lo que obtuviste, compórtate con mi prima y cállate cuando ella hable, de esa manera se sobrevive en esta familia —le dijo. Tomó una copa de vino de la mesa que estaba detrás de ellas, la chocó con el martini de Alice y le sonrió—. Disfruta la fiesta, _prima_.

Y se fue. Tan de repente como llegó. Alice gruñó y tomó un trago del martini, en efecto, estaba delicioso y tuvo que reprimirse para no terminarlo en un solo trago.

 _«Así que todos piensan que nos casamos solo por Tyler... Pues les voy a demostrar que no es cierto»_.

Taconeó hasta Jasper quien, de hecho, sí estaba presentando a Cynthia con sus conocidos. Tomó su mano provocándole un salto por la sorpresa.

—Hola, cariño —lo saludó. Jasper ni siquiera la miró, se soltó y la hizo tomarlo del brazo mientras hablaba con el hombre que estaba frente a él. Alice frunció el ceño mirando a su marido. _¿Qué?_

Alice lo seguía prendada de su brazo, él la presentaba a sus conocidos como "esposa" pero no la relacionaba con los Swan, era simplemente _Alice Brandon_ y ella solamente lo quería matar. Ya era una Swan, aunque les pesara.

—Damas y caballeros —llamó un mesero—, ya pueden pasar a la recepción. Disfruten la cena y la fiesta —dijo.

Jasper escoltó a Alice a la puerta por la que los invitados ya estaban ingresando a la recepción, pero no entró con ella ya que él lo haría con el cortejo. Renée, con Tyler en brazos, la animó a que entrara, Alice se adelantó a su suegra y casi de inmediato se detuvo en seco.

Estaban en una especie de balcón, desde donde tenían vista aérea del salón, que estaba hermoso. Los invitados estaban maravillados viendo desde arriba la decoración del salón. De nuevo, Isabella había acertado. Los centros de mesa eran altos, con un ramo de orquídeas y rosas blancas en el tope, de ahí caían guirnaldas de cristal; en la mesa había pequeños ramos de hydrangea blanca y velas en agua. Los manteles eran plateados, las servilletas de raso plateado estaban dobladas en un intrincado y elegante rectángulo con el menú blanco con bordes plateados sobre una base de purpurina morada —el mismo diseño de las invitaciones— y se encontraban sobre los platos de cristal. Cada lugar tenía tres copas de diferentes tamaños y anchos, además de un pequeño plato blanco y algunos cubiertos. Las sillas eran plateadas y tenían cojines plateados. La pista era blanca y sobre ésta, se proyectaba en morado el monograma de Edward e Isabella, así como en las cascadas de pared. Pero el centro de atención era el enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo con cristales y rosas blancas y formaba un efecto espectacular en la pista.

Los invitados caminaban ordenadamente hacia una mesa de cristal donde había otro arreglo de orquídeas y velas, además de varias tarjetitas con el diseño de las invitaciones y el menú en las que se encontraban escritos los nombres de los invitados y el número de la mesa que les correspondía.

 _Jasper T. Swan, M. Alice Brandon, Cynthia G. Brandon & Tyler A. Swan-Brandon _estaba escrito en morado con caligrafía elegante; dentro decía _Reservado Uno_ , lo cual significaba que se sentarían en la mesa de la familia.

Al bajar, fueron recibidos por un mozo.

—Familia —saludó dedicándoles una reverencia—. Síganme, por favor —dijo extendiendo un brazo. Caminó delante de ellos, llevándolos hacia su mesa. Fue en ese momento cuando Alice se percató de las tarjetitas que se encontraban sobre el platito blanco. Obviamente había asignación particular de asientos. Isabella lo había hecho en la boda de su hermano, ¿por qué no lo haría en la suya?—. Su mesa —indicó separando la silla para Alice—. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

—Por ahora no, muchas gracias —respondió Charlie.

—Por favor, háganme saber si cambian de opinión.

El mesero se quedó a poca distancia de la mesa y un pequeño vistazo al salón, les demostró que Edward e Isabella se las habían arreglado para tener un mesero por mesa. Algunas mesas ya estaban completas, mientras que otras solo tenían libres algunos asientos que poco a poco se iban ocupando. En la mesa de los Swan solo quedaban las sillas de Jasper e Ilaria, incluso había una sillita alta en la que Tyler ya estaba alegremente sentado.

Alice se distraía mirando por el salón todos los pequeños detalles que gritaban los nombres de los novios, como la mesa de dulces en morado y negro, el bar, la decoración, los nombres proyectados sobre la pista blanca, la orquesta amenizando... Realmente esta era una boda fantástica y eso Alice... _lo odiaba_.

Con cada detalle que miraba, recordaba su boda y lo sencilla que fue. Ella quería algo como esto. Algo que sacara un "guau" casi inmediato incluso de la misma novia; cuando ella entró a su recepción lo único que sintió fue alivio porque no era tan horrible como se imaginó que sería con tan poco presupuesto...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la música de la orquesta se cortó de repente y se produjo un rápido cambio de luces para llamar la atención de los presentes. Un hombre apareció de la nada y se colocó en el centro de la pista, los nombres se proyectaron sobre él dándole una iluminación... interesante.

—Buenas noches, buenas noches —saludó—. Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la boda de Edward e Isabella. En nombre de las familias Cullen y Swan, les doy a todos las gracias por estar aquí hoy. Esperamos que estén disfrutando la noche porque esto apenas comienza. Ha llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando, pero antes, por favor, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la dama de honor: la señorita Ilaria Swan, y al padrino: el señor Eric Yorkie —anunció haciendo un ademán hacia las escaleras. Ilaria y Eric bajaron por separado, no se juntaron cuando llegaron, se quedaron a cada lado de la pista—. Una de las hermanas del novio: la señorita Irina Cullen, y el hermano de la novia: el señor Jasper Swan.

Irina y Jasper bajaron y se colocaron a los costados de Ilaria y Eric.

El resto del cortejo se unió a ellos, todos fueron muy bien recibidos por los emocionados asistentes, quienes ansiosos esperaban la entrada de los novios.

—Por favor, pónganse todos de pie porque ha llegado el momento que estaban esperando. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso, por primera vez como marido y mujer, a Edward e Isabella Cullen.

Los novios entraron tomados de la mano. Isabella se había quitado el velo dejando que fuera solo su cabello negro y morado el que enmarcara su rostro, y Edward se había quitado la pajarita y revuelto el cabello. Definitivamente eran la representación de una pareja joven, hermosa y muy enamorada.

Después de posar para algunas fotos, el cortejo y los novios pasaron a sus mesas. La mesa principal era de vidrio con arreglos de rosas y lirios blancos y dos esferas de cristales iluminadas de morado y las sillas eran de estilo trono blancas con negro. Algo perfecto para Edward e Isabella.

Los meseros comenzaron a correr entre la cocina y el salón llevando botellas de vino o champagne o cualquier otra bebida que les hubieran pedido, el desfile terminó cuando comenzaron a llevar las charolas con pequeñas copas de camarones y salsa de tomate.

El resto de la cena, Alice se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el desfile de platos. A los camarones le siguieron una crema de espárragos blancos, salmón con corteza de ajonjolí y arroz blanco, ensalada primavera con pollo y de postre fresas cubiertas de chocolate blanco tintado con diferentes tonos de morado. Alice estaba cansada y aburrida de ver toda la veneración hacia Edward e Isabella, de la muestra de egos que esta boda estaba significando... Cansada y aburrida de los Swan.

Una hora después de la cena, Edward e Isabella tuvieron su primer baile con la canción "The Way You Look Tonight" del mismísimo Frank Sinatra. Mientras los veía girar y darse besos, Alice pensaba que ya nada podía ir peor, seguir ahí sentada era una tortura, podía sentir la cena regresando a su boca por lo asquerosa que era esa boda. Demasiado amor alrededor era nauseabundo. Su boda no fue así de cursi, claro, las bodas se trataban del amor de la pareja y de la familia, pero tampoco era necesario que fueran tan demostrativos.

Isabella, Ilaria, Kate e Irina desaparecieron después del baile, casi media hora después las tres damas volvieron a la fiesta y se quedaron en sus mesas. El maestro de ceremonias volvió a saltar a la pista después de terminada una canción y envió a todos a sus lugares.

—Damas y caballeros, hagan sonar esas palmas para la novia. Isabella, ven aquí —llamó el hombre. La escalera por la que bajaron las damas fue iluminada al tiempo que la puerta se abría y de ahí salía Isabella, en un vestido absolutamente diferente de silueta de sirena, completamente blanco con escote palabra de honor y tirantes de organza, el toque final fueron los ruffles de la falda que partían de los muslos y se extendían hasta un metro detrás de ella formando una cola fantástica, tan ajustado como era el vestido mostraba un pequeño bulto en su vientre que se veía adorable. Con cada paso, los ruffles se separaban de sus pies, mostrando los tacones peep toe morados. No había brillo en el vestido, porque era dado por la joyería de plata, diamantes y amatista, la tiara y los pequeños cristales que se encontraban en las rosas moradas del redondo y perfecto ramo que llevaba en una mano, listo para ser lanzado—. Ha llegado el momento que los hombres han estado temiendo y las mujeres esperando con la misma intensidad. Quiero a todas las chicas solteras en la pista _ya_.

Jasper corrió con una silla mientras las chicas se apresuraban a la pista, entre ellas se encontraban Leah y Angela que se colocaron en primera fila, si Emily hubiera ido a la boda sin duda estaría al lado de ellas... O unos pasos más adelante.

—¿Tú no irás? —le preguntó Alice a Ilaria. La gemela le sonrió.

—No —respondió—. No estoy tan desesperada como tus amigas.

—¡Ohh! —exclamaron Seth y Cynthia riendo.

Alice rodó los ojos hacia Ilaria y miró a la pista, donde Edward y Jasper sostenían con fuerza a Isabella para que no se cayera.

—Muy bien, Isabella, cuando quieras.

Isabella tomó el ramo con una sola mano ya que la otra se sostenía del hombro de Edward, Alice la miraba lanzando llamas por los ojos y en el momento que la novia se movió para lanzar el ramo la silla se tambaleó y Bella estuvo a punto de caer. Se escuchó un grito colectivo cuando la chica buscó apoyo con su hermano y su esposo.

—Está bien —anunció Edward. Charlie, Emmett y Eric sostuvieron la silla.

—Ahora sí, Isabella, cuando quieras —le dijo el animador. La novia ya bien sostenida, lanzó el ramo con ambas manos, el cual fue alcanzado por Rosalie, después de eso, Edward cargó a Isabella y la bajó de la silla para que se sentara—. Ahora, hombres, es su turno, vengan acá —ordenó. Fue una estampida que los hizo reír a todos. Edward se arrodilló y levantó la pierna izquierda de Isabella, quien comenzó a lanzar unas risitas cuando Edward le quitó la liga con los dientes.

—¡Auch! —gritaron Rosalie e Ilaria. Isabella miró a su hermana arrugando la nariz, Alice rodó los ojos. _«_ _Mustias»_ , pensó.

Después de lanzar la liga, que Emmett atrapó, Jasper regresó la silla a la mesa, pero se quedó de pie apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su madre y su otra hermana, Alice no entendió por qué lo hizo, pero el animador rápidamente la sacó de sus dudas.

—Pido la presencia del señor Charlie Swan en el centro de la pista, por favor —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Charlie. Él se puso de pie abotonándose el saco y caminó hacia su hija, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa—. Música, maestro —pidió alejándose junto a Edward. Las luces se apagaron, solo dejando que el enorme candelabro del centro los iluminara, al tiempo que comenzaba "My Little Girl" de Tim McGraw. Charlie tomó a su hija de la cintura, aferrándola a él y ambos empezaron a balancearse en la pista.

Alice podía ver como los labios de Charlie se movían, como si le estuviera cantando a Isabella. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, fueron más fuertes que ella, pero no se trataron de lágrimas nostálgicas como las que derramaban Renée e Ilaria, y según parecía, también Jasper, y Elise y Marie y Sue... No, no eran esas. Mirando a Charlie e Isabella bailar Alice entendió algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta: ella podía tener coraje hacia Isabella por muchas y diferentes cosas, como la boda o la manera y el ambiente en el que creció, pero sin duda la más importante, la que le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas que ese espectáculo acabara era porque no podía soportar ver como sus padres _sí_ la amaban, y no solo la querían, ella veía algo en los ojos de Charlie que no vio en los de Benedict en enero y era ese amor incondicional de un padre hacia su hijo o hija. Benedict podía jurar y perjurar que amaba a sus hijas, pero a la hora de demostrarlo no era tan firme y eso... eso era horrible.

El baile terminó con un beso en la frente por parte de Charlie y uno en la mejilla por parte de Isabella.

—¡BRAVO! —gritó Jasper aplaudiendo hacia su hermana y su padre.

—Eso fue hermoso —dijo el animador—. Muchas gracias. Jasper Swan, a la pista, por favor.

Jasper caminó hacia donde estaban su hermana y su padre, padre e hijo se abrazaron dándose unas palmaditas en la espalda y Charlie regresó a la mesa. Otra canción comenzó, y al parecer era bastante conocida para la familia porque Renée y las dos abuelas jadearon llevando sus manos a su boca.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—La iban a bailar en el cumpleaños dieciséis de Bella —dijo Seth a las hermanas que se miraban sin entender nada—. Ya saben lo que sucedió para que finalmente no lo hicieran.

—Eso es hermoso —dijo Cynthia.

—Así es —acordó Seth.

A Alice no le parecía hermoso, sino todo lo contrario, pero no lo diría en ese momento o se metería en problemas, mientras tanto se mordió la lengua mirando a Jasper e Isabella bailar y hablar, sonriéndose y lanzando risitas.

Cuando la canción terminó, comenzó otra de estilo disco. Los que habían dejado de prestar atención, miraron a los hermanos con interés mientras llevaban a cabo una divertida rutina.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Cynthia.

—También —rio Seth—. No sé cómo lo recuerdan.

Alice rodó los ojos.

Jasper e Isabella terminaron de bailar y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, al tiempo que los invitados aplaudían y vitoreaban.

Al final, Jasper pagó la apuesta y bailó _Everybody_ , pero no lo hizo solo, porque todos los padrinos se unieron a él en lo que resultó ser un baile sorpresa para los novios, que ellos miraron con una sonrisa.

La fiesta siguió su curso después de todo el ritual, solo para ser interrumpida de nuevo por los brindis. Justo después, un gran y majestuoso pastel blanco de seis pisos con detalles de ligas de glaseado y rosas de azúcar, hizo su aparición al centro de la pista en una mesa de plata avejentada, con el cuchillo y el servidor de soporte adiamantado en una charola junto al pastel. Edward e Isabella tomaron el cuchillo y cortaron el segundo piso del pastel, en medio de un mar de flashes. Un mesero sirvió la delgada rebanada de pastel en el plato de cristal, el cual dio a Edward. Los novios se dieron a probar el pastel, sonriéndose y mirándose, para después darse un pequeño beso que encantó a todos.

Y eso fue todo lo que Alice pudo soportar. Tomó su clutch y salió de la mesa, ignorando a todos.

.

.

.

 **ADIOS, MANSIÓN SWAN**

Dos días habían pasado desde la boda, las familias ya se estaban yendo y la vida volvía a ser normal... O al menos era lo que Alice quería creer.

Jasper pudo haber estado concentrado en su hermanita y su cuñado, pero vio claramente como Alice se iba de la fiesta taconeando y pavoneándose como si quisiera llamar la atención, y con ella se fue su paciencia. La fiesta para Edward e Isabella solo duró una hora y media más y después salieron con rumbo a su luna de miel, Jasper no quiso terminar el día discutiendo, y el domingo lo pasó con su familia. Era lunes, y ahora que ya los Swan habían regresado a Seattle para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ilaria e Isabella, Jasper tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para poner a Alice en su lugar y lo haría de la manera en la que seguramente le dolería más. Reunió a sus padres, su hermana, su esposa y su cuñada en la sala y se preparó con las mejores palabras para dejar callada a Alice.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Renée.

—En realidad sí, madre —respondió Jasper—. Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que ya es momento de que nos vayamos de aquí —dijo.

—¿De quiénes "nos" estás hablando? —preguntó Ilaria.

— _Nos_ —repitió señalando a Alice, Cynthia y a él mismo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Alice.

—No —dijo Renée.

—Mamá...

—Jasper, no se pueden ir. Tyler aún está muy pequeño y necesitan ayuda...

—Madre, creo que Alice y yo somos lo suficientemente capaces de cuidar a Tyler.

—No hablaba de eso.

—Ya sé de qué hablabas, pero tengo que hacer esto, ¿está bien? —dijo. Renée asintió—. ¿Padre?

—Creo que ya tomaste tu decisión —respondió. Jasper asintió—. Entonces no me queda nada por decir y hacer más que apoyarte.

—Gracias —dijo—. ¿Y tú? —inquirió mirando a Ilaria.

—Espera un segundo —dijo la gemela dos. Suspiró y se puso de pie como si un resorte la hubiera empujado—. ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? —gritó con voz chillona, _como Isabella_. Jasper sonrió burlón cruzándose de brazos—. ¡No me mires así, tú... tú...! Neh, no puedo —murmuró mirando a la nada—. Mira, creo que sé por qué lo haces y te juro que tienes todo mi apoyo. Solo te advierto una cosa, cuando Belly se entere...

—Ya hablaré con ella después. Necesito saber que tengo el apoyo de ustedes tres.

—Lo tienes, hijo —le dijo Renée levantándose y abrazándolo. Jasper se refugió en los brazos de su madre—. Siempre.

Alice no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. En un simple minuto, Jasper había movido sus vidas, y lo peor era que ni siquiera les había pedido su opinión, se enfocó en sus padres y en una de sus hermanas, quienes no interesaban y no tendrían por qué abrir sus grandes, inútiles y apestosas bocas.

—Jasper, tenemos que hablar —le dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. La decisión está tomada.

—¿Sin preguntármelo?

—Ibas a decir que no, y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir contigo. Sigo bastante enojado por lo que hiciste en la boda y en este momento incluso me molesta verte aquí. Solo te voy a decir una cosa más, Alice: mi paciencia se fue cuando tú saliste de esa manera de la fiesta, recuérdalo.

—¡Pero eso...!

—No me importan tus excusas, Alice, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

Alice azotó el pie en el mármol y se fue a su habitación. Eso le funcionaba a Isabella, ¿por qué no a ella también?

.

.

.

La mudanza se había atrasado por asuntos del trabajo, pero era inminente y Alice no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a empacar tan solo dos días antes del cumpleaños de las gemelas y, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse de Jasper por lo que estaba haciendo, por no considerarla en una decisión tan importante. Era un gran —y asqueroso— paso el que iban a dar y ella no pudo decir que sí o que no.

Y, entonces, lo supo. La mejor manera para castigarlo era evitar que fuera al cumpleaños de sus hermanas que al parecer era demasiado importante por eso de que las gemelas cumplían veinte y además era el primer año que Ilaria estaba con su verdadera familia... Estúpido, sí. El problema era lo que le diría. Saldrían al día siguiente para estar en la residencia cuando Edward e Isabella volvieran de la luna de miel...

Miró su maleta mal hecha para inspirarse, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de las rejas de la mansión al abrirse. Se asomó por la ventana y vio una camioneta roja entrar al estacionamiento. Frunció el ceño y bajó para ver de qué se trataba, en el momento que pisó el suelo del vestíbulo, Jasper y Charlie entraban a la casa con una larguísima caja delgada y Renée recibía una de tamaño más considerable.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó a su suegra.

—Las fotos de la boda —respondió.

—De acuerdo, hijo, ábrela —dijo Charlie. Jasper se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y las pasó por la caja, rompiendo la cinta adhesiva.

—¡Cynthia, te vas a caer! —gritó Seth corriendo detrás de Cynthia que se deslizaba por el barandal de las escaleras.

—¡Por fin! ¡Ya quería verlas! —exclamó la chica cuando se bajó de un salto del barandal.

—Seth, ven aquí —le dijo Charlie. Seth se acercó—. Sostén la caja mientras Jasper y yo sacamos el cuadro.

—Claro, tío —respondió sosteniendo la delgada caja con ambas manos. Charlie y Jasper sacaron con cuidadosa fuerza el marco plateado que daba la espalda al resto de la familia.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Jasper mirando la fotografía con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cynthia con emoción.

—Este par nos acaban de patear el trasero a los cuatro —respondió y con ayuda de su padre giró el cuadro y lo colocó en posición vertical, mostrándolo a todos.

 _«Vaya que sí nos patearon el trasero»_ , pensó Alice mirando la fotografía con una ceja alzada. Por supuesto, era como la de Charlie y Renée; Edward e Isabella se encontraban en una sala blanca con lo que parecía ser ventanas largas y muy elegantes, la luz del atardecer entraba dándole una iluminación natural espectacular a la fotografía. Isabella estaba sentada de lado, con el ramo sostenido en su regazo con una mano y la otra estaba apoyada en el brazo de la silla, Edward le daba la espalda a la pared, con un brazo en el respaldo de la silla y la mano libre tomando la de Isabella. Ambos tenían la espalda recta, sonreían ligeramente y miraban a la cámara con autoridad. Era como ver a un rey y a una reina. _Oh, demonios, eso dolió_.

—¿Son las fotos? —preguntó Ilaria entrando a la casa con una carpeta en las manos y su pequeño bolso beige.

—Sí —respondió Renée—. Mira —le dijo señalando el cuadro que Jasper y Charlie ya colgaban en la pared del vestíbulo.

—Oh, demonios —dijo Ilaria entre risas—. ¿Soy la única que siente el impulso de inclinarse? Porque, en serio, esas miraditas dan miedo.

—Oh no, créeme que no —respondió Jasper.

Isabella había pedido que, para sus padres, se enmarcaran fotografías específicas como eran la familiar, una de los tres hermanos y una de ella. Así que debajo del cuadro principal, apoyadas en una repisa, se encontraban una foto de los cinco Swan, otra de los hermanos y, en medio de ambas, se encontraba la de Isabella que había sido tomada en el momento perfecto. Isabella había girado, sosteniendo su velo de las orillas para hacerlo volar, todos habían estado detrás del fotógrafo, viendo los intentos de éste para conseguir la toma perfecta, y lo hizo. Quedó fantástica con la bella sonrisa de Isabella y la manera en la que el velo voló detrás de ella.

Alice no se lo diría a nadie, pero esa foto le encantaba. Algo en la sonrisa y en el modo en el que su cabeza se había ladeado, le hizo recordar a la niña tímida de diecisiete años que cruzó la puerta del salón, aquella que no hablaba con nadie y se sentaba sola durante el almuerzo con los audífonos puestos y un libro al lado de la charola de comida que probablemente no tocaría ese día. Esa Isabella que se convirtió en un rayito de luz y después en la perra que era ahora...

—Hay otra —dijo Ilaria sacando la fotografía enmarcada. Era la última que habían tomado en la casa.

—Esta se va allá arriba —dijo Charlie. Desde su boda, Alice había entrado solo una vez a la habitación de Charlie y Renée y vio que en su tocador había una fotografía de Jasper el día de la boda, diferente a la que tenían en el vestíbulo. Seguramente la de Isabella iría a parar ahí.

—¿Tienen copia de todas? —preguntó Jasper.

—Tu hermana pidió cuatro copias para cada álbum —respondió Renée—. ¿Por?

—Quiero esa —dijo Jasper señalando la foto que estaba en la repisa—. Me la llevo.

—No tiene marco.

—Yo se lo pongo —aseguró. Por primera vez, Alice no tuvo razones para renegar, esa fotografía era maravillosa y, honestamente, le hubiera ofendido un poco que Jasper no la pidiera.

—Escoge —le dijo Renée dándole el álbum—. Bajaré el suyo para que vean cuáles se quieren llevar.

—Gracias, madre.

Alice había olvidado por completo su intención de decirle a Jasper que no irían al cumpleaños de las gemelas y pensó en eso mientras Jasper e Ilaria hojeaban el álbum negro y morado. Tenía que ser un pretexto bueno que no dejara lugar a una negativa por su parte, pero no se le ocurría nada, sabía que en todas las cosas que dijera, Jasper respondería que él iba y que ella podía quedarse, después de todo, era el cumpleaños de sus hermanas, si faltaba él mismo se odiaría... Y eso era justo lo que Alice quería.

Finalmente, Jasper eligió, además de la foto de Isabella, una de los novios, la de los hermanos y unas del cortejo que, como era costumbre, fue con quienes los novios compartieron más fotografías.

Renée bajó con el álbum de boda de Alice y Jasper y comenzaron a revisarlo. Fue después de ver una toma de Jasper e Isabella con Elise que lo supo. Pondría a la vieja bruja como un buen pretexto _y que sea lo que Dios quiera._

—¿Sabes? No creo que podamos ir a la fiesta de tus hermanas —dijo impasible. Jasper la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Probablemente tu abuela todavía no me quiera en su casa.

—Entonces quédate.

—¿No crees que te verías mal si fueras sin tu esposa?

—Me vería peor, Alice, si no voy al cumpleaños de mis hermanas.

 _«Por supuesto»_ , pensó con amargura. _«_ _¿Qué hago, qué hago?»_

Y entonces, Tyler lloró.

 _¡Bingo!_

—Pues, ¿sabes algo? Creo que la mudanza debería ser en estos días porque ya moveremos suficiente la rutina de Tyler cuando entre a la universidad. No serías capaz de tambalear de esa manera los horarios de tu hijo, ¿o sí?

Jasper suspiró.

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de meter a Tyler en tus malditos caprichos en contra de mis hermanas —masculló y subió a las habitaciones para ver a Tyler. Alice se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. Una mucama que estaba ahí sacudiendo las repisas y las fotografías la miró, Alice le regresó la mirada con prepotencia.

—¿Qué me ves? —le preguntó—. Muévete, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

—Sí, señorita.

—Señora, niña. Y no me mires a los ojos que no somos iguales. Lárgate, fuera de aquí —le dijo. La mucama agachó la mirada y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la cocina.

Alice se quedó mirando el vestíbulo de la mansión, soñando con el día en el que ella fuera dueña y señora de la mansión, alguien a quien respetar y venerar.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Ilaria con voz mordaz bajando las escaleras—. _Pronto todo esto será mío_ , ¿no? —rio con amargura—. Hora de la cena, cuñadita. Muévete —le ordenó dándole un empujón con el hombro. Matthew, el jardinero, pasó a su lado y le dedicó una reverencia que ella respondió con un asentimiento, mientras Alice seguía de pie en su lugar, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua y mucha, pero mucha furia. _Malditas Swan, ojalá se mueran_.

.

.

.

Jasper se detuvo frente a una casa color beige de buen tamaño, con un techo de tejas café y entrepaños blancos. Tenía grandes ventanas y una amplia puerta principal color café. Había un gran garaje a un costado de la casa, fuera de éste ya se encontraba el auto de Alice: un Audi Q3 color rosa, regalo de cumpleaños de Jasper.

Detrás de ellos, Charlie detuvo la camioneta de Isabella, que estaba sustituyendo a los coches de Renée y Charlie debido a que era lo bastante grande como para llevar todas las maletas de la pequeña familia que no lograron entrar en el coche de Jasper.

Alice y Cynthia bajaron del auto, esta última con Tyler en brazos, ambas miraron la fachada de la casa, Cynthia le sonrió a su hermana mayor y se dirigió al pequeño camino que guiaba a la puerta de la casa.

—¿Está abierto? —le preguntó a Jasper.

—Sí. Entren —les dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice no quería entrar, pero siguió a su hermana y pronto se encontró en una sala de colores neutros, con sillones café, un armario de madera, una chimenea, mesa de café de madera sobre de la que se encontraba un arreglo de lo que parecían ser duraznos artificiales dentro de una charola negra; dos lámparas sobre pequeñas mesas a los costados del sillón más grande, sobre la chimenea había tres velas de diferentes tamaños y colores, y un gran cuadro abstracto al que no le encontraban forma.

Una rubia bastante conocida, gracias a las pesadillas de Alice, acomodaba el cojín del sillón individual, les sonrió a las hermanas y se incorporó.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Natasha con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo están? ¿Emocionadas? —les preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Alice. Cynthia le dio un codazo.

—Terminando detalles —respondió Natasha—. Bella me envió porque su equipo de decoración está ocupado en su casa.

—¿Equipo de decoración de Isabella? —preguntó Alice.

—En realidad el equipo de decoración es de la constructora —dijo Charlie detrás de ellas—, pero Bella diseñó todo esto por lo que estuvieron trabajando para ella. Hola, Natasha.

—Buenas tardes, Charlie.

 _¿Isabella hizo esto?_

Jasper apareció desde otra habitación con la llave del auto y las maletas de Tyler en las manos.

—Veo que ya saludaron a Natasha...

—Y también nos enteramos que Isabella supo de esto antes que nosotras —reclamó Alice.

Jasper solo le dedicó una mirada clara de _después hablamos de eso_ y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Gracias, Nat —le dijo.

—Un placer. Bueno, me voy, dejé a todos volviéndose locos en Bel Air —dijo. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su falda y se la dio a Jasper—. Nos vemos después —se despidió y se fue.

—Bien, papá y yo traeremos las maletas, ¿por qué no recorren la casa? Apuesto a que les gustará aún más.

—Yo no estoy muy segura de eso —soltó Alice de mala manera.

—Abre tu mente —dijo Jasper. Cynthia lanzó una carcajada antes de cubrirse la boca con su mano libre. Jasper salió detrás de su padre mientras Alice murmuraba tremenda, e impropia para una dama, cantidad de maldiciones hacia su esposo y, ¿por qué no? También para su hermanita adorada que, de nuevo, _demonios, lo hizo bien_.

A la siguiente habitación a la que pasaron fue la cocina. Continuaba con la paleta de colores de la sala —café y beige—, con gabinetes de madera oscuros, encimeras de granito y un refrigerador y estufa cromada.

El comedor estaba a un costado y rompía un poco con la paleta que Isabella había usado en la cocina y la sala gracias a las paredes de color amarillo mantequilla, los entrepaños blancos, las cuatro sillas, el gabinete y las patas de la mesa de vidrio color chocolate; la luz de la habitación era natural ya que entraba por medio de las puertas al jardín bastante amplio que solo ocupaba una mesa ovalada de madera con doce sillas.

Cynthia se llevó a Alice hacia la planta alta. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas y podían ver claramente hacia adentro. La primera habitación era la de Cynthia y, al verla, ambas hermanas abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul pastel con los techos blancos, tenía algunos cuadros de colores colgados en una pared, enfrente estaban dos repisas blancas para sus libros; la ventana estaba abierta y en esta ondeaba una cortina rosa pastel de organza; la cama tenía una cabecera acolchada rosa, una colcha de corazones de colores, sábanas rosas y cojines verdes y rosas. A un costado había un sillón blanco con lunares de colores, y del otro, una mesa de noche blanca con una pequeña lámpara, una flor rosa y un portarretrato rosa con lunares blancos.

—Es hermosa —dijo Cynthia entrando a su habitación—. ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—No está mal —respondió Alice con desdén. Cynthia la miró con ironía.

—Imagina por un momento que Isabella no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Sí, está linda. Pero no puedo olvidar que Isabella supo antes de la casa que nosotras.

—Es lógico. Ella hizo la decoración, y Jasper quería darnos una sorpresa.

—Yo quiero estar en la mansión, no en esta pocilga que no es digna ni para una cucaracha —soltó y salió de la habitación. Saltó cuando encontró a Charlie en el pasillo, él la miraba con algo parecido a la decepción y Alice vio como su porcentaje de herencia bajaba considerablemente—. Charlie, yo...

—Cynthia, tus maletas, hija —interrumpió él entrando a la habitación de Cynthia.

—Gracias, Charlie. ¿Puedes darle las gracias a Isabella de mi parte? _Amo_ mi habitación.

—Por supuesto, cariño. A Bella le va a dar mucho gusto escuchar eso.

—¿Cuándo vuelven? —preguntó Alice detrás de su suegro. Su tono era desesperado. No podía perder el beneplácito de Charlie, si lo hacía perdería todo en la familia.

—Mañana —respondió Charlie sin mirar a su nuera, más bien se dirigía a Cynthia como si ella hubiera formulado la pregunta. Charlie asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Ahora sí metiste la pata —le dijo Cynthia a Alice.

—Cierra la boca y dame a mi hijo.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Lo vas a utilizar para que Charlie te perdone y no voy a permitir eso. Ya va siendo hora que afrontes las consecuencias de tus actos.

— _Dame a mi hijo_.

—Dije que no —respondió Cynthia con el tono autoritario que tan bien había aprendido de Isabella—. Oye, Ty. ¿Vamos a ver tu habitación?

El pequeño asintió, pero en su carita se veía lo confundido que estaba por el altercado de su madre y su tía. El niño ya estaba comenzando a traumarse y tan solo tenía un año. _Mala madre... ¡NO! ¡MALA MADRINA Y MALO PADRE!_

.

.

.

La habitación de Jasper y Alice era totalmente a gusto de él. Se notaba que Isabella se había inspirado en lo que a su hermano le gustaba, sin tomar en cuenta que Alice era más alegre que esos sobrios terracota y café.

Jasper había estado extraño con ella desde que Charlie se fue, así que sencillamente supo que algo le había contado acerca de lo que dijo en la habitación de Cynthia. No quería ser ella la que sacara el tema pero tenían que hablarlo, se negaba a parecer una bruja interesada como Isabella.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió comenzar a hablar comenzando en una dirección absolutamente diferente, tal vez lo suavizaría un poco para que fuera una plática y no una discusión.

Jasper entró a la habitación después de bañarse, había sido un largo día para él entre la mudanza y la poca disposición de Alice y además de todo, lo que era peor, estaba el minúsculo asunto de que Isabella estaba ligeramente enojada con él...

No. Ligeramente era un eufemismo. Estaba seguro de que cuando Isabella y Edward volvieran de Seattle, su hermanita mandaría toda su artillería pesada para acabar con él. Y no podía culparla. Faltaría a su cumpleaños por una insulsa mudanza. Definitivamente lo mataría lentamente y, sin duda, ella lo disfrutaría.

Alice miró por el espejo del tocador mientras se cepillaba el cabello cómo Jasper se ponía la pijama de espaldas a ella. _Al mal paso, darle prisa_.

—¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? —comenzó. Jasper no la miró, solo asintió animándola a seguir hablando—. Tu hermana y Edward regresan mañana, creo que ella debería ver el gran trabajo que hizo con la decoración, ¿no crees? Puedo invitar también a mis padres, a los tuyos, Ilaria, Seth, los chicos del colegio... Podemos hacer una comida para mostrarles la casa, ¿qué piensas?

—¿De verdad quieres mostrarles a tus amigos y tus padres esta pocilga?

 _Oh, Jesús. Charlie le dijo_.

Alice cerró y apretó los ojos murmurando un " _demonios_ ".

—Yo... —balbuceó. Jasper no la dejó hablar.

—Mi padre y mi hermana se esforzaron en esta casa como no tienes una idea, Alice. Dedicaron mucho tiempo a esta pocilga, en verdad no creo que sea justo y educado que te expreses de esa manera sobre un trabajo honesto.

—Estoy enojada —declaró.

—¿Porque quise darte una sorpresa? ¿Porque mi padre nos regaló esta casa? Realmente no te entiendo, Alice.

—¿Cuál era la necesidad de salirnos de la mansión, eh? ¡Estábamos bien ahí!

—No, Alice, tu avaricia estaba bien ahí. Mi intención había sido mudarnos en cuanto nos casamos, ¿sabes? Ya todo estaba listo aquí, pero Ilaria acababa de llegar y mis papás necesitaban un poco de ayuda.

—Como siempre tus hermanas antes que yo —masculló Alice aventando el cepillo hacia el tocador.

—Y más aún con todas las cosas que haces, Alice —soltó Jasper.

Alice no lo podía creer. ¿De verdad le había dicho eso?

—¡Jasper! —gritó Alice.

—Fin de la discusión, Alice. Si quieres hacemos esa comida, pero tú te haces responsable de la boca de tu madre.

—Y tú de las bocas de tus hermanas.

—Mis hermanas se saben comportar. No reaccionan sin provocación.

Y eso fue todo. De esa manera Jasper terminó con la discusión porque Alice no pudo refutar ese comentario. Clarissa no era conocida por ser una dama, y las gemelas eran una bomba a punto de explotar con provocación... Si hacían esa comida, estaría destinada al fracaso.

.

.

.

No la hicieron. Entre el comienzo del año escolar y la mudanza, no tenían tiempo ni de respirar, además, de hecho, Isabella no podía ni ver a su hermano y él no quería hacer nada de reuniones sin ella. Sin estar directamente involucrada, Alice estaba distanciando a los hermanos y, bueno, se encontraba encantada con eso.

Era su primer día en la universidad y Alice no estaba muy emocionada por eso. Bajó a la cocina para desayunar y se encontró con Jasper y Cynthia en la barra, así como a Tyler en su sillita azotando la cuchara sobre la charola. La mujer que Jasper contrató para _ayudar_ a Alice con la casa estaba cocinando en la estufa cromada.

—Buenos días —saludó Alice colgando su bolso en el respaldo de la silla.

—Buenos días —respondió Jasper antes de terminarse el café de un trago. Revisó su reloj—. Cynthia, vámonos.

—¡Gracias! Creí que tendría que esperar el camión —dijo Cynthia bajándose del banco y corriendo a las escaleras.

—Señora, su desayuno —dijo la cocinera dejando el plato con huevos revueltos sobre la barra—. ¿Quiere jugo de naranja?

—Sí —contestó Alice con altanería mientras se sentaba en el banco que Cynthia había dejado libre—. Creí que me llevarías a mí —reclamó.

—Tengo que llegar temprano a la construcción —dijo Jasper.

—¿Vas a regresar por mí?

—Estaré ocupado todo el día. Llévate tu auto.

—¿Y no le puedes decir a Julian que me lleve?

—Alice, ¿para qué quieres un auto como ese si no lo vas a manejar?

—A tu hermana sí la llevará su marido —renegó como niña chiquita.

—Porque mi hermana no puede manejar. Tú nunca lo hiciste a esas alturas del embarazo.

 _Por supuesto._

—Estoy lista —dijo Cynthia. Tomó su mochila y besó la mejilla de su hermana—. Suerte.

—Gracias —respondió Alice limpiándose la mejilla. Cynthia le había dejado el brillo labial embarrado y era asqueroso.

Jasper y Cynthia salieron de la casa dejando a Tyler y Alice solos, después de servirle el jugo de naranja, la cocinera se llevó a Tyler para cambiarlo. Alice, finalmente, desayunó sola.

Era algo espantoso. Nunca había desayunado sola. Parecía que, así como estaba distanciando a Jasper e Isabella, él se separaba de Alice; y ella no entendía por qué... Jasper simplemente no era el hombre más romántico y amoroso del mundo, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero últimamente era como si viviera con un robot: despertaba, se duchaba, se vestía, desayunaba café con pan francés y huevos, trabajaba, regresaba a la casa, trabajaba un poco más, bañaba a Tyler y finalmente a la cama para repetir todo al día siguiente. Cynthia le decía que estaba enojado, pero ¿por qué? No debería estar enojado, de acuerdo, quizás toda su pelea con Isabella le molestaba más de lo que creía, sin embargo, ¿cuál era su problema? Él conocía a su hermana, sabía que no era más que una niñita muy mimada, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto de que Alice dejara de soportarla?

Alice suspiró cuando terminó de desayunar, subió a lavarse los dientes y bajó de nuevo, tomó su bolso, las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa.

Nunca usaba su auto, amaba que Julian la transportara a todos lados, era como una reafirmación de su estatus... Se sintió pobre cuando arrancó el Audi. No importaba que fuera un auto caro y pintado como a ella le gustaba, solo lo quería como una demostración de la fortuna de Jasper que ahora también le pertenecía a ella, mientras que Julian manejaba y ella se relajaba en los asientos traseros.

Llegar a la universidad fue difícil. No conocía el camino y tampoco encontró la manera de hacer funcionar el GPS, tuvo que llamar a Angela para encontrarse en el camino y poder seguirla hasta llegar al campus. Estuvo a punto de perderla en dos semáforos, pero Angela la encontró fácil gracias al color de auto, y después de mucho pelear con el volante, entró al estacionamiento. El campus era enorme, algo así como la frustración y el enojo que sentía por dentro, aunque no tan grande.

Se estacionó junto a Angela y ambas bajaron de sus autos, se saludaron con un abrazo y comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la universidad. Fue cuando la vieron. Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta y después de unos minutos, Isabella bajó del auto sosteniendo una carpeta morada contra su pecho, su vientre sobresalía justo lo necesario, ni más ni menos, y se veía...

 _Demonios. Fantástica_.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas, aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias a** _Yoliky y Tecupi_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Nos vemos dentro de quince días o en Sobreviviendo :D**

 **Annie. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **SUS ALTEZAS LOS PRINCIPES EDWARD E ISABELLA**

Estar en la universidad era un calvario. Alice había elegido Diseño de Modas como carrera y, a pesar de que amaba la moda, la carrera era una cosa absolutamente diferente. Y lo peor de todo era ver a Isabella pasearse en tacones y vestidos con su abultado vientre, sintiéndose por encima de todos. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a alejarse del grupo, ya no iba a las reuniones ni participaba en la elección de canciones, algo que era un grave problema porque ella era la vocalista, puesto que rápidamente perdió. Alice estaba _encantada_ con volver a ser la vocalista, pero ya ninguno de sus amigos estaba interesado en seguir con el grupo, todos dejaron en claro que esa fase se quedó en la escuela y que ahora debían concentrarse en sus carreras.

Las cosas en casa no iban mejor. Cada vez tenía más problemas con Jasper, Cynthia no le hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario y Tyler prefería a su papá; tal era el caso que a veces se sentía fuera de lugar en su propia casa.

Ese día Alice salió de clase y se subió a su auto rosa, a lo lejos vio como Isabella hacía lo mismo pero en una camioneta negra que manejaba un hombre de uniforme. _«_ _Ah no, bueno»_ , pensó cuando vio al hombre correr al puesto del piloto. _«_ _Con chofer, por supuesto»_. Alice aceleró con toda la intención de no llamar la atención de Isabella, pero fue en vano porque la camioneta fácilmente la alcanzó e Isabella bajó con un sobre azul rey en la mano, que resultó ser la invitación para el aniversario de la empresa, Isabella le pidió que se la entregara a Jasper, como si ella fuera una simple mensajera. Por supuesto que no lo haría, pero le diría que sí para no hacer un escándalo en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Isabella volvió a su auto y se fue, Alice salió detrás de ella y fue a la casa. No había nadie, seguramente la nana se había llevado a Tyler al parque o al supermercado, se sentó en uno de los sillones con la invitación en la mano y la miró por bastantes minutos hasta que finalmente decidió abrirla.

—Hola —saludó Jasper entrando a la casa. Alice brincó.

—Me espantaste —reclamó.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando el sobre azul rey que tenía en el regazo. Alice suspiró y se lo dio.

—La invitación para el aniversario de la empresa —respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

—¿Hay más correo?

—No vi. Me la dio tu hermana en la universidad —dijo caminando a las escaleras.

—Está bien. Media etiqueta, Alice.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo...?

—Jasper, no soy estúpida. Por supuesto que recuerdo cómo vestirme, y ya investigué el resto, no volveré a pensar en avergonzarlos —masculló.

—Y con pamela.

—Genial. Apenas se lo que significa "Vestido de coctel" y tu hermana ya me está metiendo más términos. ¿No se supone que ese es un nombre?

Jasper rio.

—No esta vez. —Dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le dio su tarjeta de crédito dorada—. Vayan tú y Cynthia de compras, si necesitan ayuda me avisan.

—De acuerdo —respondió Alice con entusiasmo.

.

.

.

Una noche antes del aniversario, Edward e Isabella hicieron una cena en su casa. Era la primera vez que la familia pisaba la mansión y estaba de más decir que todos quedaron maravillados cuando la vieron. Era como si un lingote de plata hubiera explotado ahí, y se trataba tan solo del vestíbulo. Tenía el mismo diseño de escaleras que en la mansión Swan, con barandales y una mesa de granito en negro con aplicaciones plateadas, la mesa tenía un gran florero con rosas blancas impolutas perfectamente abiertas y colocadas, un gran candelabro colgaba del cielo raso circular y las escaleras guiaban a pasillos que desde abajo parecían no tener fin.

El mayordomo los recibió, un hombre alto, casi imponente, con cabello castaño ya casi blanco y rostro severo; vestía de negro y blanco, como en las películas.

—Señores, bienvenidos —les dijo dedicándoles una reverencia—. Soy Víctor, el mayordomo. Ella es Kaure, el ama de llaves. Y las mucamas, Grace y Claire, los atenderán esta noche.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Charlie.

—Si me siguen por aquí, por favor —pidió Kaure—. La señorita Isabella los espera en la sala.

—Claro que sí —dijo Charlie. Siguieron al ama de llaves por uno de los pasillos de abajo y terminaron en una sala tan espectacular como el vestíbulo. Tenía un amplio sillón de medio círculo pulcramente blanco con cojines del mismo color y bordados de hilo de plata, a sus lados tenía dos sillas de los mismos colores, una mesa de café de vidrio con patas plateadas sobre la que se encontraban bandejas de granito como decoración y debajo otra bandeja con lirios blancos naturales abiertos. Un candelabro de tamaño más considerable colgaba de otro cielo raso con iluminación blanca. Alice dedujo rápidamente que Isabella y Edward tenían una fijación con los cielos rasos. La sala daba al jardín, así lo daban a entender las ventanas con sus cortinas plateadas.

Isabella estaba a un lado de una mucama vestida de gris y blanco que sacudía los portarretratos plateados que se encontraban sobre la chimenea blanca, colgado arriba de ésta estaba la foto de bodas que resultó ser diferente a la que tenían Charlie y Renée y la que había escogido Jasper, el resto eran simples fotografías como las de la mansión y la casa.

—Señorita —llamó el ama de llaves—, su familia está aquí.

Isabella se giró con una sonrisa después de musitar un pequeño y amable "retírate" a la mucama. Al verla, Alice sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Estaba perfecta con su vestido de maternidad morado y sus tacones negros. _¿Yo me vi así de bien cuando estaba embarazada o era una panza con patas?_

—¿Sigues usando tacones, niña? —la regañó Renée dándole un abrazo.

—Mami, no puedo evitarlo, ¿está bien? Además, me veo increíble en tacones —dijo revoloteando su cabello—. Kaure, puedes retirarte —indicó al ama de llaves quien le dedicó una reverencia y se fue por el pasillo que llegaron.

—Y te vas a ver más increíble en el suelo si sigues así —le dijo Jasper. Isabella lo miró inexpresiva—. ¿Sigo en problemas?

—Quizás —respondió ella.

—¿Puedo saludarte?

—Sí —dijo y se echó a reír cuando Jasper la abrazó.

—Estás preciosa, hermanita.

—Gracias —contestó y miró a todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Ilaria?

—Fue a recoger a los Vulturi al hotel. No quisieron quedarse en la casa —respondió Charlie. Isabella rodó los ojos caminando a los sillones—. ¿Y mi yerno?

—Regresando de la oficina. Viene con los muchachos.

—O sea, que vas a tener casa llena —le dijo Jasper sentando a Tyler en su regazo.

—Síp —respondió Isabella entre risas.

Y vaya que hubo casa llena. Poco después de que ellos llegaron, Edward y sus amigos entraron con Ilaria y su familia adoptiva pisándoles los talones. Ilaria llegó con una sorpresa: un novio. Y a juzgar por las caras que hizo Isabella, no tenía idea. El chico rápidamente agradó a Alice, era absolutamente diferente a lo que se esperaría de Ilaria, y eso fue lo que más le gustó de él. Parecía ser bastante sencillo, alguien que no se dejaría llevar por este podrido mundo. Los Vulturi seguían esa línea y era muy divertido ver cómo Isabella se estaba volviendo loca al ver los pocos modales que el novio —cuyo nombre era Afton— y los Vulturi tenían. Los Cullen y Rosalie fueron los últimos en llegar. Esperaron unos minutos antes de que el mayordomo les pidiera pasar al comedor.

Y eso era un comedor. Seguía la misma línea de colores que la sala y el vestíbulo con sus sillas blancas y plateadas y la mesa de vidrio con patas plateadas, con más de veinte lugares, otro cielo raso y otro candelabro iluminaban de blanco la habitación.

—Ustedes dos tienen un grave problema con estos techos —dijo Jasper sentándose en la silla previamente asignada.

—Idea de tu hermana —respondió Edward retirando la silla para Isabella.

—Cada vez es más difícil sentarme con esta barriga —masculló Isabella—. Y no me hagan hablar de levantarme.

—Ya casi, cariño —le dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella asintió sonriéndole.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —le preguntó Dydime.

—Voy a cumplir siete meses.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Alice con tono mordaz—. Estás _demasiado_ grande.

Isabella la miró sonriendo. _¿Por qué hable?_

—Cuando tenías seis meses de Tyler, parecía que tenías nueve... Y de gemelos.

Edward rio un poco y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó.

—Ya no lo recordaba —dijo Cynthia entre risas. Alice le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla—. ¡Auch! —gritó.

—Cállate.

Isabella suspiró.

—Alice, ¿puedes guardarte tus comentarios, por favor? No estás en una de tus comiditas con los chicos del colegio, ¿sí? Gracias.

—¿Servimos la cena, señorita? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—Por favor, Víctor.

Y eso fue todo, con unas simples palabras y miradas, Isabella se aseguró que Alice no volviera a abrir la boca más que para comer. Y no hubo opción a réplica.

.

.

.

Alice tomó una copa de la charola de un mesero que pasaba por ahí. Era champagne, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba alcohol en la sangre para soportar lo que quedaba de esa tortura. La pamela fucsia le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos gracias a que le tapaba la vista de un ojo y el viento hacía volar su vestido gris y no de forma bonita, hacía demasiado calor a pesar de que estaban más cerca de la noche que del día y simplemente estaba cansada de este tipo de fiestas.

El novio de Ilaria, cuyo nombre había olvidado, se paró a lado de ella con una copa en las manos.

—Así que esta es la verdadera vida de Ilaria... —aventuró.

—Lamentable —masculló Alice mirando a la rubia reír con Jasper.

—¿Ella siempre es así? —preguntó el chico señalando a Isabella.

—Sí —respondió Alice—. Y ayer estaba de buen humor.

—¿En serio?

—Bienvenido a la familia —le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros.

—Ni siquiera sé si quiero ser parte.

—Chico, estás aquí. Quieras o no, ya lo eres, y de aquí sales con los pies por delante o con una patada de Isabella, así que tú decides. Mi recomendación para ti es que sea por los pies por delante, no le des la satisfacción a Isabella de saber que ganó.

—Tú lo harás así, ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto. Además, ¿sabes lo mal parado que terminará Jasper si nos separamos? Es el heredero, tiene que predicar con el ejemplo, así que mi lugar aquí está asegurado.

—Yo no hablaría tan pronto —cantó Ilaria sonriéndole—. Mi hermana aún puede patearte el trasero. Lo que hiciste anoche en _su_ casa... —dijo y negó con la cabeza tronando la lengua.

—Solo fue un comentario insignificante.

—Alice, por favor, el trasero te sonaba cual víbora de cascabel —soltó Ilaria. Su novio lanzó unas risitas—. Con permiso —dijo y se llevó a Afton.

¿Qué había sucedido con la chica dulce y amable que llegó en enero a la mansión de los Swan? Ni idea.

La fiesta terminó justo al atardecer y toda la familia volvió a Bel Air para otra cena, que no duró mucho porque Isabella necesitaba descansar.

Alice entró a la casa quitándose la pamela de la cabeza. Encontraron a la cocinera recogiendo los juguetes de Tyler y dejándolos en el baúl que estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala.

—Vete —le dijo Alice. Jasper la escuchó y suspiró.

—Gracias, Madeleine —le dijo Jasper sacando unos dólares de su cartera, se los dio a la mujer quien musitó un suave "gracias" y salió de la casa echándose el suéter a los hombros y su bolso negro en el doblez del codo.

—¿Vemos una película? —le preguntó Alice a Jasper, batiendo las pestañas.

—Hazlo tú, si quieres. Tengo que trabajar.

—¡Es sábado!

—Ya lo sé —respondió con desdén y se giró para ir a su estudio.

Alice lo miró caminar y desaparecer detrás de la puerta café; lanzó su estorbosa y ridícula pamela hacia el gabinete de la sala.

.

.

.

 **LA PRINCESA VANESSA**

Después de ese día, vio a Isabella en la universidad una sola vez. Iba rodeada de compañeros de clase y reía con ellos, como lo había hecho en el colegio con el grupo. Su porte y fuerza de presencia eran cada vez más evidentes y así lo daban a notar las miradas impresionadas que la seguían, era increíble de ver.

Una semana después, simplemente desapareció del campus. Corría el rumor de que la prensa había sobornado a sus profesores y sus compañeros para saber por qué de la nada se le dejó de ver ahí, pero nadie daba santo y seña de ella. Una tarde durante la cena, Alice decidió acabar con la duda y le habló a Jasper sobre los chismes de la universidad.

—Ya se fue de permiso —dijo Jasper.

—Pero aún faltan dos meses... —tartamudeó Alice. Ella no se había retirado del colegio hasta un mes antes de que Tyler naciera, y eso arriesgándose a perder todo el semestre.

—Tiene que cuidarse —respondió él—. Entre el asma y la hiperémesis que no la dejó hasta poco antes de la boda, necesita muchos cuidados y reposo.

—Yo no me fui tan pronto —insistió Alice.

—Porque tú tuviste un embarazo normal, mi hermana no.

—Por Dios. Yo era un desastre, y ella se ve perfecta —soltó al fin. Jasper y Cynthia la miraron con el entendimiento que les daba el por fin comprender el coraje de Alice hacia Isabella, o al menos una parte de él.

—Isabella siempre se ve perfecta, Alice. Acéptalo, supéralo y vive con eso —le dijo Cynthia antes de levantarse con su vaso para servirse agua.

Y eso fue todo. Alice no volvió a tocar el tema del embarazo de Isabella, para ella no existía y descubrió que así se sentía mejor, a pesar de que Jasper llegaba todos los días con noticias nuevas sobre el estado de su hermana, las cuales ella ignoraba para poder vivir en paz. No podía soportar escuchar acerca de ese bebé, que sin duda estaría un nivel arriba de Tyler gracias a los apellidos que tendría y a los millones que heredaría en cuanto diera su primer llanto.

La familia estaba en éxtasis. Edward e Isabella ya conocían el sexo de su bebé, pero no lo compartirían hasta el día del baby shower. Cuando la invitación llegó, hizo la espera mucho más insoportable. Era de color gris y blanco con detalles en rosa y azul, en las esquinas inferiores había una corona en azul y una tiara en rosa y decía: _¿Una Princesa o un Príncipe? Edward e Isabella ya lo saben, y están encantados de informártelo_. La fiesta iba a ser en el penthouse de Malibú, indicando la intimidad de la celebración, Jasper se volvió loco encontrando el regalo que sería indicado para su nuevo sobrino o su nueva sobrina. Pensó en un monograma, pero necesitaba el nombre del bebé para eso y, por supuesto, lo desconocía; intentó con un peluche, sin embargo, resultó ser también muy difícil porque no sabría si escogería uno muy femenino o muy masculino... Fue realmente un martirio verlo buscar en revistas e internet, y Alice estuvo a punto de matarlo hasta que una semana antes de la fiesta, encontró el dije que la tía Elizabeth usó en su bautizo y lo heredó a Isabella cuando fue su turno: una pequeña cruz de plata con un pequeño zafiro —la piedra de nacimiento de Bella e Ilaria— incrustado en el centro.

Pidió que el zafiro fuera reemplazado por la que sería la piedra del bebé: un granate... Y eso si nacía en enero, así que prefirió dejarlo en espera hasta el nacimiento. Finalmente, para llegar al baby con un regalo, se decidió por un oso de peluche blanco con un lazo amarillo en el cuello.

El penthouse estaba decorado en azul y rosa: los manteles, los cojines de las sillas, los lazos de los respaldos, los centros de mesa... Nada daba una sola pista del sexo del bebé y Alice podía ver cómo todos estaban expectantes por saberlo.

Después de comer y algunos juegos, fue el momento de enterarse. Los pequeños de los Swan fueron los encargados de dar a Edward e Isabella las letras que formarían las palabras de anuncio, estaban celosamente guardadas en cajitas rosas o azules y los anfitriones las montaban detrás de una manta oscura que mantenía ocultas las letras. Alice estaba cansada de ese jueguito, en varios momentos se encontró a punto de jalar a Tyler y apartarlo de esa ridiculez; pero ahí estaba su hijo, corriendo por el penthouse, riendo y tomando las cajitas que encontraba para dárselas a sus tíos. Alice se desconcentró un segundo y dejó de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, fue por eso que reaccionó tarde al anuncio de Edward e Isabella.

—¡JA! —se burló al ver el letrero en el barandal de las escaleras—. Una niña —rio con desdén.

—Sí, una niña —dijo Isabella—. Como tú y Cynthia —soltó. Alice no volvió a abrir la boca, pero su cabeza era un infierno con tantos pensamientos dando vueltas. Isabella había dado un golpe bajo al recordarle que ella y Cynthia habían sido unas niñas cuando se deseaba un niño, la gran diferencia con esta bebé era que ella sí sería amada por sus padres, y eso... eso era lo peor.

Al día siguiente, los Cullen lanzaron un comunicado informando sobre las reformas a su línea de sucesión, dejando en claro que sin importar el género del bebé de Edward e Isabella, éste tendría total y absoluto derecho a la presidencia del emporio, y la niña aún tendría oportunidad de declinar al cargo y darle lugar al siguiente en línea, algo que a juzgar por el shock de la prensa, no estaba permitido. Alice recordaría por siempre la sorpresa de Jasper al leer eso en el periódico.

—Esto es enorme —dijo sin despegar la vista del papel.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Cynthia.

—Que la bebé le va a patear el trasero a Tyler en cuanto nazca.

—¿Por? —inquirió Alice.

—Será heredera con los Cullen, y además recibirá las acciones que le corresponden en la constructora, sin contar que cuando Bells abra su empresa, la niña _también_ heredará... En el segundo que dé su primer llanto, tendrá una cuenta bancaria monumental, igualará a la de una princesa _real_.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos. La mocosa todavía no nacía y ya estaba dando problemas.

—¿Dice cuánto recibirá? —preguntó asomándose hacia el periódico.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Jasper. Cerró el periódico, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Tendré que hablar con papá acerca de nuestra sucesión; Bella aún es la tercera.

—Ilaria es la mayor de las dos —dijo Cynthia.

—Pero aún no tiene el apellido legalmente, y eso es un problema. Aunque dudo que le importe.

Quizás a Ilaria no le importaba, pero a Alice sí. Clarissa explotaría cuando se enterara que la niña sería más rica que Tyler, y eso le daba un miedo terrible. No quería y no podía ser testigo de lo que resultaría del anuncio de los Cullen.

Clarissa llamó tan solo horas después del anuncio, pero nadie contestó. Cynthia y Alice sabían de lo que se trataban esas llamadas, y Jasper simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con su suegra.

Terminó el semestre para Alice y Cynthia. Jasper estaba planeando unas vacaciones en Florida para después de Año Nuevo, de tan solo una semana para llegar a tiempo al nacimiento de la bebé. Trajes de baño se compraron junto a regalos de Navidad, esferas para el árbol y luces de colores. Jasper y Cynthia adornaron el árbol con Tyler mientras Alice envolvía los regalos; y fue en esos días cuando todo se revolucionó en la familia.

Jasper debió haber sentido que algo sucedería en su viaje a Florida o Dios sabrá, porque un buen día decidió ir a hablar con Isabella, y Alice no se enteró hasta que él llamó desde el hospital...

— _No nos han dicho nada y Edward se está volviendo loco. Mis padres, mi hermana y los Cullen vienen para acá_ —dijo. A Alice le quedó clara la indirecta, rodó los ojos y Cynthia le quitó el teléfono, desactivó el altavoz y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Dónde están? —le preguntó y asintió cuando obtuvo respuesta—. Llevaré a Tyler. Tranquilo, Jasper, todo saldrá bien —le dijo y colgó poniéndose de pie. Tomó a Tyler en brazos, el suéter que estaba colgado en el perchero y caminó a la puerta, fue en ese momento cuando Alice la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

—No vas a sacar a mi hijo de aquí.

—Alice, él quiere ver a su tía...

—La verá en Navidad —respondió—. No voy a permitir que lo saques de aquí.

—Lo siento, pero Jasper me pidió que lo llevara y así lo haré —dijo. Suspiró y miró a su hermana mayor—. Es algo serio, Alice, de otra manera no irían Charlie, Renée e Ilaria.

—Siempre exageran cuando se trata de Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa si pierde a la bebé?

—Pues sería lo mejor para todos. Así no tendremos a otra ella arruinándonos la vida.

Cynthia la miró sorprendida.

—Sé que en verdad no quisiste decir eso —le dijo. Un claxon sonó fuera de la casa, Cynthia tomó a Tyler en brazos, salió de la casa y se subió al auto.

Alice se dejó caer en el sillón, dándose cuenta de pronto que estaba sola. No en ese momento, sino todo el tiempo. Su esposo ya no quería estar con ella, su hijo prefería a su tía y su hermana le repetía mil veces que cada vez se parecía más a su madre, esos meses dulces en los que Jasper podía pasar horas con ella, en los que su hijo sonreía nada más al verla y su hermana la respetaba y quería más que a su madre se habían acabado; ahora ya no quedaba ni rastro de todo eso. Ellos preferían estar con Isabella, estaban de su lado, aunque sabían la clase de arpía que era.

Jasper, Cynthia y Tyler volvieron horas después, el niño visiblemente más alegre por haber visto a su tía, los dos mayores tenían expresiones serenas. Alice les sonrió.

—Te dije que no había sido nada... —alcanzó a decir antes de que Jasper alzara una mano haciéndola callar. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Cynthia, ¿por qué no llevas a mi campeón a bañar? Subiré a arroparlo en unos minutos.

—¡Claro! ¿Quieres jugar con el señor Pato, Ty? —le preguntó Cynthia al pequeño. La voz suave de él se fue apagando conforme subían más.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Alice cruzándose de brazos con petulancia.

—Cynthia me habló sobre lo que dijiste de mi sobrina.

Los ojos de Alice casi se salieron de sus cuencas y su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado. ¿Por qué simplemente su hermana no podía quedarse callada?

—Jasper, lo dije sin pensar, ¿crees que...? —comenzó a excusarse con voz temblorosa. Jasper volvió a callarla.

—¿Realmente piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que no sabías lo que decías? Y sí, creo que serías capaz de decir esas cosas hacia una pobre bebé que ni siquiera ha llegado al mundo. Cállate —dijo cuando la vio dispuesta a hablar—. Gracias al cielo Edward actuó rápido y llevó a mi hermana al hospital, de otra forma... No, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. Le conté todo, Alice, todas las atrocidades de las que he sido testigo desde que regresamos de la luna de miel, todo el odio infundado y enfermizo que me tienes y a mi familia; quizás debí esperar a que naciera la niña, pero en verdad no quería esperar y creí que Isabella se lo tomaría mejor, algo estúpido en realidad porque conozco a mi hermana mejor que a nadie y su reacción fue justo la que esperaba, aunque la hemorragia... Bueno, ese sí fue un golpe duro y bajo. No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando vi su rostro, volvió a ser la niña asustada que recogí en Beverly Hills hace cinco años. Tú no entiendes esto, Alice, porque nunca has visto a Cynthia morir de tristeza cada día, pero yo sí vi a mi hermanita yéndose de nuestro lado lentamente todos los días por dos años —dijo. Alice rodó los ojos—. Aunque hagas esas caras y digas que exageramos, ojalá la hubieras visto un día de esos dos años, entenderías por qué ella es nuestra joya.

Alice volvió a quedarse sola. Jasper subió hacia el baño para duchar a Tyler, hacía mucho que al niño dejó de gustarle como lo bañaba su madre y ahora prefería que su padre o su tía lo bañaran. Ella se quedó abajo por horas, pensando en lo que Jasper le había dicho y cuando por fin subió a su habitación la encontró vacía, Jasper no estaba, ni su almohada; se cambió la ropa por la pijama y se acostó en su lado, dando la espalda al de Jasper. Miró por la ventana frente a ella y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Su vida perfecta, por la que tanto luchó, se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos y todo por culpa de Isabella.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin mucha novedad teniendo en cuenta que se estaba acercando Navidad y Año Nuevo. Jasper y Alice se reconciliaron para pasar las fiestas con tranquilidad y él volvió a la habitación. La cena de Nochebuena fue en la casa de Edward e Isabella y el desayuno de Navidad en Beverly Hills. El veintiséis amaneció como cualquier otro día. Renée convocó a una cena familiar en Hollywood, así que hacia allá fueron todos. Renée, Ilaria e Isabella habían ido de compras a Beverly Hills para encontrar el vestido que Ilaria usaría en la cena de Año Nuevo, Edward estuvo medio día en la empresa y Charlie y Jasper se habían tomado unos días de vacaciones; en el aire aún se sentía el espíritu de la Navidad que no dejaba los hogares hasta pasadas las celebraciones de Año Nuevo.

Los Swan colocaban dos árboles: uno artificial —pero realmente inmenso— que decoraban con luces, moños y esferas doradas, era utilizado para la foto familiar en la cena. El otro era natural y un poco más pequeño que el del vestíbulo, lo tenían en la sala y lo utilizaban para abrir los regalos, era decorado con luces doradas y adornos rojos para reemplazar las luces blancas y los adornos morados que usaban antes de la mudanza de Isabella con Edward. Esa era la parte favorita de Alice, ver como Charlie y Jasper encendían las luces de ambos árboles y las que decoraban la casa por dentro y por fuera, decorar con la familia y ver a Tyler colocar las dos grandes estrellas; todo eso era lo que le hacía pensar que la Navidad era la mejor temporada del año...

A mediodía, Alice había subido con Tyler para jugar con los regalos que los abuelos le habían dado, apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó gritos afuera de la casa. Dejó a Tyler distraído con sus carritos y fue hacia la ventana para ver a Ilaria jalar a Jasper, el auto de Charlie salió acelerando de la propiedad y detrás de él, salió el Mercedes de Edward. Ella tomó a Tyler en brazos y bajó. Una de las mucamas estaba subiendo las escaleras con una pila de sábanas blancas.

—Niña, ¿qué pasó? —le preguntó Alice.

—La señorita Isabella ya rompió fuente.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Quítate —le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un empujón. La pobre chica se tambaleó en el escalón, tuvo que soltar las sábanas para sostenerse del barandal y no caer. Las mucamas no podían estar más agradecidas porque Alice se hubiera ido de la casa.

Alice recorrió la sala y el comedor dándose cuenta de que todos habían corrido detrás de Bella, como siempre.

Pasaron cinco horas de incertidumbre. Seth y Cynthia —que habían estado fuera para el momento en el que Bella rompió fuente— no se movían de la sala, esperando que les llamaran para avisar que la bebé ya había nacido. Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde con diecisiete minutos cuando el teléfono sonó; como buena ama de llaves, Karla fue la primera en contestar. Seth y Cynthia se habían adelantado un poco ya que estaban todos juntos en la cocina.

—Residencia de la familia Swan —respondió la nana. Se quedó en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y miró a los niños con alegría—. Gracias por avisarnos, Jasper, dale un beso a nuestra princesa de mi parte. Adiós —se despidió y colgó—. ¡YA NACIÓ! —gritó. Todas las mucamas respondieron de la misma manera—. Tú y tú —dijo señalando a Seth y Cynthia—, Jasper dijo que fueran al hospital. Julian, te toca llevarlos.

—Sin problemas.

—También pidió por Alice.

Cynthia rio.

—Oh, ese sí es un problema.

—Jasper dijo que le echaran la culpa a él. Quiere que ella conozca a la niña por una razón que no me dio.

Cynthia sabía por qué Jasper quería que Alice conociera a la pequeña, pero no se lo diría a nadie. Alice sería más odiada de lo que ya era.

Seth fue por Alice y la sacó casi a jalones, se subieron al auto de Julian y fueron al hospital.

—¡Gracias, Julian! —dijo Cynthia bajando del auto.

—¡Quiero fotos, chicos! —respondió el chofer despidiéndose. Cynthia jaló a su hermana al interior del hospital para que no se quedara atrás y casi corrieron al piso de maternidad. Encontraron rápidamente la habitación de Bella porque había dos guardias de pie en la puerta. Alice rodó los ojos y empujó a los enormes hombres para entrar.

—Esto es demasiado —masculló entrando a la habitación. Pero no era una simple habitación. Se trataba de una salita donde estaba toda la familia, Charlie y Carlisle con un teléfono en cada lado, Renée, Esme y las hermanas estaban encima de la pañalera, al parecer, escogiendo el atuendo para la bebé e Isabella; Jasper era el único de pie. Miró a su esposa con desesperación antes de tomarla de los hombros.

—Vengan, chicos. Hay una pequeña princesa a la que tienen que conocer —llamó a su primo y su cuñada. Los dos muchachos se acercaron a él y lo siguieron hacia la verdadera habitación. Alice fue la primera en atravesar la segunda puerta y se detuvo al encontrar a Edward e Isabella con los ojos puestos en su muy pequeña bebé; él llevaba una camisa polo color rosa y ella el camisón vintage blanco con flores que el hospital ofrecía a las parturientas, y a los tres recién llegados les sorprendió verla con una mascarilla de oxígeno, y la beba estaba envuelta en una mantita morada con un gorrito blanco y manoplas blancas. Jasper se aclaró la garganta haciendo que los recién estrenados padres lo miraran. Ambos sonreían y ni siquiera la presencia de Alice pudo borrar esas sonrisas.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados? —les dijo Bella con voz suave—. Acérquense, aún está muy pequeñita para morder.

—Y tenemos la esperanza de que se parezca a su papá, ¿verdad? —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, por favor —respondió ella.

—Los gritos que pegó cuando nació no son buena señal —dijo Edward.

—¿Por qué la mascarilla? —preguntó Seth—. ¿Te dio una crisis?

—Casi —contestó Edward—. El inhalador no funcionó tan bien como pensábamos.

—Estoy bien —renegó—. Marcus exageró.

—Te estabas poniendo morada —le dijo Jasper.

—El morado es mi color, ¿recuerdas?

—Cierra el pico y déjame cargar a mi sobrina —pidió Jasper extendiendo los brazos. Isabella puso a su hija cuidadosamente en los brazos del tío Jasper, casi inmediatamente, un jadeo se escapó de la boca de Alice. La pequeñita era... _hermosa_. Aún estaba rosadita y arrugadita, pero era la bebé más preciosa que se haya visto—. Ella es Vanessa —presentó Jasper sonriéndole a su sobrina.

—¿Vanessa? —preguntó Cynthia.

—Vanessa Andreina Elizabeth —respondió Edward.

—Prima... —murmuró Seth mirando a Isabella. Ella le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No pude evitarlo.

—A ella le hubiera encantado —dijo Jasper asintiendo—. Y habría sido la madrina, definitivamente.

—De hecho, ya que hablamos de eso... —comenzó Isabella.

—Jasper, queremos pedirte algo —le dijo Edward.

—Lo que sea, chicos.

—¿Serías el padrino? —le preguntó Isabella de sopetón—. No conocemos a nadie mejor que tú para ocupar ese puesto en la vida de nuestra hija y sabemos que si nos llegara a pasar algo, tú la cuidarías tan bien como lo hiciste conmigo.

Jasper les sonrió.

—Estaría honrado de hacerlo, hermanita, cuñado; nada me haría más feliz. Muchas gracias —respondió. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Isabella, después se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó—. ¿Quién va a ser la madrina?

—Irina. Pero cállate porque todavía no lo sabe.

Jasper rio.

—Pues díganle pronto antes de que empiece a hacer dramas como alguien que conozco —dijo mirando a Alice. Ella rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

—Alice, vamos a regresar a la casa para brindar por Vanessita —le dijo Renée. Alice miró a su suegra con petulancia, después a la habitación y regresó a su suegra ahora sonriéndole con burla.

—No, gracias —declaró—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lamerle las botas a una mocosa —soltó indignando a los Cullen y a los Swan—. Con permiso —dijo y salió de la suite azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Heidi.

»Reúne a los chicos. Necesito un trago —le dijo en cuanto respondió.

— _¿Qué sucedió?_

—La perra de Isabella ya parió y es una maldita perrita.

Heidi rio.

— _Paso por ti en dos horas_.

Colgó y salió del hospital, tomó un taxi hacia su casa para cambiarse. Al llegar, se dio un baño de burbujas y un tratamiento de fiesta completo, se vistió con un suéter-vestido y se calzó unas botas a los muslos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba algo así, y se sentía ella de nuevo. Incluso fue más allá y no se colocó ropa interior. Se imaginó a Isabella regañándola y recordándole las reglas de la moralidad... Y lo disfrutó. Hacer enojar a Isabella, aunque sea en su imaginación, se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito.

Heidi tocó el claxon afuera de la casa. Alice salió y se subió al auto.

—Hola, chicas —saludó a sus tres amigas.

—Bueno, nena, ¿qué clase de cuchitril es este? —le preguntó Lauren.

—Una asquerosidad que el imbécil de Jasper creyó que quería y merecía. ¿Pueden creerlo? Es un maldito insulto a mi posición en su familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Emily.

—Isabella tiene una mansión, ¿por qué yo no?

Durante el camino, las amigas se burlaron de Isabella, riendo sobre la imagen que tenían de ella con diez niños, gorda y desarreglada... O tal vez tan operada que parecería hecha de cera, y no de bonita forma.

En el bar se encontraron con los chicos quienes ya tenían preparada una ronda de shots para ellas.

Alice estaba decidida a embriagarse, porque el mero recuerdo de Isabella y Elise manchadas de vómito era simplemente maravilloso y si pudiera repetirlo sería la más feliz del mundo. Quería hacerlas enojar, quería que ellas supieran y sintieran por todo lo que ella pasó en el año. Necesitaba venganza, y la obtendría.

Se hizo notar tanto como pudo y se las arregló para que todos en el bar supieran quién era y a qué familia pertenecía. Bebió hasta el agua de los retretes y bailó hasta que ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie; sus amigos la animaron a seguir haciéndolo, ellos también querían que los Swan entendieran que Alice merecía respeto y no podía seguir soportando sus groserías.

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando el grupo de amigos salió del bar. Ninguna de las chicas podía mantenerse en pie, los muchachos lidiaron con ellas aunque no querían, aseguraban que podían caminar, pero al dar un paso se caían. Alguien había llamado a los paparazzi, quienes estaban en primera fila viendo el espectáculo que Alice y sus amigas ofrecían y fueron entretenidos cuando Alice cayó con las piernas abiertas, demostrando que no llevaba ropa interior. Los fotógrafos se hicieron un festín con eso, y a Alice no le importaba.

Dejaron a Alice en su casa. Las luces del interior estaban apagadas, como siempre ningún auto estaba afuera, pero la lámpara prendida del porche indicaba que sí habían llegado del hospital. Liam llevó a Alice a la puerta y la ayudó a entrar.

—Estoy bien —insistió Alice dando un paso al interior de la casa—. Vete. Quiero darles una lección, no divorciarme.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Largo —dijo. Liam asintió sin estar seguro aún de los pies de su amiga, pero se fue de la casa. Alice dejó sus cosas en la mesa de centro y se dejó caer al sillón. De repente, ya estaba dormida.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte golpe de frío cuando Cynthia le arrojó una cubeta a rebosar de agua fría y hielos. Despertó tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡LEVÁNTATE! —le gritó Cynthia jalándola de las piernas.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —chilló llevando sus manos a su cabeza que dolía como la mierda—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó al ver a su hermanita correctamente vestida.

—Las doce —respondió Cynthia—. Toma esto —le dijo dándole un vaso de agua pintada ligeramente de dorado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Whisky. Jasper me dijo que te lo diera.

—¿Jasper me vio?

—Por supuesto. Estabas tirada en el sillón con las piernas abiertas y vestida como una zorra. Cualquiera que entrara a la casa podía verte sin ningún problema. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que estoy aquí. ¿Dónde está Tyler?

—Madeleine lo mantiene entretenido arriba, yo vine a despertarte. Será mejor que subas a darte un baño y vestirte como la gente decente. Nos vamos en tres horas.

—¿A dónde?

—A Bel Air. Bella y Vanessa salen hoy del hospital.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tan importante es esa mocosa?

—Obvio que sí. Es la heredera del emporio de los Cullen.

—Pues que sean ellos quienes vayan a recibirla.

—Vamos a ir todos porque así lo ordenaron Charlie y Renée. Muévete —ordenó girándose a las escaleras.

—Cada día te detesto más, Cynthia Genevieve.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Mary Alice —respondió—. ¡Ah! Por cierto —dijo volviendo a mirar a su hermana—. ¿Sabes por qué Charlie, Jasper y el representante público de la familia tuvieron que ir a las oficinas de TMZ?

Alice se petrificó. _Oh, por Dios. Entonces no lo soñé_.

—¿TMZ? ¿Ese TMZ?

—Sí, Alice. _Ese_ —dijo y subió las escaleras.

Sin duda, Alice estaba metida en un severo problema.

Hizo lo que su hermana le ordenó. Primero se terminó el agua con whisky y después subió a darse una ducha con agua fría, al salir, se vistió de la manera más decorosa y mustia del mundo: se colocó una blusa oversize horrible que Isabella le había regalado en la Navidad pasada, unos jeans de cintura alta y botas abajo de la rodilla. Iba a ser suficiente para que Jasper no se enojara al llegar.

Lo esperaron en el comedor. Alice tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa y se levantaba a mirar por la ventana, pero Jasper no llegaba y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado en esa reunión, y qué habían visto; de solo pensar en lo que su borrachera pudo haber ocasionado en su matrimonio, le daba un infarto.

Jasper llegó pasadas las dos de la tarde. Abrió la puerta pero no entró.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó desde la puerta—. Le adelantaron el alta a las chicas. Ya van para allá.

—Sí. Sí. Vámonos —dijo Cynthia levantándose con Tyler en brazos. Salió de la casa con el niño.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Alice a Jasper.

—Arreglando tus malditos problemas. Mis hermanas y mi madre no saben nada de eso, Alice, así que te pediré que te quedes callada y no armes escándalos hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Entra al auto.

—¿Qué era?

—Fotografías de ti afuera del bar, Alice —respondió y cerró los ojos frunciéndolos—. No quiero ni recordarlo. Vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Alice asintió y caminó detrás de Jasper hacia el coche, él le abrió la puerta trasera y ella, sorprendida, se subió encontrando a Charlie en el asiento del piloto.

—Hola, Charlie —lo saludó.

—Buenas tardes —respondió él con severidad. Alice resopló y miró a su hermana, quien negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

Jasper se subió al auto y de inmediato se fueron a Bel Air. Donde el asunto era un caos. Renée y la madre de Edward estaban tomando el lugar de patronas y tenían a todo el servicio con los nervios de punta. Eran implacables ordenando que limpiaran las habitaciones de Edward y Bella y Vanessa; que revisaran la comida, que alistaran la mesa en el jardín...

Jasper, Irina, Ilaria y Kate desaparecieron en cuanto llegó un sacerdote en sotana blanca, para desempeñar esa tradición Swan tan significativa y especial. Lo hacían cada vez que un nuevo bebé nacía. El día que el pequeño o pequeña llegaría a casa, los padrinos, un tío paterno y un tío materno, acompañados por un sacerdote, iban a la habitación del bebé para pedir por la salud y el bienestar del bebé y sus padres. Era tan importante como una boda y ningún nuevo bebé debía ser excluido de esa celebración.

—¡Ya vienen! —anunció Rosalie bajando las escaleras con dos mucamas, Emmett y los amigos de Edward detrás de ella. Alice suspiró al verla. Cómo la detestaba...

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Charlie.

—Entrando al fraccionamiento —respondió Eric. El servicio se colocó a un costado mientras que la familia y los amigos tomaron lugar en el centro del vestíbulo. A Alice no le pasó desapercibido que Angela y Leah no estaban ahí.

No las había visto desde la boda de Bella exactamente por esa razón, y realmente le sorprendió no encontrarse con ellas en el baby shower y ahora... _¿Qué sucedió?_

El sacerdote se fue a los pocos minutos, justo a tiempo para que Vanessa, Edward e Isabella llegaran.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Bella dio un paso al interior. Alice contuvo la respiración al verla. Estaba fabulosa con su camisa morada lo suficientemente grande como para poder ocultar su vacío aunque aún redondo vientre, los jeans blancos entallados y... _tacones_. _Obvio_. Llevaba el cabello sostenido en una coleta lateral baja y en verdad no tenía una sola gota de maquillaje encima, tan increíble se veía que Alice se preguntó si ella estuvo así de perfecta el día después de dar a luz. Y recordó que no. Ella estaba hecha un desastre, e insistió en que no quería nada de fiestas de bienvenida o reuniones, a pesar de que Renée y Bella querían hacerlo.

Edward sostenía el asiento rosa con esa pequeña cosita dormida y envuelta en morado. La niña se veía tan chiquita y adorable... Aún estaba arrugadita y algo rosadita, pero poco a poco daba a notar el increíble parecido que en un futuro tendría con sus padres. Alice pensó que era la niñita más hermosa que había visto y de inmediato se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho acerca de ella. No se lo merecía, porque ella no tenía la culpa de la asquerosa persona que era su madre, y realmente esperaba que Vanessita no heredara la personalidad de Isabella; no quería odiarla, pero lo haría si la niña resultaba ser una mini Isabella.

* * *

 **Hola, hola. ¿Que tal este capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a** _Tecupi, Yoliki y Brigitte_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y al resto de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas o en Sobreviviendo.**

 **Annie. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **CERO Y VAN DOS**

 _La Sra. Isabella Swan-Cullen y el Sr. Edward Cullen, en nombre de la familia Swan, requieren el placer de su presencia en la Gala de Año Nuevo Swan este 31 de diciembre en la residencia familiar de Hollywood, California en punto de las nueve de la noche. Se pide su extrema puntualidad y una vestimenta de acuerdo a las reglas del black tie._

Alice suspiró y tiró la fina, elegante y costosa tarjeta en la mesa de café junto al sobre. No sabía qué le molestó más, si el hecho de que tuvieran que recibir invitación para la cena o ver los nombres de Edward e Isabella como anfitriones, aunque sospechaba que la primera razón era la más pesada. Si aún vivieran en la mansión no habrían recibido invitación, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, pero como Jasper decidió que era una buena idea mudarlos, pues ahora habían sido rebajados a nombres en una lista de invitados.

De igual forma, ver a su cuñada y su concuñado representando a la familia en esa invitación estaba peleando por ocupar el primer lugar. De acuerdo a lo que Alice sabía, era la pareja heredera la que se encargaba de esa cena, y Edward e Isabella no heredarían Swan's, pero Jasper y ella sí. Debían ser sus nombres los que aparecían ahí, no otros.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Jasper entró con el maletín y el suéter de cachemira en una mano y las llaves en la otra.

—Hola —la saludó—. ¿Recogiste el correo?

—Ahí está —respondió, gesticulando hacia la mesa—. Espero que estés feliz.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó él sin hacerle mucho caso y revisando los sobres.

—La invitación de la cena llegó.

Jasper asintió, encontrándose con la tarjeta.

—¿Y eso es malo porque...?

—¡Porque no deberíamos recibir invitación!

—O sea, que no debimos ser invitados.

—¡Por supuesto que debemos ser invitados, pero no de esa manera!

—¿De qué manera, entonces? Sabes que cualquiera que no viva en el lugar de la cena necesita invitación.

—Exacto —soltó ella, mordaz. Jasper rodó los ojos—. Y estoy segura que tu hermana tampoco la recibió.

—Lo hizo. Es anfitriona, pero no vive en Hollywood, y lo mismo sucedió el año pasado.

—¿Y por qué ellos son los anfitriones y no nosotros? Tú eres el heredero y ella no.

—Mi abuela ya le dio esa responsabilidad, se suponía que a partir de este año nos iríamos a Bel Air, pero después de lo que sucedió y que la fecha de Vanessa era más o menos "cualquier momento" mis padres decidieron que nos quedaríamos en Hollywood. De hecho, Edward y yo estábamos viendo la posibilidad de que ni siquiera fueran ellos.

—Y van a ir, ¿no? Digo, sus nombres están ahí.

—Las invitaciones están hechas desde hace un mes, Alice, ya no había forma de cambiarlas. Yo realmente espero que decidan no ir. Mi hermana necesita descansar. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Madeleine te dejó el plato en el microondas.

—Gracias.

Así que era posible que Edward e Isabella no fueran a la cena...

De repente, su humor mejoró.

.

.

.

Las maletas para dos días en Hollywood estaban listas y esperando por ellos cerca de la puerta. Jasper colgó los tres protectores de ropa dentro de la camioneta y se llevó las cuatro mochilas a la cajuela.

—¡ES HORA! —gritó hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando el maletero de un aporreo. Tyler salió corriendo con sus pequeñitas piernas. Jasper sonrió y recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos—. ¿Listo para ir a ver a los abuelos, campeón?

—¡Sí! —gritó el niño. Jasper rio y besó la mejilla regordeta de su hijo.

—¡CHICAS! —llamó, asegurando a Tyler en su asiento.

—Solo diré una cosa, Jasper, me alegro que esa cena solo sea una vez al año, porque el nivel de estrés es horrible —soltó Cynthia, subiéndose al auto. Jasper lanzó unas risitas.

—Jasper, quita al niño de ahí, arrugara mi vestido —dijo Alice. Jasper le rodó los ojos a Cynthia.

—Tu vestido está dentro del protector, Alice.

—Cynthia, siéntalo contigo —ordenó Alice, ignorando por completo a su marido. Cynthia bufó y abrió los tres protectores, encontrando el vestido negro de su hermana junto a ella.

—Aquí está tu vestido, Alice —le dijo mostrándole el protector cuando su hermana subió al auto.

—Ah, bien —respondió ella.

—¿Llevas un vestido negro?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema?

—Ilaria también. Y sabes lo que opina Isabella de los colores repetidos dentro de la familia.

—¿Y? Isabella no irá e Ilaria se puede cambiar.

Cynthia rio.

—Seguro —se burló. Jasper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres la que se va a cambiar —le dijo Cynthia.

—Por supuesto que no. Ilaria ni siquiera es legalmente Swan...

—Tú tampoco —la interrumpió su hermana.

—Legalmente o no, las dos son de la familia, y estoy seguro de que llegarán a un acuerdo, ¿cierto?

 _Al único acuerdo que vamos a llegar es a las dos gemelas lejos de MI cena._

La mansión Swan se alzaba orgullosa ante ellos entre un precioso jardín de pasto verde y decoraciones navideñas. Las rejas estaban abiertas de par en par, dándoles la bienvenida de vuelta a casa.

—Que maravilloso es volver —musitó Alice. Jasper y Cynthia se miraron por el retrovisor.

Una lujosa camioneta negra estaba detenida frente a ellos en el porche de la casa. Jasper se rio, causando que Alice lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, una mujer con un bebé en brazos y un ajustado y modesto vestido gris, cabello largo negro y morado y altos stilletos negros bajó de la parte trasera del vehículo, siendo saludada por dos mucamas y el ama de llaves con una reverencia.

—¿Estamos seguros de que dio a luz hace cinco días? —inquirió Cynthia.

Isabella se giró y saludó con la mano hacia ellos. Jasper alzó una mano, respondiendo el saludo.

—Me dijiste que no iban a venir —masculló Alice.

—Nunca te dije eso —contestó Jasper, saludando a su cuñado—. Lo que dije fue que era _probable_ que no vinieran, es todo.

La camioneta se retiró después de que el chofer entregara dos protectores de ropa y dos maletas a las mucamas, que entraron a la casa siendo relevadas por otras tres, todas en uniformes negros y blancos para recibir a la familia Swan al completo. Las tres mucamas y Karla se hundieron en reverencias cuando el auto se detuvo a su lado. Jasper bajó y se acercó a saludar a su nana. Alice lo siguió, siendo Cynthia la última con Tyler en brazos. Jasper entregó la llave a Julian y fue él quien sacó los equipajes del auto antes de llevárselo al estacionamiento familiar.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó el jardinero.

—Matt, ¿qué tal todo?

—Perfectamente bien, joven —respondió.

—Fantástico. ¿En la sala?

—Así es.

—Gracias —le dijo Jasper y lideró la caminata a la sala, donde la familia estaba reunida, apelotonada sobre Edward que llevaba a Vanessa en brazos—. Oigan, cuidado, que la pueden abrumar.

—Se parece demasiado a su madre para que eso pueda suceder —rio Ilaria, saludando a su hermano con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Ese es un gran problema.

—Dímelo a mí —soltó Edward—. Ahora son dos.

Todos en la sala rieron.

—No te compadezco en nada, hermano. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward, y pasó con cuidado a Vanessa a los brazos de Jasper. Alice y Cynthia la miraron por sobre los hombros de Jasper, ambas maravillándose por lo preciosa que era. Con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, sus largas pestañas, los labios rosaditos y esas mejillas rechonchas y sonrojadas, no había duda de que era la niñita más hermosa que habían visto.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Bella con voz suave, apareciendo detrás de ellos. Alice brincó y se giró, viendo realmente a su perfecta cuñada por primera vez en cuatro días.

—¿Pero qué...? —inquirió Jasper, poniendo en palabras la reacción que toda la familia había tenido al ver a la recién convertida en madre.

El vestido gris plata se adhería a su figura post-parto tan perfectamente bien haciendo parecer que no había un bulto ahí, pero existía aun y con su estrecha cintura que, en vista de su anticipado regreso, quizás nunca se fue.

Isabella lanzó unas risitas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tan rápido bajaste de peso?

—¿Qué dices? No he bajado un gramo.

—A otro perro con ese hueso.

—En serio —dijo Edward, tomándola de la cintura.

—Estás fajada —se burló Alice.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —preguntó Bella.

—Lo que hayas hecho, cariño, estás preciosa —le dijo Charlie.

—Gracias, papi.

Karla se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de toda la familia.

—Doña Elise y doña Marie están llegando —avisó.

Alice se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la temible matriarca Swan y se colgó del brazo de Jasper, haciéndole difícil pasar a la bebé a los brazos de Isabella. Sin duda Elise era el único miembro de la familia que podía causarle escalofríos.

Los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y se arreglaron la ropa. Ilaria ayudó a Afton y a los Vulturi y de inmediato se sintió la gran diferencia entre ella y su familia adoptiva. La sangre estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Cynthia dejó a Tyler en el suelo y Jasper lo tomó de la manita, la chica se alejó dos pasos, manteniendo su distancia de una familia a la que realmente no pertenecía. Alice se sintió mal por su hermana, un poco, porque de inmediato volvió a pensar en lo que haría esos dos días para mantenerse lejos del radar de Elise. Era sin duda más importante que preocuparse por la posición de su hermana en la familia. Que se casara con Seth y asunto arreglado.

Elise y Marie ingresaron a la sala, provocando que Karla se hundiera en una reverencia automáticamente. Charlie y Renée se acercaron y saludaron a sus madres con mucho afecto. Las abuelas se acercaron a saludar a Jasper, Tyler y Alice, ella solo recibió escuetos saludos antes de que las abuelas se acercaran a Ilaria, y finalmente, a Edward e Isabella y todo para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Elise tomó en brazos a la recién nacida y la meció con dulzura.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó. Jasper se tensó, al tiempo que Edward e Isabella se dirigían una mirada, y después a Charlie, quien les asintió.

—Vanessa Andreína Elizabeth —respondió Isabella. Elise alzó la vista, mirando a los recién estrenados padres y apretó los labios en una fina línea. La familia contuvo la respiración.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Elizabeth —murmuró, sonriéndole a la bebé. Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo cuando todos sacaron el aire que contenían. Elise pasó a la bebé a Marie y se giró hacia el resto—. Iré a refrescarme —anunció.

—Por supuesto que sí, mamá —dijo Charlie—. Karla —indicó. La nana asintió y guio a Elise hacia el vestíbulo.

Marie tuvo unos momentos con la bebé antes de regresarla a Isabella

—Respiren, chicos —rio, frotando un brazo de Edward e Isabella—. Es una niña preciosa y su nombre es digno de una princesa. Felicidades, mi niña.

—Gracias, nonna.

—Y tú, muchacho, espero que sepas lo que te espera —musitó.

—Creo que sí, Marie —respondió Edward.

Marie asintió, girándose. La mujer podía ser una simple ama de casa de pueblo, pero tras más de treinta años de vivir con los Swan había adoptado diversas costumbres y modos de ellos, comenzando con el porte que distinguía tanto a las mujeres de la familia. Si ella pudo llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, ¿por qué Alice no?

La abuela Marie se encontraba en la misma posición de la abuela Elise y fue guiada por Karla a su habitación, la señal que todos esperaban para poder subir a cambiarse.

Alice no le vio sentido a ponerse otra ropa y simplemente se quedó ahí, asegurándose de que su ropa estuviera donde debería estar. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Isabella saliendo de la suya. Se había cambiado el vestido por algo más... "cómodo" de acuerdo a sus cánones: un pantalón palazzo color marfil a la cintura que abarcaba perfectamente bien su estómago, una blusa negra sin mangas lo suficientemente holgada para disimular el tamaño de sus pechos y con el cabello lacio y perfecto cayéndole sobre los hombros y en la espalda. Las cuñadas se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Edward —en jeans, camisa y suéter de punto— salió de la habitación morada con el monitor de bebé en la mano.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él.

—¿Vanessa?

—Perfecta. ¿Bajamos?

—Sí.

Edward e Isabella se tomaron de las manos y, sin dirigir una sola mirada a Alice, bajaron de nuevo a la sala. Fue entonces cuando Alice escuchó la voz de Elise peligrosamente cerca. Miró a todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse. No volvería a quedarse sola con ella nunca más. Se metió a una de las habitaciones, que resultó ser la de Charlie y Renée.

Pintada y decorada con suaves tonos neutros, la habitación principal siempre resulto más acogedora que la de Jasper que no había cambiado en nada su paleta negra, gris y roja ni siquiera después de su boda.

Eran pocas veces las que Alice entraba ahí, pues de alguna manera sentía que invadía la privacidad de sus suegros, y estuvo a punto de salir, pero escuchó de nuevo a Elise y decidió que no estaría mal si se quedaba unos minutos. Charlie y Renée tomaron su habitación como una pequeña casa más donde podían estar completamente solos; ahí tenían todo lo que necesitaban para no salir en todo el día, algo que Alice deseaba mucho en ese momento porque prefería mil veces quedarse encerrada en la habitación que pasar una tarde en familia con los Swan.

Las voces de Elise y Marie pasaron por la habitación y se hicieron débiles conforme se alejaban, señal que Alice tomó para salir de ahí, y estaba haciéndolo cuando entró a su campo de visión el tocador de Renée y los portarretratos que ahí estaban. Desde la puerta hizo un rápido conteo —sin ver las fotografías— reuniendo cuatro cuadros de cristal templado y se acercó cuando captó un vistazo de cabello rubio. El estómago se le fue a los pies cuando vio las fotografías. Jasper en su boda, serio y con los ojos azules opacos, haciendo que el ceño de Alice se frunciera. Ilaria en el jardín de la residencia en Seattle, parada sobre un columpio y riendo. Isabella y la fotografía del velo volador, tan feliz e inocente, ambas provocándole a Alice un retortijón en el estómago. Y Edward con su esmoquin de la boda civil, con los brazos cruzados pero una enorme sonrisa torcida contagiosa a la que Alice no pudo evitar imitar. Buscó por toda la habitación, abrió cajones y esculcó armarios, sin encontrar nada. Ni una sola fotografía suya que hubiera sido colocada en otro lugar u olvidada de acomodar.

Edward estaba ahí. Edward, que era un hijo político, tenía su imagen en el santuario de Charlie y Renee, ¿por qué no ella? ¿Por qué sus suegros la rechazaron así? Aprobaron la boda y recibieron a Alice y Cynthia en su familia. ¿Qué significaba la inexistencia de una fotografía suya ahí? ¿Acaso no la querían?

La cena se sirvió en punto de las seis y media de la tarde. Todo el clan Swan se encontraba ahí, llenando el amplio comedor y dejando al servicio con las manos llenas. Los Cullen se quedaban en la casa de Edward e Isabella, y los Vulturi declinaron la invitación de quedarse, o al menos eso fue lo que Jasper le dijo a Alice. Ella no le creyó. Conocía a Isabella y Elise, sabía de lo que eran capaces cuando algo amenazaba su perfecto cuadro familiar, no le sorprendería enterarse que, en realidad, ellas dos los habían sacado de ahí.

Aunque les daría el beneficio de la duda a juzgar por el rostro tenso de Elise y cómo se suavizaba su mirada cuando veía a una imperturbable Ilaria.

—Y, chicos, ¿ya saben quiénes serán los padrinos? —pregunto el tío Billy. La plática en ese momento se centraba en la pequeña Vanessa y cómo lidiaban Edward e Isabella con sus primeros días como padres.

—Yo —respondió Jasper, muy orgulloso. Toda la familia rio.

—Sí —dijo Isabella entre risitas—. E Irina, una de las hermanas de Edward.

—Oh. Muy bien —musitó Elise—. Excelente elección, chicos. No. _Perfecta_ elección.

—Gracias, señora —asintió Edward.

Eso de que ella no sería la madrina de Vanessa era un dolor en la espinilla, sobre todo porque, de nuevo, una rubia tonta fue elegida sobre ella y era algo que tenía que solucionar. Y pronto.

La cena terminó sin mucha efusividad. Las mucamas retiraron las tazas de café y té y la familia se puso de pie, saliendo lentamente del comedor. A lo lejos escuchó como Elise preguntaba a Ilaria sobre su vestido para la cena y Alice recordó el pequeño detalle que usarían vestidos del mismo color. Una vez que Elise se alejó, Alice se acercó a la rubia, provocándole un saltito por la sorpresa.

—Jasper dice que tu vestido de mañana será negro.

—Sí...

—El mío también —dijo—. Sé que encontraremos una solución, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por supuesto. No te preocupes.

—¡Ilaria, ven aquí! —la llamó Isabella que se encontraba hablando con las dos abuelas. Ilaria le sonrió a Alice y fue hacia su hermana.

 _Eso fue sencillo_.

Jasper estaba con Tyler cuando ella subió. El niño metía algunas piezas de joyería infantil en pequeñas bolsitas de organza morada que Jasper abría para él. Más regalos para Vanessa.

—No vas a ser su padrino, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí. Mi hermana y mi cuñado me lo pidieron, ¿por qué no lo sería?

—Porque yo...

—Ya vas a empezar —masculló Jasper.

—Estamos casados, Jasper, es momento de que tu hermana lo entienda de una vez por todas.

—Alice, ni Bella ni Edward van a permitir que la madrina de su hija sea una persona que los odia demasiado.

—No serás el padrino, Jasper, y se acabó —ordenó y salió de la habitación, segura de que Jasper le haría caso.

.

.

.

Alice volvió de la estética con el cabello atado en un moño apretado y un llamativo maquillaje que destacaba sus ojos. Las mucamas estaban vueltas locas dando los últimos detalles a la gran cena, todas en sus largos uniformes de gala como marcaban las reglas de Renée e Isabella. Alice las ignoró y subió a su habitación para vestirse.

Ilaria estaba ahí, ayudando a Jasper con el moño del esmoquin. Alice se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la rubia con el mismo peinado que ella, y la misma reacción tuvieron los hermanos, que la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Carajo —masculló Alice.

—Peter no se ha ido. Espera un segundo —dijo Ilaria y salió corriendo, gritando el nombre del estilista.

Peter entró pavoneándose con todo su sequito detrás de él.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el...? ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Puedes solucionarlo? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Por supuesto. Toma asiento, niña, tenemos solo diez minutos. ¡SHELBY! ¡A trabajar! —gritó. Peter hizo que Alice se sentara frente al tocador y le soltó el cabello descubriendo que tenía _espantosas_ extensiones puestas—. ¿Fuiste con un estilista o un carnicero, cariño? Mira nada más la manera en la que masacró tu cabello. Llámame cuando se caigan y lo repararé. No hay forma que permita que una Swan tenga este nido de pájaros como cabello, y ciertamente mi Princesa me mataría si me hago el desentendido ante esta falta de respeto.

Alice sonrió. Por fin alguien la trataba como se merecía.

Peter simplemente le rizó el cabello en un estilo de años cuarenta y le disminuyó intensidad al maquillaje, manteniendo el smokey eyes, pero de una forma mucho menos intimidante con los labios en gloss rosa suave.

Alice se miró al espejo y se tocó el rostro que aparentaba no tener una sola gota de maquillaje. Era la primera vez que se veía como una princesa, y le gustaba.

—Bien —dijo Jasper—. Muy bien, Peter. Gracias.

—No fue nada. Chicas, vámonos.

No necesitaron más órdenes para recoger sus cosas y seguir a Peter hacia la puerta, mientras Alice desaparecía en el clóset.

Se colocó el vestido negro de tul y encaje con transparencias y cuello alto. Colgó un par de aretes de diamantes en sus lóbulos y se subió a los tacones de encaje y peep toe negros.

Jasper asintió cuando la vio.

—Te ves excelente —le dijo. Alice le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Jasper le extendió el brazo y la escoltó al vestíbulo por el estrecho pasillo y las escaleras, ahí los esperaba solo la familia, que discutían acerca de la entrada a la cena. La recepción ese año había sido sometida a un cambio en deferencia a Vanessa, ya que Edward e Isabella decidieron que no querían a los cerca de trescientos invitados encima de su bebé recién nacida y la única manera de controlarlos era mantenerlos en sus respectivos asientos.

No había señales de los Cullen-Swan y se quedaron esperándolos, aunque no por mucho porque después de unos minutos bajaron con la niñera de Vanessa, que llevaba la versión de gala de su uniforme de estilo Mary Poppins, con el que fácilmente pasaría desapercibida. Isabella y Edward eran un caso aparte. Como siempre, ambos estaban impecables y no le pedían nada a Jasper y Alice, o incluso a Charlie y Renée. No había duda alguna de quiénes eran los anfitriones de la noche.

Alice miró a su cuñada hasta que salieron al jardín, haciéndose la misma pregunta que tenía en la mente desde el día anterior: ¿Cómo podía estar tan perfecta después de tan solo días de haber dado a luz? ¿De verdad fue ella la parturienta? Porque no podía ser posible que estuviera entera con todo y que tuvieron que suministrarle oxígeno después del parto. ¿No debería estar cargando un tanque en vez de una tiara?

Edward e Isabella se quedaron en el vestíbulo preparando a Vanessa para su primera aparición en público, mientras el resto salía a la cena. Los invitados esperaban con emoción la llegada de la familia y fueron recibidos por fuertes aplausos que los siguieron hasta sus correspondientes mesas.

No fue sino hasta que Ilaria tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar de la mesa principal que notó lo que se convertiría en uno de sus peores traumas. El día anterior ella misma le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por los vestidos, lo que significaba que cambiaría de color, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué estaba usando ese vestido negro? Alice se enfrentó a ella.

—Dijiste que lo cambiarías —reclamó. Ilaria la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Jamás dije eso. Te di permiso de usar este color.

—¿Tú me diste permiso? —se burló—. Yo lo compré primero.

—Y debiste avisarnos así nadie repetía, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Charlie con severidad.

—Nada, papá —respondió Ilaria, esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

—No queremos discusiones hoy, ¿entendieron?

—Por supuesto —musitó Jasper.

Alice se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados y lanzando balas por los ojos hacia Ilaria.

Se hizo un revuelo en la puerta del jardín, donde se encontraban Edward e Isabella entre demasiados invitados que querían tener un vistazo de la nueva princesa de la familia. Lograron hacerse paso entre el mar de gente que se había arremolinado y llegaron a la mesa sin más contratiempos, ocupando los últimos dos lugares libres.

.

.

.

No sabía qué le había poseído, solo recordaba haber estado muy, muy enojada. Jasper la desobedeció y permaneció como el padrino de la mocosa. Ilaria usó el mismo color que ella. Isabella volvió a cantar con el grupo. Fueron pequeñas gotitas que derramaron su vaso y la hicieron explotar en el peor momento y lugar, se había golpeado mentalmente cuando recordó dónde estaba. No era su casa, apenas era la de Jasper y definitivamente Isabella tenía más autoridad que ella, pero no se pudo controlar. Sacó un año entero de coraje en menos de diez minutos y... bueno, se sentía condenadamente bien.

Le dijo a Isabella todo lo que se calló en el año —y, debía decirlo, se lo tenía bien merecido— y fue como quitarse un peso de los hombros. Ahora sí ya era feliz.

Aunque, claro, había un pequeño detalle: toda la familia en verdad no lo tomó con la misma positividad, sin embargo, no pudo importarle menos. Por fin todos vieron de lo que era capaz cuando se metían entre ella y su posición en la familia, así que ya estaban advertidos.

—Ah. Curiosa portada —masculló Heidi, tomando el más reciente ejemplar de la revista _HOLA_ , donde hicieron un reportaje completo acerca de la cena, con Edward, Isabella y Vanessa en la portada bajo el titular _LOS CULLEN-SWAN SE LLEVAN LA ATENCIÓN EN LA GALA DE AÑO NUEVO_ —. ¿Por qué la tienes aquí?

—Jasper la compró.

—¿La has leído?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero en eso llegaste tú y lo olvidé.

—¿Sabes? En realidad no entiendo por qué le dan tanta importancia a esa cena.

—Solo lo dices porque no me permitieron invitarte, acéptalo.

—Bueno, mi familia y yo somos parte del círculo social de los Swan...

—Pero también eres enemiga declarada de Isabella, Heidi, y ella podrá ser muchas cosas menos hipócrita.

—Y la odio por eso. Yo me hubiera visto mejor que todos —masculló. Alice rodó los ojos—. Menos que tú, amiga, por supuesto —se apresuró a corregir, hojeando la revista. Rápidamente llegó al reportaje y miró a Alice—. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—Todo tuyo.

Heidi comenzó a leer el reportaje con voz monótona, solo interrumpiéndose para dar sus opiniones acerca de lo que encontraba. Alice la escuchaba atentamente, rodando los ojos cuando un comentario favorable hacia Isabella aparecía.

— _Como sucediera en el pasado mes de agosto, la dinastía Swan dio muestra magistral de su estilo, elegancia y buen gusto al vestir. Los patriarcas, Charlie y Renée Swan, encabezan nuestra lista. Respetando al pie de la letra la etiqueta elegida, el presidente de Swan Holdings se engalanó con un tradicional esmoquin negro, al que le dio un toque especial con el pañuelo verde que se asomaba por el bolsillo del saco y combinando con el vestido de crepé y encaje que Renée eligiera para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, acompañándolo con discretas joyas de perlas e impresionantes zapatillas doradas. El heredero, Jasper Swan, acudió acompañado por su esposa Alice, y la hermana de ella, Cynthia. Siendo ésta su segunda cena, la nueva señora Swan se decantó por un atrevido vestido de tul y encajes color negro, muy diferente al discreto diseño de tirantes color maquillaje que su hermana escogiera._

 _»Pero quienes llamaron la atención durante la noche, fueron las gemelas. Acompañada por su novio, Ilaria Swan demostró que la elegancia se hereda con un sencillo y clásico vestido negro, dándole originalidad con la pequeña capa color rosa que ató a su cuello con un moño, mostrándolo por su apretado moño a la nuca. La benjamina del clan y recién convertida en madre, Isabella Swan-Cullen, volvió a hacer gala de su belleza y buen gusto al inclinarse por un diseño en un vivo color rojo que mostraba su vientre post-parto sin pena alguna, decidiéndose esta vez por una desordenada trenza para sostener su larga melena y coronándola con una discreta tiara de cristales Swarovsky, algo que se ha convertido en su marca personal tanto en su propia familia como en la de su marido, el empresario originario de Windsor, Inglaterra, Edward Cullen_.

Alice suspiró.

—¿Es todo? —inquirió. Heidi siguió hojeando y asintió—. ¿No dicen nada más de mí?

—Parece que no.

—¿Qué? —musitó. Le arrebató la revista y revisó todo el reportaje, corroborando las palabras de Heidi—. Idiotas —masculló y lanzó la revista hacia la puerta, que en ese momento se abría revelando a Jasper. Él miró el ejemplar tirado en el suelo.

—Creo que ya lo leíste.

—¡Solo me mencionan _una vez_ , Jasper! ¡ _UNA_!

—¿Y?

—¿No te importa?

—No realmente.

—Pero es tu esposa, Jasper —intervino Heidi.

—Bueno, Heidi, permíteme decirte que a ella no le importó hacer un escándalo en casa de mis padres e insultar a mi hermana, no veo por qué debería interesarme que ella solo aparezca una vez en un reportaje de una cena que no fue organizada por ella. Y, si no te molesta, preferiría que no te metas.

Heidi abrió y cerró la boca como pez, sorprendida de que el "blandengue" e "idiota" de Jasper se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así, y Alice no se sentía diferente.

—¿¡Por qué le hablas de esa manera!?

Jasper alzó una mano.

—Tengo que salir mañana a Seattle y encargué una remodelación a la casa. Tú, Cynthia y Tyler irán a quedarse con mi mamá. ¡Oh! Y otra cosa, Edward también se va mañana a Suiza, mi hermana y Vanessa estarán en Hollywood. Compórtate.

—¿Qué? No pienso estar en el mismo lugar que... _ella_.

—¿Prefieres irte a un hotel? Porque te prometo que ella no lo hará y mi mamá tampoco la dejará sola.

—Pues que se vayan a Bel Air...

—¿Para que te quedes sola en la casa de mis padres? Olvídalo. Estarás en la misma casa con mi hermana y su hija, te guste o no —le dijo, y subió las escaleras dando largas zancadas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —rio Heidi.

—Nada. Solo le dije a esa perra lo que se merecía.

—Muy bien —la felicitó—. Me imagino que la dejaste llorando como bebita.

—Algo así... Bueno, hice que se fuera.

—Y ustedes se quedaron, ¿verdad?

Alice torció el gesto, recordando cómo Jasper la tomó del brazo y la sacó a rastras justo después de que Edward, Isabella y Vanessa se fueran. Esa fue toda la respuesta que Heidi necesitó.

.

.

.

Su regreso a la mansión fue tan aparatoso como lo sería el resto de su estancia. Renée y las _gemeperras_ unieron fuerzas para demostrarle a Alice que ella ya no era más un miembro de su club, y eso fue durante el día; en la noche no le fue mejor. Las mucamas se encargaron de arreglar las habitaciones de Isabella, Vanessa, Cynthia y Tyler, dejando la de Alice en el abismo. En la mañana cuando se quejó con Renée, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ordené que se prepararan las habitaciones de todos, pero supongo que no les dio tiempo de hacerlo con la tuya. Bells fue especialmente exigente con la habitación de Vanessita. Lo entiendes, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo que entiendo, Renée, es que en esta casa son unos malditos rencorosos.

—Bueno, Alice, lo que sucedió no fue cualquier cosa. Insultaste a mi preciosa hija en mi presencia. Gracias a Dios que no lo hiciste frente a Elise porque de otra forma... Bueno, supongo que te lo imaginas. Y, ahora, si me disculpas, estoy por recibir a Kebi. Tenemos que hablar acerca del bautizo de Vanessa.

Alice rodó los ojos y salió del despacho de Charlie. Se encontró con Isabella en el pasillo del vestíbulo. Ambas simplemente se miraron por unos segundos, sin hablar ni hacer un solo sonido.

—Señorita —llamó una mucama—. Su madre la espera en el despacho.

Isabella asintió.

—Gracias, Gertrude. Puedes retirarte —le dijo. La mucama le hizo una reverencia y se fue. Isabella le dedicó una mirada más a Alice y pasó de ella dirigiéndose al despacho.

Isabella y Vanessa se quedaron solo tres días, el tiempo que a Edward le tomó inspeccionar que la nueva empresa estuviera a la altura de los Cullen. Edward llegó a Hollywood con traje de oficina y su pequeño equipaje, directo del aeropuerto. Alice vio desde el jardín como Isabella salió corriendo de la casa sin importarle sus delgados tacones ni el estrecho vestido marfil que estaba más destinado para caminar que para correr, y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, quien la recibió con mucho gusto, alzándola en vilo y dándole un apasionado beso.

Pero Edward no llegó solo. Jasper y Charlie bajaron del mismo auto. Isabella los saludó también con fuertes abrazos y se sostuvo del brazo de su marido para entrar a la casa. Alice entró desde el jardín con Tyler en brazos, caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, sin embargo fue adelantada por Renée e Ilaria, esta última dándole "sin querer" un golpe en el hombro libre.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena —les dijo Renée.

Edward e Isabella se dirigieron una mirada.

—Mami, ¿no te molesta si nosotros nos vamos a casa? Edward está muerto.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Adelante. Aprovechen que Vanessita está dormida.

—Gracias, Renée —musitó Edward, sonriéndole a su suegra.

—Ve a descansar, hijo —le dijo.

Edward ya tenía a Vanessa en brazos y la sostenía con tal cuidado y ternura que derretía el corazón. Isabella echó una manta rosa de punto encima de la bebé, cubriendo un hombro de Edward.

—¡JULIAN! —llamó Charlie—. ¡Prepara el auto!

No fue necesaria una respuesta, Julian lo haría incluso si nadie de la familia se aseguraba de eso. Edward e Isabella se despidieron de la familia y se fueron, Isabella con la pañalera rosa en el hombro sobre el suéter de cachemira negro. Y la calma se fue con ellos.

—Vamos a cenar —dijo Renée con voz tensa.

Alice estaba segura de que, si no fuera por la remodelación de la casa, ellos también se hubieran ido y es que la incomodidad que había en el ambiente era insoportable. Fue así como le cayó encima la realidad de lo que había hecho. Estuvo mal, sí, definitivamente. Debió morderse la lengua como lo estuvo haciendo todo el año y explotar con Jasper en la privacidad de su propia casa, no en el territorio de los Swan ni en contra de Isabella, que ya la tenía en su lista, sabía que cualquier paso en falso le costaría muy caro.

Ya sin Isabella cerca Alice pudo bajar la guardia y disfrutar de sus días de vuelta en la mansión, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo tanto.

Jasper la dejó en su habitación mientras él se quedaba con Tyler, igual que en su casa y eso le daba una desesperación enloquecida. Jasper no se esforzaba en ocultarlo, era como si disfrutara que sus padres, su hermana y el metiche servicio lo supieran, poco le faltaba para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Su matrimonio se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para rescatarlo...

Aunque había una persona que sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando.

Clarissa.

Pero no salió muy bien...

— _Ten sexo con él, ¿no fue así como lo conquistaste?_ —le había dicho su comprensiva y tierna madre. Eso la hizo sentir sucia en un nivel inexplicable, como si simplemente fuera la otra mujer y no la esposa.

Y aun así lo hizo. Sedujo a Jasper hasta que él claudicó, también dispuesto a salvar su matrimonio.

Después de todo, tomó una decisión y tenía que vivir con ella como el hombre responsable que sus padres criaron.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas, ¿como están? Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. ¿Que tal la reacción de Alice a la discusión que tuvo con la Princesa? Por si no la recuerdan, esta en Realeza ;)**

 **Gracias a** _Yoliki, Tecupi y Pili_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y al resto por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden pasarse por Sobreviviendo...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Annie. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **JACQUELINE EN CAMINO**

La familia estaba vuelta loca.

Los Cullen tenían un gran evento en puerta y Edward e Isabella, como la pareja heredera, tendrían todo el peso de eso sobre los hombros. Se irían a Suiza en marzo, pero los Swan ya estaban haciendo los preparativos para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en ese viaje así no tendrían sorpresitas y acciones apresuradas de último momento.

Por lo que Alice sabía, solo se trataría de una simple inauguración presidida por Edward e Isabella con una elegante cena en la que ellos serían los anfitriones, eso era todo, pero a juzgar por las reacciones que tuvieron Charlie y Jasper cuando Isabella les dijo que ellos estarían a cargo de absolutamente todo, seguro que no era algo que los Cullen hicieran.

—Incluso cuando inauguraron Cullen's Los Ángeles, Carlisle presidió todo —dijo Jasper—. Esto es importante y grita.

—¿Lo van a ascender? —preguntó Ilaria.

Charlie, Renée y Jasper se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ay, Dios —musitó Seth.

—No —dijo Ilaria—. ¿O sí?

—Dos años.

— _Uno_ —declaró Charlie—. Renée, Jasper, Ilaria, Seth, al despacho.

Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a paso rápido al despacho, dejando a Alice y Cynthia solas.

—No van a heredar —dijo Alice con desesperación—. No pueden. No lo harán.

—Pues parece que sí.

—¡NO! —gritó—. _No_.

Con el paso de los días el tema se les fue olvidando, principalmente por la salud mental de Isabella. Y de Alice también.

.

.

.

—¡Punto! —gritó el instructor cuando Jasper tocó a su compañero con la punta redonda de su delgada espada de esgrima—. En guardia. Comiencen.

Las espadas volvieron a tintinear cada vez que chocaban, Jasper y su contrincante bailaban en la zona de pelea, esquivando las espadas y buscando un lugar por el cual poder golpear sin impedimento.

Alice lo miraba por la puerta del jardín, zapateando con desesperación. Era San Valentín y Jasper decidió que era un buen día para practicar porque al parecer tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Alice ni siquiera tenía idea de que él practicara esgrima o que tuviera otro pasatiempo que no fuera lamerle las botas a Isabella, en lo cual era un experto, por cierto, pero ahí estaban. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y Alice quería irse ya. No sabía si Jasper había planeado algo, pero estaba segura de que lo hizo, después de todo, era San Valentín, día del amor. Charlie y Renée saldrían, Ilaria y su novio también, incluso Seth había invitado a Cynthia a una fiesta con sus amigos, sería ridículo que ellos no celebraran ese día.

El entrenador permitió un descanso, momento que Alice aprovechó para salir. Jasper y su contrincante se acercaron a la mucama que tenía como quince minutos esperando con una charola con vasos de limonada.

—Termina —ordenó Alice.

—¿Qué?

—Esto. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde?

—Pues... Bueno, tú lo sabes.

—¿Yo sé qué?

—¡A dónde iremos esta noche! —gritó ella—. ¡Es San Valentín!

—¿Hoy? ¿De verdad? Bueno, lo olvidé.

—¿¡Cómo que lo olvidaste!?

—Alice, dame un respiro. Papá y la abuela siguen con que Edward y Bella van a heredar pronto y me tienen reorganizando la línea y los porcentajes de acciones. Este es el único momento libre que he tenido en días.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¡Es San Valentín!

—¿Sí? Dímelo a mí. Venga, Cal —le dijo a su compañero, volviendo a ponerse el casco. Alice se quedó de pie, hecha una furia. Jasper olvidó San Valentín y no estaba haciendo el intento por remediarlo. Era ridículo.

Iba a entrar a la casa de nuevo, pero se topó con Edward y decidió quedarse.

—Por tu culpa Jasper olvidó San Valentín —le reclamó. Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¿Por qué?

—Desde que Isabella les dijo de su agenda en Suiza han estado muy ocupados.

—Perdóname, Alice, pero nosotros no le dijimos a mi padre que nos diera todos los eventos.

—¡Por favor! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? ¡Es obvio que ustedes fueron los que lo pidieron! No iban a estar solos y eso a Isabella no le gustó.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Alice, me da igual. No eres tú la que está con los nervios de punta por ese viaje. Dame permiso.

Alice rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado sin mirar al cobrizo. Edward pasó por su lado, saludando a Jasper. Alice se giró y los miró, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Jasper a Edward, después de los saludos.

—Tengo un pequeño problema. Kebi no encuentra el vino de la boda y recordé que ustedes lo trajeron.

—Ehh... Sí. Pero hay un detalle, viene de Alemania. Es del Rhin*.

—Oh, vaya.

—Pero por suerte para ti, se quedaron algunos. Papá dijo que los repartiría entre ustedes y nosotros, pero supongo que lo olvidó. Están en la cava. Vamos.

Edward y Jasper bajaron a la cava, Alice se quedó en el jardín.

—La práctica terminó —masculló hacia el entrenador y el tal Cal y volvió a la casa. Siguió a los hombres al sótano. Jasper le estaba entregando dos botellas negras con etiqueta blanca—. ¿Aquí está el nuestro? —interrumpió a Edward.

—No —respondió Jasper, con sequedad—. No quedaron botellas.

—Y es fácil de conseguir. ¿No lo encontraron en el supermercado? —inquirió Edward, mirando a Jasper. Él asintió.

—Benedict decidió encargarse de eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. No pudimos hacer nada.

—¿No pudieron o no quisieron? —reclamó Alice.

—Realmente no tienes idea de lo intratables que son tus padres y tus abuelos —dijo Jasper—. Peor que tú —soltó. Edward lanzó unas risitas, lo que provocó que Alice lo mirara como si quisiera asesinarlo.

—Bueno, hermano, tengo que irme. Aún debo llevar esto a Malibú.

—Uuhh. Malibú. ¿Una cena a la luz de las estrellas?

—De hecho. Últimamente ha estado extrañando la playa, así que pensé que sería buena idea llevarla una noche.

—Eso es excelente, cuñado, a mi hermana le encantará, sobre todo porque el sonido del mar es lo único que la puede calmar.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward, sonriendo. Y sonó tan petulante que Alice no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. Nos vemos después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí. Aún me debes ese duelo.

—Por supuesto. Pero no creo que me sea posible en este momento, ya sabes.

—No hay problema. Pásenla bien.

—Gracias. Por cierto, tu mamá traerá a Vanessa; le di la noche a Senna.

—Perfecto —dijo Jasper—. ¿Alguna instrucción en especial?

—Realmente no, está muy chiquita como para comenzar a ser exigente. Aunque...

—¿Qué? —rio Jasper, al ver la vacilación de su cuñado.

—Solo te diré que es una digna hija de tu hermana...

—Oh. Bien. Será divertido, ¿o no, Alice?

Alice rodó los ojos y se fue del sótano. No tendría San Valentín pero cuidaría a la mocosa de Isabella. _Genial. Simplemente Genial_.

.

.

.

Edward no bromeaba cuando dijo que Vanessa era digna hija de Isabella. Como siempre, el servicio iniciaba sus labores a las seis de la mañana, haciendo ruido con su búsqueda de utensilios y Karla asignando ocupaciones, entrando a las habitaciones para dejar toallas y sábanas y sirviendo de despertador para Charlie, pero con lo que nadie contaba era con que molestarían a la bebé. Y vaya que lo hicieron.

Alice salió de la habitación a las siete de la mañana después de escuchar los berridos de Vanessa por una hora. Renée y Jasper estaban con ella, arrullándola.

—¿No la pueden callar ya? ¡Quiero dormir!

Vanessa gritó más fuerte. Jasper miró a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias, Alice —masculló Renée, sosteniendo a la bebé en su hombro—. Sshh, sshh. La abuela está aquí, princesa.

—Solo llamen a sus padres —dijo Alice.

—Es muy temprano, Alice.

—¡Son sus padres! ¿Por qué ellos sí pueden dormir y nosotros no?

—Porque se merecen un descanso, y si quieres dormir regresa a tu habitación y cierra los ojos. Escuchar a Tyler llorar nunca ha sido un impedimento para tu sueño. Déjame a mí, mamá —pidió, extendiendo los brazos hacia su sobrina. Renée la pasó con él—. Hola, preciosa. Hola. A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué ocurre, eh? ¿Quién se atrevió a molestar a la princesa de la casa? —musitó y recargó la cabecita de Vanessa en su hombro—. ¿No Edward hace algo para calmarla?

—No creo que funcione. Está muy enojada.

—Intentemos —insistió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hagamos lo que hace papá, niña linda. ¿Cooperarás con nosotros? ¿Sí? —Vanessa siguió llorando. Jasper se inclinó y depositó suaves y pequeños besos en la frente de la niña, mientras Renée le acariciaba la espaldita. Y sí, funcionó, aunque no lo suficiente para dormirla.

Renée se quedó con la niña, permitiendo que Jasper fuera a arreglarse para irse al trabajo. La joven abuela, con su nieta en brazos, se sentó en la mecedora de madera oscura, el primero de tres mobiliarios de bebé que ocupaban la brillante habitación de Isabella, que no importaba cuánto tiempo Alice la contemplara, siempre le impresionaba su espectacularidad. Ahí, Isabella había dado rienda suelta a su creatividad con las estrellas y demás patrones de minúsculos cristales swarovski bien pegados a las paredes púrpuras y al techo negro.

Fue la primera habitación que el entonces aprendiz Jasper hizo y la destinó para la niña de sus ojos, ocupando tres habitaciones —razón por la cual Cynthia, Seth y Alice habían sido enviados al piso de huéspedes— que aprovechó bastante bien colocando un vestidor que daba más la impresión de ser una mini tienda personal, un gran baño con jacuzzi y ducha, una salita frente a la cama y una terraza celestial, sin olvidar el tocador y el escritorio que no hacían otra cosa más que complementar el paraíso que Jasper quiso crear para su hermanita. Y el moisés, el cambiador y la mecedora solo llegaron para marcar el paso del tiempo, pero se irían una vez que la habitación de la bebé estuviera lista.

—Es parecida a mi niña —musitó Renée, acariciando una de las regordetas manitas níveas de la niña.

—Ya lo creo —masculló Alice—. Tan parecida que decidió despertarnos nada más porque quiso.

Renée alzó la vista de su nieta y miró a su nuera, haciéndola temblar.

—Pon los pies sobre la tierra, Alice. El que seas la esposa de mi hijo no quiere decir que puedas venir a decir o hacer lo que quieres. Esta ya no es tu casa, Alice, y espero que te comportes como la huésped que eres y eso incluye no insultar a ningún miembro de mi familia o me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarte. No me importa que seas la madre de mi nieto, ¿me entendiste?

Alice se quedó en shock. Renée nunca le había hablado así, su suegra era tan débil que logró manipularla hacía un año por semanas antes de que Isabella volviera a ponerla de su lado, a base de dramatismos y mentiras, debía decirlo. Alice creyó que en Renée tendría una ferviente partidaria, que su suegra se iba a sentir identificada con ella por su sencillez y por lo similar que fue su respectiva infancia, pero no esperaba escuchar esas cosas salir de la boca de su blandengue suegra.

—Renée, la leche de Vane —dijo Charlie, entrando a la habitación con el biberón rosado en una mano y el paño blanco sobre el hombro.

—Vamos. Quizás si la sacamos de aquí pueda volver a dormir.

—Iré a comprarle un móvil para ponérselo sobre el moisés. Tal vez los cristales no la dejaron dormir bien y está molesta por eso.

—Ya puedes volver a la cama, Alice —le dijo Renée, saliendo de la habitación con la bebé en brazos. Charlie no salió hasta que su nuera lo hizo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Alice volvió a su habitación, pero ya no pudo volver a dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía escuchar los berridos de Vanessa que era como oír hablar a Isabella. Eran idénticas.

Edward e Isabella llegaron por su hija después del desayuno. Alice estaba arriba, hablando con Lauren y planeando una salida con el resto, pero al final no acordaron nada y tuvo que soportar el parloteo de Isabella acerca de su romántico San Valentín, mientras Charlie y Edward discutían acerca del viaje a Suiza, ese que le causaba pesadillas a Alice.

—Hola. Miren quién está aquí —dijo Jasper cuando regresó de la construcción y vio a su hermana en la sala. Dejó el portafolio y el casco amarillo en el sillón y se acercó a saludar a Isabella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal tu cena?

—Increíble. Gracias, por cierto. Edward me dijo que tú le diste el vino.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Era de ustedes, así que... Supongo que papá y él están...

—Sí —respondió Isabella, suspirando.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Estresada. Son muchas cosas las que hay que planear, sobre todo porque Vanessa irá con nosotros y estará en todos los eventos, no nos gusta la idea, pero...

—Deberías hablarlo con Esme.

—Ya lo intenté. Llevaron a Edward cuando abrieron en Francia, y él tenía un mes de nacido. Me ataron de manos con eso.

—Oh, cariño.

—Estaremos bien. Será divertido.

—Eso no es cierto —rio Jasper.

—No, para nada —respondió ella.

Alice no estaba de acuerdo, le parecía que iba a ser una experiencia única en la vida. Isabella era una estúpida por no verlo, mal agradecida sobre todo, porque los Cullen le estaban dando la oportunidad de hacer algo más que lucirse como muñeca y ella solo veía lo malo. Alice daría lo que fuera por estar en esa situación.

.

.

.

Alice suspiró sentada en el suelo frente al escusado del baño, se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Tyler cumpliría dos años, pero recordaba a la perfección los primeros síntomas del embarazo, como las malditas náuseas matutinas que la hicieron despertar ese día.

 _Oh, Dios_.

Rememoró lo que cenó la noche anterior. Nada más que una sencilla crema de espárragos y pechuga de pollo a la parmesana, la cena favorita de Jasper y lo que comían seguido, no podía ser eso y todo porque Karla era minuciosa a la hora de almacenar los alimentos. Contó los días en silencio, percatándose del ligero retraso que había, a pesar de que nunca sucedía. Solo había una excepción. Hacía casi tres años.

Se puso de pie y tiró de la cadena, se lavó los dientes y volvió a la habitación. Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche, sus manos temblaban y se dio cuenta de eso cuando escribía un mensaje a Heidi y posteriormente a su ginecólogo para concretar una cita. La recibiría después de clases. Escogió su ropa para el día y volvió al baño con su toalla, bata y la cosmetiquera.

En el comedor de la mansión la esperaba la familia, todos con platos de pancakes. Alice sintió como se le revolvió el estómago ante el olor dulzón de la mezcla con miel, el café y el jugo de naranja natural.

—No tengo hambre —musitó—. Con permiso.

—Dile a Julian que te lleve —le dijo Jasper.

—Iré en mi coche.

Cynthia y Jasper la miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada cuando vieron la decisión en su rostro. Jasper solo asintió.

—Llévate una fruta por si te da hambre temprano —le dijo él. Alice iba a negarse de nuevo pero estaba segura de que no desayunar le iba a dar problemas en clases, así que tomó una pera del frutero y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Su coche estaba en el estacionamiento y se tomó su tiempo en sacarlo con tal de no golpear ninguno de los otros autos a los que Julian ya se estaba acercando para prepararlos. Alice ignoró al chofer y salió de la propiedad tan rápido como pudo. Tenía un viaje de media hora por delante y no quería retrasarse. Heidi le dijo que la recogiera en su casa y la acompañaría al consultorio para poner fin a sus sospechas.

Lo que Alice no sabía era que Liam y ella eran vecinos por lo que solían ir juntos a la universidad. Al llegar, Alice vio al chico entrando a la casa de su amiga y tocó el claxon intentando llamar su atención sin conseguirlo. Se estacionó y bajó del coche, deteniendo la puerta con el pie cuando Liam la empujó para cerrarla.

—Diablos, lo olvidé —dijo Heidi.

—¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Lo hablamos hace una hora!

—Bueno, Alice, él puede venir con nosotras.

—¡No quiero que Isabella lo sepa, Heidi!

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Allie cree que está embarazada —musitó Heidi.

—¿De quién?

Alice y Heidi miraron a Liam con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Obvio de Jasper, idiota! —gritó Alice—. ¿De quién más iba a ser?

—¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? Alice, yo estuve en esa cena y fui testigo de cómo él apenas si puede soportar tenerte cerca sin hacer caras.

—Pues lo creas o no, Liam, no es mi problema. Y él no vendrá con nosotras, Heidi, es capaz de ir a contárselo a Isabella.

—Ella no ha vuelto, Alice, y dicen que no lo hará. No la hemos visto ni hablado con ella desde Año Nuevo.

—¿No iba a volver al grupo?

—Dijo que lo pensaría, pero no hemos tenido noticias. Realmente, Alice, tú sabes más de ella que nosotros. Si Isabella se entera, no será por mí.

Alice suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien.

—Vamos en mi auto. No llamaremos la atención —dijo Liam.

Los tres amigos salieron de la casa y subieron al Porsche negro de Liam que, por raro que sonara, realmente no llamaba la atención en una ciudad como Los Ángeles y tampoco en la universidad privada a la que asistían.

Aunque un auto sí que llamó la atención.

La familiar camioneta blanca se estacionó en un espacio que seguramente estaría reservado después de ese día; Isabella tardó en bajar, pero cuando lo hizo robó miradas, no solo por su impecable estilo que cada vez se refinaba más, sino también por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

—No viene a clases —dijo Heidi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Heidi le sonrió y bajó del coche, seguida de Alice y Liam. Isabella pasó frente a ellos, asintiéndoles en forma de saludo; llevaba un clutch beige de cuero en una mano y en la otra una carpeta morada.

—Hola, chicos —les dijo.

—¿Día de entrega, Bells? —le preguntó Liam.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Me voy en dos semanas, tengo que adelantar. Alice, ¿puedes decirle a Jasper que necesito hablar con él?

—No soy tu mensajera. Puedes llamarlo.

—¿No crees que ya lo intenté? Como sea, intentaré hacerme tiempo para ir a casa o a la constructora —masculló, sacando su celular del clutch. Tocó la pantalla una sola vez y se lo llevó a la oreja, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada—. ¡Kebi! Necesito que comiences esa reunión sin mí —dijo, alejándose.

Alice rodó los ojos y se colgó el bolso al hombro.

—¿A dónde se va? ¿Al infierno? —rio Heidi.

—A Suiza. Van a inaugurar una nueva empresa y ellos presidirán todo.

—¿Y eso es importante?

—Parece.

Heidi bufó.

—Qué envidia le tienen ustedes dos. Vamos a clases —dijo Liam.

Las larguísimas cinco horas de clases parecían nunca terminar, y cuando lo hicieron Alice salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento y esperó a sus amigos en el coche. Liam fue el siguiente en salir, seguido de Heidi. Se subieron al vehículo y fueron al hospital para la cita con el ginecólogo. Alice se adelantó al elevador, manteniendo las puertas abiertas para Liam y Heidi.

Dos pisos antes de ginecología, una enfermera subió al elevador y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, un médico pasó por el elevador, dedicando una mirada al transporte. Alice jadeó cuando reconoció al doctor y lo último que vio de él fue un ceño fruncido, señal de que él también la ubicó.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Heidi.

—Era el doctor de Isabella.

—¿Y?

—Me vio.

—Alice, por Dios, cálmate. No le dirá nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Heidi rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué va a pasar si se entera? ¿No fue la primera en hacerlo cuando te embarazaste de Tyler?

—Solo porque encontró la prueba, no quise que lo hiciera antes que Jasper. Fue ella quien le dijo, no yo.

—Tú nos dijiste...

—Ya lo sé.

La enfermera bajó del elevador con ellos y fue en dirección opuesta. Alice se registró con la secretaria quien la envió a los laboratorios con toda una serie de estudios aprobados por su ginecólogo. Heidi la acompañó y esperó con ella mientras sacaban las muestras para los análisis.

Tuvieron que esperar dos horas en la sala de espera del piso hasta que los resultados estuvieron listos.

—Alice —la llamó el médico justo después de recibir el sobre. Alice y sus amigos se pusieron de pie y entraron al consultorio. El doctor los miró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Debería llamar a tu esposo?

—¡No! —respondió Alice. Suspiró al notar lo abrupta que había sido su respuesta—. No. Yo... Quisiera que no se ilusionara, ya sabe lo complicado que es esto.

El médico asintió, escéptico.

—Bien. Tengo tus resultados.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Ábrelos.

—Yo... Preferiría que usted lo hiciera.

El médico asintió y abrió el sobre. Alice tomó la mano de Heidi y se aferró a ella. Liam le colocó las manos en los hombros. Los tres miraron como el doctor leía las dos páginas de información y asentía una vez que terminó.

—Bueno, Alice, estás embarazada —dijo. Alice soltó el aire que contuvo y sintió como el estómago se le volvía a revolver. _«_ _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?»_ , se preguntó. Su matrimonio seguía sin prosperar, no podía traer a otro niño al mundo en esas circunstancias, y esa era la razón principal por la que no quería que Isabella sospechara. Con lo mal que se llevaban, seguramente la muy bruja le llenaría la cabeza a Jasper con cosas como infidelidades y embarazos ficticios; necesitaba decírselo a Jasper antes de que su flamante cuñada se enterara—. Ve a cambiarte. Necesitamos hacer un ultrasonido.

Alice asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse al biombo del rincón donde la esperaba el camisón blanco de puntos azules del hospital. Se cambió y se subió a la mesa de examinación.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó Liam. Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Alice, te revisaré. Ustedes pueden salir.

Heidi y Liam asintieron.

—Esperaremos afuera —dijo Heidi. Ella y Liam salieron del consultorio, dejándola sola. Inmediatamente volvió el recuerdo de Isabella firme a su lado el día de su primera revisión hacía tres años; el doctor le había dicho que podía salir, pero ella se negó e incluso tomó la mano de Alice durante el ultrasonido. De ahí en adelante, Isabella estuvo en todas sus citas, ni siquiera cuando Jasper comenzó a ir con ella su cuñada dejó de hacerlo.

El doctor la revisó tan exhaustivamente como lo hiciera con su primer embarazo y terminó con un ultrasonido que les dio la fecha certera del tiempo que tenía de embarazo.

—Ahí está —le dijo el doctor—. Su corazón, ¿puedes verlo? —Alice asintió—. Es fuerte y rápido, eso quiere decir que está bien. Y va en perfecto progreso de acuerdo a las fechas que me diste.

—¿Cuánto?

—Seis semanas. Todo está bien, y estás lista para los siguientes ocho meses.

—Solo físicamente, doc —dijo con un fingido tono socarrón—. Gracias.

—Límpiate y cámbiate. Te esperaré para darte la receta y el día de la siguiente cita. Trae a tu esposo, escucharemos el corazón del bebé.

Alice asintió.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

El doctor la dejó sola para que se limpiara y se cambiara a su ropa normal. Cuando lo hizo, volvió al escritorio del médico y recibió la receta con sus vitaminas prenatales y la próxima cita. Salió del consultorio y asintió hacia sus amigos.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —le preguntó Liam.

—Seis semanas.

—¿Le dirás hoy a Jasper?

—No. Creo que prefiero esperar a que nos vayamos de esa casa. Aún no quiero que los Swan lo sepan.

Liam y Heidi ya no dijeron nada, la acompañaron en silencio de vuelta al auto y cuando pasó a la farmacia por las vitaminas. Con simples besos en las mejillas se despidió de ellos al llegar a casa de Heidi y se fue de regreso a la mansión, donde Cynthia la esperaba preocupada por no haber tenido noticias de ella en toda la tarde. Renée estaba ahí y Charlie y Jasper acababan de llegar de la constructora.

Alice escondió las vitaminas en su bolso y se disculpó con la familia por no reportarse antes y provocar sus preocupaciones.

Renée ordenó que se comenzara a preparar la cena mientras que Charlie y Jasper se encerraban en el despacho para reanudar el trabajo que tuvieron que interrumpir cuando una desesperada Cynthia los hizo volver a casa. Alice subió a su habitación y sacó los frascos de vitaminas, acomodándolos en la mesa de noche.

La puerta se abrió y Alice brincó, tirando el último frasco al suelo.

—¿Me vas a decir en dónde estabas o lo tengo que adivinar? —inquirió Cynthia. Alice la miró y después a las pastillas en el suelo. Cynthia la imitó y jadeó cuando reconoció el frasco que su hermana estaba recogiendo. La chica entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hoy. Comencé con náuseas y...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Esperaba que lo descubrieras, igual que la última vez.

Cynthia suspiró.

—No planeabas decírmelo, Alice, _igual que la última vez_ —repitió las palabras de su hermana—. ¿Y ahora después de quién me estoy enterando?

—Heidi y Liam —respondió. Y tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Cynthia asintió—. No quiero que lo sepan aún, Cynthia, por eso no te dije nada. Las gemelas pueden empezar a envenenar a Jasper y...

—Porque tú les has dado razones, Alice. No te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá. Pero Jasper tiene que saberlo y puedes decirle que no dé la noticia hasta el segundo trimestre. ¿No fue lo que hicieron él y Bella cuando Tyler?

Alice asintió.

—Perdóname por no decirte en cuanto comencé a sospechar.

—Está bien. Ya me acostumbré —rio—. Tienes que decirle a Jasper.

—Lo haré —prometió. Aunque no estaba muy segura de ser capaz. La última vez Jasper se volvió loco y solo Isabella pudo calmarlo. Esta vez no estaba la hermana maravilla y _realmente_ no quería que nadie se enterara.

Karla los llamó para cenar una hora después y, como siempre, fueron platillos deliciosos y sanos.

Alice comenzó a sentir los achaques dignos de su condición y tuvo que contenerse para no pedir más. No se podía permitir crear sospechas.

Pero a la nana no la pudo engañar, y cuando se estaba preparando para dormir ella entró a su habitación llevando una charola con diversos bocadillos y un vaso de leche.

—Por si tienes hambre, niña —le dijo con tono maternal.

—Ahh... Estoy bien, Karla —respondió. Karla la ignoró y dejó la charola en la mesa de noche. Alice suspiró—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Jasper. Es de buen diente, pero últimamente parece no satisfacerse con nada. Acaba de bajar a repetir platos, y vi que tú tampoco quedaste satisfecha. Solo sumé dos más dos. Anda, come.

—Gracias. Amm... Karla, no quiero que...

—No te preocupes.

La nana se fue tan de repente como llegó y Alice devoró su merienda. Cuando terminó, escuchó a Jasper volver a su habitación y decidió que ese era el momento para decirle, antes de que se arrepintiera.

Salió de su habitación y fue a la de Jasper. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Su marido estaba preparando su cama.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —le preguntó.

—Tengo... Tengo algo que decirte.

—Hazlo.

Respirando hondo, Alice se armó de valor y lo dejó salir.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo. Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y se petrificó junto a su cama. Miró a su esposa sin parpadear y sin respirar. Alice se quedó de pie, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, esperando que él dijera algo.

—Bien —musitó. Alice soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo—, tienes que cuidarte y... bueno, te cuidaremos bien. Te inscribiré a clases de yoga, controlarás tu genio que es lo importante.

—De acuerdo.

Jasper asintió.

—Ve a dormir, tienes que descansar.

—Jasper, ¿son buenas noticias?

—Por supuesto. Excelentes. Aunque no deberíamos anunciarla hasta que llegues al segundo trimestre.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Ve. ¿Tienes tus vitaminas?

—Todas.

—Perfecto. Sí. Descansa.

—Tú también.

Y con ese peso menos de encima, Alice realmente pudo descansar.

.

.

.

 **SUIZA**

Charlie, Renée y Jasper acompañaron a Isabella, Edward y Vanessa al aeropuerto para su viaje a Suiza y todo por la hora en la que salieron.

El día siguiente empezó lento, como un perfecto sábado. Jasper fue el único que se volvió loco toda la mañana, peleando con el televisor y con la computadora de Ilaria, ya que la de él se quedó en la oficina y no tenía tiempo de ir por ella.

—Seth, cambia de lugar ese cable. No entra.

—¿Quién es el experto en la tecnología aquí? Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

—Pero no se ve nada.

Cynthia le quitó el control remoto y presionó unos botones que los llevaron a una pantalla en negro que después de unos minutos pasó al escritorio de la computadora.

—¡Bingo! —gritó Seth—. Todo esto para simples cinco minutos.

—Diez, máximo —rio Jasper, acuclillándose frente a la portátil. Movió el cursor hasta que terminó en la página oficial del emporio Cullen.

Alice miró todo eso sentada en el sofá, vigilando a Tyler que jugaba en el suelo. Confundida, decidió expresar sus dudas mientras Jasper entraba a una nueva página, esta vez con un reproductor de video.

—¿Para qué es todo eso?

—Ya van a llegar.

—¿Y?

Cynthia la miró y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

La pantalla cambió y les mostró un paisaje nocturno antes de ir a una vista del aeropuerto de Berna.

Jasper dio una palmada y llamó a Charlie, Renée e Ilaria antes de sentarse junto a Tyler.

—¿Ya llegaron? —preguntó Ilaria.

—Ya casi.

—¿Soy la única nerviosa?

—¡NOPE! —gritó Cynthia, dando saltitos ya sentada junto a su hermana.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Renée, llegando junto a Charlie.

—Cinco minutos —respondió Seth, mirando su reloj.

Pero resultó ser menos. Casi tres minutos después, el jet de los Cullen apareció en escena con magistrales movimientos, antes de detenerse finalmente frente a la cámara, pero la puerta no se abrió de inmediato. Dos parejas se acercaron y se colocaron de pie a un costado del avión. La puerta se abrió y el piloto y dos azafatas bajaron, parándose frente al comité de bienvenida.

La iluminación del aeropuerto, era bien acompañada por los flashes de las cámaras que destellaron desde que se vio movimiento dentro del avión. Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en aparecer, él con el asiento de Vanessa, bajaron las escaleras y se despidieron del personal del avión antes de saludar al comité.

—¡Ahí están! —gritó Renée.

Edward fue el primero en salir a la vista con los hombros ocupados y llevando el transportador de la mascota en una mano. Los flashes eran voraces y cuando Isabella apareció simplemente se convirtieron en incontrolables. Edward tomó a Isabella de la cintura pues llevaba en brazos a Vanessa. Bajaron las escalerillas, se despidieron de la tripulación y saludaron al comité antes de caminar —Edward aún sosteniéndola de la cintura— hacia los autos.

En un momento que se quedaría marcado en la mente de Alice por un largo tiempo, Isabella dirigió un vistazo a su bebé y sonrió, Edward la imitó y le hizo caritas a su hija. Eso fascinó a la prensa y se concentraron en ellos, esperando por otra muestra de afecto que se dio cuando Isabella y Vanessa estuvieron dentro del auto y la madre besó y acarició los deditos de su hija con tal de tranquilizarla.

La transmisión terminó cuando todos los autos se fueron del aeropuerto.

Alice respiró hondo y miró a toda la familia.

—¿El siguiente?

—Almuerzo con la mesa directiva.

—¿Después?

—Un recorrido. Y una cena, pero privada. Lo interesante es el catorce.

Alice se obsesionó mirando las fotografías de esos cinco minutos, enajenándose viendo algo que ella deseaba para sí misma. Una vida de flashes y respeto a donde quiera que fuera. Isabella fue recibida con reverencias y pompa, Alice no tenía eso y lo quería con desesperación.

Isabella habló vía videollamada con Ilaria, se podía escuchar de fondo a Edward hablándole a Vanessa.

— _Nos acaba de despertar_ —dijo Isabella—. _¿Se nota?_

—Un poco —rio Ilaria—. Necesitas urgentemente un sueño de belleza.

— _¡Ja, ja! Graciosa. Tengo jetlag, no te burles._

—¿No es nada que el maquillaje no pueda solucionar?

— _Exacto. Bueno, solo llamé para decirles que estamos bien, y algo atareados, así que me voy. Descansen._

—Ustedes diviértanse, cielo. Los veremos mañana —le dijo Renée.

— _Oh, no es cierto. ¡Edward, es verdad que hay transmisión en vivo!_ —Y terminó la conexión.

—¿No lo sabían? —rio Jasper.

—Supongo que no

El domingo ocurrió sin mucha novedad, solo miraron las fotografías del almuerzo, el recorrido y, posteriormente, de la cena con el presidente de la sucursal y su esposa.

La madrugada del lunes fue absolutamente diferente. Todos despertaron antes de las tres de la mañana y se reunieron de nuevo frente a la televisión. Seth había conectado su propia computadora a la pantalla desde antes de ir a dormir, con tal de no hacerlo en el momento, lo único que faltaba era ingresar a la página del emporio e ir a la transmisión.

Alice estaba ahí por pura curiosidad —y porque el hambre la despertó—, y en cuanto la transmisión comenzó, mostrando un soleado paisaje suizo, se arrepintió de presenciar eso, aunque no sentía la necesidad de irse. Ningún Cullen había llegado aún, y el edificio estaba ya listo con el listón azul rey y banderas de Suiza, el Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y el emporio; un increíble atril de acrílico se encontraba en el centro de las dos puertas, y frente a estas había sillas blancas dando la espalda a la calle, todas con su pertinente asignación. La cámara hizo un acercamiento a las de la primera fila del lado derecho. En un fondo azul rey con letras blancas se encontraba escrito _Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esmerald Cullen, Irina Cullen_ y _Kate Cullen_ , detrás de ellos se leían distintos nombres con el mismo apellido, pero no se molestaron en tomarlas. ¿Quién mejor que el equipo de prensa de los Cullen para saber quiénes eran los importantes ahí?

El presidente y su esposa se colocaron en la acera del edificio, adecuadamente vestidos y con una postura correcta, listos para comenzar a recibir a sus ilustres invitados. Uno a uno los coches comenzaron a llegar en orden de jerarquía, todos con los miembros más importantes de la familia. Cuando el penúltimo coche hizo su arribo, todos en la mansión Swan se adelantaron un poco por la expectativa y contuvieron el aliento cuando Carlisle y Esme bajaron del auto; a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que Edward e Isabella fueran los principales ese día, incluso con todo y que fueron los anfitriones de la inauguración.

Quince minutos después, un auto negro —el único con el logo del emporio en el capó— se detuvo frente a la acera. Dos hombres bajaron de los lugares delanteros del vehículo y abrieron las puertas traseras, inclinándose en reverencias incluso antes de que los pasajeros bajaran. Edward bajó, asintió al chofer y corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, de alguna manera cubrió la salida de Isabella y se acuclilló ligeramente, recibiendo algo; dio unos pasos atrás, dejando que Isabella bajara, cuando lo hizo, sostuvo a Vanessa con ambos brazos.

Caminaron hacia el pequeñísimo comité, que los saludaron con reverencias y estrechando sus manos; los guiaron hacia sus lugares y se alejaron con otras reverencias. Isabella sentó a Vanessa en su regazo e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con una de las tías antes de que la ceremonia de inauguración comenzara.

La inauguración comenzó con los acostumbrados y protocolarios discursos, uno por parte de Edward y otro del presidente. Nada de Carlisle. Las palabras _esto grita_ que Jasper dijo cuando supieron de la agenda.

—Prepárense para un ascenso —dijo Ilaria mientras Edward y el otro hombre cortaban el lazo. Jasper le torció el gesto a su hermana.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso —rio Seth—. ¿Qué me dicen de los humores de la Princesa si eso ocurre?

— _Oh_ —musitó Ilaria.

— _Oh_ —completó Jasper.

Las cámaras entraron al edificio justo a tiempo para tomar a Isabella pasando a Vanessa a los brazos de Edward. Fue a pararse junto a la esposa del presidente y develaron la placa conmemorativa bajo una lluvia de aplausos. Y se acabó.

—La cena es en ocho horas, chicos, así que vayamos a dormir.

—¿No iremos al colegio? —preguntó Cynthia.

Charlie y Jasper se miraron. El hijo asintió.

—Bien. Solo hoy, ¿de acuerdo? A la cama.

Alice siguió a Jasper por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación de él.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar despierta, Alice. Tienes que descansar.

—La curiosidad mató al gato —dijo—. ¿Crees que lo asciendan?

—Sí. Definitivamente lo harán.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Quizás Carlisle crea que ya está listo o él ya no se siente capaz. Son muchas las razones.

—¿Y tu hermana tendrá algo que ver?

—¿Por qué infiernos mi hermana querría heredar tan pronto? —masculló Jasper.

—Bueno, sabes cómo es ella. No va a heredar con ustedes y tal vez se enteró que tu padre quiere retirarse y...

—Alice, mi padre no quiere retirarse, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—¿No fue eso de lo que hablaron cuando supieron de la agenda?

—Por supuesto que no. Papá quería tener cubiertos todos los posibles escenarios, pero para eso tenemos que hablarlo con mi abuela, y no lo haremos hasta que estemos seguro de que el ascenso sucederá, mientras tanto Edward y mi hermana siguen siendo los herederos y será mejor que nos hagamos a la idea de que probablemente eso cambie muy pronto.

—¿Y nosotros? Tu hermana heredará y tú...

—Alice, _no estoy listo_. Papá lo sabe. No quiero heredar solo porque mi hermana lo hará, quiero hacerlo cuando esté listo. No es una competencia.

—Si heredan, Isabella se burlará de ti, recuérdalo. Así es tu hermana.

—Y tú recuerda que te tragarás tus palabras —le dijo y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un aporreo.

A pesar de su desvelo, todos despertaron a la hora acostumbrada. Los chicos disfrutaron de su día sin clases y lo aprovecharon al máximo, a pesar de que pasadas las once de la mañana un coche negro llegó a la casa y de ese bajó la mismísima Elise Swan en todo su esplendor.

—¿Por qué no están viendo la cena? —preguntó, provocándoles un sobresalto.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pongan la cena y lo sabrán.

Charlie miró a Seth, quien corrió a la sala después de saludar a su abuela.

—¡Empezó antes! —gritó Jasper, entrando al comedor—. ¿Abuela?

—Hola, cariño.

—¿Qué... ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¡Tío, están entrando! —gritó Seth.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Elise, y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la sala. Todos la siguieron casi corriendo. Se quedaron de pie frente al televisor, mirando el desarrollo de esa simple pero importante ceremonia—. Cynthia, busca la conferencia de prensa.

La chica se puso a trabajar desde la portátil de Ilaria, tecleando apresurada mientras seguía la cena en la pantalla principal.

—La tengo —anunció.

—Reprodúcela —dijo Charlie.

Ilaria le lanzó los audífonos, Cynthia los conectó y se los metió a los orejas, mientras que la transmisión se detenía durante la cena. Por supuesto no los iban a grabar durante ese momento. El logotipo del emporio llenó la pantalla.

Cynthia miraba la pantalla casi sin parpadear, los setenta y pico minutos que duró la conferencia ella los vio y los escuchó. El nombramiento en Suiza comenzó, Carlisle se estaba haciendo cargo esta vez, dejando a Edward e Isabella en su papel de herederos. Jasper miró a su padre, este último respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Abuela, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Ilaria.

Elise alzó una mano. El nombramiento acabó y Cynthia jadeó, al mismo tiempo que, en Suiza, Carlisle hacia que Edward e Isabella se quedaran en el escenario junto a Esme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charlie, mirando a Cynthia. Ella solo lo miró y quitó los audífonos, subiendo el volumen al máximo. Regresó la reproducción y giró la computadora.

— _Señores, aprovecharé este momento para anunciar mi retiro_ —dijo Carlisle en la conferencia de prensa. Y en la cena lo repitió, con diferentes palabras.

El tiempo se detuvo en la mansión Swan, se detuvo desde el momento en el que Edward e Isabella dejaron de ser herederos para convertirse en presidente y primera dama de Cullen's INC.

* * *

 _*Vino del Rhin: Es un tipo de vino alemán reconocido por su sabor y bouquet. Debe este nombre al río Rhin, lugar donde son encontradas las uvas para su elaboración._

* * *

 **Hola, chicas. ¿Como están pasando este miércoles? Pasaron dos cosas importantes en este capítulo: la aparición de Jacqueline y el viaje en Suiza; en el siguiente sabremos las primeras consecuencias de esto último en Alice, pero ya vimos como fue la reacción inicial de los Swan. ¿Creen que se pondrá peor?**

 **Gracias a** _Bella-Jaze, Tecupi, Yoliki y Pili_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y al resto de ustedes por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente o en Sobreviviendo. Sigan disfrutando su semana ;)**

 **Annie. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **ADIOS A SUS ALTEZAS, HOLA A LA MUY HONORABLE**

Edward e Isabella volvieron a Estados Unidos dos días después, pero no se pararon por la mansión en ningún momento, al contrario, Charlie, Jasper y Elise tuvieron que ir hasta Bel Air para poder hablar con ellos, sin embargo no obtuvieron nada de información porque ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer ahora.

—Son como dos pequeños perdidos en el supermercado —dijo Charlie esa tarde durante la cena—. Están al borde del pánico porque Carlisle los ha dejado absolutamente solos, los subió al avión en Berna, les deseó buena suerte y eso fue todo; no les dijo lo que deben hacer, simplemente que pronto les llamaría.

—Dios, ¿cómo pudo hacerles eso? ¡Son unos niños! No están listos —musitó Renée—. ¿Van a estar bien?

—Yo creo que sí, mientras se mantengan juntos y se apoyen el uno al otro van a poder superar esto. Al menos, la niña ya se está distrayendo planeando el nombramiento, aún no le dicen dónde será y eso la tiene enloquecida, pero no se está dejando llevar por eso; y Edward también está olvidándolo con todo lo que tiene que hacer en casa y la empresa.

—De igual manera, necesitamos información —masculló Elise.

—Mamá...

—No me hables en ese tono, Charles Leonard, recuerda que todo lo hago por la familia y quiero saber en qué medida nos afectará esto.

—No vas a obtener información antes que los muchachos, así que deja de atormentar a mi hija y mi yerno con preguntas para las que ni ellos tienen respuesta, por favor.

Elise aceptó a regañadientes y todos continuaron cenando y actuando como si lo que estaba sucediendo con Isabella y Edward fuera una desgracia.

Para Alice eso no podría salir mejor. Obviamente, Edward e Isabella estarían obligados a mudarse a Inglaterra y con el paso del tiempo y su incapacidad de estar en la mansión Swan poco a poco irían perdiendo la influencia e incluso el contacto. Y eso era fantástico. Nada de ver a Isabella pavonearse tan perfectamente arreglada, o a Edward ser demostrativo con ella; no habrían más fiestecitas planeadas y presididas por ellos, no más berridos de Vanessa, y la perspectiva de ni siquiera enterarse de lo que sucedía en sus estúpidas vidas le hacía querer brincar y bailotear por toda la mansión. _Su_ mansión...

¡Oh! Y quizás Charlie decidiera darles a ella y Jasper la casa de Bel Air, justo donde pertenecían.

Sí. Definitivamente estaba pletórica. Por fin la vida le estaba dando lo que se merecía y lo único que podía pensar era que no podía esperar en que siguieran lloviendo las buenas noticias.

Aunque la lluvia se detuvo al día siguiente cuando Jasper los hizo volver a Los Feliz. La remodelación ya estaba terminada, así que ellos no tenían más que hacer ahí.

Había olvidado lo espantosa y pequeña que era esa pocilga, le hacía sentir claustrofobia con esos pocos pasos al interior que dio al llegar. ¿La hicieron más pequeña? ¿Dónde estaban las supuestas remodelaciones? Ella la veía igual de asquerosa.

Jasper y Cynthia bajaron las maletas del auto mientras Alice revisaba el correo. En esos meses, Jasper iba a diario por las cartas, excepto esa última semana en la que la familia había estado pendiente de lo que sucedía en Suiza, por lo que toda la correspondencia se había acumulado en su pequeño buzón.

Casi al final de esa montaña de sobres, se encontró con una pesada y fina tarjeta que lanzaba destellos por los rayos del sol. Era simple y elegante de color marfil con una tira de encaje _alenzon_ en un costado, mantenido en su lugar por una cinta de satín duquesa hecha moño justo en el centro; de una de las "orejitas" del moño colgaba un pequeño rosario hecho de perlas blancas y oro rosado. De alguna manera le recordó a Isabella, y no tardó en descubrir por qué. El nombre _Vanessa Andreína Elizabeth_ estaba impreso en grande con letra cursiva y color rosa, los destellos del sol se debían por los pequeños diamantitos que estaban pegados a algunas de las vueltas en las letras y la purpurina rosada sobre la que se encontraba la tarjeta principal. La invitación al bautizo de la mocosa. Ni siquiera miró la fecha, se acercó al bote de la basura, dejó el resto de las cartas en una de las ventanas y quitó la tapa del bote, dispuesta a tirar la tarjeta. No irían, ella no permitiría que Jasper ocupara su lugar como padrino de ese monstruo.

—Alice, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Jasper. Alice se tensó y se giró, escondiendo la invitación en su espalda. Jasper se acercó—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—No es nada. Correo basura —dijo, mordaz.

—Déjame ver —le dijo. Alice no hizo ningún movimiento, lo que hizo que Jasper tuviera que tomarlo él mismo. Le quitó la tarjeta y le dirigió una mirada. Sonrió al ver lo que era y asintió—. Conque correo basura...

—Lo es, porque _no_ iremos.

—¿Y quién lo dijo?

—Yo.

—Entonces, puedes quedarte —le dijo—. Soy el padrino y el tío, no pienso faltar en ese día tan especial para mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi sobrina.

—¿Cómo me voy a quedar? ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Soy tu esposa!

—Pero no quieres hacerlo, Alice, así que no te voy a obligar. Quédate en casa y relájate, o sal con los chicos. No creo que te pierdas de mucho, solo será una fiesta más de mi hermana, y ya las conoces. No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para excusarte.

Alice lo miró, ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? No podía ir solo, ¿qué pensaría la sociedad de Los Ángeles? Creerían que estaban separados y si Clarissa se enteraba de eso ¡la mataría! No, no. Debía ir.

—¿Dice cómo hay que vestir? —preguntó, tomando la invitación. Jasper rodó los ojos. Al parecer los dos habían pensado prácticamente lo mismo. Él se concentró en su familia, principalmente en sus hermanas y su abuela, que seguramente tendrían una fiesta al llegar a unas muy obvias conclusiones.

—Blanco y rosa, modesto. La ceremonia será en la capilla del resort en el que se casaron. ¿Oíste, Cynthia?

—¡Oído! —respondió la chica.

Alice miró la preciosa invitación, maravillada. Sin duda iba a ser toda una fiesta de Isabella y, por extraño que pareciera, no quería perdérsela. Después de todo, debía aprender a planear eventos si ahora ella iba a ser la encargada de ellos cuando Edward e Isabella se fueran a Inglaterra.

.

.

.

La información que Elise quería llegó dos semanas después del anuncio. Edward heredaría el completo mandato de Cullen's INC e Isabella se haría cargo de la fundación de la familia, con Esme como su mano derecha, ambos serían accionistas mayoritarios y controlarían el resto del porcentaje, por lo que las regalías del resto de la familia quedarían a merced de ellos, incluyendo las de Vanessa que ahora ya era la heredera, ni siquiera el nacimiento de un niño le quitaría ese lugar.

Pero había una cosa que todavía los tenía a todos con la expectativa: el nuevo lugar de residencia. Aún se negaban a dar cualquier pista acerca de eso, diciendo que era algo que se debía tratar en junta con el comité y para eso debían viajar a Inglaterra por ser el lugar donde se encontraba la empresa matriz, sin embargo los dos se negaban a ir hasta allá por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo. Elise y Charlie les habían dicho que hicieran lo que consideraran correcto, siempre y cuando esas decisiones no provocaran que Isabella y Vanessa perdieran sus derechos y sus posiciones como legítimas Swan. Edward juró sobre las vidas de ellas dos que no permitiría que eso sucediera.

Jasper no tuvo que hacer más movimiento. Isabella seguía siendo tercera en la línea, con Vanessa detrás de ella, aunque como buen hermano mayor le seguía atormentando que Ilaria aún no tuviera su lugar y todo por seguir siendo legalmente Vulturi. A Alice no podía importarle menos. Mientras más alejadas estuvieran las gemelas al primer puesto en esa línea, mejor para ella, así no tendría que preocuparse porque quisieran pretender al cargo que le correspondía a ella...

... perdón, a Tyler.

Desde ese momento, Alice comenzó a obsesionarse con la idea de tener otro niño, uno que siguiera con el apellido Swan si es que Tyler no quería hacerlo, un niño que fuera la mano derecha de su hermano mayor, no uno solo, más niños que rebajaran a Ilaria, Isabella y Vanessa a simples presencias en el árbol genealógico. Niños que las hicieran desaparecer. Niños que fueran el orgullo de su padre. Y sobre todo, niños que aseguraran la posición de su madre.

Alice identificó bastantes de sus síntomas como los que había tenido con Tyler y se convenció que estaba cargando con un niño. Sin hacer caso de lo que su hermana decía acerca de esperar hasta que su doctor pudiera confirmar sus sospechas, empezó a planear la habitación del bebé.

—Deberías esperar y decirle a Bells —le dijo Cynthia mientras la veía colorear unos garabatos en su bloc de dibujo.

—Isabella no volverá a hacer nada para nosotros. Yo también soy diseñadora.

—De ropa. No tiene nada que ver.

—Desaparécete y déjame trabajar.

—Bueno, pero los colores oscuros en la habitación de un bebé recién nacido no son correctos —le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —masculló.

—Ajá... —se burló, alejándose.

Alice rodó los ojos y siguió llenando de negro la pared en la que colocaría la cuna de madera oscura. Esa habitación sería una muestra perfecta de elegancia para un bebé. Su hijo la amaría y no querría cambiarla al crecer, incluso lo veía pidiendo que toda la habitación fuera negra y ella ya estaba pensando en el diseño que se merecería ese chico amante del metal. Oh sí, el futuro se veía magnífico.

Y esa no fue la única habitación que diseñó. Ya estaba pensando en lo que haría en la mansión de Bel Air cuando se mudaran. Cambiaría todo el horrible trabajo que había hecho Isabella y la convertiría en algo que despertaría la envidia de todo el vecindario por su buen gusto. Ya podía ver a todas las perras siliconadas derritiéndose y poniéndose verdes cuando entraran a su mansión, odiándola pero incluyéndola en todas sus reuniones porque sería la mujer más influyente y respetada, sus fiestas serían legendarias y todos se pelearían por estar presentes.

Sí, su vida sería perfecta en cuanto Edward e Isabella se fueran de Estados Unidos y no volvieran ni para las Cenas de Año Nuevo que ahora, claro estaba, ella planificaría.

Al día siguiente asistió con Jasper al consultorio de su ginecólogo para una nueva revisión. Como el médico prometió, ese día escucharon el corazón del bebé. Alice casi derrama unas lágrimas, pero Jasper, sentado lo más alejado posible de la camilla se mantuvo impasible a la imagen de la pantalla que mostraba a su segundo bebé.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó él.

—Está perfectamente bien. En correcto crecimiento. Solo me preocupa un poco tu presión arterial, Alice, ¿la familia ya sabe?

—Hemos decidido no dar la noticia hasta que pasen los meses de peligro —respondió Jasper—. Como sabe estamos teniendo un... inesperado contratiempo —el doctor asintió—, no creí que finalmente el estrés en la familia la hubiera alcanzado.

—Bueno, lo importante es que se mantenga lo más tranquila y alejada de eso como sea posible. Tienes que regular tu dieta, Alice, eso también es primordial.

Alice asintió, rodando los ojos.

El teléfono de Jasper sonó y él se disculpó, saliendo del consultorio. Alice suspiró.

—Como siempre —masculló—. ¿Es todo?

—Límpiate y cámbiate. Regresa para darte la receta.

El médico se retiró, dejándola sola. Alice se limpió el gel del estómago y se cambió detrás del biombo de la habitación. Jasper no volvió al consultorio y se lo encontró en la recepción cuando terminó la revisión.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina —le dijo.

—Después de dejarme en la casa, ¿cierto?

—Me temo que no. Dame la receta para surtirla.

—¿Me voy a ir caminando?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió y la guio hacia un taxi que estaba esperando fuera del hospital. Alice suspiró y subió al vehículo. Jasper pagó al taxista, dejándolo conservar el cambio y se fue a su coche. Alice le indicó al chofer a dónde ir y se acomodó en el asiento, mirando por la ventana.

Como siempre, el tránsito en la ciudad era un infierno y en pleno centro financiero estuvieron detenidos por poco más de quince minutos sino es que casi media hora.

Alice no sabía exactamente qué edificio estaba frente a ella hasta que un hombre en traje negro corrió hacia el lujoso auto negro estacionado debajo de la acera. El hombre se le hizo conocido y cuando se quitó la gorra para arreglarse el cabello supo quién era. Con temor, alzó la vista y se percató de las enormes letras plateadas que formaban _CULLEN'S INCORPORATED USA_. Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par, los guardias y el chofer se cuadraron y Edward e Isabella salieron tomados de la mano. El chofer corrió y abrió la puerta del auto. Isabella se despidió y subió al vehículo, Edward lo hizo después y en cuanto el chofer encendió el auto fue como si de alguna manera el tránsito hubiera recibido una señal para aligerarse. El taxista soltó un suspiro de alivio y aceleró, solo deteniéndose cuando era necesario y cuando llegó a la casa.

—Gracias —dijo Alice bajando del vehículo y cerrando la puerta de un aporreo. Entró apresurada a su casa y se dejó caer en el sillón—. Más te vale que seas niño —masculló, mirando hacia su estómago.

.

.

.

Entre risas, Jasper y Cynthia limpiaban las manitas de Tyler que se llenaron de la crema verde de su pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, mientras Alice los miraba con seriedad y comiendo el pedazo que ella misma se sirvió después de que el niño soplara las dos velas azules.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del sábado 26 de abril, el cumpleaños número dos de su hijo y en lugar de una fiesta como el año pasado, solo le prepararon un pastel y todo porque Isabella y Edward decidieron hacer el bautizo de su mocosa ese mismo día, y lo que era peor, con el permiso de Jasper con el pretexto de que no tenían otra fecha antes del frenesí del nombramiento.

¡Por supuesto que era mentira! Y el imbécil de Jasper les creyó. Alice pensaba que no podía decepcionarse más de su esposo, qué equivocada estaba.

Después de dejar que Tyler desayunara el pastel de helado, Jasper envió a las hermanas a arreglarse y llevó al niño a la ducha.

El vestido que Alice eligió la haría ver tan mojigata como Isabella, pero no encontró una mejor manera de demostrarle a Charlie que ella _sí_ estaba lista para heredar ya. Era obvio que se estaba deteniendo por ella, Charlie no sería capaz de dejar deliberadamente que Isabella superara a su hermano de esa manera. ¡Claro! Por eso se volvieron locos durante los preparativos del viaje a Suiza, ellos mismos se estaban preparando para el traspaso de presidencia, ¿cómo fue tan tonta para no darse cuenta?

Con el cursi y mustio vestido color rosa bebé y los zapatos del mismo color, un collar de perlas y el cabello peinado como una señora de los años cincuenta, Alice salió de su habitación y fue a la de Tyler, donde Jasper —en un traje inmaculadamente blanco— vestía al niño con un tierno trajecito beige con camisa blanca.

—¿Están listos? —le preguntó ella a su esposo.

—En un segundo —respondió Jasper—. Baja a la sala.

—Una dama no debe esperar, Jasper —reclamó.

—Pues ven a ayudarme con Tyler, anda.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Jasper le decía que hiciera lo que la niñera debía hacer? ¡Qué falta de respeto!

—Dile a Madeleine que lo haga, ese es su trabajo.

—Le di a Madeleine el día.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—No estaremos aquí hasta después de la cena, Alice, ¿realmente crees que tendré a la pobre mujer esperándonos cuando podría estar en su casa descansando?

—Bueno, deberías.

Jasper suspiró.

—Alice, ve abajo y enciende el auto. No tardamos.

—No soy el chofer, Jasper.

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces —le dijo con brusquedad. Abotonó el chaleco de Tyler y lo tomó en brazos, girándose para encontrar a su esposa aún detrás de él. Se quedó pasmado al verla con un vestido que, si bien le recordaba a los que usaba su hermanita, no se parecía en nada. No sabía qué era lo que Alice intentaba, pero si era su intención parecerse a Isabella, iba por el mal camino. Su hermana nunca iría monocromática en un tono que no le sentara bien a su tez, y mucho menos usaría un vestido tan cursi; ella era más elegante.

Alice sonrió cuando vio como su esposo se sorprendió de su atuendo, malinterpretando la reacción.

—Te gusta, ¿cierto? Mejor que tu hermana, eso es seguro.

—Bueno, mi hermana no es fan del color rosa y mucho menos en ese tono, no lleva tan literal a la práctica el concepto de lo vintage, así que nunca la veremos intentando lucir como una dama de una época a la que no pertenece y tampoco forzará en ella un estilo que no sea el suyo. Pero te ves bien, Alice.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

—¡Puntualidad inglesa, padrino! —gritó Cynthia pasando por la habitación.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió Jasper e hizo que Alice lo siguiera.

Cynthia encendió el auto y los esperó en su interior con la pañalera de Tyler lista con todo lo necesario para un día fuera de casa.

—¿Qué te pasó? —rio la chica al ver a su hermana.

—Cierra la boca.

—Demonios —masculló Jasper después de asegurar a Tyler en su asiento—. Demonios, demonios, demonios. Cynthia, ¿recuerdas dónde dejé la cruz para Vanessa? —preguntó a gritos, volviendo a la casa. Cynthia lanzó unas risitas y bajó del auto con el pequeño cofre de cristal que tenía en su interior el dije en forma de cruz de oro blanco con un topacio azul justo en el centro que perteneció a Isabella y que Jasper había mandado a renovar especialmente para su sobrina.

Cynthia no esperó a que su cuñado terminara de voltear de cabeza la casa e hizo sonar el claxon, haciéndolo salir. Cuando Jasper volvió, ella sacudió el cofre con una sonrisa burlona. Jasper suspiró con alivio.

—Sube al auto, padrino —le dijo. Jasper le hizo caso—. Pregunta: ¿quién te hubiera asesinado de no ser por mí? ¿Bells o Irina?

—Creo que las dos —respondió, acelerando hacia la carretera que los llevaría a Bel Air—. No les digas nada.

Cynthia se pasó los dedos por los labios, prometiendo su silencio de esa manera. Jasper asintió, mirándola por el retrovisor.

Había seguridad extra en Bel Air cuando llegaron. El guardia del barrio salió de su caseta con un portapapeles, anotó la placa del auto y los nombres de los tres mayores, antes de dejarlos pasar. Por ser familia directa tenían el honorable privilegio de estacionar el coche en la residencia, contrario al resto de los invitados que tuvieron que dejar sus vehículos en los estacionamientos comunes dentro del barrio. Jasper se vio obligado a mostrar la invitación y su identificación a más guardias de los que esperaba en su camino desde la entrada al barrio hasta llegar a la casa de su hermana, tiempo que fue recompensado en las pesadas y enormes rejas de hierro forjado pues el vigilante privado lo dejó pasar sin problemas.

—En el mismo lugar que siempre, señor Swan —le dijo.

—Gracias, Richard —respondió Jasper. Ocupó su lugar habitual y bajaron del coche, Cynthia con Tyler en brazos.

Por fuera, la fachada lucía igual que siempre, pero si se miraba más allá se podía ver como bastantes personas en uniforme estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas en el jardín para que todo estuviera perfectamente listo después de la ceremonia.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, con el mayordomo esperando en el porche. El hombre se inclinó en una reverencia y los dejó pasar.

—Gracias al cielo que ya llegaste —le dijo Irina, que como todos respetó la regla del rosa y el blanco con un conjunto de palazzo blanco y blusa sin mangas con cuello alto rosa y el cabello en un moño lateral medio despeinado.

—De acuerdo, necesito a los refuerzos. ¿Dónde está Ilaria?

—Con Kebi. Amm... En realidad está muy tranquila —dijo. Los recién llegados la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Probaste quitarle la peluca?

Irina se rio.

—Vamos —le dijo, colocándole una mano en el omoplato—, antes de que llegue mi mamá y nos regrese por donde vinimos.

—Irina, le tengo más miedo a tu madre que a mi hermana —soltó Jasper, ofreciéndole el brazo. Irina se colgó de él.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Oye, tú no la conociste de niña y no presenciaste sus berrinches legendarios.

Jasper e Irina desaparecieron en el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, que los maldecía por lo que estaban por hacer y por no ser ella la que iba del brazo de su marido. ¡Carajo! ¡Debió ser ella!

Ilaria entró a la casa, hablando por teléfono. Alice le sonrió burlona y la hizo alejarse. Renée vio eso desde las escaleras y le dedicó una mirada severa a su nuera, quien solo rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, mirando hacia la puerta cuando el resto de la familia Cullen entró a la casa. Esme la recorrió con los ojos, como inspeccionándola, Alice bajó la mirada avergonzada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creí que Isabella había pedido atuendos blancos con rosa, Renée —musitó Esme, sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

—Lo hizo —confirmó Renée. Alice suspiró y se envaró. No dejaría que esas perras se atrevieran a criticarla por envidia. Porque, obvio, ella sería la mejor vestida de esa fiesta y todas ellas quedarían reducidas a viles lombrices.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Edward, Isabella, Jasper e Irina bajaran con la pequeña Vanessa que usaba un ropón hecho enteramente de encaje _alençon_ con lentejuelas bordadas, ya no era puramente blanco, al contrario, comenzaba a mostrar algunos signos de amarillo por el paso del tiempo. Alice no tardó en reconocerlo: era el faldón de Isabella, lo había visto en las fotografías de la mansión y era imposible de olvidar por su belleza atemporal y delicadeza que gritaba _princesa_ por todos lados. Vanessa lo lucía tan espectacularmente bien como su madre veinte años atrás.

Se encaminaron hacia la capilla ya perfectamente lista para semejante bautizo con rosas rosadas y blancas y trozos de chifón blanco y rosa.

La ceremonia comenzó sin mayor espectáculo, con Irina sosteniendo a Vanessa en sus brazos y Jasper pendiente de su sobrina en todo momento, así como los padres de la niña que no prestaron mucha atención a la ceremonia por asegurarse que su niña no estuviera incómoda, pero no había manera de que la niña no estuviera tranquila. No había bebé más feliz que ella en ese momento y sus risitas y ruiditos estaban haciendo las delicias de todos los presentes.

Alrededor de la pila solo se reunieron los padres y los padrinos. Isabella le quitó el gorrito a Vanessa y lo tomó con la mano mientras Jasper encendía la sencilla veladora blanca. Irina sostuvo las manitas de Vanessa, y Edward tomó a Isabella de la cintura aferrándola a él cuando el padre comenzó a derramar el agua sobre la cabecita de Vanessa quien solo brincó sorprendida cuando sintió el toque frío del líquido. No emitió ninguna queja, sacándoles una sonrisa a sus padres. Edward besó la mejilla de Isabella y le susurró al oído.

Al término de la ceremonia volvieron a la casa y se tomaron algunas fotografías antes de pasar a la fiesta rosa y blanca. Edward e Isabella se llevaron a Vanessa para cambiarle el ropón por un atuendo mucho más cómodo. Fueron Jasper e Irina los designados para recibir a los invitados y entregar pequeños regalos como agradecimiento.

Edward, Isabella y Vanessa salieron a la fiesta, que dio comienzo no mucho después y resultó peor de lo que Alice había imaginado. Jasper se sentó en la mesa principal, dejándola sola con su familia, que se estaba deshaciendo en cumplidos y halagos hacia todo lo que se les pasara por el frente. Las gemelas fueron el centro de atención después de Vanessa y hasta que las vio realmente juntas Alice supo por qué.

Después de veinte años separadas y con sus propios estilos ya concretados, Ilaria e Isabella combinaron —quizá inconscientemente— esa tarde con vestidos del mismo corte y color pero diferente diseño, y lo mismo sucedió con los zapatos y cabello. Mientras Ilaria lucía un vestido blanco de tirantes y escote de cuchara con sandalias rosa bebé y el cabello sujetado en una media coleta con puntas rizadas, Isabella se decidió por un estilo strapless de falda amplia con peep-toes rosas y el cabello en ondas con un sencillo medio recogido lateral. No era de sorprender que las hermanas causaran sensación, se trataba de la primera vez que combinaban, sin duda era un gran momento para los Swan.

 _Ridículo_.

Alice se sentó toda la fiesta, mirando el vino espumoso rosado con pesar, deseando poder tomar un sorbo de él para sobrevivir a ese festival del horror. _«_ _¿Y si..._? _»_ , pensó, extendiendo el brazo hacia la botella a medias. _«_ _No, no. Resiste, Alice, tú puedes»_.

Una chillona voz gritando su nombre la hizo entrar en pánico.

—¡Prima! —exclamó Brenda—. Hola, tío Charlie. Hola, tía Renée.

—Hola, Brendita —le dijo Renée.

—¿Les gusta mi vestido? Yo lo hice.

—Está precioso, cielo. Luces adorable.

—Gracias, tía. ¿Y tú, prima, qué opinas?

Alice rodó los ojos y no respondió, porque cuando iba a hacerlo escuchó la voz de su hermana.

—¡Brenda!

—¡Cynthie!

Las chicas se abrazaron con entusiasmo y se ensimismaron en una plática acerca de sus vestidos.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan amigas? —inquirió Alice.

—Desde la boda —respondió Cynthia—. Es la mejor viboreando a las personas.

Charlie se ahogó con el trago de vino y Renée rio golpeándolo en la espalda.

—Brenda, por Dios —regañó él.

—Ay, tío, es lo más Swan que he hecho. Teddy, Minny y Bells no están riendo por un chiste de la mesa —soltó Brenda. Todos miraron hacia la mesa principal donde los tres hermanos estaban reunidos riendo acerca de algo y mirando de soslayo hacia la mesa de los vecinos de Bel Air. Charlie apretó los ojos y miró a Renée.

—Es cierto —le dijo.

—Como sea, tú tienes que venir conmigo. Tengo unos vestidos que mostrarte para el nombramiento de Edward.

—¿Cuándo estudias? —rio Cynthia, dejándose llevar por Brenda al interior de la casa.

Alice no sabía quién era peor, si Isabella o Brenda. Quizá eran demasiado parecidas para el bien de los Swan. Pero Alice terminaría con eso, ella destruiría por siempre a las primitas maravilla. Por supuesto que lo haría. Y Cynthia y su "amistad" con Brenda le ayudaría.

La noche cayó con lentitud y comenzó a terminar con la fiesta. Edward y Jasper salieron con el enorme pastel rectangular que en esencia solo era el bizcocho blanco con crema de mantequilla rosa que sobresalía de entre las tres capas con azúcar glasse espolvoreada. En las cuatro esquinas había tres _pops_ clavados, todos con purpurina comestible rosa y plateada. Tan sencillo como era se veía tan tentador y exquisito que Alice comenzó a salivar. Dejaron el pastel sobre la mesa principal, en la que ya se estaban reuniendo los abuelos con los padres y los padrinos, todos centrados en la adorable Vanessa que estaba de muy buen humor considerando lo tarde que era para una bebé de su edad, pero al parecer Isabella ya estaba solucionando eso porque la tenía en brazos dándole el biberón.

La música se detuvo lentamente, al tiempo que el mayordomo salía con el cuchillo y el servidor de soporte adiamantado que Edward e Isabella utilizaron en su boda, detrás de él, dos mucamas dejaban pequeños platos de cristal y cucharas de plata en la mesa.

Vanessa se mantuvo despierta el tiempo suficiente para ver como sus padres cortaban el pastel; minutos después, ya estaba dormida en su carriola de estilo antiguo y bajo la atenta mirada de Edward e Isabella que no la dejaban sola ni un solo segundo.

Tyler no tardó, tampoco, y sucumbió al sueño en los brazos de Jasper.

El pastel sabía tan exquisito como se veía, tanto que Alice tuvo que resistirse a lamer el plato, un predicamento que compartía con el resto de los invitados, al parecer.

Poco a poco, el jardín comenzó a vaciarse hasta que quedaron las dos familias. Jasper le hizo una seña a Alice cuando Renée e Ilaria estaban despidiéndose de Isabella. Alice suspiró con alivio y se adelantó al auto mientras Jasper y Cynthia se despedían de la familia.

.

.

.

En la pantalla de plasma de los Swan se veía una vista panorámica del centro financiero de Los Ángeles, con el tránsito de siempre en ambos sentidos y el acostumbrado caos diciendo presente en esa mañana de mayo, nada indicaba que era un día especial, a excepción de la multitud esperando en Cullen's INC Los Ángeles y los banderines colgados en la fachada con fotografías de Edward e Isabella.

El día del nombramiento de Edward como presidente del emporio familiar había llegado. Charlie, Renée, Jasper e Ilaria con Vanessa estarían llegando en unos minutos, mientras tanto Alice, Cynthia y Seth los miraban desde Hollywood, ya que no habían sido invitados por tratarse de un evento oficial de los Cullen, y a los Swan —por ser familia de la futura primera dama— solo se les habían extendido tres invitaciones, sin contar a Ilaria que pasaría a formar parte del comité por su participación en la fundación del emporio.

La camioneta de los Swan se detuvo frente al edificio. Julian, en su uniforme negro y blanco de gala y gorra negra, bajó y abrió la puerta que daba directamente a la puerta de la empresa.

— _Y aquí están_ —dijo la conductora del noticiero que cubría el nombramiento cuando Charlie, Renée (con Vanessa en brazos) y Jasper bajaron del vehículo— _, la familia Swan con la pequeña Vanessa que en unos minutos se convertirá en la heredera más joven en toda la historia del emporio Cullen. Sin duda, Gerald, hoy estaremos viendo a una nueva generación, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, tomando el control de uno de los imperios empresariales más importantes de todo el mundo_.

— _Así es, Donna. No nos vayamos tan lejos de los altos mandos para comenzar con los ejemplos: Edward cumplirá veinticinco años en un mes, e Isabella solo tiene veinte, su hija, Vanessa, en unos días tendrá ¡cinco meses! Además, estimado auditorio, la nueva junta administrativa tiene entre sus miembros principales a las hermanas de Edward, Irina y Kate, y a la gemela de Isabella, Ilaria, sin olvidar a la mesa directiva de la sucursal. De acuerdo a la lista que se nos fue proporcionada, ningún integrante mayor de treinta años de la familia Cullen se encuentra en la toma de decisiones._

—¡Ohhh! —rio Seth.

— _Bueno, parece que estamos presenciando la modernización de Cullen's INC, Gerald. Algo que ya llamó la atención, y que ya se nos ha preguntado sobre eso, es el papel de Jasper Swan debido a la presencia de Ilaria en la junta, pues déjenme aclarar esta duda, directo del vocero de la familia._ —Alice se adelantó a la orilla del sillón— _. Por su lugar en la línea de sucesión de la Constructora Swan, a Jasper no se le es permitido aceptar un puesto fuera de la constructora, tendría que renunciar a su derecho para poder hacerlo, y como ya vimos, eso no sucedió._

— _Donna, lamento interrumpirte pero parece que tenemos otro arribo._ —Las cámaras volvieron a las puertas del edificio. Frente a estas dos camionetas estilo van negras con banderines del emporio se detuvieron. La familia Cullen bajó de la primera—. _La que en unos minutos se convertirá en la ex familia principal, comandados por el aún presidente, Carlisle Cullen. Detrás de ellos, el nuevo comité, presididos por el vice presidente de Cullen's INC Los Ángeles, Eric Yorkie; todos toman sus lugares para esperar a la futura pareja principal._

— _Y todos causan euforia entre la prensa_ —rio la reportera— _, sobre todo la junta que se ha convertido en un soplo de aire fresco entre tanta solemnidad_ , _no es de sorprender por qué Edward decidió hacer este cambio, Gerald_. _Espera un segundo, ¿ese es el auto?_

Un auto negro con el logotipo del emporio en el capó pasó por la empresa sin detenerse. Cynthia y Seth lanzaron unas risitas.

—¿Qué rayos? —soltó Cynthia.

—Quizá aún no debían llegar —dijo Seth.

—Tal vez.

Minutos después, el auto volvió a la empresa y esta vez sí se detuvo frente a la entrada.

— _¡Ahí están, ahí están!_ —exclamó la reportera cuando el chofer bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera que daba directamente a las cámaras. Isabella bajó de ahí en un increíble vestido lavanda con sandalias nude y el cabello en rizos mantenidos en un costado gracias al broche plateado que se sostenía detrás de su oreja derecha—. _Isabella Swan-Cullen, impresionante como siempre, saludando a la prensa._

— _E inspeccionando que todo esté perfecto para la ocasión, Donna. Y aquí vemos a Edward Cullen, visiblemente nervioso, acercándose a su esposa. En este momento saludarán a los integrantes de la familia Cullen y justo después los veremos ingresar a las instalaciones de Cullen's INC._

Edward e Isabella se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron a la familia. Alice rodó los ojos cuando vio como todos se inclinaban ante ellos después de estrechar manos y besar mejillas, incluidos Carlisle y Esme que lo hicieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, como si estuvieran orgullosos de dedicar reverencias a una pareja que no hacía mucho lo hacía para ellos.

La imagen cambió de posición al tiempo que Edward, Isabella, Carlisle y Esme entraban a la empresa, con el resto de la familia detrás de ellos.

Se detuvieron con la recepcionista, que se acercó a saludar en su uniforme de gala mientras todos tenían un vistazo de la nueva recepción: un escritorio de cristal templado, con el logotipo del emporio, ya no de la sucursal; en la pared detrás debajo de CULLEN'S INCOPORATED dos fotografías, una de Edward y otra de Isabella con sus nombres en placas de plata, y una más pequeña con el nombre de Vanessa.

Alice miró a sus costados, totalmente sorprendida de que una sucursal tuviera la atención de colocar en su recepción al presidente del emporio y no al de la sucursal, como lo hicieron cuando Carlisle aún estaba al mando, ¿o es que acaso Vanessa, con sus cuatro meses de edad, ahora estaba a cargo de Cullen's INC LA? Tuvo una sensación rara en su estómago y no le gustó. No lo hizo en lo absoluto.

Conforme continuaban su caminata, más detalles aparecían, como el pasillo en el que las fotografías de la nueva junta administrativa los acompañaban.

Eso no podía ponerse más extraño.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿No es mucho para una simple sucursal? Nunca he entrado, pero...

—Es que ya no es solo una sucursal, Alice —le dijo Seth.

—¿De qué hablas?

Seth no necesitó responder esa pregunta, porque en la televisión ya lo estaban haciendo.

— _Para los que estén confundidos al ver la nueva decoración del edificio, aquí tenemos la explicación ofrecida hace tan solo unos minutos por la oficina de prensa de Cullen's INC, y cito textualmente: "Los señores Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan-Cullen han decidido continuar con su lugar de residencia en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Esta elección se ha hecho en base a diversos temas de índole personal y ha obtenido el permiso del comité familiar y del presidente emérito, el señor Carlisle Cullen, y su esposa, por lo que la sucursal estadounidense se convertirá en empresa matriz en la ceremonia del presente día después de la firma de traspaso de mando. El director de Cullen's INC Reino Unido se anunciará en los días siguientes"_.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó Alice, poniéndose de pie.

Seth y Cynthia la miraron sorprendidos.

—Le dije a Jasper que debía decirte —musitó Cynthia.

—¿Jasper lo sabía?

—Todos lo sabíamos. Era un secreto a voces.

—¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?

—¡Porque te vuelves loca, Alice! Y no es porque estás embarazada, empezó mucho antes que eso, así que, por favor, deja de culpar al pobre bebé de tus arranques.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Seth.

Alice miró a Cynthia con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Algún día debían enterarse.

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo estoy muy feliz por que hay capítulo jajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, chicas, y que les haya gustado mucho. No olviden dejarme su opinión y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Annie. xx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **EL REY EDWARD Y LA REINA ISABELLA**

En algún lugar sobre el océano, Alice miraba desde un rincón del jet privado de los Cullen como Isabella desfilaba frente a su marido, su gemela y sus padres en distintos vestidos blancos o azules, con detalles azules para los blancos, y blancos para los azules. Alice había perdido la cuenta de los vestidos que se había probado después del quinto, pero era difícil de ignorar porque cada vez eran más interesantes, sobre todo por la manera en la que combinaba los dos colores del emporio.

Isabella salió de la habitación del jet, en un vestido a las rodillas color azul marino con tirantes y escote de cuchara, no faltaron los detalles en blanco. Su asistente sostuvo _otra vez_ el espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Ese me gusta —dijo Ilaria—. Voltea —ordenó. Isabella se giró y se colocó las manos en la cintura. Ilaria miró a sus padres, asintiendo.

—Es bonito, cariño —aduló Renée.

—¿En serio?

—Te ves hermosa, reina —musitó Edward, sonriéndole.

—Déjame ver —pidió Jasper, acercándose. Asintió—. Lindo.

Edward, Ilaria, Kate e Irina se golpearon la frente con una mano, al tiempo que Isabella se desinflaba. ¡Incluso su asistente torció el gesto!

 _Ay, Jasper_.

—No es suficiente —masculló Isabella.

—Princesa, solo es una junta, no conocerás a la Reina.

 _¡JASPER!_

Isabella gruñó y se giró, dando zancadas de vuelta a la habitación.

—¡Ya la estábamos convenciendo, Jasper! —reclamó Ilaria.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él.

Minutos después, Isabella volvió a salir, esta vez en un vestido línea A midi blanco de mangas francesas, escote en V y solapas altas, con un cinturón delgado color azul marino y stilletos y diadema del mismo color.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

Por la forma en la que todos miraban a Isabella, Alice supo que ese era el vestido indicado, con el que su cuñada haría su primera aparición como primera dama del emporio.

—Ese es —le dijo Charlie.

—Amor, te ves preciosa.

Dios sabe cuántos cumplidos más le dedicaron antes de convencerla de ese vestido.

—Bien. Aunque no necesite mucho de su opinión —soltó Isabella, haciendo reír a su familia—. Delfina —llamó, girándose de vuelta a la habitación.

—Sí, señora. Señorita —se corrigió inmediatamente, antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

Alice bufó, levantándose con su vaso ya vacío para servirse más jugo de manzana. Tan solo se encontraban en la puerta del avión cuando la mujer ya se estaba presentando a Isabella como su "asistente personal". Isabella la llevó por todo el avión explicándole sus condiciones y cómo esperaba que fuera su trabajo, además de dejarle muy en claro que no aceptaría que le llamara "señora", al menos no mientras siga en la década dos de su vida, no respondería a ese tratamiento tan solo porque la _señora Cullen_ era Esme. La lógica muchas veces no funcionaba con la Princesa.

Edward fue detrás de ella, con Vanessa en brazos. Kate e Irina lo hicieron cuando ellos terminaron. Los Swan, incluida Ilaria, no pasaron por una decisión tan exhaustiva como Edward, Isabella y las hermanas de él ya que se había acordado que el avión se detendría en dos puntos de la tercera pista, en el primero bajarían los Swan, Kate e Irina, estas últimas tendrían que correr para poder unirse al resto de la comitiva que recibiría a Edward, Isabella y Vanessa. No se suponía que las rubias viajarían con ellos, sino con Carlisle, Esme y el resto de la familia, pero perdieron el vuelo por quedarse dormidas.

El avión aterrizó en el primer punto. La tripulación se reunió en la puerta del avión para despedir a los Swan. Alice iba a ser la primera en bajar, pero Irina le dio un ligero empujoncito y se adelantó a ella, con su hermana menor detrás; las rubias bajaron corriendo y no pararon hasta llegar a donde estaba parte inmediata de su familia.

—¿No saben que se pide permiso? —masculló Alice.

—No las habrías dejado pasar —respondió Cynthia—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Niñas, abajo. Los chicos tienen que llegar —les dijo Renée.

—Muévete, Alice —ordenó Ilaria.

Alice resopló y bajo del avión, esperando al resto al pie de las escaleras. La puerta se cerró tan pronto como Seth estuvo firme en tierra y se quedaron ahí para ver a los Cullen-Swan bajar de _su_ jet. El avión se dirigió al otro punto. Metros más adelante se volvió a detener y esta vez la puerta no se abrió de inmediato. Dos hombres con trajes negros y guantes blancos se acercaron a la aeronave al tiempo que la escalera bajaba y colocaron el rollo de tela que cargaban al pie de estas, lo desenrollaron descubriendo una alfombra azul, no roja; la comitiva se alineó al costado derecho de la alfombra, la tripulación bajó y se colocó del otro lado. Delfina fue la última, dirigió una reverencia a la comitiva y asintió hacia la tripulación en agradecimiento por su servicio.

Alice se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia y cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Fue un viaje largo y ella quería ir a descansar, no perder el tiempo ahí solo viendo a dos personas que despreciaba con toda el alma bajar de un avión. La familia apareció en escena, Vanessa en los brazos de Edward. Bajaron del jet, se despidieron de la tripulación y después fueron a saludar a la familia, que los recibieron con sonrisas, besos en las mejillas y reverencias. Caminaron juntos hacia los autos, Isabella dirigió una sonrisa y un saludo a su familia antes de subir al auto membretado.

.

.

.

Vanessa refunfuñó en los brazos de Jasper, resistiéndose a conciliar el sueño pero Isabella había dejado instrucciones precisas de que su niña debería dormir a sus horas, para acostumbrarla al horario, pero la bebé no tenía sueño y no se iba a dormir por más que su padrino insistiera.

Edward e Isabella llevaban casi todo el día en la empresa con el comité y la junta, y ahora toda la familia tenía la misión de cuidar a su mocosa y todo porque decidieron despedir a su niñera por quién sabe qué drama con ella y Esme; Jasper no le había contado bien la historia, lo que hacía que Alice se preguntara qué ocurrió con el extremadamente comunicativo de su marido, ¿o solo lo era cuando se trataba de amargarle la vida?

Se estaban alojando en una de las dos casas de huéspedes de la residencia principal en Berkshire ya que, por estar en pleno proceso de transición, nadie que no fuera parte de la familia podía ocupar la mansión. A Alice le parecía ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que Edward e Isabella ni siquiera iban a vivir en Inglaterra... Y, por cierto, eso le seguía hirviendo la sangre.

Vanessa lanzó un gritito, evadiendo el biberón rosa que Jasper acercaba a su boquita.

—Bien, no tienes sueño y no tienes hambre. Entonces, lo que tú tienes son ganas de fregarle la vida a tu tío, ¿verdad que sí?

—¡Jasper, ese lenguaje! —lo regañó Renée.

—Relájate, mamá. No sabe lo que significa —respondió él, meciendo a la bebé.

Voces conocidas comenzaron a acercarse desde el vestíbulo. Edward e Isabella, con Ilaria y el nuevo novio de esta, Raoul, entraron a la sala.

—¡Hola, chicos! —los saludó Renée—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien —respondió Isabella, sonriendo. Ilaria hizo un leve gesto, como contradiciendo a su hermana. Alice frunció el ceño—. Venimos por nuestra pequeña.

—¿No se quedan para el té? —preguntó Charlie.

—No podemos —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Isabella tomó a Vanessa de los brazos de Jasper, se despidieron de la familia y salieron de la casa.

Ilaria no habló hasta que se aseguró que su hermana y su cuñado se hubieran ido.

—Los Cullen tienen un cortocircuito en el cerebro —soltó, quitándose el blazer negro. Su novio rio.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jasper.

Ilaria miró a todos lados y suspiró.

—Para empezar, cuando llegamos aún seguían metidos en la sala de juntas y se estaban _matando_. Les juro que los gritos podrían escucharse hasta la calle si la puerta y las ventanas hubieran estado abiertas.

—Ay, Dios —musitó Renée.

—¿Y se puede saber qué estaban discutiendo? —preguntó Jasper.

Ilaria lanzó una carcajada.

—El porcentaje de acciones y la participación de Carlisle y Esme —respondió Raoul, tomando a Ilaria de la cintura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de toda la familia.

—¡Esa es toda una salida, cuñado! —le dijo Jasper. El rubio se despidió con un tipo de saludo militar—. Habla.

—Las paredes oyen, Jasper...

—No es cierto. Escupe.

Ilaria torció el gesto.

—Edward no quiere seguir manteniendo a su familia. Nadie trabaja, solo viven de las acciones y él dice que ya fue suficiente, así que les ofreció puestos en la empresa, incluso le pidió a uno de sus primos que fuera director.

—A ningún tío —dijo Charlie. Ilaria asintió.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Alice. No debería estar interesada, pero la telenovela estaba imperdible. Cynthia le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—A nadie le gustó la idea, ni siquiera al primo y comenzó la gritadera hasta que Edward les dijo que no seguiría trabajando por ellos y que hicieran lo que quisieran. Los sacó de la sala de juntas diciendo que tampoco quería a Carlisle y Esme involucrados más en la empresa —se encogió de hombros—. No está jugando, él está ahí para protegerse a sí mismo, a Bells, a Vanessa y a los que vengan detrás de ella. Sus padres y sus hermanas son a los únicos que seguirá cuidando, el resto le dan igual.

Alice y Clarissa se habían equivocado. Edward no era peligroso. Edward era letal.

Ese pensamiento volvió cuando Cynthia le mostró un artículo de una revista web, que se concentraba en la gran cena de la noche siguiente en la que oficialmente se les daría la bienvenida a Edward, Isabella y toda la nueva junta administrativa.

—Jasper me dijo que te enseñara esto —le dijo Cynthia, tendiéndole las hojas impresas directamente de la página de internet.

—¿Para qué?

—No hay tiempo para que nos den una clase de etiqueta, así que ahí está todo lo que necesitamos saber.

—¿Clase de etiqueta? ¿Para qué?

—Estamos en territorio de los Cullen, Alice —respondió Cynthia, rodando los ojos.

Alice suspiró y comenzó a leer el artículo:

 _ **NOMBRAMIENTO DE CULLEN'S INCOPORATED: ¿COMO RENDIR RESPETOS AL PRESIDENTE Y LA PRIMERA DAMA?**_

 _La familia Cullen se encuentra de manteles largos pues esta semana reciben oficialmente a las nuevas cabezas de la familia. Después del protocolario nombramiento en Estados Unidos ocurrido a principios de semana, viene la gran cena en honor al nuevo presidente y a la nueva primera dama en la que veremos un gran despliegue de lo que es ser parte de una de las dinastías más importantes del mundo._

 _Desde una locación majestuosa, hasta detalles minuciosamente arreglados por la mismísima Isabella Swan-Cullen, la llamada Cena de Nombramiento pinta para ser el evento social del año en Londres que esperemos no decepcione; aunque, con el conocimiento previo de los eventos planificados por la que ya es la primera dama más joven del emporio, sin duda alguna esta cena será un rotundo éxito._

 _Pero eso no es todo, también conoceremos un poco de jerarquía en la familia con solo ver los saludos con los que Edward e Isabella serán recibidos, como las ya vistas reverencias que les fueron dedicadas al bajar del avión en Heathrow o al llegar a Cullen's INC Los Ángeles. ¿Quiénes los recibirán de esa manera? Sencillo: Toda la familia. Después de que Carlisle Cullen, su hijo y su nuera firmaran la sucesión, estos dos últimos subieron un escalón, mientras que Carlisle y su esposa lo bajaron, estando obligados ahora a rendir cuentas a ellos así como sus respetos._

 _¿La junta administrativa? También, pero solo en actos oficiales y si se encuentran en presencia de la familia. ¿Los trabajadores de las empresas? Definitivamente, y más aún si estamos hablando de la sucursal en Estados Unidos. ¿A Isabella? Por supuesto, aunque se encuentre sola. En los tiempos de Carlisle, incluso se acostumbraba dejar los elevadores libres para Esmerald, esto quizá ya no se use con Isabella, pero mucho cuidado si algún empleado la llama "señora"; tendrán que dirigirse a ella con un simple "Señorita". Reglas desde las cabezas del emporio._

 _Y es aquí cuando llegamos al meollo del asunto. Isabella tiene su jerarquía dentro de su propia familia. Siendo la hija del presidente de la Constructora Swan, está acostumbrada a que se le trate como a una princesa, sin embargo, los Swan suelen ser menos rigurosos y solo exigen el máximo respeto para la matriarca, Elise Swan, por lo que no se complican rindiendo reverencias; pero no estamos hablando de los Swan sino de los Cullen y, como dicen, a donde fueres, haz lo que vieres. Charlie y Renée Swan definitivamente no tendrán que mostrar sus respetos de esa manera, se sabe que la misma Clotilde Cullen les pedirá que se reserven a un simple asentimiento, así como Jasper, que tiene su propia carga al ser heredero y en unas décadas su hermana tendrá que atenerse a las órdenes de él. Ahora, ¿qué hay acerca de Alice Brandon y su hermana? Esposa y cuñada de Jasper, respectivamente. Ellas sí que tendrán que efectuar una reverencia al no ser parte de la familia por nacimiento._

 _¿Complicado?_

—¿Solo esto? Sabes que no lo hago.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo si quieres ir a esa cena y no ser la comidilla de todos los invitados.

—Es una estupidez, Cynthia. Oficialmente, _yo_ estoy por encima de ellos.

—Aquí no. Recuérdalo —le dijo Cynthia y se fue, dejándola sola.

.

.

.

 _Cullen's Incoporated UK se complace en dar la bienvenida a Owen J. Cullen como nuevo Director General._

 _El equipo de trabajo ya ha sido notificado de esto y se encuentra entusiasmado por conocerlo._

 _El resto de la mesa directiva será anunciado en los próximos días._

 _Los señores Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan-Cullen agradecen su amabilidad y esperan que su mandato sea exitoso y fructífero._

—En otras palabras: que los haga más ricos.

—Alice... —musitó Jasper, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alice rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana del auto. Edward lo había logrado. Su primo era Director de Cullen's INC Reino Unido. ¿Cómo? Solo Dios sabe. Tal vez lo amenazó, aunque teniendo en cuenta que retiró los fondos a toda su familia, realmente no había mucho instrumento para hacerlo; o Isabella hizo algo, todos sabían acerca de su poder de persuasión en los ojos y su capacidad de lograr que el resto hiciera lo que ella quisiera con unas simples palabras. Alice aún no podía resistirse.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada de la fundación. El chofer bajó y abrió la puerta que daba directamente al ingreso. Charlie y Renée fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos de Jasper, Alice, Seth y Cynthia. Como invitados, no fueron recibidos por nadie importante, sino por un guardia que les pidió sus nombres antes de dejarlos pasar. No pudieron recorrer la fundación ya que los llevaron directamente hacia el auditorio donde sería la ceremonia de traspaso. Los primeros asientos del lado izquierdo fueron asignados para ellos. El auditorio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos miembros de la familia y personas que tenían toda la pinta de ser habitantes del albergue, no porque se vieran descuidados —que era todo lo contrario—, más bien porque miraban la simplona decoración del auditorio como si fuera la más hermosa y lujosa de las exhibiciones. Alice casi se rio. Casi. Cynthia le dio una patada en la espinilla cuando la vio sonreír con los labios apretados. ¿Qué? Era ridículo. ¿Qué tan necesitadas estaban esas personas para asombrarse con el atril de acrílico y las sillas chiavari azules?

Una gran pantalla blanca transmitía en vivo lo que ocurría fuera de la fundación mientras el resto de la familia seguía llegando, de nuevo, por orden de jerarquía. Después de la llegada de Carlisle, Esme, Irina y Kate, dos pequeñas niñas salieron llevando un frondoso ramo de margaritas cada una. Minutos después, el auto oficial se detuvo frente al establecimiento y de él bajaron Isabella, Ilaria y Edward. Las gemelas se acercaron a las niñas y recibieron los ramos, Isabella, incluso, se dejó abrazar por la pequeña mientras que Ilaria bromeó un poco. Esas niñas sonreían como si hubieran conocido a su princesa de Disney favorita.

Las gemelas de nuevo se las habían arreglado para combinar sin tener que verse idénticas. Isabella llevaba un vestido que apenas terminaba en el comienzo de sus rodillas, sin mangas en rayas blancas y negras, con stilletos negros y con sus rizos naturales sujetos en una coleta medio despeinada. Ilaria, mientras tanto, lucía un conjunto de blusa negra y falda blanca de organza con lunares negros y un fondo del mismo color, sandalias y el cabello suelto.

Ambas ingresaron a la fundación seguidas por Edward, que parecía estar más que cómodo con la mínima atención que estaba recibiendo y dedicaba largas miradas de devoción a Isabella. Carlisle se acercó a los recién llegados. Saludó a las gemelas con besos en las mejillas y a su hijo con un estrechamiento de manos, para después llevárselo en dirección contraria a la que tomaron las gemelas y Esme, que hicieron un exhaustivo recorrido por toda la fundación. Kate, Irina y el resto de la junta llegaron al auditorio y tomaron sus lugares. Raoul pasó a saludar a los Swan y se sonrojó como un niño cuando vio a Ilaria en la pantalla. _No, por favor. Otra parejita acaramelada no_.

El recorrido concluyó en la causa que Isabella introdujo. Como lo hicieran con el resto, las gemelas se quedaron un buen rato a charlar, incluso Isabella recibió algunos regalos para Vanessa, como un pequeño oso a crochet color blanco que le dio una abuelita que estaba acompañando a su nieta.

— _Muchas gracias_ —dijo Isabella, entre risitas—. _Es hermoso. A mi niña le va a encantar_.

Entonces, la abuelita se vio inmersa en la historia de cómo su nieta recurrió a ella cuando sus padres la echaron de su casa al enterarse que estaba embarazada. Como en todas las charlas que había tenido, Isabella se mantuvo atenta, incluso Alice buscó —con la cámara del celular lista— un indicio de que su cuñada no estuviera prestando atención, pero no lo encontró y eso enojó a Alice. Necesitaba pruebas de que Isabella sería una desgracia para esas personas, así Edward la abandonaría. Plan perfecto, ¿cierto?

Carlisle y Esme entraron al auditorio cuando la transmisión en la pantalla se terminó. Se podía escuchar como la prensa comenzaba a prepararse y como el lugar se terminaba de llenar. Justo después, la mujer que había acompañado a Ilaria e Isabella, también llegó.

—Damas y caballeros, de pie, por favor —dijo un hombre por medio de los altavoces. Mientras todos se levantaban, Edward ingresó al auditorio y subió al escenario, ignorando el recibimiento tan... solemne. Solo dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, específica y exclusivamente a su familia política, cuando estuvo en su lugar—. Por favor, manténganse de pie.

Las gemelas entraron, viéndose tan inescrutables como Edward. Ilaria mostró expresión solo un segundo y fue de sorpresa cuando vio la cantidad de personas en el auditorio. Un segundo, nada más. Bueno, parecía que estaba aprendiendo bien de sus hermanos.

El traspaso fue rápido, y tuvo sus momentos interesantes cuando Esme se negó a terminar su discurso y la llevaron casi a rastras de vuelta a su lugar, o como al enfrentarse a Isabella que, a juzgar por sus miraditas tensas, no era algo que ambas quisieran hacer.

Alice suspiró con alivio cuando la ceremonia terminó. Tenía hambre, su bebé tenía hambre, ¿acaso olvidaron que estaba embarazada?

Charlie los invitó a almorzar. El primero desde que Ilaria salía con Raoul y la prensa lo sabía por lo que no los dejaron en paz durante las dos horas que estuvieron en el restaurante, y a nadie le importó, solo a Alice. Más tarde, en los programas rosas vio como todos hablaban de su visible mal humor, comparado con las sonrisas que mostraba el resto de la familia. En el cuarto programa, terminó apagando la televisión mientras la arreglaban para la cena.

—Estúpidos —masculló. La mucama que la estaba arreglando torció el gesto.

—Solo ignórelos, señorita.

—Señora. Y es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres lo suficientemente buena para aparecer en estos programas, pero yo sí. Cierra la boca y ayúdame con el vestido.

La mucama, acostumbrada a obedecer órdenes de quien fuera, ya no volvió a decir nada mientras metía a Alice en el ajustado vestido gris oscuro con escote palabra de honor. Después de subirle el cierre, le ayudó con los zapatos y, posteriormente, con las joyas. Para cuando terminaron, Alice supo que no había Isabella en el mundo que pudiera verse mejor que ella, porque así estaba destinado a ser: las Alice siendo superiores a las Isabella. Siempre.

Alice se quedó esperando de pie en medio de la habitación a que Jasper fuera por ella, pero seguían pasando los minutos y nada. La mucama se fue, dejándola sola y con la puerta entreabierta, hasta que Cynthia la llamó, pero Alice no se movió. No. Jasper _debía_ ir por ella para escoltarla como la princesa que era. _¿Dónde está?_

—¡ALICE! —gritó Jasper, aún sin subir. Alice resopló y bajó, encontrándose a todos en el vestíbulo, excepto Ilaria que había ido a la casa principal para arreglarse con su hermana.

La familia se veía como lo que se esperaba. Charlie, Jasper y Seth llevaban trajes negros de pingüino con camisa, chaleco y pajarita blanca. Renée lucía un vestido azul marino de tirantes, escote en V y abertura en una pierna, con discretos stilletos y el cabello en su acostumbrado moño apretado. Cynthia usaba un diseño negro y rojo de falda amplia, sin mangas y con el cabello suelto en rizos voluminosos. Se veía preciosa. _Maldita sea_.

—¿Qué? —soltó, aún en las escaleras.

—Vámonos —respondió Charlie con severidad. Alice no se movió mientras la familia salía. Jasper la miró con desesperación, ya en la puerta.

—Alice, ya es tarde. Muévete.

Alice frunció el ceño y siguió a Jasper hacia el auto que los esperaba. En la puerta de la casa principal, Ilaria daba vueltas, solo visible en la oscuridad de la noche por su brillante cabello rubio semi recogido con una diadema doble dorada en la parte de atrás, y por las sandalias doradas que se asomaban por la apertura de su oscuro vestido negro. Raoul estaba a su lado, mirándola divertido y muy enamorado. Alice rodó los ojos.

—Cielo, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Renée.

Ilaria detuvo su desesperado andar.

—Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes. ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? ¡Bells y Edward están a nada de salir!

— _Se refiere_ —intervino Raoul, tomando a su novia de los hombros— a que no esperábamos encontrar su auto aún aquí.

—Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo —dijo Jasper—. Te ves preciosa, hermanita.

—Gracias. Esperen a ver a Bells. Esas tiaras que le regalaron son... fantásticas.

—Los veremos allá. Váyanse con cuidado.

—Ustedes también, pero rápido, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando estaban por salir, el chofer tuvo que detenerse porque el auto oficial del emporio estaba entrando, lo que el hombre tomó como una señal de que en verdad debía apresurarse. Llevó a los Swan en tiempo récord al hotel donde sería la cena, justo antes de que los Cullen y la junta comenzaran a llegar.

—Señor Swan, señor Swan —llamó uno de los reporteros en cuanto el auto se alejó. La prensa estaba del otro lado de la calle, detrás de las vallas de contención que el ayuntamiento colocó—. ¿Cómo se sienten usted y su familia con este ascenso?

—Estamos muy orgullosos de Edward e Isabella. Son unos zapatos enormes los que tienen que llenar, pero sabemos que harán un trabajo excelente.

—¿Y qué opinan acerca de la decisión que tomaron Edward e Isabella de quedarse en Estados Unidos?

Charlie miró a Renée antes de responder.

—Aliviados. Gracias —dijo. Se despidieron de la prensa y entraron al hotel.

—¿Aliviados? —rio Seth.

—Sí, niño. Prefiero tener a mis hijas conmigo que en este nido de ratas —soltó en voz baja—. Kebi —saludó cuando la mujer apareció en el lobby.

—Charlie. Todo está listo en el salón, pueden comenzar a pasar. El lobby tiene que estar completamente despejado para la llegada de las ratas.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ahora ya sé por qué Edward decidió mudarlo todo a Los Ángeles. Esta familia es una verdadera pesadilla, y solo se trató del tono correcto de azul... No me quiero ni imaginar cómo son cuando el dinero es el tema de conversación.

—Pregúntale a Ilaria y Raoul —le dijo Jasper.

Kebi torció el gesto.

—Vayan. Recuerden: solo un breve asentimiento. Chicas, ustedes sí se tienen que inclinar.

—¿Nada más con Edward y Bella o...?

—Sí. Sus asientos están asignados, por favor, no se cambien en toda la noche.

—De acuerdo. Suerte.

—La voy a necesitar.

Los Swan tuvieron lugares de honor en el acomodamiento de estilo imperial: los más cercanos a la mesa central. Y del lado derecho, por si fuera poco. A Alice eso le parecía una burla. ¿Por qué no colocarlos en el centro? Eran los Swan, la familia de la primera dama del emporio, ¿eso no tenía que ver? ¡MERECÍAN ESTAR ENFRENTE Y EL CENTRO!

Los Cullen comenzaron a llegar, saludaron primero a los Swan y después comenzaron a tomar sus lugares en la misma mesa que ellos. Isabella se encargó de la asignación de acuerdo a las reglas correctas del protocolo: no parejas sentadas uno a lado del otro, hombres y mujeres se alternan, las personas de mayor edad preceden a los de menor, entre otras cosas. Alice podía imaginarse a su cuñada caminar por todo el salón corrigiendo a los encargados cuando veía alguna equivocación, o haciéndolo ella misma, porque así era la Princesa.

La mesa directiva, entre los que se encontraba Raoul, fueron los últimos en llegar y se colocaron a la izquierda de la presidencia. Tan solo minutos después la música se detuvo con un suave eco. Todos se enderezaron y se colocaron detrás de sus sillas. Toda la junta administrativa entró en dos filas, comandados por Edward e Isabella, tomados de los brazos. A lo largo de ese trayecto, Alice pudo ver como las mujeres se hacían pequeñas y como las cabezas de los hombres desaparecían y supo que no tenía opción cuando vio a su hermana encogerse; tomó la falda de su vestido y se preparó colocando el pie izquierdo detrás del derecho, cuando Edward e Isabella pasaron frente a ella simplemente se inclinó. Menos problemas con los que lidiar.

Nadie tomó asiento hasta que ellos lo hicieron. Un hombre con esmoquin se acercó con un pequeño atril de acrílico y lo colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Isabella, quien se había puesto de pie con un micrófono en la mano.

—Familia Cullen —comenzó—, honorables miembros de la junta administrativa, damas y caballeros presentes, por favor, permítanme extender y expresar nuestro más profundo agradecimiento por estar aquí esta noche —dijo. De verdad Alice no fue la única en ver el gesto que su cuñada hizo al echar un vistazo al resto del discurso, y tampoco la miradita que se dedicaron ella y Edward; lo supo porque Ilaria tuvo una reacción menos disimulada. La rubia y su cuñado se miraron de soslayo, al igual que Charlie y Renée, y Seth y Jasper, Cynthia disimuló una sonrisa. Algo les decía que ese discurso no había sido hecho por ella. Fue en ese momento cuando Alice reconoció que quizá estar en la posición de Isabella no era tan bueno como ella pensaba.

 _No, no, no, no. ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice? No la compadeces, ¿cierto? ¿A esa perra?_

—Es con gran beneplácito —continuó— que hoy acepto la responsabilidad que me han encomendado de patrocinar el deber filantrópico de la familia. Sé que soy muy joven —otra miradita y otro suspiro contenido de Edward hacia sus padres—, ambos lo somos —parpadeó y miró al techo de refilón. Casi la pudieron ver articular un _Dios_ , antes de seguir. Les esperaba una larga noche de quejas. Gracias al cielo que no dormían en la misma casa—, pero no los decepcionaremos. Ahora, es momento de presentarles a mi esposo, el licenciado Edward Anthony Cullen, para quien pido un aplauso.

Edward se puso de pie, recibiendo el micrófono por parte de Isabella. La Princesa se sentó, soltando todo el aire que contuvo, pero sin perder la compostura.

.

.

.

— _En estos días, todas las miradas del mundo se encuentran sobre la familia Cullen que está efectuando grandes cambios en su jerarquía_ —dijo la conductora del noticiero de prensa rosa que los Swan sintonizaron esa mañana con tal de escapar un poco de la vorágine de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, al parecer todos hablaban de eso. Charlie subió el volumen—. _Si hace dos meses informábamos sobre el inesperado ascenso de Edward Cullen, hoy damos la noticia que todos estábamos esperando: Edward es oficialmente el presidente de Cullen's Incorporated. Esto ocurrió durante la gran cena de gala, en la que el joven que próximamente cumplirá veinticinco años, aceptó el cargo con un discurso que dio mucho de que hablar debido a que se aseguró que no fue de su autoría. Para hablar acerca de eso, se encuentra con nosotros Howard Hunt. Bienvenido, Howard._

— _Muchas gracias, Sophia._

— _¿Qué ocurrió con esos discursos? Porque se sabe que el de Edward no fue el único, también se está pensando que el de su esposa, Isabella Swan-Cullen, también fue escrito por otra persona._

— _Así es. Fueron discursos breves, sobre todo si hablamos del que pronunció la joven estadounidense, que resultó ser bastante expresiva al leer_ —dijo. Jasper lanzó unas risitas, golpeándose la frente con una mano— _, es por esta razón, Sophia, que se da por hecho la imposición de estos a la pareja, lo que no es ninguna sorpresa para quienes nos hemos dedicado a informar sobre la familia Cullen. Sabemos que los discursos del presidente y su pareja, de hecho, no son escritos por ellos, a diferencia de los que ofrece el heredero, sin embargo, es objeto de atención en esta ocasión por los gestos y la renuencia que presentaron Edward e Isabella. Nunca habíamos tenido una situación como esta y estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora, los discursos serán preparados por ellos mismos con tal de evitar reacciones como las de anoche._

— _Lo comentábamos hace unos días durante el nombramiento: ellos llegaron a cambiar las reglas. ¿La familia Cullen está consciente de esto?_

—¡Obvio que no! —gritó Ilaria.

— _Hasta anoche, no lo creo. Están manteniendo algunas tradiciones, como que sea un miembro de la familia quien dirija la sucursal londinense, el traslado de la ex primera familia a Gales, la cena de gala y la junta de traspaso; por otro lado, cambiaron muchas más, comenzando por el hecho de que no vivirán en Inglaterra, sino en Estados Unidos, lo que supuso un movimiento de sede matriz, Isabella no aceptó que Esmerald fuera co-patrona en la fundación y escogió a su hermana gemela en su lugar; se negaron a presentar a su hija, Vanessa, como heredera en la junta y en el nombramiento, lo que tal vez se debe a su corta edad; además, con respecto a la condición de la pequeña: no habrá hijo varón que le quite la posición. Es una nueva etapa, Sophia, sin duda._

— _Ya lo creo, Howard._

Una mucama se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la familia.

—Señores, la señorita Isabella solicita su presencia en la casa —anunció. Ilaria y Jasper fueron los primeros en salir corriendo, detrás de ellos fueron sus padres. Cynthia y Seth sacaron a Tyler, mientras que Alice fue como alma en pena. No quería ir, pero esto era como una telenovela y no planeaba perderse ningún capítulo.

El mayordomo de la casa principal los llevó al salón donde los Cullen solían tener sus eventos privados. Todo un equipo de fotografía estaba instalado ahí y se preparaba para comenzar a trabajar. Isabella y Edward suspiraron con alivio al ver a la familia, luciendo espectacular en un amplio vestido de tul azul marino y plateado, con el cabello lacio y suelto y la tiara que usó en la cena. Edward vestía el mismo tipo de traje de la cena. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Charlie.

—Estoy entrando en pánico —soltó Isabella.

—¿Tú? Qué raro —musitó Jasper. Isabella le enseñó la lengua.

—No. De hecho, necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Señores? —llamó el fotógrafo. Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano y la ayudó a acomodarse en el centro de la escenografía blanca que habían montado. Cuando una asistente se disponía a arreglar a Isabella, Ilaria no se lo permitió e incluso ayudó a Edward con el traje. Isabella le asintió a su hermana en agradecimiento. Ilaria se alejó unos pasos. Cuando Jasper le preguntó por qué no dejó que la chica hiciera su trabajo, ella respondió:

—Conozco a mi hermana, es todo.

Esa pareció ser explicación suficiente para el resto, sin embargo Alice quedó más confundida. ¿Qué tenían que ver los humores de la Princesa con que Ilaria actuara como una simple mucama? Bueno, después de todo, ya tenía experiencia, ¿no? Ilaria fue una mucama en Nueva York... _Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_.

Sin tener contacto físico, Edward e Isabella posaron de pie para la cámara, derechos y con esas figuras aristocráticas que hundían en una reverencia a cualquiera que se enfrentara a ellos.

—Señorita Ilaria —musitó el mayordomo. Llevaba un almohadón con dos listones azul marino y blanco. Ilaria asintió.

—¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó ella a Alice, quien frunció el ceño pero terminó yendo con ella tras recibir una mirada de Cynthia. Ilaria le dijo qué hacer, tomando la banda más gruesa, eso dejaba la delgada para Alice, la que pertenecía a Isabella. Con un suspiro, tomó el listón entre sus manos, apreciando la suavidad del lujo de la seda. Se dirigió a Isabella con una expresión inescrutable, la misma que la Princesa portaba mientras se metía en la banda, Alice la acomodó y la ajustó como Ilaria le decía, colocó el broche de diamantes y zafiros en el lado contrario, pinchando a su cuñada de paso y provocándole un respingo.

—Oh, lo siento —exclamó, burlona.

—Limítate a dejarme lista para las fotografías, Alice —soltó Isabella—. Querías ser mi dama de honor, ¿no?

—Gracias, señoritas —dijo el fotógrafo. Ilaria tomó a Alice del brazo y la hizo alejarse del cuadro.

Ocurrió otra tanda de fotografías antes de que la mucama se acercara con una silla ornamentada. La colocó en el centro al tiempo que Ilaria se acercaba. Isabella se sentó de lado y su hermana le ayudó con el vestido y la banda.

Un par de horas después, estaban sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor, Isabella con Vanessa en el regazo. Edward extendió una hoja hacia Charlie.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él, recibiéndola.

—Nuestra agenda para las siguientes tres semanas y media —respondió Edward.

—Se van de gira.

—Así es.

La familia miró sorprendida a Edward e Isabella.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? —preguntó Renée.

—No era un hecho —dijo Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo acabamos de confirmar.

—Bien. ¿Y qué necesitan de nosotros?

—Nos están dando la oportunidad de decidir si Vanessa viene con nosotros. Isabella y yo ya lo charlamos y acordamos ir solos...

—Al terminar tenemos que regresar a cerrar la casa y recibir a Owen en la empresa, así que podemos dejarla con Carlisle y Esme... _No_.

—De acuerdo. Llamaremos a la casa antes de irnos y pediremos que preparen su habitación.

—Gracias —sonrió Isabella.

—Lo que necesiten, cielo. Siempre. Además, nos encanta tener a nuestra pequeña nieta con nosotros.

 _¿Otra vez tener a la mocosa berrinchuda de Vanessa? No, por favor_.

* * *

 **Tarde, pero segura jajaja. ¿Como están? El primer capítulo del año. ¿Les gusto? Gracias a** _Yoliki, Tecupi, Guest y Dara_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Nos vemos en el siguiente o en Sobreviviendo...**

 **Tengan un precioso año, chicas. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Annie. xx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Algunos de los personajes no me pertenecen, Stephenie Meyer los creo en su preciosa cabecita, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. La historia es mía._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **JACQUELINE**

Alice estaba cansada. Tenía veintiséis semanas de embarazo y se sentía como si fueran treinta y seis. Había estado todos los días en cama por órdenes del médico quien, después del último chequeo, había declarado el embarazo como de alto riesgo y le había advertido que si no guardaba reposo, el bebé nacería antes de tiempo y las probabilidades de que sobreviviera si nacía a esas alturas del embarazo eran casi mínimas. Así que siguió órdenes. Jasper contrató a una enfermera para que la cuidara mientras él estaba en el trabajo y Cynthia en el colegio. La mujer no le permitía pararse de la cama más que para ir al baño y era por eso que Alice estaba harta.

¿Por qué alto riesgo?

Al intentar imitar a Isabella en el uso de tacones altos durante el embarazo, Alice se cayó en el mall mientras compraba con sus amigas, el golpe había ocasionado un desprendimiento de placenta* y tanto el bebé como Alice estaban en peligro. Y lo que sucedió solo logró que Alice se preguntara por qué Isabella jamás se había caído, y ella dejó de usarlos después del aniversario de la empresa...

Madeleine entró a la habitación con la mesa de cama llevando el desayuno de Alice.

—Gracias —dijo Alice cuando la mujer dejó la mesa sobre las piernas de la chica. Madeleine asintió.

—De nada —respondió la mujer y salió de la habitación.

Sus días eran lo mismo siempre. Desayunaba, se duchaba, regresaba a la cama, veía televisión, hablaba con sus amigos, almorzaba, dormía, cenaba y esperaba a que Jasper llegara de la oficina. Era horrible, pero estaba consciente de que era por el bien del bebé y eso la hacía quedarse callada y conformarse.

Durante todo el día, Alice había sentido dolores en el abdomen, casi como si fueran contracciones, pero ella estaba segura de que no lo eran. Lo recordaba gracias a Tyler, que habían sido horribles, y estas no se le acercaban en lo absoluto.

Para cuando Jasper llegó, Alice ya estaba sospechando acerca de esos dolores, porque en vez de menguar, estos aumentaron, y sabía que eso no era normal, pero lo dejó pasar. Seguramente eran por estar tanto tiempo acostada.

Sin embargo, en la madrugada, cuando se levantó para ir al baño, sintió como un líquido caliente y espeso bajaba por sus piernas.

—Jasper, Jasper, despierta —dijo sacudiéndolo. Jasper se despertó y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Algo está pasando.

Jasper se sentó en la cama de un golpe y encendió la luz.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó. Alice vio como sus ojos azules se paseaban por su cuerpo y se detenían alarmados en sus piernas—. Carajo —murmuró y se levantó de un salto. Alice no quería mirar, pero lo hizo, y chilló un poco cuando vio sus piernas pintadas de rojo—. Oye, oye —la llamó Jasper colocándole las manos en los hombros—, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? No pasa nada. Vamos a limpiarte y a cambiarte, llamaré a mis padres y nos iremos al hospital.

El tono tranquilo de Jasper solo la alteró más. Estaba perdiendo al bebé y él le decía que todo iba a estar bien. _¡Mentira!_

Jasper la ayudó a limpiarse, la secó y le quitó la pijama para colocarle unos pants. Cynthia ya estaba con ellos, ayudó a su hermana a caminar mientras Jasper hablaba a gritos con quién sabe quién. Llevaba a Tyler dormido en un hombro y el celular en el otro. Al salir de la casa, se encontraron con la camioneta de los Swan, Charlie la ayudó a subir y se sorprendió al ver a Renée e Ilaria ahí.

—¿Qué pasó con Tyler? —preguntó Renée asomándose por la ventana.

—Edward y Bella lo están esperando —respondió Jasper.

—Lo llevaré yo. Ustedes váyanse al hospital, los veré allá —dijo Charlie. Jasper asintió y pasó al pequeño a los brazos de Charlie, quien lo subió al auto y se fue acelerando, Jasper salió detrás de él, pero tomaron direcciones diferentes. Charlie hacia Bel Air y Jasper a Beverly Boulevard.

Al llegar al hospital, Jasper la sacó cargando mientras Ilaria estacionaba el auto. La recibieron en urgencias, donde la doctora de Isabella la atendió. Jasper le explicó lo que había sucedido desde que se cayó hasta que despertaron momentos atrás.

—¿Tuviste dolores en el día? —le preguntó la doctora a Alice. La chica miró a su marido y asintió. Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—Creí que era por estar recostada... —se excusó. La doctora asintió mientras la preparaba para el ultrasonido.

Renée, Cynthia e Ilaria llegaron a la sala.

La mujer movió el aparato por el aún pequeño vientre de Alice. Los latidos del corazón del bebé eran pausados, nada normal; Jasper miraba temeroso la pantalla en blanco y negro, siendo testigo en primera fila de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y no era bueno.

—Tia, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó él cuando vio el ceño fruncido de la doctora.

—Nada bueno, Jasper —respondió—. Como pueden escuchar, los latidos son muy lentos y casi no se mueve. Si no sacamos al bebé ahora, puede morir.

Alice chilló al escuchar eso, pero si hubiera sido testigo de cómo Jasper tomaba las manos de su madre y su hermana en vez de las de ella, se hubiera derrumbado.

Charlie llegó minutos después, Cynthia lo puso al corriente y él fue quien comunicó las noticias a su hija y yerno quienes le habían dicho que no dormirían hasta saber qué sucedía. Isabella y Alice podían haber perdido la bonita amistad que las unía, pero como Isabella lo veía, era la vida de su sobrino la que estaba en juego y eso era más fuerte que la enemistad que sentía hacia la madre.

Unas enfermeras prepararon a Alice mientras Tia mandaba a arreglar el quirófano. El bebé no iba a nacer por parto natural, si no por cesárea. Alice se negó, pero un simple recordatorio de las pocas probabilidades que tenía el bebé de sobrevivir al parto, la convenció. Lo que fuera por su niño.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó a Jasper antes de que se la llevaran a quirófano. Él ya estaba listo para acompañarla.

—Lo sé, pero confía en que todo saldrá bien. Pronto el bebé estará aquí.

—De acuerdo, Alice, es hora —le dijo Tia. Alice asintió.

La llevaron directo al quirófano, solo se detuvieron cuando Charlie, Renée, Cynthia e Ilaria se acercaron y los abrazaron deseándoles lo mejor. Jasper se tardó con Ilaria, quien le susurraba palabras de ánimo al oído y le frotaba la espalda, y él se sintió mucho mejor al saber que una de sus hermanitas estaba ahí con él, a pesar de lo mucho que ambas detestaban a Alice.

Y entonces, Raoul entró corriendo a la sala y le palmeó los hombros. Sí, definitivamente sus hermanas estaban con los hombres indicados.

Tia apresuró a Jasper y subieron al elevador. En el quirófano ya todo estaba listo, debido a lo prematuro del nacimiento, ya había una incubadora esperando con todo lo necesario para mantener al bebé con vida.

En cuanto Alice estuvo cubierta y acostada, un enfermero se acercó y le administró la morfina, minutos después, Alice ya estaba muy atontada.

—Jasper, por favor, no te vayas —le pidió.

—Aquí estoy, Alice.

Alice escuchaba a lo lejos como los doctores hablaban acerca de incisiones y sufrimientos y latidos y presión... No entendía nada. Solo sintió una presión que mágicamente desapareció. Y entonces, nada.

—Llévenla ya. No se detengan —escuchó que decían.

.

.

.

Isabella y Edward llegaron al hospital a primera hora de la mañana. Se encontraron con la familia en la sala de espera, pero Jasper no, cuando preguntaron por él, Cynthia les dijo que estaba en las incubadoras y hacia allá se dirigieron.

—Jasper —lo llamó Isabella. Él se giró y le sonrió a su hermanita y su cuñado.

—Vengan —les dijo. La pareja se acercó y él señaló a un bultito rojo y arrugadito que estaba en la segunda fila—. Es ella.

—Oh, es tan pequeñita —cantó Isabella refugiándose en los brazos de Edward.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó Edward a Jasper.

—Tan bien como puede estar al nacer a las veintiséis semanas.

—¿Qué dicen los doctores?

—Que dependemos de los cuidados que tenga aquí. ¿Es demasiado que quiera contratar dos enfermeras que la cuiden solo a ella? Una en el día y otra en la noche.

—Deberíamos buscar a alguien —dijo Isabella—. ¿Ya tienen el nombre?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando.

—¿Sigues? —inquirió Edward.

—Alice quería otro niño, ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera una niña, se negó rotundamente a que lo fuera.

—¿Ya le dijiste?

—No tengo ganas ni paciencia para lidiar con ella ahora.

—¿Quieres que le diga yo? —propuso Bella.

Jasper y Edward la miraron con ironía.

—Amor, eres la menos indicada para decirle. Pensará que lo haces para molestarla y será peor.

—Lo haré yo. En algún momento del día —dijo Jasper.

Isabella y Edward asintieron. Él le palmeó un hombro.

—¿Seré que puedo pasar? —preguntó Isabella.

—No creo que haya problema.

Isabella caminó a la puerta, la golpeó suavemente y habló brevemente con la enfermera cuando esta abrió. Le dio su bolso a Edward y entró a la habitación, momentos después, apareció en el cristal ya usando la ropa esterilizada. Jasper vio como su hermana se acuclillaba junto a la bebé y metía una de sus manos a la incubadora. Le habló a la bebé y acarició sus manitas.

—Jasper, tienes que saber que, si Alice no quiere aceptar a la niña, aun así ella va a tener muchas madres —le dijo Edward mientras veían a Isabella soltar unas lágrimas sin dejar de hablarle a la bebé.

—Lo sé —respondió Jasper sonriendo—. Eso no le faltará, sin embargo, en verdad espero que Alice la vea y la ame, a pesar de que no es el niño que ella quería.

—¿Has pensado por qué quería tanto otro niño? Jasper, sabes que no me meto en el problema que tienen Bella e Ilaria con Alice, pero tu hermana tiene una teoría.

—Por supuesto que la tiene. No sería nuestra princesa si no se la pasara metiendo cizaña en todos lados. Y sí, he pensado mucho en eso. Desde que se burló de Bella cuando revelaron el sexo de Vanessa, de hecho. Después de todo, es la hija de su madre. Solo le pido a Dios que no trate a la bebé como Clarissa las trató a ella y Cynthia.

Edward suspiró.

Ambos vieron como Isabella se incorporaba y se llevaba las manos al cuello, entonces, apareció en escena un conocido collar de plata. Se trataba de una de las tantas joyas que la tía Elizabeth dejó a Isabella: un crucifijo que tenía grabado _Amor Vincit Omnia_ , "El amor todo lo conquista". Lo colocó a su lado y volvió a acariciarle las manitas. Jasper sonrió y asintió hacia su hermana cuando ella lo miró.

Isabella salió con su ropa normal, pero sus ojos algo hinchados.

—Jacqueline —dijo Isabella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Su nombre. Jacqueline.

Jasper lo consideró mirando a su hija. Jacqueline. Sí.

 _Jacqueline Isabella_ , porque no había duda de que su hija ya era hija de su tía.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Alice fue dada de alta del hospital, pero la pequeña de la familia no, y Alice lo agradeció. No quería saber nada de esa mocosa que le había quitado a su niño.

Intentó convencer a Jasper de darla en adopción, pero él ya estaba encariñado con ese pequeño engendro y no le gritó nada más porque seguía convaleciente, de otro modo...

—Sabía que los escuché llegar —dijo Isabella sonriéndoles en las escaleras—. Cynthia arregló todo en su habitación, así que cuando quieras, Alice.

Alice asintió, mirando perpleja a su cuñada.

—¿Cómo vas con la habitación? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Ya la están despintando así que yo me despido, no soporto el olor —respondió terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Dejé a Tyler dormido y Cynthia acompañó a Madeleine al supermercado. No se acerquen a la habitación de Jackie, ¿de acuerdo? Apesta a disolvente.

Alice ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. La mocosa no tenía ni un día de nacida cuando Jasper ya había decidido el nombre que le pondría y justo ahí, Alice perdió la pelea.

—Muy bien, hermanita. ¿Cómo sigue Vanessa?

Isabella suspiró tomando su clutch de la mesa de café.

—Igual. Sigue de mal humor, solo la calman los masajitos que le doy.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Alice.

—Ya le están saliendo los dientes.

—¿Ya?

—Va a cumplir siete meses. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tus padres llamaron. Llegarán en unas horas.

 _Carajo_.

—¿Ya estaban abordando?

—Síp —respondió—. Bueno, me retiro. Tengo que ir a la empresa, hay asuntos urgentes de la fundación que tengo que resolver.

—Suerte —rio Jasper.

—La voy a necesitar —respondió abriendo la puerta—. Antes de que lo olvide, ¿quién se quedará con Jackie hoy?

—Mamá está allá, según lo que entendí, Ilaria va a ir en la noche; todavía lo tengo que hablar con ella.

—Okey. Edward y yo queremos ir mañana, ¿está bien?

—Está perfecto. Mañana regresaré a la oficina y por lo que Tia, Marcus y Collin me dijeron, quieren hacerle unos análisis, así que necesitaré a alguien que esté allá.

—Decidido entonces —dijo Isabella. Su celular sonó en su mano y gruñó—. Voy para allá —respondió despidiéndose con la mano de su hermano y su cuñada. Jasper regresó el gesto.

—Vamos arriba para que te recuestes —le dijo Jasper a Alice. Ella asintió mirando por la ventana como el auto gris que pertenecía a Edward se iba acelerando, seguido por la camioneta negra de su equipo de seguridad, ese que le fue asignado desde el nombramiento.

Todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, seguramente para evitar que el olor del disolvente que volaba por el aire, entrara a las recámaras.

Alice había tenido la habitación del bebé lista desde que comunicaron la noticia a los Swan. Ella estaba convencida de que tendría otro niño y por eso la había pintado de negro, con las decoraciones muy masculinas. Pero Isabella había tomado el control desde el nacimiento de la niña —cuyo nombre Alice ni siquiera quería pensar—; según Alice se había enterado, su cuñada diseñó la habitación en minutos y había mandado a desalojarla con premura. La habitación de su niño, ya se estaba convirtiendo en la cueva de la maldita mocosa.

Clarissa y Benedict llegaron pasadas las ocho de la noche y de inmediato subieron a ver a su hija, no precisamente porque quisieran saber cómo estaba...

Jasper no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir acerca de Jacqueline, así que simplemente se quedó abajo con Tyler y esperó a que sus suegros se fueran, porque ni loco iba a dejar que se quedaran en la casa, y sabía que Alice tampoco lo permitiría.

Cynthia bajó corriendo, hiperventilando. Se acercó a Jasper y se aferró a él, como una pequeña asustada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él.

—Ya les dijo —respondió la chica, encogiéndose cuando un grito bajó por las escaleras.

—Cynthia, ¿no lo sabían?

—Yo... Lo olvidé con todo lo que ha pasado.

—Dios —murmuró él poniéndose de pie—. Quédate con Tyler, por ningún motivo vayan a subir, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió y Jasper subió corriendo. Los gritos de Clarissa eran ensordecedores y Jasper recordó algo que Ilaria le había dicho después de que Alice supo que habían tenido una niña: _«_ _Si Alice casi se mata, a la perra de Clarissa le va a explotar la nuez que tiene como cerebro»_. En ese momento, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la reacción de su suegra, tan desalmada, sexista y estúpida como para rechazar a sus propias hijas por ser mujeres.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, mandó un mensaje a Ilaria:

 _No se te ocurra separarte de ella._

Su hermana entendería. Toda la semana estuvieron temiendo la reacción de Clarissa, resolviendo cada escenario que se les pasaba por la mente, pero estaba teniendo la sensación de que no habían hecho suficiente.

Clarissa estaba sacudiendo a Alice y gritándole mil insultos a la vez. Por la cara que tenía la chica, los sacudones se reflejaban en la herida de la operación, y mucho. Jasper se tuvo que contener para no jalar a su suegra y azotarla contra la pared.

—Eres una maldita inútil. No sirves ni para volver a traer un niño al mundo —le decía Clarissa a Alice.

—Es suficiente —dijo Jasper imitando el tono grave que su padre adquiría al dar una orden. Se acercó a la cama, tomó las manos de Clarissa y las apartó de Alice tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria—. No me obligue a sacarla de mi casa a la fuerza.

—Una niña, Jasper —dijo Clarissa, como si la idea le resultara repugnante. Y Jasper estaba seguro de que así era.

—Sí, señora. Una niña como mi sobrina Vanessa que heredará el imperio de su padre cuando tenga la edad. Una niña como mi hermana Isabella que está construyendo su propia empresa de decoración. Una niña como mi hermana Ilaria que está lista para administrar la constructora, una fundación y una decoradora. Una niña como su hija Cynthia, futura estudiante de arquitectura. Una niña como su hija Alice que en este momento continúa recuperándose de una operación. Ya entenderá por qué usted no estuvo en mi lista de ejemplos, Clarissa.

Y eso fue todo. Clarissa lo miró con el rostro desencajado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y Alice se encontraba maravillada. Jasper la había defendido... O, bueno, algo así; separó a Clarissa de ella...

—Esa mocosa no tendrá mi apellido —declaró Clarissa.

—Puesto que usted es una Brandon por matrimonio y no por derecho, creo que no le concierne.

Clarissa miró a Alice, quien suspiró y habló por primera vez desde que dio la noticia a sus padres.

—No será una Brandon —dijo. Jasper la miró sorprendido, y pudo ver una chispa de ira en sus ojos—. No es mi hija.

Jasper resopló, deteniendo la verborrea que estaba por salir de su boca. Simplemente no lo podía creer, era algo que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza como parte de la reacción de Alice. No lo sentía por él, lo sentía por la pequeña bebé que vivía apenas en una incubadora con demasiados cables conectados a ella, muchos para su corta edad.

 _«Cuando las gemelas se enteren...»_ , pensaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Ambos temiendo por las reacciones de las bombas de tiempo que eran las gemelas.

—Bueno —suspiró Jasper—. Ella y Tyler estarán bien siendo solamente Swan.

—Jamás mencioné a Tyler —discutió Alice.

—No voy a permitir que _mi_ hija se sienta malquerida por no tener el mismo apellido que su hermano mayor. Mañana mismo iré a registrar a Jacqueline como hija natural y cambiaré el nombre de Tyler.

—Jacqueline —se burló Clarissa.

—Como Jackie Kennedy —respondió Jasper. Y otra vez, calló a Clarissa.

.

.

.

Jacqueline salió del hospital dos meses después. Durante todo ese tiempo, Jasper estuvo con ella día y noche, cuando no era él, entonces las gemelas o los muchachos o Charlie y Renée. Clarissa, Alice y Benedict no se pararon por el hospital más que para ir a que le quitaran los puntos a la chica, incluso ese día ni siquiera preguntaron por la pequeña bebé que estaba por cumplir un mes de vida.

Como lo prometió, Jasper registró a la pequeña con el nombre de _Jacqueline Isabella Swan_ , pero Elise le recomendó no quitar el apellido Brandon a Tyler, y Jasper sabía que lo había dicho por una razón. Elise Ophelia Barnes viuda de Swan no se coloca los zapatos en la mañana sin pensar en cinco maneras diferentes de volverlo a favor de su familia.

Ilaria y Raoul fueron elegidos como padrinos de la bebé, pese a las negativas de Alice que quería a Liam y Heidi. Isabella la calló cuando le recordó que había negado a Jackie como su hija. Y de esa manera, Jasper incluyó a sus dos hermanas en la vida de su hija.

El día que dieron de alta a Jacqueline, Isabella estuvo preparando su habitación, así que Alice tuvo que soportar los gritos y los taconeos de su cuñada por toda la casa.

Por pura curiosidad, Alice entró a la habitación mientras Isabella estaba en la sala hablando con el equipo de decoración. _Dios_. La habitación había quedado fantástica. Dos paredes estaban pintadas de dorado y las otras dos de plateado avejentado, el techo estaba en blanco con luces blancas incrustadas, de él colgaba una araña de oro y cristal, el suelo era gris grafito y tenía una alfombra cuadrada de colores. Isabella había donado los muebles negros que Alice compró cuando creía que iba a tener un niño, y los reemplazó con una cuna y un cambiador dorados. Había cuadros dorados con mariposas rosas pintadas, un arreglo de ramas y lamparitas de papel rosas, café y blancas. Era una habitación que gritaba lujo y poder, algo que Alice se imaginaba para Vanessa, no para Jacqueline.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Isabella. Alice brincó porque ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar y su voz chillona y firme le había sacado un susto.

—Solo quería saber por qué tanto alboroto.

—Pues ya lo viste, ahora lárgate. Jackie está por llegar y no queremos que tenga malas vibras alrededor de ella —le dijo. Alice suspiró y salió de la habitación, encontrándose al sacerdote que casó a Edward e Isabella en el pasillo, listo con una sotana blanca y un recipiente de oro, junto a él estaban Cynthia, Ilaria y Raoul—. Padre, por favor —pidió Isabella indicándole con una mano que entrara, detrás de él entraron Cynthia, Ilaria y Raoul. Alice se quedó afuera, mirando como el párroco caminaba por la habitación, lanzando agua en todos los rincones y pidiendo por el bienestar físico y moral de Jacqueline. Algo que los Swan hacían cada vez que un nuevo bebé estaba por llegar a casa del hospital, y sabía que ahora era más importante por todo lo que había sucedido con la niña.

Bajó a la sala donde encontró al resto de los Swan, exceptuando a Charlie y Renée, quienes habían acompañado a Jasper a recoger a Jacqueline. No pudo evitar temblar cuando vio a las abuelas hablando entre ellas y prefirió huir antes de que la vieran.

—Alice —la llamó Marie.

Alice hizo gestos y se giró sonriéndole.

—Buenas tardes, Marie —la saludó.

—¿Por qué no estás en el hospital? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué no sabes, Marie? —inquirió Elise enfocando su penetrante mirada en Alice. Todos se callaron. Seth se llevó a Tyler y Vanessa al jardín—. Jacqueline no es hija de Alice —soltó.

Alice miró a la familia, avergonzada por primera vez en los últimos tres meses. A juzgar por sus expresiones sorprendidas e indignadas, las gemelas no les habían dicho nada y estaba sorprendida de su falta de comunicación; si se tratara de Jasper o Renée o Charlie no le sorprendería, pero las gemelas eran unas bocas con patas. No era que deseara que la familia se enterara, sin embargo, hubiera ayudado de mucho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Marie—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Alice no respondió. Miró a Edward en busca de apoyo —el más racional de los dos yernos porque Raoul tenía demasiada vena neoyorquina—. El inglés se desentendió con una risilla.

—Lo siento, Alice —le dijo—. No hay justificación para lo que has hecho.

—Te pregunté algo, Alice —intervino Marie.

—Marie, tú no me entiendes. Necesitaba a un niño, yo...

—Alice, jamás te di permiso para tutearme —soltó Marie.

Los taconeos de Isabella en las escaleras fueron los que la salvaron. Jamás agradeció tanto la presencia de su insoportable cuñada.

—Listo —anunció. El resto bajó detrás de ella, y despidieron al padre—. ¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó la Princesa colocando sus manos en los hombros de su marido y sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde él estaba.

—Estábamos preguntándole a Alice por qué Jacqueline no tiene su apellido —respondió el tío Billy.

—Oh, tío, eso es tan sencillo —respondió Ilaria.

—Tío, lo primero que tienes que saber es que la madre de Alice es una perra —comenzó Isabella. La abuela Marie miró a su nieta de refilón—. Cuando nació Alice y posteriormente Cynthia, la mujer rápidamente las rechazó porque no eran niños, ya sabes, como si estuviéramos en la era medieval y una niña fuera inútil. La misión de Alice, según ella misma y su perra madre, era traer puros niños al mundo que nos relegaran a Illy y a mí de la línea y por consiguiente del testamento del abuelo, de la abuela y de mi papá. ¿Me equivoco, Alice?

Alice no respondió, miró a su cuñada como si quisiera matarla lentamente, con mucho, mucho, _mucho_ dolor. Isabella simplemente se mantenía impasible, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso... Eso quería mi madre —respondió Alice con voz temblorosa.

—¿Sí? Entonces, ¿por qué rechazaste a Jackie mucho antes de que tus padres se enteraran de que había sido una niña? ¿Por qué te burlaste cuando supiste que yo iba a tener una niña? A mí no me ves la cara de estúpida, Alice. Tal vez tu intención al llegar a mi familia no fue esa, pero después de Tyler y mi boda, no lo dudo. Créeme, cuñadita, a Jackie no le afectará en lo más mínimo no tener tu apellido; no tienes nada que heredarle, más que tu codicia y juro por Dios y mi hija, que le quitaré eso. Escúchame bien, Alice, Tyler y Jacqueline serán Swan por dentro y por fuera; yo misma me encargaré de extinguir a tu familia de sus venas, ¿entendiste?

Un simple vistazo a la familia, le demostró que Isabella no estaba sola en esa resolución. Alice ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Estaba rodeada de la familia Swan, quienes no dejaban a un solo enemigo suyo de pie y Alice ya se consideraba dentro de ese no tan selecto grupo y tenía miedo de pensar en lo que le harían para sacarla de la familia.

El ambiente de repente cambió cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Jasper entró llevando la silla para auto de Jacqueline, la niña estaba envuelta en rosa y, sorprendentemente, despierta.

—Hola —saludó Jasper con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento, se armó un caos en la casa. Las primas se pelearon por ser las primeras en tomar en brazos a Jacqueline. Jasper se rio con gusto.

—¡A un lado, vampiras! ¡Dejen respirar a mi muñeca! —gritó Ilaria, abriéndose paso.

Las risas de disfrute de Jasper resonaron en toda la casa, las mismas que él no encontraba como parar. No había estado tan feliz desde la boda de Edward e Isabella, porque tener a su pequeña por fin en casa después de lo difíciles que habían sido los últimos meses a los que no les veía fin, era como volver a la vida. No hubo día en el que no la visitara, sus horas de comida entre semana las pasaba en el hospital, algunas veces acompañado por Tyler que estaba más que encantado con ver a su hermanita que le robó el corazón desde el primer momento en el que su tío Edward la puso en sus pequeños y débiles brazos. Pero Jacqueline estaba bien ahora, tan saludable como un bebé que llegó a término y era tiempo de disfrutarla, después regresarían las preocupaciones.

Los Swan monopolizaron la casa, turnándose para tomar a Jackie en brazos, tan ensimismados en ella que no se dieron cuenta cuando Alice se fue, dando un portazo para llamar la atención, incluso se quedó unos minutos en el porche esperando que alguien saliera para pedirle que se quedara. Nada ocurrió. Alice los maldijo por lo bajo, y a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que había salido sin las llaves de su auto y su bolso. No podía regresar, sería como perder la dignidad.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por quién sabía cuánto tiempo hasta que reconoció la entrada del vecindario donde Heidi vivía. No estaba el guardia, así que tuvo que entrar por medio del espacio libre que dejaba la pluma. Tocó el timbre de la casa y la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

—Hola —la saludó Heidi.

—Hola.

—Pasa. ¿Cómo sigues?

—Bien —respondió Alice con desgano, siguiendo a su amiga a la cocina. Heidi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Uy, ¿y ese humor?

—Jasper llevó a la niña hoy.

—Ah. Comprendo.

—¿Salimos hoy?

Heidi torció el gesto.

—No puedo. Mi abuela está en la ciudad y ya conoces a mis padres.

—Sí...

Heidi puso un vaso de agua frente a su amiga y se quedaron en silencio, viendo la vida pasar.

—Alice, ¿por qué no estás en tu casa? Es tu...

—No. No te atrevas. Esa mocosa no es mi hija. ¿Sabes? Creo que me cambiaron al bebé en ese hospital de pacotilla, y los voy a demandar. ¡Yo tuve un niño, Heidi!

Heidi suspiró, negándose a decir más. Alice estaba como desquiciada y nadie podría hacerla entrar en razón, sobre todo porque ella misma había pasado los últimos meses tratando de convencerla y hacerle ver que Jacqueline era su oportunidad de demostrar que ella no era igual a Clarissa, pero Alice solo quería la fortuna de los Swan y no habría poder en el universo que le hiciera desistir.

Alice se quedó unas horas más. Cynthia había llamado preguntando por ella y eso la hizo regresar. Heidi la llevó, en todo el camino Alice deseó que los Swan ya no estuvieran ahí, no tenía la paciencia para seguir viéndolos.

Pero no tenía tanta suerte. La seguridad de Edward e Isabella seguía ahí, así como los coches de Charlie, Raoul y Edward.

—Había escuchado rumores, pero no les creí mucho. En verdad tienen seguridad siguiéndolos —rio Heidi.

—Sí —masculló Alice.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Creo que ahora tienen más dinero que antes —soltó. Heidi la miró de soslayo—. Gracias. Suerte en tu cena.

—Sabes que la voy a necesitar. Cuídate —le dijo. Alice bajó y se giró para despedirse. Heidi se fue después de responder a la despedida.

—Cuervo negro ya llegó —anunció uno de los guardaespaldas. Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Es su nombre en clave, señora. Toda la familia tiene uno —respondió el hombre al tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abría. Cynthia miró a su hermana mayor con molestia.

—Entra —le dijo. Alice le dedicó una mirada severa al guardaespaldas y entró detrás de Cynthia.

—¿Sabían que los imbéciles de sus guardaespaldas me dicen "cuervo negro"? —reclamó Alice a Edward e Isabella. La Princesa se rio, meciendo a la bebé en sus brazos. No era Vanessa, porque ella estaba dormida en los brazos de Edward.

—Pues bien merecido que te lo tienes. Agradece que no tomaron el que Kate sugirió —le dijo. Edward, Ilaria y Raoul lanzaron unas risitas.

—¿Cuál era? —preguntó Charlie.

Los cuatro involucrados en el emporio se miraron.

—Rastrera —soltó Edward. Jasper se atragantó con el agua y tosió, disimulando las risas que todos querían dejar salir.

—Sí, agradécelo —dijo Jasper, sin aliento—. Belly, dame, la iré a acostar.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —musitó Renée, mirando a sus dos hijas. Isabella pasó a Jacqueline a los brazos de Jasper después de despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente.

—De acuerdo —respondió Jasper—. Gracias. Por todo.

—Cuídala —le dijo Charlie, dirigiendo una rápida mirada de soslayo a su nuera.

—Lo haré.

Edward abrazó a Jasper. Alice vio que le susurró algo, a lo que Jasper asintió y rodó los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué fue lo que le dijo. Se escuchó el rugir de los motores cuando todos se fueron, a excepción de una camioneta con cristales polarizados que se quedó al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Alice, señalando al vehículo.

—Edward insistió.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees, Alice? —inquirió él, subiendo las escaleras con la bebé en brazos.

—Por mamá, Alice —le dijo Cynthia—. Edward y Bells creen que podría hacer algo, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

Sin quererlo, Alice también estaba de acuerdo. Esas sospechas crecieron cuando, al día siguiente, Clarissa y Benedict llegaron a la casa, con el mismo semblante de desprecio que le dedicaban a la construcción siempre que iban. Jasper los recibió con un suspiro y con la bebé en brazos.

—Abuela —masculló él, justo antes de que el timbre sonara de nuevo. Elise y Marie entraron a la casa después de que él abriera. Alice frunció el ceño al verlas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó—. ¿La reunión de la familia feliz?

—No te emociones, niña, que esto no es por ti —le dijo Elise—. Jasper, tu hermana va a traer al notario, ¿nos quedamos aquí o tienes algún otro lugar?

—¿El despacho? Tiene sentido...

—No. Nos quedaremos aquí, entonces.

Jasper lanzó unas risitas.

—Abuela, me estresas —soltó. El timbre volvió a sonar—. Está abierto.

Charlie, Renée, Seth e Ilaria entraron, la rubia dejó la puerta entreabierta.

—Vimos al desfile atrás de nosotros —explicó.

—¡Tyler! —gritó Jasper al ver al niño correr hacia la calle. Seth lo detuvo cargándolo.

—¿A dónde cree usted que va, jovencito? —se rio, sacudiéndolo. Tyler lanzó unas divertidas carcajadas.

Con la llegada de Edward e Isabella, con Vanessa, todo su ejército de gorilas y el notario, todo el ambiente en la casa se enserió, como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo importante. El notario tomó asiento en la punta de la mesa, con Charlie y Jasper a sus costados. Junto al patriarca se sentaron Renée, Isabella, Seth —el representante del resto de la familia— y Marie, Elise quedó en la otra punta. Clarissa sentó a Alice junto a Jasper aunque se veía más que dispuesta a tomar ese lugar. Jasper demostró su descontento separando su silla.

—Señores, solicitaron mi presencia esta mañana para hacer legal la adición de los niños Tyler Alexander Swan, Vanessa Andreina Elizabeth Cullen-Swan y Jacqueline Isabella Swan, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Clarissa le dio un codazo a Alice, quien había fruncido el ceño al escuchar el segundo nombre de Jacqueline.

—Así es —respondió Charlie.

—¿Cómo llamaste a la segunda niña? —preguntó Alice, prepotente.

—Jacqueline Isabella Swan. Es el nombre que se me fue proporcionado para las actas. ¿Hay algún error?

Alice y Jasper se dedicaron una miradita. ¿Ni siquiera fue para decirle que decidió llamar a la mocosa como a su hermana? ¿En serio?

—No. No. Supongo que no —respondió Alice sin dejar de mirar a Jasper.

—Bien. Prosigo —dijo el hombre. Alice miró a sus padres, sin poder creer que su propio matrimonio comenzaba a emular al de sus progenitores: una vil burla, solo un pedazo de papel. El notario siguió hablando sin que Alice le prestara atención, no le interesaba mucho, la verdad. Solo quería recibir su dinero y ya.

El jadeante _«_ _¿qué?»_ de Clarissa la sacó de su ensoñación.

Alice miró a todos lados, encontrándose con las miradas furibundas de los Swan, aunque a la de Isabella le quedaba mejor el apelativo de "asesina".

—Clarissa, la próxima vez que interrumpas Edward tendrá que verse en la penosa necesidad de pedirles a nuestros guardaespaldas que te saquen, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la Princesa—. Licenciado, continúe, por favor.

Clarissa resopló, matando a Isabella con la mirada.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Alice puso atención esta vez, pero no ocurrió nada tan relevante como lo que se había perdido. Unas simples firmas por parte de Charlie, Jasper, Isabella y Elise, la presentación de los tres niños y adiós.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Alice a su hermana, porque si le preguntaba a Clarissa, la mataría.

—¿No escuchaste? Jasper repartió sus acciones entre él y los niños, lo mismo hizo Bella.

—¿Solo él y los niños?

—Sí. ¿En dónde estabas?

 _«Maldita sea»_ , pensó Alice. Jasper la dejó fuera de todo. Ni una acción, ni un dólar, nada.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Clarissa. Alice asintió y llevó a sus padres a su habitación—. ¡Te dije que te cambiaras el nombre!

—¿Ahora qué importa eso? ¡La maldita mocosa me quitó _mi_ dinero!

—¡Esa niña no te quitó nada! ¡Fuiste tú!

Benedict intervino.

—Ninguna persona que no tenga el apellido Swan puede tener acciones de la constructora, ni siquiera tú.

—Ilaria no tiene —musitó Alice.

—No.

—Está bien. No importa. Tyler tiene.

—No sé cómo lo vas a hacer, Alice, pero esa niña debe tener nuestro apellido.

—¡NO ES MI HIJA!

—¡ME DA IGUAL! No vamos a perder dinero por tus malditos caprichos, ¿entendiste?

Alice suspiró. ¿Ahora también debía lamerle las botas a la maldita bastarda?

La presencia de los gorilas de Edward e Isabella causó problemas en el vecindario, así que después de tan solo una semana de tenerlos ahí, Jasper tuvo que dejarlos ir a pesar de las insistencias de su hermana y su cuñado. En su lugar, Jasper reforzó la seguridad al poner una alarma con enlace directo a la policía. La medida no le gustó mucho a su familia porque la consideraban escasa, pero no hubo mucho que ellos pudieran decir para convencerlo de aceptar de vuelta a los guardias.

El sistema de alarmas quedó instalado justo a tiempo para su viaje a Seattle. El cumpleaños de las gemelas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y como la tradición lo marcaba, al ser el gran DOS-UNO lo celebrarían en grande en Seattle con una fiesta que Elise Swan en persona planificó con especial atención, y esta vez no habría fuerza en el universo que hiciera que Jasper se la perdiera.

Jasper resultó ser un Súper Papá. En vista de la indisposición de Alice para cuidar a Jacqueline él se hizo cargo con mucho gusto, repartiéndose entre la bebé, Tyler y el trabajo. Todas las mañanas que Alice bajaba a desayunar, Jasper tenía a Jacqueline en brazos, dándole el biberón, a Tyler a un costado jugando al avioncito y aun encontrando la manera de desayunar él mismo antes de irse a la constructora. Jacqueline y la situación habían sacado al padrazo en él y Alice no sabía cómo sentirse ahora que ella era prácticamente invisible en el territorio donde se suponía que era dueña y señora.

En el aeropuerto ese 11 de septiembre todo era chillidos de bebés y risas de niños. Edward e Isabella seguían sin contratar niñera y Jasper seguía sintiéndose superhéroe, así que los padres tenían a sus hijas en brazos, totalmente tranquilos e inmunes a los lloriqueos que comenzaban a alterar a Alice.

Charlie y Renée alquilaron un jet en deferencia a los niños, y a él subieron cuando se les dio permiso. La guardería se instaló en todo el avión que se llenó de más lloriqueos cuando comenzó a despegar. Algo respecto a esa acción molestó mucho a Jacqueline, o quizás solo fue el hecho de dejar de estar en los brazos de su papá ya que nunca los dejaba, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, como ese momento; pero la bastardita no quería entender que el mundo no giraba alrededor de ella como creía. Alice le haría comprender, oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Esa niña sabría que ni siquiera merecía estar ahí por ser tan egoísta como para quitarle a su precioso y amado niño. A su hijo.

* * *

 _*Desprendimiento de placenta: Se presenta cuando la placenta se separa del cuello uterino antes del alumbramiento._

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Como están?**

 **¡Ya nació Jacqueline! Y, bueno, ya sabemos que paso con Alice esos días, ¿que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado el cap nuevo. Gracias a** _Yoliki, Bella-Jaze, Dara Victoria, Tecupi, Pili, NAIARA23_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Nos vemos en el siguiente, en Sobreviviendo..., o en los reviews. Mil besos.**

 **Annie. xx**


End file.
